Queens Blade: Las Crónicas Del Demonio
by Lallen
Summary: Un joven misterioso cae en un mundo desconocido solo para darse cuenta de que los angeles quieren acabar con el. Nanael debe cumplir una mision, con resultados inesperados. Hecho en colaboracion con Ivory Gevura, NanaelxOC
1. Primer Capitulo

**Fanfic en colaboración con Yvori Gevura, a quien pertenece, por cierto, nuestro OC principal, Christopher Abyss. Yo solo escribí la historia, él es algo así como mi editor, y entre los dos hemos obtenido esto.**

**Disclaimer: Queens Blade y todos sus personajes no nos pertenecen ni a él, ni a mí.**

**Summary: Las puertas del infierno ahora han dejado entrar a los demonios, que vagan por el mundo causando desastres. Nanael parte en misión para encontrar al culpable, buscando a un sospechoso en particular. Pero este último no resulta ser tan culpable como creíamos…**

**Pairing principal: Nanael x OC… y alguno que otro desliz por ahí.**

**Mas adelante: OC (mío, de tono muuuy distinto) x Claudette.**

**Advertencias: Lemmon (Contribución espinosa de Yvori), separado en omakes. Y menciones de yuri casi por doquier (Contribución viciosamente mía).**

**Capitulo 1:**

Hace miles de años, el torneo Queen`s blade fue creado por los ángeles (Y según ellos también por dios, pero mejor no debatir ello) para escoger a una soberana que mantuviera el orden en el mundo humano.

Después de la final del último torneo, había ocurrido algo así como un percance, cuando la ganadora Leina Vance había decidido ceder el poder ante su hermana mayor, declarando que prefería dejar el trono a su hermana, segura de que haría un gran trabajo como reina.

Así, el cambio de reina se dio entre la aprobación general de la población, y un emotivo abrazo de despedida entre las hermanas Vance.

Pero ahí es cuando nuestra historia cambia radicalmente. Nadie, ni siquiera los ángeles, estarían preparados para el ser que cambiará las reglas de este sagrado ritual: ésta es la historia de cómo el más singular de los caracteres se convertirá en una leyenda.

Nuestra historia comenzó un día común, con una escena a primera vista común: un joven aparentemente normal (al menos exceptuando el ala negra en su espalda) que dormitaba bajo un árbol, en un prado apacible.

Las mariposas volaban, los pájaros cantaban, el árbol brindaba sombra, el clima era agradablemente cálido y el sol alumbraba generosamente sin causar quemaduras a cualquier loco tomando el sol, mientras algunos roedores rodeaban al cuerpo recostado, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Hasta ahí todo bien, todo normal, todo apacible, y casi color de Walt Disney para el tipo anónimo cuyo nombre, como ya dije, desconocemos, junto con su origen.

Pero aquí fue cuando nuestra historia comienza a dejar su normalidad y cobra sentido.

Exactamente cuando el joven despertó; al principio con tranquilidad, y segundos después con verdadera confusión justo cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.

Tenía cabello oscuro con mechones blanquecinos, un ojo rojizo (uno de ellos estaba tapado con vendajes con marcas extrañas en ellos) vestido con una armadura de un platinado oscuro que le cubría completamente un brazo, una pierna y parte del pecho; una capa negra que le cubría la otra pierna llegaba desde la cintura hasta el tobillo, todo acompañado con una enorme ala vampiresca en su espalda.

Liberó un quejido doloroso mientras retraía y escondía su ala, y mientras se cercioraba de que a su alrededor el panorama fuera real, exclamó:

―¡¿Qué demonios…?―

El chico se frotó las sienes alejándose a pisotones de la generosa y fresca sombra del árbol, pero se detuvo a pocos metros de distancia y volvió a observar el panorama con cara de estar desubicado.

Un momento…

―¿…no se suponía que…?―

Recordaba una gran batalla que acababa de sostener en los portones del infierno, y que definitivamente tenían un panorama muy distinto.

Se había abierto paso entre los demás matando sin ton ni son… y sin embargo cuando creía haber matado a todos y que cuando estuvo a punto de salir por el otro lado, uno de los moribundos usando su ultimo aliento causó inestabilidad en la puerta que terminó explotándole en la cara.

Esto debería haberle causado la muerte ¿no?... y aun así estaba vivo, por lo visto.

De golpe se le vino un echo a la cara ―¿Dónde esta mi espada?― y girando frenéticamente encontró su fiel compañera clavada en el gran árbol tras de él. La retiró, la examinó y la colocó de nuevo en su espalda donde mágicamente se quedo pegada.

Pero aun quedaba la duda ¿Cómo había acabado ahí?

Y ya de paso ¿Qué lugar era ese?

Se tranquilizó interiormente (generalmente lo lograba sin batallar mucho) y razonó lógicamente su situación: Por lo visto y juzgando por el paisaje debía estar en el mundo humano; eso era bueno, después de todo era donde debía llegar al cruzar la puerta, pero el problema era que no tenía ni idea de cómo rayos había llegado a este lugar en especifico.

Y justo cuando comenzaba a sacar alguna otra conclusión, una simple visión lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos bruscamente.

Una chica joven caminando por el prado pequeño, sosteniendo una jarra de agua… con un bikini y una tela medio deshecha sobre el muslo como únicas prendas, y meneando las caderas mientras caminaba, como si lo hiciera a propósito.

Christopher se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, desconcertado ante la imagen que parecía sacada de una fantasía pervertida de algún borracho, mientras veía la naturalidad con que la chica se paseaba semi desnuda.

Mientras sostenía con discreción su nariz ocultando la leve hemorragia nasal causada por tal espectáculo, se preguntó si no estaba soñando.

¿O los humanos habían enloquecido, tal vez?

Haciendo caso omiso de este comentario mental se acerco a la muchacha, que al darse cuenta de la persona que se acercaba rápidamente giró y casi tiró la jarra al ver a un sujeto que parecía sacado de algún manga Josei.

Después de todo era sumamente guapo a sus ojos (La escasez de hombres buenos era tema discutido muy comúnmente entre las mujeres jóvenes) e ignorando el deseo de babear por tan buen espécimen de hombre preguntó lo mas inocentemente posible.

―¿Puedo ayudarlo? Parece que usted es un viajero… ¿Cuál es su nombre?―

―Estem…― Al "joven" no le parecía demasiado cómodo hablar con una chica de la podía ver casi todo el pecho izquierdo, pero tenia suficiente autocontrol como para responder. ―…Si, mi nombre es Christopher, y le agradecería si me respondiera algunas preguntas…―

――

Al mismo instante y a kilómetros de distancia sobre la tierra, una angelita que no se preocupaba por su ropa interior descaradamente exhibida, con un ala mucho mas pequeña que la otra, sentada sobre una nube en forma de sillón y con un vaso de limonada en su mano derecha se entretenía leyendo un libro que marcaba: "**Queens Blade: Participantes**", husmeando en la vida privada de las ya conocidas heroínas mientras le daba sorbos breves a su bebida.

―¡Wow, Echidna estuvo reclusa por violación! ¡Nunca creí que esto vendría con todo y antecedentes penales!― Nanael elevó un poco la mirada y puso cara de nauseas al recordar los episodios de su vida donde se había encontrado con la individua. –Aunque no me sorprende… me pregunto si habrá violado a una mujer o a un hombre.―

Presa en sus claudicaciones importantes para el resto de la humanidad y que definirían el rumbo del Queens Blade, no se dio cuenta de cuando su otra compañera, Hachi, entraba a su ehm… nube, por lo que cuando escucho su voz se sobresaltó de sobre manera, casi tirando el contendido del vaso sobre su ropa.

…y justo cuando estaba por leer ese enoooorme secreto de cómo el marido de Cattleya no murió en la luna de miel asfixiado. Bueno, sería para otro día.

―El Serafín te busca, Nanael, creo que tiene una misión para ti.― le comunicó la angelita de pelo rosa, preocupada porque estaba segura de que Nanael volvería a meter la pata sin importar qué le pidiera la gobernante de los ángeles.

Nanael se precipitó volando hacia allá, con la otra angelita siguiéndole el vuelo. La angelita de cabello azul iba feliz de la vida segura de que le darían una nueva oportunidad que no rechazaría para no seguir siendo amenazada con la idea de ser exiliada al infierno, por lo que iba con su enorme e hipócrita sonrisa lista para ser usada con el serafín.

Pero unos minutos mas tarde su felicidad cayó a tierra cuando la patrona de todos los ángeles le comunicó que su nueva misión _no era tan sencilla como cuidar que la leche divina no cayera al piso, o vigilar a Leina sin hacer nada._

―¿Buscar al culpable, yo?―

Nanael de inmediato comenzó a buscar en su mente algún plan inteligente e "infalible" de cómo **no **tener que seguir esa misión que seguro pondría en peligro su vida.

Desde el gran trono, el ángel mayor la miró con resignación:

–Veras, Nanael desde hace algunos días, tenemos la sospecha de que la puerta hacia el infierno de la bruja del pantano se abrió más. Y lo mas grave es que al parecer, ahora los demonios están saliendo como locos: están causando bastantes dolores de cabeza a lo humanos y por lo tanto, a nosotros. Es decir: están creando el desorden en este mundo ya de por si exaltado por el Queens Blade que apenas acaba de decidirse.―

―Ooooooh…― exclamó Nanael, con cara de en realidad no haber estado escuchando.

―Necesito saber quién es el culpable de haber favorecido esta situación.―

―Aham…―

El serafín hizo una mueca de fastidio, y suspiró con resignación. –Nanael, escúchame bien al menos en esta ocasión: los demás ángeles y arcángeles están por el mundo arreglando los desastres de los demonios que huyeron del infierno. Por eso es de vital importancia que logres esta misión…―

Miro la cara del ángel, que parecía estar planeando ya algo vicioso para no tener que hacer nada.

―…y no logres un desastre como en los otros casos.―

―¿Yo? ¡Desastre, pero vaaamos, yo NUNCA he hecho un desastre!― exclamó Nanael, golpeándose el pecho con orgullo. – ¡Tal vez he traído resultados algo dudosos, pero un desastre, JAMÁS!―

El serafín la miró otra vez con exasperación, segura de que se arrepentiría de darle una misión así más tarde. Se sobó las sienes y volvió a su mirada de tranquilidad.

―Nanael, te encomiendo que vayas y busques al culpable.―

―¡Sí señor…a!― grito Nanael dándose aires de obediencia.

―Tenemos dos sospechosos…― "Rayos enserio voy a arrepentirme de hacer esto" –la primera es, como de costumbre, la bruja del pantano, que es la que en un principio la abrió. Y el segundo es un demonio muy poderoso que fue detectado hace algunos momentos; si bien todavía no ha causado disturbios, no es posible confiar en que no lo haga después: su poder, su rango e incluso esta aparente inactividad son muy sospechosos. La bruja del pantano ya será investigada por otros ángeles más cautelosos…―

―¡Pero si YO soy muy capaz de eso!―

―…o al menos que no entren en sus dominios para bañarse en las aguas del pantano y meter en peligro a una concursante del Queens Blade como tú hiciste, Nanael.―

―Bueeno, pero eso…―

―Y por si fuera poco ¿Debo recordarte que esa vez regresaste con información que ya teníamos?―

―Ahm… bueno… estem…―

―Por eso tú te ocuparás de seguir al demonio.―

―¿Pero cómo voy a saber quien es? ¿No tiene una foto que darme?―

―Hachi te dará sus datos para que lo busques, ahora ve a cumplir tu misión…― Ya veía que la angelita comenzaba a irse cuando recordó un último consejo. –Nanael, te otorgo completo uso de tus poderes.―

―…E…¡¿Enserio?―

―Si… ese demonio, no, ese archidemonio es muy poderoso: no te descuides o podrías morir.―

Nanael asintió con la cabeza, la sonrisa hipócrita en sus labios obviamente ignorando todo lo que el arcángel le dijo (excepto lo de los poderes) y salió volando exhibiendo otra vez sus bragas con puntos azules, bajo la mirada desaprobativa del ángel.

El Serafín suspiró una vez más y se jaló el cuello de su túnica para darse aire. Cada vez que veía esa en apariencia inocente angelita, la exasperaba más. Y si algo le fastidiaba a la señora de los ángeles era perder la compostura frente a un personaje tan latoso.

"¿Cómo es que tengo entre mis ángeles semejante chiquilla? Ojaláno haga un desastre esta vez también… y también espero que no le suceda nada malo en la misión, sería el colmo."

――

Un largo rato después, otra vez saltando a un lugar a miles de kilómetros de distancia, una chica rubia de ojos azules y el cabello peinado en dos trenzas despertaba medio adormilada de una siesta tal vez demasiado larga.

Afuera de su habitación, el panorama que llegaba desde su ventana parecía ser de un lindo y agradable día. Seguramente ese día tendría una simpática jornada de descanso, sin pelear con otra compañera, o sin ocuparse de todo un reino.

Dejar a Claudette al mando había sido una buena descición.

Se estiró perezosamente y se asomó un poco por la ventana, para observar el pintoresco paisaje que le ofrecía la urbe en que había quedado desde la ultima pelea. Afuera no parecía haber nada nuevo, ni nadie conocido.

Tal vez aun no despertaban las demás. O tal vez estaban en otra parte. Un momento ¿Por qué esperaba encontrar a alguna conocida justo bajo su ventana? Es decir… Gainos era grande. Tal vez lo único que pasaba es que estaba aburrida.

Hasta hubiese preferido la _extraña_ compañía de Echidna diciéndole (o haciéndole) cosas de doble sentido que ella no captada, a estar tan sola y sin nada que hacer.

Un momento…

Leina bajo la mirada para verificar si su camisón rosa seguía puesto y no le hubiese pasado como la otra noche sospechosa en casa de Cattleya, que le había enseñado que dormir en la misma habitación de Echidna **no era buena idea**. Y sí, seguía puesto. Menos mal.

De pronto el exterior y la paz del clima le parecieron especialmente monótonos y aburridos. Sí, eso era, estaba aburrida. ¿Y si salía a buscar a alguien?

Ok, reflexionándolo bien, tal vez no le hubiese parecido demasiado agradable despertar en la misma habitación que Echidna. Mejor estaría encontrar alguien menos extraño con quien curar el aburrimiento. No sonaba mala idea ir a visitar a Elina, o a Claudette.

Después de todo, las tardes en familia eran agradables… claro, si no fuera porque Elina se le pegaba como chicle, la trataba como juguete… y Claudette era demasiado seria a veces (y como reina ahora lo debía ser aun más).

Tomoe era buena opción pero seguramente estaría entrenando con esas manías raras de sacerdotisa, como esa de meditar bajo cascadas de agua helada, o entrenar con la espada cargando pesas en las muñecas y los pies.

Se tomaba el entrenamiento diario (aunque no hubiera más enfrentamientos necesarios) muy enserio, y Leina tenía ganas más bien de tener una platica amena que no se relacionara forzosamente con ello.

¿Y Cattleya? Estaría ocupada cuidando a Ymil y a Rana a la vez. O le contaría alguna historia de cuando ella y su marido eran jóvenes asesinos de dragones, o le quitaría su espada y comenzaría a hacerle miles de mejoras frenéticamente…

¿Y Risty? Esa era buena idea, Risty era como una maestra y un modelo a seguir, siempre le enseñaba alguna lección de vida. Pero para volver a encontrarla estaría en chino mandarín.

Seguramente estaba escondida en alguna posada de muchas en la ciudad y le diría algo del estilo: ―No soy tu niñera, déjame descansar―.

Oh bien… no había nadie que buscar. Estaba condenada a la aburricion por horas.

O eso creía.

―¡LEINA-SAAAAAAN!―

El estallido de la puerta contra la pared la hizo pensar en que un asesino, ladrón o violador acababa de entrar con malas intenciones al cuarto por lo que de inmediato sacó su espada y la blandió en dirección a la entrada…

…donde Nanael le sonreía con una gota de sudor sobre la cabeza.

――

Al mismo tiempo, Christopher observaba la imponente entrada de Gainos preguntándose cual opción era mejor idea: entrar a la ciudad y buscar alojamiento, o quedarse en las afueras. Después de todo no le molestaba dormir a la intemperie. El mundo humano no era tan extremo como el infierno respecto al clima exterior.

Luego de hablar con la chica del bikini (Quien por cierto había sido muy difícil de evitar que se le echara encima), esta le había dicho que:

La ciudad más cercana era Gainos. En Gainos se acababa de celebraba algo llamado Queens Blade, de donde habían sacado a la nueva reina. También le indico por donde se encontraba dicha ciudad,

Christopher había decidido dirigirse hacia allí, con la leve impresión de que encontraría algún tipo de respuestas a su situación.

Luego de unos minutos de reflexionar acerca de ello, decidió que lo mejor era entrar a la ciudad y buscar alojamiento adentro, después de todo un descanso no venia mal ¿no?

Cuando llegó a la entrada, además de ser recibido por dos guardias femeninas en una especie de bikini todavía mas revelador ("Chale…" pensó), se fijo en ese letrero de "Costo de aduana 5 monedas de oro".

Mientras observaba extrañado el letrero y a las dos guardias, no se dio cuenta de cómo otra mujer, con ropa todavía mas extravagante (pues lo único que cubría sus caderas era una serpiente) pasaba a su lado, dejando cinco monedas a las guardias y seguía como si nada pese a que nada le tapaba el trasero.

Medio atontado por semejante espectáculo el demonio sacudió la cabeza y, recuperando la cordura, busco con su mano la bolsita de monedas que siempre cargaba con él… cayendo en cuenta de que ya no había nada.

―…Anda, eso es nuev…― Y al ver a la chica, que ya estaba muchos metros mas lejos, se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

A la vez que sonreía a ambas guardias mientras, resignado, daba la vuelta hacia las afueras, se dijo interiormente que cuando encontrara otra vez a la mujer le iba a dar su merecido.

Mas adelante, dentro de la ciudad, Echidna observaba su nuevo botín con una sonrisa de pervertida que daba miedo. ―Por eso amo a los recién llegados…―

**Fin Del Primer Capitulo**


	2. Segundo Capitulo

**Disclaimmer: **

**Si Queens Blade me perteneciera a mí, habría más yuri. Y Aldra moriría de un ataque al corazón. Y Risty sería madre. Y quienes hayan muerto no habrían muerto. Y la serie tendría alguna openning pegajosa que cantar en las convenciones. Ah, y Echidna también sería madre (¿Cómo? Ahí lograría yo algún giro argumental raro). En pocas palabras, Queens Blade no me pertenece (y menos mal)**

**Capitulo 2:**

**El primer combate**

Después de la llegada al mundo humano y tratar con los nativos del lugar, sin pasar por alto las desgracias que le ocurrieron, él no podía quejarse: había logrado el primer paso en su misión.

Pero ahora la parte más difícil se le presentaba: sobrevivir, en la fiel compañía de su espada, a todo lo que este lugar le deparara.

Por lo tanto, ahí tenemos a nuestro pobre demonio sin un doblón, molesto por no entrar a Gainos debido a que bajó la guardia, siendo así su dinero quien pagó el precio de su error.

Obviamente hubiera sido fácil noquear a las guardianas de la puerta y entrar, pero Christopher tenía algo bastante peculiar en un demonio: sentido del honor. O al menos, no quería inaugurar su llegada al mundo humano molestando mujeres.

Ese, definitivamente, no había sido su día. Porque encima de todo comenzaba a sentirse hambriento.

Luego de caminar un rato alrededor de Gainos para reconocer mejor los alrededores (pues no parecía haber nada mejor que hacer), se quedó sentado al pie de una roca salida entre el terreno, relajándose lentamente decidido a descansar un rato.

Después de todo, por el momento no iría a ningún lugar, era mejor esperar a que pasara algún animal grande por ahí para cazarlo y comerlo, o un viajero perdido a quien robar solo unas monedas, o una chica que se apiadara de él, pues a cualquiera deja cansado atravesar medio infierno de corrido y recibir en la cara una explosión de tamaño monumental (si alguna ves vieron un misil explotar se darán una idea).

――

―¡¿UN DEMONIO?― exclamó Leina, sin poder creer que Nanael tuviera el descaro de ir a pedirle favores de ese estilo.

―Si… ehm… **no es** taaaan poderoso como dicen, estoy segura de que tu solita sí puedes contra él.― Declaró Nanael, sin engañar a Leina, pues se veía a kilómetros de distancia que sólo lo decía para tratar de convencerla.

―Pero… ¡Ya de por si me cuesta mucho trabajo pelear contra un **humano poderoso**! ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer frente a un **demonio poderoso**?―

―Ehm… ¡Pero ya una vez venciste a Mellona! ¡Es casi como un demonio!―

―Esa vez tuve suerte, no creas que luchar y vencer es tan fácil.―

Nanael se quedó callada, pues era un buen punto. Leina consideró ganado el debate, se sentó en el borde de su cama y comenzó a pulir un poco su espada.

La angelita observó la escena buscando otro buen pretexto para pedir su ayuda. –Estem… ¡Está guapo el tipo! ¡Mira!― le estampó una imagen del tipo en la cara.

Leina apartó el papel de su cara y miró a Nanael con cara escéptica. –Si se supone que lo voy a vencer, ¿Eso en qué ayuda?―

―¡Ah! ¿Ósea que sí lo harás?―

―NO.― Tal vez era algo ingenua, algo inexperta, pero ya conocía a Nanael y no iba a meterse en problemas por su culpa otra vez.

Otra vez, silencio. Nanael ya comenzaba a formular en su mente un plan que incluía sacar a Leina de su cama en plena noche y obligarla a luchar aunque estuviese en camisón, cuando una simple exclamación las hizo sobresaltarse.

―¡Leina! Tan tarde y aun sigues en camisón… vaya, vaya, creo que _alguien_ tendrá que quitártelo, ¿No te parece?―

Leina dio un grito cuando Echidna se le apareció abrazándola por la espalda y como siempre, dirigiendo sus manos hacia sitios que no se supone que debía tocar. Mientras Leina intentaba quitarse de encima a la pervertida de siempre, ésta última dirigió su mirada hacia una imagen tirada en el suelo.

―¿Y eso qué es?― preguntó, mientras por fin soltaba el tirante del camisón que Leina se apresuró en volver a poner en su lugar.

La chica de la serpiente soltó por fin a su victima y tomó la imagen del suelo. Apenas vio esto, Nanael sintió que una nueva oportunidad se abría ante sus ojos.

―¡Echidna! ¿Quisieras ayudarme a vencer a…―

―Tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde. Y por cierto, conozco a este chico.―

―¿ENSERIO?― Los ojos de Nanael se llenaron de brillo.

―Sí, es un pichón que iba entrando hoy a la ciudad, pero el pobre tuvo la mala pata de que lo desplumara antes de entrar. Ahora está sin dinero en las afueras, y yo iré a tomarme una cerveza con mi botín.―

Nanael y Leina la miraron con rencor durante unos minutos. Nanael por no decirlo desde un principio, y porque gracias a Echidna el demonio no había entrado a la ciudad; Leina porque no estaba de acuerdo con esa manía de robar.

Si no estaba de acuerdo con Risty, que lo hacía para ayudar huérfanos desvalidos, como iría a estar de acuerdo con Echidna, que con lo ganado se pagaba una cerveza.

Echidna sonrió como era su costumbre, y entró al cuarto de baño satisfecha con la reacción de ambas chicas, con intenciones de tomarse un baño.

―Y por cierto… ¿Qué Hace Ella En Tu Cuarto?― preguntó Nanaewl, señalando el cuarto al que acababa de entrar Echidna, como si compartiera habitacion con Leina.

Leina se encogió de hombros y observó en la misma dirección. –No se, así suele colarse a habitaciones ajenas.―

―Hum…― y recordó su importante misión: Nanael volvió a sus intentos.

―¡Vamos Leina! ¡Está fuera de la ciudad! ¿No es genial?―

La rubia frunció el ceño ―¡No voy a pelearme contra un demonio sólo para hacerte un favor, Nanael!―

―Vaaamos…―

―Ah, Leina, _queridísima_ alumna, creo que hay un par de _movimientos_ que olvidé enseñarte en ese _entrenamiento nocturno_ de la ultima vez, y me parece que saliendo de la ducha podría _enseñártelos_ de una vez ¿no?―

La voz melosa de Echidna salió del baño más como amenaza que como proposición amistosa; Leina puso tal cara de terror que Nanael comprendió casi todo el fondo del asunto, y más cuando la rubia se volteó hacia ella y dijo, con pánico: ―S… ¡Supongo que puedo acompañarte!―

――

A las afueras de Gainos, ambas chicas rondaron por las afueras de la ciudad hasta localizar por fin al joven, que al parecer dormitaba sin más preocupación.

―¿Ese es?―

―Hum…― Nanael sacó la foto y la comparó con el chico. _"Hum… este tipo quedaría bien en mi harem de chicos…" –_Sí, es él, y está mas guapo en persona. Pero da igual…― empujó a Leina con una sonrisa cínica. – ¡Ve y mátalo!―

Leina estuvo a punto de tropezar con una piedra por el mal tino de dicho empujón, pero tuvo suficiente equilibrio para no hacerlo. Se volteó hacia la angelita, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Nanael no tenía intenciones de acompañarla, frunció el ceño.

―¡Ah no! ¡Tú también me acompañarás!―

―¡Nooo! Imagínate que te vence, entonces iría contra mí.―

Leina, bastante molesta por el egoísmo manifestado en dicha frase, fue hacia la angelita amenazadoramente.

――

Unos minutos mas tarde, Christopher despertó extrañado por culpa de unos gritos desalmados, como de alguien a quien están torturando. Pero al levantarse sólo pudo ver una de las escenas más raras desde ese día:

Una chica rubia de trenzas iba arrastrando a una jovencita de pelo azul, quien gritaba y que tenía en su espalda alas de ángel (una de ellas atrofiada sabrá dios por qué).

Ambas escasamente vestidas como ya parecía costumbre en ese mundo (si bien la angelita traía un vestido parecía hacer a propósito que pudiesen ver sus bragas) caminando hacia él.

Cuando llegaron, la rubia lo saludó cortésmente y le dijo:

―Christopher Abyss, ¿cierto? Mi nombre es Leina Vance, y este ángel, Nanael, quiere eliminarte.―

El joven observo medio extrañado a las dos individuas por unos minutos debido primero a que ni siquiera sabía quienes eran ellas y segundo a la declaración de que venían a matarlo: definitivamente este día no dejaba de ponerse peor. Pero ya asimilando toda la situación respondió, con seriedad en la voz y en la mirada:

― Sí, ese es mi nombre… y no quiero parecer rudo pero ¿Cómo saben quien soy? Porque estoy seguro que no he estado siquiera cerca de esta ciudad más de un día―

Leina se encogió de hombros mientras Nanael le dedicaba una mirada de rencor por no responder. Luego se dijo que de todos modos, la humana no tenía gran cosa que responder, así que tomó aire, caminó dos pasos hacia delante y exclamó, en voz orgullosa:

―¡Soy el gran ángel Nanael―sama! ¡Me han enviado a la tierra para poder eliminar a aquellos que atentan contra la paz y la justicia! Según fuentes diversas, usted ha causado un gran desorden al permitir la apertura de la puerta que da a los infiernos…―

Christopher y Leina se preguntaron al mismo tiempo cuanto del discurso era improvisación y cuanto lo había leído en un panfleto, porque sonaba demasiado parecido a una recitación leída de niños de primaria.

― …y por lo tanto, la valiente guerrera vagabunda Leina ha de derrotaros en duelo.― finalizó Nanael, señalando a la rubia.

Christopher observó por unos momentos a Nanael, con seriedad, como si hiciera un análisis completo de la chiquilla, y finalmente negó con la cabeza, mientras una leve sonrisa se posó en sus labios. El tipo de sonrisa imposible de interpretar.

―¿Y se supone que los ángeles son seres dignos, nobles y valientes?―

Nanael frunció el ceño ―¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?―

―Vamos ¿No solo enseñas tu ropa interior como una exhibicionista descarada, si no que además de eso te refugias detrás de una humana para venir a vencerme? ¿No que los depravados y cobardes éramos los demonios?―

―¡Oye tú! ¡No te atrevas a insultar a uno de los ángeles con mayor rango en el cielo!― replicó Nanael, mirándolo retadoramente mientras Leina observaba todo con preocupación en la mirada y sin saber cuando intervenir… si es que debía intervenir.

―¿Mayor rango? ¡Sí claro! Cualquiera deduce de inmediato que eso es una mentira.―

―Tu bastardo…― gruñó Nanael, con muy mala cara. Leina se preguntó si la había visto así de enojada antes. Y eso que no era difícil hacerla enojar.

El demonio sonrió levemente otra vez, mientras veía como la angelita se cabreaba más y más; de pronto le pareció divertido seguirla provocando un poco.

―Interesante elección de ropa interior ¿puntos azules? Yo que creía que los ángeles usaban interiores con encajes. Usualmente hasta la ropa interior era intrincada, ¿no?... Pero tu pareces usar cosas de chiquillas, porque hasta la humana está usando algo mas maduro.―

Mientras Leina se sonrojaba un poco porque hasta entonces nadie había hecho ni una leve mención a su ropa interior (cosa increíble), Nanael parecía estar a punto de echársele encima al demonio (sin doble sentido) cuando una idea apareció en su mente, y volvió a sonreír casi con cinismo.

―Aaaah… ¿Porque según tú eso es peor que matar a los de tu propia especie?―

El demonio frunció el ceño y quitó la sonrisa de su rostro. La angelita tomó esto con una victoria y sonrió más ampliamente.

―Además…pobrecillo… ¿Sin un centavo, de que sirve el poder de un demonio?―

Christopher gruñó para sus adentros y se dijo que esa chiquilla ya lo había fastidiado.

―Muy bien, tú te la buscaste.― declaró, a la vez que tomaba el mango de la espada en su espalda

Arremetió contra la angelita, que rápidamente jaló a Leina frente a ella para evitar el impacto, mientras la rubia apenas si alcanzó a dar un grito y blandir su propia espada sobre la cabeza para evitar que la gruesa hoja del arma enemiga las partiera al medio.

―¡Bien Leina! ¡Ahora muéstrale!― exclamó Nanael, ya lejos del peligro, cuando Christopher retrocedió un poco y adoptó una posición de combate.

Demonio y humana vieron indignados que Nanael ya estaba a metros de distancia, con una sonrisa de quien mira un partido de futbol para entretenerse.

―Bien, si eres capaz de apoyar a alguien así no tengo porque contenerme, te venceré primero, y después la mataré a ella.―

Leina no tuvo tiempo de protestar: El joven en un parpadeo se encontraba frente a ella lanzando cortes que venían de todas las direcciones posibles, Leina respondió, casi por instinto y con fuerza; pero el demonio tenía, como de suponerse, una fortaleza sobrehumana.

La chica se dio cuenta de esto pues ya comenzaban a adormecérsele los brazos gracias a los tremendos golpes que desviaba.

Para Christopher esto fue una sorpresa, pues habría sido obvio que la humana que se hacía llamar Leina no tendría la dureza y resistencia necesaria para hacerle frente. Aun así, se dijo que sería más divertido golpear su espada y cansarla hasta que se rindiera.

Por lo visto ella era victima de los engaños de ese ángel, definitivamente el mundo había cambiado, pero eso podía pensarlo después. Por ahora debía concentrarse en esta oponente.

Dando un salto para atrás corrió directo hacia la espada de reina y en el último instante realizó un corte ascendente que chocó contra la espada de su contrincante. Ésta no pudo resistir la fuerza quedando ligeramente atontada con la espada por encima de su cabeza.

El demonio, aprovechando que la fuerza del choque hizo retroceder su espada, invirtió rápidamente el agarre del mango y volvió a realizar el mismo golpe pero con la parte plana de su espada, logrando esta vez impactar de lleno con el pecho de Leina y mandarla a volar unos 5 metros de distancia.

En ese momento creyó ganar el duelo, pero para su sorpresa Leina rápidamente se recuperó y se lanzó en carrera sosteniendo esta vez su espada con una sola mano.

Christopher preparó un contraataque posicionándose para realizar esta vez un batazo horizontal, pero cuando Leina entró en el rango del golpe rápidamente se agachó y lo esquivó a la vez que lanzaba un corte a la cara.

El demonio no podía defenderse, porque su espada todavía estaba a medio camino del golpe, y no le quedo mas opción que dar un salto hacia atrás que no esquivó por completo el ataque, dejándole una leve cortada en la mejilla.

Viendo el enfrentamiento, Nanael sonrió encantada de que su idea diera resultado.

Entonces, al ver que los ataques comenzaban a subir de nivel sin razón aparente, la chica sonrió malignamente dispuesta a realizar un experimento que acababa de ocurrírsele. Se levantó, y declaró con una voz orgullosa:

―… ¡Y UNA NUEVA PELEA DEL QUEENS BLADE HA EMPEZADO!―

―Q… ¿Qué?― exclamó Leina, a punto de recibir un espadazo en la cara por la distracción. En cambio, como el recién llegado no tenia ni idea de lo que Nanael acababa de hacer no le dio importancia.

――

Cuando la lucha se transmitió por todas partes (pues el experimento acababa de funcionar igual de bien que las otras veces), muchos estuvieron a punto de morir del soponcio. Sobretodo el serafín, que se preguntó miles de veces simultaneas que clase de mala idea había sido elegir a Nanael.

― ¡Ya habíamos elegido a Claudette! ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?―

――

Toda la población no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: ¡¿UN HOMBRE COMPITIENDO EN EL QUEENS BLADE? ¿Y con Claudette en el trono?

Desde Tomoe y Shizuka, que abrieron los ojos como platos preguntándose si era una broma, hasta Elina, que por poco escupe lo que estaban comiendo en el momento (Aunque sí se atragantó con un pedazo de pavo: la simple idea de ver a su onee-san cerca de un hombre…)

Claudette, por su parte, supo tomarlo como lo que era: Una mala broma de la angelita de siempre. Interrumpió sus labores, deduciendo de inmediato que pronto, ante esta provocación, vendrían más participantes a tratar de arrancarle el poder.

―Bueno, no lo lograrán.― dijo para sí misma, observando su espada, en una vitrina de su cuarto, lista para ser usada. Leina había cedido el trono por ella, y dejarse ganar sería un insulto.

――

A todo esto, Christopher ya se estaba cansando: ahora estaba en una rodilla usando la parte plana de su espada para evitar el que el golpe de la humana lo cortara al medio. Era notorio que todavía tenía el cuerpo muy resentido y sus heridas estaban al borde de reabrirse.

Si bien poseía gran poder regenerativo, desde que despertó no había ingerido absolutamente nada. Sabía que no podía dejarse vencer, y sobretodo no podía dejar a la angelita enemiga salirse con la suya: con esta realización decidió no contenerse nada y usar lo poco que le quedaba de energía.

Leina por otro lado estaba bastante satisfecha, al parecer podría agregar a su libro de victorias esta pelea. Si bien al comienzo no podía ni tocarlo, mientras que él casi le desprendió los brazos por la tremenda fuerza con la que golpeaba, ahora los golpes del demonio eran muy débiles a comparación de los primeros.

Sin desaprovechar esto, fue ejerciendo mas presión utilizando la misma táctica de golpear por todos los flancos, empuñando la espada con las dos manos para mayor fuerza; A tal punto que cuando dirigió un golpe a la cabeza de su contrincante, si bien fue detenido con el lomo de la tremenda espada, causó que él se arrodillara.

Esto ya era suyo.

Entonces lo sintió, un sentimiento de preocupación y temor que se disparó al ver la amenazante aura purpura que el demonio emanaba. Y cuando, en un intento por detener su espada, él levanto su cabeza y la miró a los ojos, su único ojo parecía el de una bestia sedienta de sangre.

Con la pupila rasgada a tal punto que parecía una línea oscura que atravesaba el mar de sangre de su iris.

Leina, algo alterada, logró salir de esa visión al saltar para atrás, y vio que en donde antes estaba su cabeza, ahora estaba lo que parecía el final de una enorme ala demoniaca clavada en la tierra.

Luego de este ataque, él se había puesto de pie.

―Lo siento, pero debo terminar esto ahora― dijo, a la vez que se ponía de lado con piernas separadas y la espada sobre su cabeza con la punta mirando a Leina.

La chica se sobrepuso a sus temores, tragó saliva y exclamó:

― ¡No te permitiré eliminarme, he vencido oponentes similares a ti y e prevalecido con mis ideales!― Leina se preparó para realizar su ataque. – ¡DEMON TAIL!―

― ¡NO SÉ A QUIENES HAS VENCIDO, PERO MIS IDEALES NO SERAN DERROTADOS! ¡POWER PACT!

Increíbles ráfagas de viento azotaron todo el campo. Nanael ya se encontraba mas arriba, feliz de los esplendidos resultados de sus experimentos (**con todo y discursos heroicos sin sentido**); parecía que esto se pondría muy feo. Y en un segundo todo explotó cuando ambos dijeron a la vez:

― ¡TAIL/RASING DEMON DRAGON!―

La explosión casi mandó a volar más lejos a la chica.

Después de que la explosión y el polvo se disiparan ambos ya se habían lanzado hacia el otro repitiendo de nuevo el mismo intercambio de golpes. Pero esta vez Leina no flaqueaba ente los golpes.

Y parecía que la pelea no iba a tener fin, lo que hacia que Nanael se pusiera mucho mas contenta.

Más para ambos combatientes no importaba mucho… ni siquiera había tiempo de sorprenderse de que ambas técnicas catalogadas por cada uno como una de las mejores en el repertorio hayan sido paradas de lleno por el otro.

La pelea siguió hasta que de golpe, todo se detuvo casi por arte de magia.

**Fin Del capitulo.**

**No mucho que decir, Christopher Abyss le pertenece al buen Ivory Gevura.**

**Mi mayor sueño es que el buen Christopher no quede como un Gary-Sue y hacemos todo para evitarlo. Si ven cualquier señal de que se este volviendo un Gary-Sue avísennos por medio de una review. Y de paso dejen sus opiniones.**

**¿Algún personaje de Queens Blade será olvidado aquí? Esperemos que no.**


	3. Tercer Capitulo

**Disclaimmer:**

**Si Queens Blade le perteneciera a Yvori, Christopher aparecería en la serie.**

**Si Queens Blade me perteneciera, Risty y Leina se habrían dado un beso marca XXX en algún momento de la serie.**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Pacificación**

――

――

Alleyne y Nowa vieron aun impresionadas la enorme esfera suspendida en el aire, que no mostraba ya nada más.

―M…maestra… ¿Qué fue eso?―

Alleyne negó con la cabeza. –No lo sé, Nowa. Creo que volvieron a empezar el Queens Blade pero… tenía entendido que acababan de elegir una nueva reina... y no entiendo qué sucedió en esta última pelea.―

―¿Cómo es que había un hombre peleando contra Leina?―

―Eso es lo que no entiendo… En el Queens Blade sólo pueden participar mujeres.―

Nowa miró preocupada a su maestra, que aun observaba cómo desaparecía lentamente la esfera en el aire. Ambas estaban sentadas en las ramas de un árbol gigantesco, en medio del bosque tan silencioso como grande, y Alleyne se veía preocupada por la situación. Preocupada y confundida.

Por esto, Nowa prefirió guardar silencio, pues si ni su maestra comprendía que pasaba, tenía muchas razones para estar temerosa también.

――

Mientras tanto, el enfrentamiento entre Leina y Christopher cada vez se volvía más feroz, al grado que ambos combatientes se prepararon para asestar un golpe definitivo al contrincante.

Pero justo cuando iban a lanzarse el uno contra el otro, de pronto la atmosfera bélica se detuvo, cuando un mazo colosal cayó firmemente en medio de ambos. Leina se detuvo en un instante.

Christopher miró extrañado a la individua que acababa de lanzar el arma en medio del combate, mientras ella bajaba por una colina cercana con paso tranquilo.

Era una mujer de piel un poco más morena que Leina, más alta y con una melena pelirroja impresionante. Al verla Leina dejó caer de inmediato la espada y retrocedió unos pasos.

―R…Risty…―

―Pensaba usar el mazo como advertencia, si no dejaban de pelear tendría que intervenir yo misma.― volteó hacia el demonio. –Pero por suerte comprendieron bien el mensaje y detuvieron la pelea. Me sorprende tal sensatez en un demonio.―

―…pero… Risty…―

―Luego hablaré contigo.― dijo la mujer, dirigiéndose a Leina. Esta última puso una expresión avergonzada y bajó la mirada.

Por el simple gesto, Christopher dedujo fácilmente que la pelirroja debía tener mucha autoridad sobre Leina.

―¿Por qué estas peleando contra ella?― le preguntó al demonio, con mirada severa.

Mirándola de igual manera, justo cuando Christopher se disponía a responder, la angelita lo interrumpió al bajar de su puesto y comenzar a gritarle a Leina algunos reproches.

―Jo… ¿Por qué interrumpen el combate? ¡Leina, debías matarlo!―

―¿Matarlo? ¿Y desde cuanto eres su asesina a sueldo?― exclamó Risty, indignada.

― ¡No! Ehm… No es eso, es que… Yo… Él estaba peleando, y yo tenía que responder, pero el asunto es que… bueno…―

― ¡Teníamos que detenerlo, Risty! ¡Éste tipo es un genio del mal!― justificó Nanael, señalándolo despectivamente, gesto que ofendió bastante al demonio.

―Pero eso no justifica que lo hayas presentado como una pelea del Queens Blade, sobretodo con Claudette en el trono.― respondió Risty. Nanael se quedó callada ante ese buen punto. Risty suspiró resignada y se volteó hacia Christopher con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

―De cualquier forma, déjame presentarme; mi nombre es Risty, la ladrona del desierto, y quiero disculparme por el comportamiento de Leina. No sé qué le dio por escuchar a Nanael esta vez.―

―Mi nombre es Christopher Abyss. Permítame disculparme también; no debí dejarme llevar.―

―Pero… ¿no era un demonio maligno?― preguntó Leina en voz baja.

―Vamos, solo míralo, no tiene pinta de ser alguien maligno; más bien tiene pinta de ser un viajero desorientado.― dijo la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros.

Leina se acercó a Christopher sin quitar su cara avergonzada y se inclinó un poco ante él

― ¡E…entonces lo siento mucho! ¡Por favor acepta mis disculpas por haberte atacado!―

―No necesitas disculparte… no es que las historias sobre mi Raza no sean ciertas… pero en lo que respecta a otras razas― miró furtivamente en dirección a la angelita. –La que debería de pedir perdón por tal malicia es otra.―

Nanael puso tal cara de desagrado ante la idea que Risty decidió no insistir por algo tan trivial, se encogió de hombros y volvió a dirigirse al demonio.

―Es una terca, no lo intentes. Mejor explica exactamente que estabas haciendo aquí si eres un demonio.―

―…hum, dado que les afecta en cierta manera procederé a explicar.―

Mientras daba sus razones y explicaba parte de su situación, ninguna de las tres mujeres dijo una sola palabra, pues lo que él contaba era no solo algo impresionante si no también catastrófico de no ser detenido a como dé lugar.

―…No sé como podré cerrarla, seguramente una bruja firmó un contrato con alguno de los archi demonios ancestrales que le permite forzar lentamente la puerta, y mi trabajo es encargarme que nadie salga―

Leina lo miró raro y no pudo evitar preguntar.

―… ¿Y tu trabajo es evitar que la puerta se abra?―

―Como el ángel podrá (O creo que podrá) corroborar existe un equilibrio entre el cielo, el infierno y el mundo humano. Es algo universal que no es controlado por nada, excepto su propio balance que esta en constante autocorrección.―

―Disculpa que te moleste pero ¿Podrías explicar mejor cómo es que se autocorrige el balance?― preguntó Risty muy interesada en lo que seguramente sería información valiosa, y también un poco extrañada por la forma de hablar del demonio… no parecía muy acostumbrado a hablar con otras personas.

―En el cielo y en el infierno hay equivalencia. En otras palabras en ambos lados el número de habitantes es igual. Pero cuando se decidió la creación del mundo humano el balance se fue de las manos―

― ¿Cómo?― preguntó Leina un poco confundida.

―Ustedes saben que los humanos son capaces de hacer tanto el bien como el mal, y cuando una persona muere dependiendo el estado de su alma va al cielo o al infierno.― Ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza. ― Esas almas son candidatas a ser nuevos demonios o ángeles. En ese entonces el balance se corrigió con el nacimiento de demonios y ángeles mas poderosos; los Archi demonios (como yo) o Arcángeles, hasta alcanzar el nivel de los Serafines y los Demon lords.

― ¡Deja de contar eso, se supone que los humanos no deberían saber esas cosas!―

Leina y Risty miraron extrañadas a Nanael y a su tan pronta declaración.

― ¿Y por qué no deberíamos saberlo?― preguntó Risty, frunciendo el ceño. ―…Después de todo nos concierne.―

―Si me permiten, eso se debe a que es mas fácil manipular la ignorancia, en el caso del cielo para su protección, aunque con la situación actual… simplemente ya no importa― explicó Christopher.

― ¡Claro que no! Sólo… son secretos ancestrales y punto; ¡Nosotros los ángeles no manipulamos a nadie!―

Risty y Leina la miraron fijamente con reproche, Christopher se encogió de hombros; Nanael decidió no insistir ante la amenaza de terminar con un mazo en la cabeza.

―Supongo que podemos creerte.―dijo Risty, ignorando a Nanael.― Y bueno, ya sabiendo todo esto ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?―

―Bueno, necesito buscar al verdadero culpable: Es más que seguro que es el trabajo de una bruja en contrato con un Demon Lord… más por hoy quisiera quedarme en Gainos. Lo malo es que cuando iba a entrar una chica me robó todo el dinero.―

Risty sonrió y volteó la cabeza hacia Leina con una sonrisa maliciosa. – ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal si para disculparte no le permites pasar la noche contigo?―

Leina se sonrojó casi instantáneamente. ― ¿Q…qué?―

Risty dejó escapar una carcajada ante la mirada confundida y sonrojada de Leina.

―No, Leina, _sin doble sentido_: sólo réntale otra habitación cercana. No vaya a tener alguna maña. Sin ofender, pero la mayoría de los hombres en Gainos no son precisamente caballeros.―

―No hay daño, no se preocupe señorita Risty, sé controlarme: pese a que las jóvenes son deliciosas… y las adultas también― dijo dándole una mirada muy maliciosa que tiñó sus mejillas de un rojo casi imperceptible.

―Ya, muchacho, no lo intentes.―dijo, adelantándose a los demás. Leina la siguió, con Nanael y Christopher detrás.

―Sí, no lo intentes: se nota a leguas que es lesbiana; toda una ma-ri-ma-cha.― dijo Nanael venenosamente.

―Y se nota a leguas que quieres un mazazo en la cabeza, Nanael.― respondió Risty, mientras Christopher se reía interiormente de la angelita y sus intentos por molestar.

――

Y así, todos los presentes comenzaron a caminar a paso lento hacia la entrada de Gainos. Risty y Leina delante, con la primera reprochándole a la segunda sus acciones.

Mientras Christopher se preguntaba si por casualidad ambas chicas no eran pareja o algo por el estilo (Pues luego del comentario de Nanael algo de duda le había quedado), Nanael iba volando hasta atrás, rezongando enojada.

― ¿Sabes qué?― comenzó, volando para acercarse un poco mas al chico, que apenas si la volteó a ver. –Nosotros los ángeles siempre decimos la verdad. Sólo porque estas dos son unas cretinas, pero yo sé que en realidad mientes.―

―No, no lo hago.― respondió Christopher con voz monótona.

― ¡Claro que sí lo haces! Bah, ya verán cuando quieras poner tus maléficos planes en marcha, vendrán de rodillas a disculparse conmigo.―

―...―

―… ¡Y entonces yo te venceré y te aplastaré como a un gusano! No por nada el Serafín me otorgó el uso de mis magníficos poderes.―

―…

―Y cuando te venza, haré que entres a mi harem de chicos y tendrás que obedecerme en tooodo. Y de todos, a ti te voy a maltratar más.―

―…―

― ¡Y tendrás que llamarme Nanael-sama!― Gritó la angelita, que comenzaba a desesperarse porque el demonio no se indignaba; ni siquiera la volteaba a ver.

―Ah.―

― ¡Y te obligaré a vestir sólo un delantal rosa todo el día!― gritó con más fuerza.

―Sí, claro.―

―Grrr…― se preguntó qué nuevo insulto podría formular en su mente para ofenderlo de verdad. Comenzó a soltarlos sin ton ni son:

― ¡Eres feo y estás tuerto!―

―Oh, puedo ver perfectamente eso.―

― ¡Esa ala tuya parece paraguas malhecho!―

―Lo que digas.―

―… ¡Y hueles mal!―

―Ah (ahora que lo pienso tal vez eso último sea cierto).―

No obtuvo más reacción y se sintió frustrada ante el chico, que le aplicaba la ley del hielo. Buscando una fuente de insultos o problemas para el demonio, paseó su vista por el panorama hasta que encontró un perfecto pretexto.

Sonrió maliciosamente antes de acusar:

― ¡Ah! ¡Risty! ¡Este pervertido no deja de ojear el trasero de ambas!―

― ¿Eh?―

Aunque Christopher se sintió tentado a decir "Cómo no, la verdad las dos no hacen nada para ocultarlo", prefirió cerrar la boca; eso sería seguirle el juego a Nanael de manera estúpida.

― ¿Y cómo sabes tú a donde miraba? Por lo que pude observar mientras hablabas esa parva de sandeces sólo mirabas a la nada.― Y mientras veía a la angelita enojarse pudo sentir alrededor de las otras chicas un cierto halo de sospecha.―… si tienen cualquier duda estoy dispuesto de abrir la marcha sin problemas.―

Leina lo miró con un poco de desconfianza, y dijo: ―…Su…supongo que sería lo más correcto.―

―De acuerdo.― dijo el demonio, mientras caminaba rebasando a las dos chicas, con Nanael pisándole los talones, echando humo. Tampoco extrañaría mucho la vista.

――

Un rato más tarde el grupito ya se encontraba en medio de Gainos: Más exactamente, en la posada donde se hospedaba Leina. En el primer piso había un pequeño bar, o algo parecido, por lo que habían decidido tomar algo antes de que Risty volviera a sus andanzas.

La pelirroja tenía en sus manos un tarro de cerveza enorme, y hablaba un poco de aventuras pasadas, de hechos diversos, del Queens Blade. A su lado Leina escuchaba todo con admiración, un vaso de leche en sus manos.

Nanael también bebía un vaso de leche mientras miraba con mucho recelo al demonio, que se contentaba de un poco de agua mientras escuchaba con curiosidad lo que Risty decía.

―…Y eso sería todo respecto a esa aventura, pero Christopher―san… creo que no hablaste mucho sobre tu situación… Y en vista de que Leina va a pagar tu alojamiento esta noche, estaría bien que lo explicaras más a fondo.―

―De acuerdo, supongo que mi explicación fue algo pobre. Como les expliqué, el que el balance haya permitido la creación de exponentes más poderosos en el cielo e infierno fue para mantener control y cierto orden, pero en algún punto comenzaron a entrar al mundo humano para agrandar los números.―

―… Es decir cruzarse con humanos. Pff…― comentó Nanael con asco, encogiéndose de hombros.

―…Así comenzaron a existir híbridos y remanentes. Como yo: A pesar de ser un demonio mi madre es un ángel.―

La mueca que puso Nanael hubiera podido romper un vidrio. Leina abrió los ojos en sorpresa y Risty simplemente le dio otro trago a su tarro de cerveza.

―…Debido a esto fui escogido como guardia de una de las puertas infernales.―

― ¿Y cuando se desestabilizó todo, llegaste aquí?―

―Sí, cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse sola y hordas de demonios menores se abarrotaban para pasar, no me dejaron más opción que deshacerme de ellos y evitar que salieran a causar desastres. Si bien lo logré, todavía debo evitar la apertura de la puerta, y por eso me encuentro aquí: Para detener a quien intenta forzar la Hell Gat…―

El chico se calló de golpe cuando sintió que alguien se recargaba demasiado cerca de él.

―Ey… Polluelo, no creí que te volvería a encontrar.―

―Ah, Echidna, veo que conoces a nuestro invitado.― dijo Risty en modo de saludo, con desconfianza.

―Ah, es usted…― dijo Christopher, con mirada sombría. Echidna sonrió ampliamente mientras se recargaba más y más en su hombro, ignorando las miradas de enojo que le dedicaba el chico.

―Sí… me halaga que te acordaras de mí.―

―…Después del mal rato que me ha hecho pasar, difícilmente podría olvidarlo.―

―Aah… que rencoroso, pichoncito.― se inclinó un poco y le susurró a la oreja. ―…Podría compensártelo, ¿sabes?―

― ¡¿Disculpe?...―

Nanael frunció el ceño por el coqueteo desvergonzado de la mujer, y arrastró al demonio a su lado con toda la fuerza que pudo.

― ¡Ah no! ¡Que seas un cretino mentiroso, todavía, pero no voy a aceptar que te dejes llevar por un monstruo como ese!―

― ¿Monstruo? Ese es un nuevo apodo ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Mellona?…― lo jaló de vuelta junto a ella. – Si te interesa, mi cuarto está abierto esta noche…―

― ¡No le hagas caso!― gritó Nanael, arrastrándolo lejos de Ehidna otra vez. Christopher tardó unos segundos en recuperarse del zangoloteo recibido.

―Pero…― musitó Leina, en dirección a Echidna. –Echidna… ¿No eras… ehm… no te gustaban las… mujeres?―

―Vamos, Leina, sería aburrido disfrutar mi soltería con sólo un género… sobretodo al encontrar un tan buen espécimen… Aunque si te sientes de humor, mi cuarto también esta abierto para ti―

Leina enrojeció como un tomate y Risty le echó una mirada cargada de furia a la mujer de la serpiente, que se limitó a sonreírle burlonamente y hacer algunos comentarios acerca de ambas.

Christopher inconscientemente se alejó lo más que pudo de la mujer, casi chocando hombro con hombro con Nanael, que lo miró con rencor, muy enojada de su cercanía, aunque hacía pocos segundos lo había arrastrado cerca de ella.

Pese a que en su vida como demonio no le eran ajenas las mujeres, y algunas súcubos del infierno le habían brindado sus favores, se sintió sólo un poco incómodo por la chica, y su proposición tan directa. Después de todo no sería bueno que sus instintos bajos comenzaran a despertarse.

…Aunque… tal vez luego de reflexionarlo un poco… cambiar de opinión no sería tan malo…

Aun así guardó distancias casi instantáneamente mientras miraba con diversión a Echidna, que comenzaba a hablar animadamente con las otras dos, haciendo sonrojar a Leina mucho más de lo que ya estaba, y enfureciendo a Risty.

Entonces Christopher reparó en la serpiente, que se mantenía descansando tranquilamente entre las piernas de Echidna, con el resto del cuerpo enroscado en su cadera.

Y se le ocurrió una buena venganza.

Comenzó a murmurar algo en voz baja, casi imperceptible, y la serpiente abrió los ojos para voltear a verlo con curiosidad. Christopher le guiñó un ojo, la serpiente cerró los ojos y volvió a su posición original.

――

― ¿Qué pasa, polluelo? Estás muy callado desde hace un rato…―

―No veo nada que decir.― respondió Christopher, sonriendo disimuladamente.

―Te ves muy contento de repente…―

―Me estoy anticipando.―

― ¿A qué?―

―Al ridículo que vas a hacer.―

― ¿Yo?― Echidna bufó burlonamente.― ¿Cuándo?―

―Cuando te des cuenta de que tu víbora se ha ido.― respondió Christopher, tomando un trago de la cerveza que acababa de traerle el cantinero.

Echidna tuvo un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos y bajó un poco la mirada, topándose con que no tenía nada que la cubriera ni parcialmente.

―… ¿Qué mil ray…?―

Se levantó de golpe, buscando con la mirada al reptil desaparecido, sin encontrarlo. Empalideció, no tanto por estar semidesnuda, si no por haber perdido tan importante detalle.

Mientras comenzaba a recorrer el bar con pánico en los ojos, llamando a la serpiente y dejando a varios clientes con sangrado nasal, Risty, Leina y Nanael observaron impresionadas la desesperación de la elfa, y Christopher se limitó a sonreír mientras sostenía un pequeño saco en su mano.

―Eso no es algo que se vea todos los días― comentó Risty.

― ¿Qué truco demoniaco hiciste?― preguntó Nanael confundida.

― ¿Yo? Nada importante, solo recupero lo que es mío. Bueno, como les mencione antes la Hell Gate o Puerta infernal….

――

**Fin Del Tercer Capitulo.**

――

――

――

**Hoy un especial: Una postdata en forma de Diálogo:**

**Yvori: ¡Bueno, llegamos al tercer capi je!**

******Lallen: Pero no hay muchos review…**

******Yvori: Es una sección casi nueva sin muchos fic así que con este fic largo intentamos cambiar eso, no te desanimes amiga**

******Lallen: Sí, sí, ya sé… ¡Si yo fui quien la creo!... hum, qué curioso, la sección de Queens Blade fue creada por una mujer, vaya… bueno es el tercer capitulo, sólo diré que la flojonaza que soy tuvo un bloqueo y por eso tardamos un poquito más de lo previsto… pero bueno, ¡Aquí estamos en el tercer capitulo!**

******Yvori: Y dado que es una ocasión especial oigamos unas palabras de nuestro protagonista**

******Chris: Es un honor que los autores me dejen dar unas palabras**

******Yvori: Vaya, no pensé que te hice tan formal, pero bueno ¿Quieres decir algunas palabras?**

******Lallen: ¿En algún momento conoceré a mi madre?**

******Yvori: ooooh… ¿Tú qué opinas Lallen?**

******Lallen: Hum, posiblemente, la verdad todo lo que sucede en este fic es impredecible, lo único que pido es que no te vuelvas un Gary-sue.**

******Yvori: Bueno, y es muy pronto para revelar esas cosas, pero no te preocupes que capaz esté en nuestros planes hacer eso… junto con el lemmon…**

******Chris: Y otra cosa, ¿Por qué me tocó a mí ir a un lugar que parece sacado del palacio del placer de las súcubos?**

******Yvori: Estás en un mundo echo por gente que seguramente nunca tuvo relaciones sexuales, así que imagínate pero ¡Tú eres mi más grande creación así que adelante!**

******Lallen: Yo sigo con mi teoría de que no es que los autores estén traumados, sino que jugaron con todos los cánones del ecchi, obteniendo como resultado un mundo donde los elfos no usan ropa interior, las tangas forman parte de cualquier armamento femenino, de cada 100 mujeres solo 4 usan brasier, las monjas pelean usando su… ahm… eso, Echidna recorre el mundo buscando jovencitas que violar, y Risty es guay.**

******Chris: Ahm… bueno, nos vemos lectores como mi compa Lallen prometió, en el siguiente capitulo habrá mas diversión, cuídense… **

―**se desvanece en un puff―**

**Yvori: Y próximamente, lemmon…**

******Lallen: … Bueno, gracias por leer, y si es posible. ¡Dejen más reviews!**


	4. Cuarto Capitulo

**Disclaimmer:**

**Si Queens Blade le perteneciera a Yvori, habría Lemons y 2 o 3 hombres. Y serían dignos de ser compañeros de nuestras heroínas.**

**Si Queens Blade me perteneciera, Habría tercera temporada… Y cuarta, y quinta, y sexta... Y Elina entendería por fin que Leina y Risty están hechas la una para la otra (y algún loco para soportarla, no seamos sangrones.) **

**Cuarto Capitulo:**

**De lo que puede suceder en una Posada**

El atardecer cerca de Gainos tiñó los cielos de un extraño color anaranjado. _Extraño_, porque se mezclaba con otras tonalidades entre las nubes y el firmamento.

O al menos a Shizuka le parecía _extraño_.

Simplemente por el hecho de no poder decir claramente qué color poblaba el cielo, mientras el sol lentamente desaparecía en el horizonte. Se preguntó si tal vez esos ángeles locos no la habían restituido de la muerte con un defecto en los ojos.

Pero al inclinar la mirada y ver los fideos en el tazón que sostenía con una mano, en perfecto estado, y de un color aparentemente normal, decidió rechazar esa posibilidad.

Observó discretamente atrás de ella cómo Tomoe y Aldora parecían discutir sobre varias cosas: Desde que la chica pálida y de cabello blancuzco había sido destituida del trono, se había vuelto una chica más tímida, y ahora las acompañaba sin razón aparente.

Shizuka se dijo a sí misma que ella **también estaba ahí sin razón**. Los ángeles le habían dicho que Tomoe necesitaba protección, pero ella sabía muy bien que la chica en kimono podía defenderse sola. Debía haber otra explicación.

"Bah, mientras esté viva no hay razón para cuestionar el por qué estoy aquí"

—Oye Shizuka, ¿A ti no te parece extraño que haya un hombre _aparentemente_ peleando en el Queens Blade?—

Shizuka volteó hacia Tomoe, se encogió de hombros, y sonrió. —Sólo puedo decir que este mundo es bastante loco. Cada día aparece algo más extraño que el día anterior, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?—

Pero dentro ella sabía que ese sujeto debía relacionarse de alguna forma con todo esto, así que mantendría su guardia. Los enemigos podían venir de cualquier parte, y un hombre metido en el Queens Blade no le daba buena espina.

Tampoco le daba buena espina esa decisión de los ángeles de revivirla. Obviamente, si el precio a pagar por una segunda oportunidad era pasarla con la persona más cercana a ella, para qué quejarse, sería mejor disfrutarlo

…además el participante masculino no era, para nada, feo. Sería divertido burlarse un poco de él.

Dentro de la ciudad a kilómetros de distancia, el anochecer comenzaba a cubrir con su oscuridad la ciudad. Las familias lentamente se retiraban a dormir, los bares de reputación dudosa comenzaban a encender sus luces, las posadas iban cerrando sus puertas, y justamente, en la posada donde se habían quedado nuestros aventureros, comenzaba la misma problemática:

—Lo siento, ya es demasiado tarde, deben retirarse a sus Cuartos. — Exigió de mala gana el posadero.

Christopher se encogió de hombros soltando un leve suspiro y se levantó de su asiento, dejando sobre la mesa una moneda de oro. Murmuró una cortés despedida a las damas ahí presentes (Obviamente ignorando a Nanael) y se retiró lentamente guiado por un empleado del posadero.

—Grrr... — Gruñó Nanael. — ¡Cómo me enoja con sus aires de superioridad! ¡Pff... Sólo véanlo! ¡Pareciera que se cree un gran bishonen!—

Echidna (que había reemplazado su serpiente perdida por una tanga negra) le puso una mano en el hombro, con una sonrisa lujuriosa en los labios.

—...Dices eso, pero no me negarás que es todo un premio… yo lo pondría en la categoría de estrella hentai. — se relamió los labios. —Y creo que merezco una compensación por lo de hoy. Con su permiso...— Y comenzó a caminar, siguiendo de lejos al demonio.

Pero Nanael la detuvo antes de que diera más de dos pasos. — ¡Ey! ¡Eso sí que no!—

—_Aaara_... ¿Celosa?—

— ¿Yo? ¡Ja! ¡Claro que no!—

—Hum... pues lo pareces…—

— ¡Pero no lo estoy!—

—Lo dudo…—

Mientras comenzaba una pequeña discusión entre ambas mujeres, Risty y Leina se encogieron de hombros, se despidieron de las demás casi en un susurro y también se largaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero mientras subían las escaleras, y al notar varias miradas sobre ambas, que le hicieron a Risty sentir desconfianza, la pelirroja se detuvo.

—Leina... ¿Hay otra cama en tu cuarto?—

—Ahm... s...sí, ¿Por qué?—

—Por lo que veo, esta noche la posada parece estar plagada de tipos con muy mala pinta, y después de ver a Echidna semidesnuda creo que están un tanto mas peligrosos que de costumbre. Me da desconfianza dejarte dormir sola. —

Leina volteó en dirección a donde miraba Risty, y puso cara de malestar al ver que, _efectivamente_, casi todos los hombres sentados en la barra y en las demás mesas parecían perros a punto de abalanzarse sobre un pedazo de carne.

Difícilmente una chica podría conseguir un panorama más desagradable.

Esta simple visión hizo que la rubia se refugiara detrás de la pelirroja, y asintió con la cabeza ante la proposición de compartir cuarto.

Hizo bien, pues varios de los tipos que bebían cerveza en las mesas de abajo, en lugar de retirarse sanamente del lugar, comenzaron a subir como criminales por las escaleras. No atacarían de inmediato, pero pronto Leina le agradecería al cielo por el mazo de Risty.

Pasaron las horas, mientras el posadero y sus empleados limpiaban las mesas, los vasos, los platos, el piso. Arriba, la tranquilidad parecía invadir el pasillo y todas las habitaciones.

La mayoría de los cuartos tenían las velas apagadas, con sus ocupantes dormidos ya. Una sola habitación aún mantenía la luz de una vela que apenas iluminaba parcialmente la cara de su ocupante.

Más específicamente, el rostro de Christopher: el demonio comenzó a pensar en su situación hasta el momento otra vez. Aún le costaba trabajo saberse en un mundo que no conocía, con gente que no conocía, en una misión que no estaba del todo clara.

Tomando todo en consideración, desde quienes lo ayudaron hasta el echo de que un ángel del cielo (sin importar lo incompetente) anduviera siguiéndole el rastro (y encima mandado por los altos mandos)…

…Cayó en cuenta de que sabía que el venir ahí era una clara violación a las reglas:

Los demonios y los ángeles no podían venir al mundo humano e interferir con las vidas de las personas, a menos de tener el debido permiso. Pero con una situación así ¿Qué opción tenía?

Seguramente sería ejecutado o exiliado aún si triunfaba en su misión, por lo antes mencionado. Pero a la vez, mientras lo pensaba, se dijo que esto valía la pena; Esta gente que recién conocía le recordó por que aceptar completar una misión incierta que rayaba el suicidio, cumpla o no el cometido final.

Tal vez era curiosidad por el mundo humano, tan distante y extraño para un demonio como él.

Bueno, tal vez decir demonio era demasiado. No era del todo un demonio. Recordó que su padre antes de morir y entregarle su alma, le reveló que su madre era un ángel.

Y además, por su comportamiento anterior, y por el simple hecho de haber caído allí, debía tener un poco de angel, una personalidad benigna en su interior. La única sangre, o poder, que había elegido, era lo de dragón.

—Hum… Soy una verdadera mezcla extraña.—

Pero… ¿Su madre, un ángel?

Al principio le costó aceptar tal verdad. Luego, se dijo que para qué rechazar algo que en el interior sabía cierto.

Pero justo ahí, en ese momento, eso no importaba. Después de todo ¿qué posibilidades había de que él la conociera? al fin y al cabo no hay historia de demonio alguno que haya conocido a su madre.

Ellos nacen de almas podridas de humanos. Volvió desgraciadamente al hecho de que el no era un demonio completo.

Parecía una condena el no poder encajar en ningún lugar. No era un ángel, ni demonio, y mucho menos humano… y parte de él era dragón (Aún cuando sólo era el resultado de un pacto).

Dejó ese pensamiento deprimente de lado (Su pacto sería algo que pensar en otra noche en una cama cómoda) para empezar a pensar como regenerarse, que en ese momento era la prioridad.

Su cuerpo, por mas curado y saludable que pareciera por fuera todavía estaba increíblemente herido, dejando su habilidad de combate muy por debajo de lo que él esperaba, sería cuestión de hacer un ritual de intercambio de energía…

…Más no había ser a su alrededor con suficiente poder para curarlo en su totalidad… Corrección: si había, pero esa persona prefería verlo en un delantal rosa. Descartó la idea conformándose con el hecho de que debía evitar confrontaciones durante un tiempo, hasta que pudiera regenerarse lo suficiente para accionar su habilidad sanadora.

…o tal vez, podría aprovechar la proposición de Echidna: Una noche con una mujer no podría hacerle daño, y podría robarle algo de energía a la chica de la serpiente. Después de todo siempre ha sido preferible saciar todos los impulsos que el retenerlos y que estos finalmente se vuelvan en su contra (Qué caso tiene tener algo si no se va a usar).

Un poco confundido con la sesión de pensamiento, se acomodó en lo que era su primer sitio cómodo de descanso, apagó la vela y se durmió; el tener parte de demonio podía aflorar en momentos.

Y según lo que se dice, los demonios duermen como dragones. Y un dragón siempre disfruta una buena siesta.

Pero en el silencio de la posada, se oyeron casi imperceptiblemente unas pisadas por la madera del pasillo. Una figura no muy alta, delgada y de apariencia infantil (A pesar de que tanto su parte delantera y trasera estuvieran muy bien formadas) caminaba por las puertas de las habitaciones, buscando con ojos que no lograban ver casi nada, el numero de la habitación buscada.

—Jiji... gracias, _tonta Leina_ por decir en que habitación iba a quedarse ese idiota— murmuró para sí misma, con unas risitas sigilosas, cuidando no despertar a nadie. Se sentía como una agente secreto, y eso la tenía orgullosa.

Al llegar frente a la puerta número 12, restregó la cara contra los números de metal en la puerta, y distinguió a medias los números que buscaba, en el orden correcto.

Dejó escapar otra risita casi imperceptible, y se dispuso a hacer mañas con las manos y un pasador buscando abrir la puerta. Con sorpresa descubrió que ésta no esta cerrada en lo más mínimo. Temiendo lo peor luego de su discusión con Echidna, frunció el ceño y empujó la puerta con brusquedad.

Casi muere de un infarto al corazón cuando descubrió, gracias a la luz de la luna que parcialmente iluminaba los objetos en la habitación, una escena que parecía sacada del principio de un manga hentai.

Sobre la cama, donde el demonio dormía plácidamente sin enterarse de nada, Echidna ya estaba a punto de echársele encima, sosteniéndose con los brazos y con las piernas sobre el lecho.

Antes de que Nanael diera un grito tan potente que seguramente los peligrosos pervertidos que deambulaban por la posada morirían sangrando por los oídos, Echidna le sonrió y le hizo seña con la mano de que guardara silencio.

Nanael gruñó por lo bajo y voló lo mas rápido que pudo hasta Echidna.

— ¿No es adorable?— preguntó Echidna, señalando al demonio que dormía profundamente. —Parece un angelito...—

Nanael se sintió tan ofendida por el comentario que negó rápidamente con la cabeza y la miró con desagrado. — ¿Qué carajos estas haciendo tu pervertid...?—

—Ssssh... ¿No notaste que no soy la única pervertida suelta por aquí? ¿Quieres atraer a esos **animales**?— murmuró Echidna. Nanael cerró la boca de inmediato, pero no retiró su mirada enojada.

Siguieron en silencio, verificando que el silencio permaneciera en la posada, y mirando (Una con desagrado fingido y la otra con una sonrisa pervertida) a Christopher, que seguía dormido.

Tal vez era cierto ese rumor de que de tantas maldades en el mundo, los demonios tenían el sueño pesado; pero esto mas bien parecía un dragón durmiendo. "O un perro" pensó Nanael.

—Bien...— Echidna rompió el silencio con otro susurro — ¿Quién de nosotras le quita la camisa y quién los pantalones?—

Nanael tuvo ganas de golpearla ahí mismo: —No te pases…—

—Bueno, ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí?—

—Muy fácil: vine aquí para asesinarlo. Porque _soy muy poderosa_ y el seraphim me dio pleno uso de mis poderes y...—

—Bien, entonces déjame disfrutarlo primero y luego te lo dejo **todo** a ti. —

Una venita palpito en la frente de Nanael. Y Perdió la paciencia. Nunca había sido alguien paciente.

— ¡No! ¡Ya basta de esta estupidez, Echidna! ¡Largo de este cuarto y deja de molestar!— exclamó finalmente, olvidando de susurrar con discreción.

— ¡Ey! ¡Chicos! ¡Aquí hay mujeres!— exclamó una voz afuera del cuarto.

— ¿Que demo…? ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aq...?— exclamó Christopher, despertando de un salto; Echidna lo interrumpió antes de que dijera cualquier cosa más.

— ¡Ja! Te felicito, Nanael, ahora tenemos a una horda de violadores corriendo hacia acá.—

Mientras Chris apenas asimilaba la situación de tener a dos mujeres en su cama, se preocupó de sobremanera el escuchar el bullicio de muchas pisadas fuera del cuarto. Habían al menos cinco personas corriendo en dirección hacia allá.

La primera reacción de Nanael, luego de caer en su error, fue dar un salto y agarrarse del cuello del demonio, sin pensarlo siquiera. Eso tampoco ayudó a que Christopher se ubicara en su propio cuarto. Seguía sin entender nada de que sucedía, pero que se lo llevaran devuelta al infierno si permitía que la situación se siguiera saliendo de su entendimiento.

Después de eso, sólo los sonidos de varios gritos y un arma afilada, (mejor dicho: un arma muy grande y muy afilada) golpeando sin parar se escucharon.

Apenas oyó algunas pisadas fuera del cuarto, Risty tomó su mazo y lo apuntó en dirección a la puerta. Al no ver a nadie, pero al seguir oyendo esas pisadas afuera, tragó saliva y se levantó de su cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Leina (tal vez sólo era una falsa alarma).

La pelirroja se recargó junto a la puerta, esperando con mazo en mano a cualquier pervertido que entrara a la habitación con malas intenciones. Mujer prevenida vale por dos. Sobretodo en este caso.

Tal vez hubiese sido más sencillo asomarse por la puerta y revisar el exterior, pero también era como un suicidio casi seguro: si llegaban a verla, entonces esa habitación entraría en peligro.

Empezó a oír gritos desesperados de hombres, cosa bastante sorprendente. ¿Los violadores eran homosexuales?

Escondidos entre los llantos pudo distinguir el clásico sonido de metal cortando carne. No, no eran violadores homosexuales. Paró y pudo oír cómo alguien se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Oh demonios: violadores y un asesino serial, eso sí era un problema.

Nunca volvería a esa posada, definitivamente.

Preparó su mazo para asestar un golpe a cualquier monstruo, violador o asesino que se apareciera. De pronto, el seguro de la puerta se soltó como si la persona tuviera una llave o algo así.

A Risty se le heló la sangre.

Cuando la vio abrirse lentamente, sin pensarlo cerró los ojos y agitó su mazo lo más fuerte que le permitió su brazo, golpeando algo en la entrada.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos y miró a quien acababa de golpear, se le fue la sangre del rostro al no ver a ningún tipo con mala pinta, ni a un criminal, sólo…

—Creo que el querer saber si no sufrieron una situación similar a la mía no ameritaba recibir tal golpe… aún cuando entré sin permiso a su habitación: Me servirá de lección. —

Lo que asustó a Risty de verdad fue el hecho de que al retirar el demonio el mazo (que efectivamente estaba incrustado en su cráneo) dejó a la vista sólo un moretón algo inflamado en su cabeza. Risty se sorprendió al descubrir una herida tan insignificante para el golpe demoledor que acababa de brindarle.

—Ay, perdón…— Pudo articular palabra al recordar la condición del hombre, y se dijo que lo mejor era no preguntar. "Este sí es un cabeza dura…"

—No, no importa, creo que luego de saber que tipo de salvajes están allá afuera debían ponerse en guard…— antes de que pudiera terminar lo rodearon dos brazos femeninos y una simple exclamación hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos.

— ¡Aaaah! ¡Nuestro héroe!— exclamó Echidna con tono adorable. Pero justo unos segundos después inclinó la cabeza, y le murmuró al oído: —Ahora SÍ tengo una buena razón para agradecerte, mantén tu puerta abierta. —…con el tono lujurioso otra vez.

— ¡Ya deja de molestar a mi presa!—exclamó la angelita dándole un empujón. Aprovechando esto, Christopher se hizo a un lado, dejando que Nanael arreglara sus asuntos con Echidna sin incluirlo a él.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?— Leina despertó con una exclamación propia de otra edad mas joven. Miró confundida a la multitud reunida en su cuarto, y a los tipos inconscientes que yacían en el piso, por la puerta, en charcos de sangre.

—Nada, Leina, sólo un malentendido. — respondió Risty. Leina los miró adormilada, y luego se volvió a dejar caer sobre el colchón, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—…duerme como una niña.— observó Christopher, un poco confundido de que una muchacha que usara ropa interior de súcubo se comportara como una chiquilla en camisón rosado.

—Y ni te imaginas que tan pesado tiene el sueño: puedes hacerle literalmente _lo que quieras_ mientras duerme. — Agregó Echidna relamiéndose los labios.

Mientras Christopher y Nanael la miraban algo traumados queriendo saber **qué significaba eso exactamente **(el primero preguntándose de que reclusorio para violadores seriales habían sacado semejante mujer), Risty los sacó de la habitación rápidamente, también incómoda por el ultimo comentario.

— ¡Hum! Que pases una buena noche— dijo Echidna—… yo que tu aprovecharía que Leina esta dormida para poder hacerle un par de caricias… ¿O qué tal besarl…?—

Pero cuando Risty blandió su mazo en su dirección, con cara de no estar para bromas (y un poco roja), Echidna dedujo rápidamente que lo mejor sería esperar hasta el día siguiente para ese tipo de burlas.

La pelirroja cerró la puerta, y los demás se quedaron en el pasillo.

—…Ahm… ¿Y es una costumbre aquí que las mujeres duerman en ropa interior?— preguntó Christopher, refiriéndose a Risty.

Echidna y Nanael lo miraron sin mucho que decir. Nunca se lo habían preguntado.

—Bueno, yo normalmente duermo sin rop…—

— ¡Ya Echidna! ¡Mucha información!— exclamó Nanael, dándole un empujón.

Christopher prefirió no seguir preguntando y fue caminando a su habitación, evitando pisar todos los heridos del percance anterior, tirados por el piso.

Pensó que la capacidad de regenerarse con sangre humana era una de las mejores cosas de su lado demoniaco: después de todo, dos males hacen un bien y él dudó que a alguien le importaran esas basuras humanas (más que al pobre empleado que deba trapear el piso).

Mientras veía los cadáveres por el piso, de pronto pensó muy seriamente en los avances de Echidna. Volteó discretamente a verla, y se dio cuenta de que lo que buscaban esos tipos el lo tenia al alcance de su mano.

Se preguntaba si su afinidad con los reptiles se debía a su parte de dragón.

Después de todo… Un demonio como él, solo en un mundo desconocido… Con necesidad de descansar y relajarse un poco… Ella quería agradecerle, ¿cierto?... ¿Dónde quedaría su honor, al rechazar una dama?

—… Bueno, señoritas me retiro a dormir. De preferencia solo… pero supongo que puedo dejar la puerta abierta. Entren bajo su propio riesgo. —

Dijo mirando asesinamente al ángel quien volteó la cara con los cachetes inflados en mueca de chiquilla malcriada ("¡¿Otra vez jugando al bishonen?").

Luego le dedicó una ligera sonrisa a Equidna, cosa que ella respondió de igual manera. De todos modos tenia en mente ir a su habitación sin importar la puerta abierta o cerrada… con esta aceptación la noche sería mucho más interesante.

—Supongo que no puede hacerse nada al respecto me iré a mi habitación— dijo hipócritamente.

Nanael no era el ángel más inteligente del mundo, pero captó muy bien el mensaje indirecto entre esos dos. — ¡Por mí váyanse los dos al infierno!— exclamó, enojada.

—Yo vengo de allá y todavía no me interesa volver— observó Christopher burlonamente.

— ¡No te pedí tu opinión, jumm!—

Entonces, Christopher tuvo ganas de echarse a reír, feliz de hacer rabiar al ángel. Definitivamente, de noche su carácter se tornaba mucho mas demoniaco de lo que sospechaba.

Caminó unos pasos hasta ponerse al lado de Nanael, que lo seguía mirando con rencor. Susurrándole al oído, como un amante, dijo:

—Tal vez no pediste mi opinión, pero no dejas de seguirme, estas haciendo que comience a pensar en ti… tu piel es bastante suave, me gustaría tocarla de nuevo, en una situación más interesante. —

Con eso se alejó para ver efectivamente como la angelita alcanzaba un tono de rojo nunca antes visto, mientras que Equidna se reía interiormente pensando en que él tal vez parecía un virgen… pero hacía fama a su lado de demonio. Tal vez era la noche la que lo ponía así.

—**Fin Del Cuarto Capitulo**

**Nota de los autores:**

**La tardanza fue por uno o dos malentendidos respecto al lemmon-lime del próximo capitulo (y primer omake), y bueno, lo de siempre, mucha escritura, mucho bloqueo, etc etc.**

**Entre las nuevas noticias, pronto aparecerá por primera vez MI OC, dentro de unos capítulos más (Más exactamente cuando lleguen con Alleyne… tal vez un omake antes, ya veremos).**

**¡Nos vemos después!**

**Yvori, si quieres enviar una nota en especial para este cap, la publicaré. ¡Qué gusto tener un editor! ¡Aunque le guste el lemmon!**


	5. Primer Omake

**De Cómo Echidna y Christopher terminaron por reconciliarse**

_**(Es decir, de cómo dejaran de molestarse/acosarse/robarse mutuamente por un rato… el lemmon hace maravillas.)**_

**(Omake del cuarto capitulo)**

**CUIDADO: ES UN LEMMON**

Todo estaba más calmado, excepto en la habitación de Christopher, donde él aun esperaba la aparición de lo que sería el primer paso a una regeneración completa. Vaya impulso extraño.

Pero… vamos, ¿Qué necesidad había de resistir las tentadoras ofertas de una mujer mejor dotada que muchas súcubos juntas?...

Hasta que por fin, la puerta se abrió con un ruido discreto, casi en silencio.

—No es que no tenga confianza en sus habilidades pero esperaba que viniera un poco antes. — susurró, mientras la veía avanzar hacia él.

—Debía evitar que el ángel interfiera en la diversión, ¿no?—

— ¿Qué le hiciste?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—Digamos que por esta noche no molestará—Dijo Echidna montándose sobre el demonio en la cama. Este la miró quitarse la ropa con una sonrisa: definitivamente, sus bajos instintos acababan de ganar el lugar en su cabeza.

Vaya mujer. Sacudió un poco la cabeza como si se acabara de librar de un gran peso, y se estiró perezosamente.

Christopher contempló el espectáculo en silencio hasta que ella volvió a mirarlo con atención.

—Procedamos entonces, señorita—

—Vaya, qué cortés, amigo. —

Ella se inclinó hacia el demonio con una gran sonrisa y lo besó en los labios, sin encontrar ningún tipo de resistencia, mientras los brazos del demonio rodeaban su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él.

Ella se dejo acariciar mientras desabrochaba la camisa del chico, y esperó a que el beso terminara para concentrar su atención en el cuello del demonio, dando un suave masaje con su lengua, bajando lentamente hacia los hombros.

La respiración de Christopher se aceleró un poco, entrecerró los ojos disfrutando el tacto húmedo que se deslizaba por su cuello dándole a entender que ella tenía experiencia en esto. Mientras, sus manos recorrían las curvas de la mujer, que no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando las manos del demonio se aventuraron por sus caderas sintiendo el tacto de esa piel que parecía darle placenteras descargas.

La elfa se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo con una sonrisa complacida, terminando por fin de desabrochar su camisa. El demonio recordó cuanto le gustaba sentir ese rebote femenino en su pecho cuando la tuvo encima.

El simple hecho de sentir los senos de la mujer chocando suavemente con su cuerpo, palpitando tibiamente, ya era una buena razón para sentirse en el paraíso carnal al que hacía años que no entraba. Echidna le dedicó una sonrisa provocadora y volvió a besarlo sorprendida por la vivaz respuesta por parte del demonio. Llevaba un buen rato sin tener un beso tan húmedo.

Se sintió bastante complacida al notar su energía, su capacidad de respuesta tan rápida, aun sabiendo que los demonios generalmente son maestros de cualquier pecado, incluyendo la lujuria (que por cierto, a ella no le parecía ningún pecado). Tuvo ganas de echarse a reír por las caricias y avances de un tipo con una finta de inocentón, que no resultaba serlo.

Pararon todo durante unos momentos, con una interrogante que le había surgido. —…Momento… vas a robar mi energía, ¿Cierto?—

—Tal vez un poco. —

—Hum…— comenzó a acariciarlo en el pecho. –No creo que te interese mucho estar en una cama conmigo dormida, considerando que puedo hacer despierta. —

Christopher sonrió divertido ante lo que la elfa decía, y volvió a preguntarse mentalmente de donde había salido, si no era una súcubo.

—Bien, señorita, entonces demuestra que puedes hacer. —

—Con gusto. — Asintió ella, con una sonrisa ya clásica de ella, tan pervertida como su mente. Primero se incorporó sobre el, con las piernas abiertas sobre su cuerpo, y lo invitó a tocar sus grandes pechos, que el demonio comenzó a acariciar lentamente.

Echidna no dejo de sonreír ni gimió como una chica a la que se toca por primera vez. Sólo dejo salir de su boca algunos jadeos y manifestaciones de gozo, mientras continuaba masajeando el cuerpo del joven debajo de ella.

Este reaccionó encantado con la sensación, y siguió recorriendo las curvas de la mujer con los dedos, apreciando que, definitivamente, las mujeres en este mundo podían ser increíblemente voluptuosas.

Cuando ella sintió que su cuerpo estaba listo, terminó por fin de desvestirlo por completo y volvió a su posición original, dejando que su miembro la penetrara lentamente. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles durante unos momentos, disfrutando de aquel contacto que llevaban largo tiempo sin probar.

Ambos fueron presas de una respiración entrecortada cuando ella comenzó a moverse hacia delante, y hacia atrás, solo para fomentar el delicioso roce entre ambos cuerpos. Un largo rato de caricias atrevidas, movimientos voluptuosos y jadeos.

Christopher se deleito con los entrecortados gemidos que la elfa comenzó a dejar escapar, sonriente ante las olas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo. Se acariciaron mutuamente mientras lentamente, ella se separaba de él, dejándose caer sobre la cama, e invitándolo a colocarse sobre ella.

Por alguna razón, Christopher sintió que, al ser ella, era casi un privilegio, que no desaprovecho en lo más mínimo. Otra vez, volvieron a entrelazar sus lenguas mientras Echidna lo sostenía por los hombros.

Al momento en que el corto el beso, ella percibió que su cuerpo se sentía mas débil. No lo suficiente para no seguir ("_Por suerte_" pensó), pero pudo notarlo muy claramente. Podía sentir que estaba robándole energía, comenzaba a regenerarlo y aumentar su fuerza, Echidna supo que no le robaba más energía por respeto.

—…lo haces poco a poco… todo un caballero, joven demonio.— se burló, antes de dejarse caer por completo sobre la cama, en una pose muy sugerente. Christopher se dio unos minutos para mirarla, sintiendo su respiración agitarse otra vez solo de mirar su piel desnuda, su lengua acariciando sus labios, con apariencia de tener esa pose a propósito para provocarlo.

Gimió a propósito, como si dejara escapar un suspiro —…Anda, ven aquí…— susurró, entrecerrando los ojos. Christopher no necesito mas incentivo.

Sin más de un impulso la colocó debajo de él mientras volvía a atacar la boca de la elfa y seguía robándole pequeñas partes de energía (después de todo hacer a una mujer como ella sumisa era divertido… claro, sin exagerar.)

En el momento que sintió esa lengua áspera recorrer su cuello dejando leves mordidas, Echidna se sintió desfallecer del placer, ella sabía que era experimentada en este campo y algo tan simple no podría hacerla sentir así pero… algo tenía Christopher.

"Hum… buena elección" se felicitó mentalmente mientras las manos del hombre seguían recorriendo su envidiable anatomía. Entonces, decidió no quedarse atrás y respondió con mas caricias, en la espalda varonil del joven.

Christopher podía sentir como la mujer respondía a su simple pero atrevida caricia y aventurándose más, comenzó a masajear uno de los senos de la elfa denotando el gran tamaño que el pecho tenía, apenas si le alcanzaba su mano para cubrirlo.

Aun así, terminó por acostumbrarse. Al tenerla debajo de él, pudo tocar y acariciar mucho más a fondo sus grandes pechos. Siguió dando masajes circulares, sin estrujar ni ser muy suave, dando pequeños pellizcos al ya erecto pezón provocando que la Echidna liberara unos hermosos gemidos de gozo, dándole a entender que su administración era muy bien recibida.

Le pasó las manos por el cabello y empujó su cabeza hacia sus pechos, pidiéndole más… y como reacción casi inconsciente, su pierna izquierda se montó sobre la cadera del demonio, otra vez, empujándolo más hacia ella.

Christopher tardó un poco en reaccionar por lo brusco del gesto, y Echidna dejó escapar una leve risotada al ver su cara. El demonio le respondió con una mirada muy seria indicándole que no le hacia gracia en lo mas mínimo, y Echidna se calló sin dejar de sonreír.

Otra vez, se dedicó simplemente a sentir mientras el demonio acariciaba con la lengua sus pechos, y acariciaba lentamente sus muslos.

Asiendo uso de su ojo pudo ver como el flujo sanguíneo de ella se disparaba concentrándose en las partes que él tocaba, y cerca de la zona púbica. Notó la humedad entre sus piernas, desesperada de que el hiciera su intromisión que obviamente no se hiso esperar, cuando el demonio por fin se colocó entre sus piernas y la penetró con firmeza.

Echidna apretó con fuerza los hombros del demonio, y se incorporó un poco para reanudar sus caricias en su cuello, con la lengua. Christopher tuvo ganas de dar un grito, dejar escapar una exclamación de placer.

En ese momento, dentro de la elfa, sintiendo ambos cuerpos palpitar inconscientemente, comprendió tal vez que era lo que lo que Echidna pretendía con esa maniobra. No era sólo el dejarse poseer por un hombre, definitivamente.

Ni ella se había comportado como una dictadora. Todo había sido solo un buen rato de, como lo llamaba Echidna: diversión. Nada más. En todo caso, a Christopher le parecía una muy buena manera de comprender parte de ese mundo.

—Aah…—gimió Echidna, apretando con sus piernas la cadera del demonio, hecho que lo hizo estremecerse. –Esta fue una buena reconciliación, pichoncito. —

Y lo volvió a besar, esta vez dejando que su energía le fuera robada. No le quedaba más que hacer esa noche, de todos modos, sólo le quedaba dormir.

**Fin Del Primer Omake**

**No, no todos los omakes serán lemmon. Pero el primer omake, sí. Finalmente Yvori me convenció de meter lemmon acá, que le vamos a hacer.**

**Este omake tardó más en salir porque el lemmon puede fácilmente causar discordia. Pero todo está arreglado, esperen el próximo capítulo.**

**¿Habrá más lemmons? Sí.**

**¿Y más yuri? Déjenmelo a mí.**

**¿Y el OC nuevo? Próximamente también.**


	6. Quinto Capitulo

**Disclaimmer: **

**Queens Blade no me pertenece. Ni a mi ni a Yvori. Si nos perteneciera esta sería una temporada del anime.**

**Estoy rezándole al cielo para que me envié un ángel que quiera escribir algo simpático para esta sección. ¡Mientras tanto, Yvori y yo les seguimos trayendo este gran fanfic!**

**Capitulo 5:**

**Noche en el Bosque**

Absolutamente todos despertaron en la posada con un grito desgarrador, tan espantoso que helaba la piel de sólo oírlo. Algunos, los mas somnolientos, decidieron no prestarle atención y se dedicaron a volver a dormir.

― ¡Aaaah! ¡La moqueta! ¡El piso! ¡Las paredes! ¡Aaaah! ¡HAROLD!―

Luego, pasos nerviosos del posadero corriendo hacia su esposa en el pasillo. Otro grito. Mas pasos nerviosos corriendo por el pasillo.

Y así, hasta que la posada se llenó de una gran agitación, con gente corriendo por los pasillos y las escaleras. Ya de por sí, una posada es ruidosa, pero esta vez, con un sangriento desastre que limpiar, aun más gente corría por el edificio con trapos, con guardias, con trapeadores…

Pero mal que bien, ellos no son nuestros héroes, así que enfoquémonos en otros personajes.

Porque mientras se oía todo esto, Leina y Risty habían decidido levantarse puntualmente, y se encontraban vistiéndose (si es que a lo que usan se le puede realmente llamar ropa).

Risty no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando la vio quitarse el camisón, así que desvió la mirada y se concentró en abrocharse el cinturón a la cadera, con una bolsa de monedas que colgaba de él, sin que Leina se diera cuenta de su bochorno.

"Tarde o temprano" pensó "Terminará por darse cuenta, no importa lo que haga"

Entonces, Leina miró extrañada que su compañera se había puesto de espaldas. ―¿Risty?―

―Ah, no pasa nada…― al voltearse y ver a su compañera, las mejillas de la ladrona enrojecieron notablemente, y se quedo sin palabras. –E…to… Leina…―

― ¿Sí?― pregunto ella, mirándola extrañada.

―Tu armadura no está bien puesta.― dijo, señalando con un dedo la formación de metal que cubría (parcialmente) el cuerpo de su amiga.

Leina miró confundida hacia abajo, donde le señalaba su amiga, y enrojeció también al descubrir que la armadura apenas si cubría su pecho izquierdo, dejando al descubierto casi todo… lo que se supone no debería de verse.

― ¡Ah!― exclamó, mientras arreglaba su vestimenta. Risty volvió a desviar la mirada, roja como tomate, perturbada por la idea de ese lindo, inocente, perfecto, rosado, adorable pezo…

Por suerte, una jovencita interrumpió sus pensamientos al entrar bruscamente al cuarto, con las llaves en su mano izquierda, y una carta en la derecha.

― ¿Es usted Leina Vance?― preguntó.

―Ahm… sí, soy yo, ¿Por qué?― Leina caminó hacia ella, como si hubiera olvidado por completo el asunto anterior.

―Esta carta es para usted―

Leina, que acababa de arreglar su armadura, caminó hacia ella y tomó la carta. La abrió, la leyó, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Momentos mas tarde, las dos guerreras saldrían del cuarto para ir a desayunar, con Risty preguntándose mentalmente por qué de pronto el cuerpo de la rubia le provocaba tantos sobresaltos.

――

Mientras tanto, Chistopher acababa de despertar, y se dispuso a cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo. Echidna lentamente entreabrió los ojos pesadamente, desde su cama.

―Ah, vaya… creí que te habías quedado dormido sobre mis pechos.― dijo perezosa, dando una vuelta entre las sabanas.

Christopher la miró un momento y sonrió levemente. Se veía graciosa tan floja entre las cobijas. –Bueno, señorita, gracias por el interesante momento de anoche.―

―Hum… no lo agradezcas…fue un placer para ambos ― Su mirada se tornó algo sombría, amenazante. –Ahora dime dónde está Kelta, por favor.―

―Tienes un complejo con ese animal, ¿Verdad?― preguntó Christopher mirándola sarcásticamente.

―Hum…―Echidna sonrió inocentemente, cosa muy poco usual ―…Vamos, es el pequeño que cuida de mi más íntimo espacio. Además esa estúpida tanga se rompió cuando me la quité… hum… Por eso no uso ese tipo de ropa.―

Christopher tuvo ganas de reírse por lo cómico que sonaba eso, pero por desgracia una muy enojada angelita interrumpió el dialogo plagado de tranquilidad con una exclamación completamente indignada.

―¡¿QUÉ, EN NOMBRE DEL CIELO, SIGNIFICA ESTO?― exclamó Nanael, escandalizada.

―Pues… hum… ¿Lo que parece?― dijo Echidna, como si estuviera tratando de adivinar.

― ¡ERES UN CANALLA! ¡TE MATA…― comenzó el ángel, hacia el demonio. No pudo terminar la frase, pues un enorme mazo la golpeó en la cabeza. Detrás de ella, Risty observó con curiosidad como el ángel caía sobre el piso, y sostuvo el mazo con las dos manos.

― ¿Ya está tratando de atacarte?―preguntó, mientras volteaba hacia los otros dos en la habitación.― ¿tan tempran…― Su frase se interrumpió justo cuando cayó en cuenta de quienes estaban en el cuarto y lo que seguramente había sucedido. –Ah. No te hacía de ese tipo de gente, Christopher.―

―Hm… bueno, soy un demonio. Pensé que el que haga este tipo de cosas no la sorprendería… pero supongo que en mi caso particular podría ser.―

―Ah ¿Y de mi no te sorprende?― preguntó Echidna cínicamente, y Risty prefirió no responder.

Miró a ambos con una cara neutral durante un largo rato. –Más les vale que hayan tomado alguna medida, porque si me llegara a enterar de que un pobre inocente tuviese que cargar con ustedes dos como padres… realmente sería algo deprimente.―

Echidna se estiró sobre la cama, sentada en el borde, y negó con la cabeza. –Naaaah… todo en orden, mujer, gracias por la preocupación..―

Mientras Christopher se preguntaba mentalmente de donde sacaba Risty ese tipo de preocupaciones, la elfa acababa de levantarse sin preocuparse por cubrirse con algo siquiera, y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación buscando a Kelta otra vez.

―Como sea, necesito pedirte un favor― siguió Risty.

―… ¿Y eso sería?

―Hum…― La pelirroja se recargó en el marco de la puerta ―…Bueno, creo que Claudette quiere hablar con Leina, lo malo es que decidió citarla en el palacio de los Vance, que está un tanto lejos. Y quisiera que la acompañaras… el viaje puede ser peligroso... y con el Queens Blade vuelto a anunciar... me preocupa lo que le pueda suceder―

Christopher mentalmente se preguntó cómo es que de desertor del infierno terminaban por pedirle cuidar a una rubia de trenzas y ojitos inocentes, e hizo una leve mueca: mal que bien, el también tenía asuntos de los que ocuparse.

―Señorita Risty, debe disculparme pero tengo algo importante que hacer; no tengo tiempo de actuar de niñero de nadie.―

―Sólo necesito que la cuides por un tramo...―

―Todavía no estoy seguro de poder cuidarme a mi mismo ¿Por qué no le pregunta a Equidna?―

Cuando vio la mueca de horror de parte de la pelirroja se dijo que tal vez esa pregunta había estado de más. Echidna respondió como si nada:

―Lo siento guapo, pero hoy también salgo para otro lado… se ve que en algún lugar alguien tiene problemas con una minina y me pagarán una suma muy interesante por ir a resolver eso. Así que…―hizo una mueca― por más que me duela, no podré acompañar a la linda de Leina...―

―A ti nunca te lo pediría –dijo Risty con cara de molestia.

―Araa, lo que hacen los celos…―

― ¿Y usted por qué no puede? –preguntó el demonio a Risty, a la vez que se acercaba al cuerpo del ángel para cerciorarse que no estaba muerta.

―Hum…― Risty se miró algo abochornada por unos segundos.―Va… bueh… estem… ya: No puedo: a donde voy no es la dirección donde ella tiene que ir… je.―

―Siento que la razón es otra –Echidna le dedicó una mirada muy divertida, levantando una ceja.

― ¿Y cual razón sería esa?― preguntó Christopher con curiosidad: No había captado exactamente a que se refería la elfa.

―Oh, no sé, tal vez esos adorables instintos han comenzado a florecer en su interior y de pronto le asustan sus propias ganas de abalanzarse sobre esa piel blanca, joven, pura, suave que casi te pide a gritos que la recorra por completo elevándola al éxtasis...―

Echidna dejó escapar un suspiro, medio en broma medio enserio, mientras Risty e incluso Christopher la miraban casi con horror (El ultimo teniendo ya perfectamente claro el doble sentido en las palabras de Echidna) ante una frase tan perfectamente pervertida, disfrazada de un párrafo casual.

― Uno de estos días, Echidna.― amenazó Risty.

―Uno de estos días, Risty.― coqueteó Echidna con un sentido muy diferente tras sus palabras.

La pelirroja decidió ignorar el comentario y volvió a dirigirse al demonio:

-Christopher, por favor ¿Acompañarás a Leina?-

―Bueno…― lo pensó por unos segundos―Depende, si le parece bien la acompañare mientras el camino que Leina tome sea el mismo que el mio. Según Equidna tal vez encuentre pistas en el bosque de los elfos.―

―Vaya, los lugares peligrosos para Leina están a un cuarto de camino, así que no habrá problemas... que alivio.―

―Deacuerdo, velaré por el bienestar de su nov… (casi se me escapa) amiga.―

― Jumm…― Risty lo miró con cierto rencor, pero no pudo decirle nada. ―… gracias pero... como me entere que intentaste hacerle algo indebido a Leina ni el infierno te servirá de escondite.―

―Señorita Risty, creo que ahora es mi turno de sentirme insultado: ¿Me toma acaso por un violador?―

―No, pero tampoco puedo decir que me deja muy tranquila un chico que a primeras terminó en la cama con Echidna.―

La elfa dejó escapar una risa burlona ante el comentario.

―Ehm…― Christopher se quedó sin argumentos lo suficientemente buenos para replicar eso. –Su punto tiene fundamentos.―

―Oh, Risty, eres tan desconfiada de situaciones tan normales…― se burló la elfa, que no dejaba de revisar el suelo y los muebles buscando el mínimo rastro de su adorada serpiente.

―Creo que está nadando en el baño de tu habitación, si te interesa.― comentó el demonio encogiéndose de hombros.

― Hum… genial.― se estiró perezosamente durante unos minutos, y salió por fin de la habitación. Unos segundos después, un par de gritos sorprendidos de parte de la servidumbre retumbó en los pasillos.

―Bueno, luego de ver esto, creo que también debo alistarme.– En un chasquido de dedos su armadura estuvo puesta en su lugar y la espada pegada mágicamente a su espalda.

Al voltear solo se topó con las caras interrogantes de Risty y de Nanael (Que apenas comenzaba a despertar).

―Ese es un buen truco ¿Te molesta explicar?― pidió Risty.

―Ah, encima de canalla, libidinoso y molesto, presumiendo desde la mañana…― musitó la angelita, aun no repuesta del todo.

Christopher ignoró su comentario, como de costumbre, y comenzó a enfrascarse en otra cátedra sobre cosas que a él le parecían muy cotidianas, pero a cualquier mortal le eran ajenas.

―Bueno ¿Recuerdan que les mencioné que cuando vencí a mi padre él me dio su alma?―

―Sí, algo así.― asintió Risty.

―Bueno cuando un demonio es vencido en batalla no le queda opción que convertirse en el esclavo o sirviente del ganador. Mas cuando el derrotado muere, su alma queda atada al ganador transformándose en lo que llamamos devil blades o armas demoniacas, cuya forma y poderes depende de la personalidad y poderes de cuando estuvo viva.―

Hizo una pausa, Risty asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras Nanael murmuraba algo ofensivo en contra de Christopher, que continuó:

―… en mi caso, mi padre (quien además de haber sido un gran espadachín fue un orfebrero y herrero) al morir, su alma tomo la forma de esta armadura que puedo embocar y disolver a voluntad, ¿Ven? –la armadura de su pierna, pecho y brazo desaparecieron y reaparecieron

―Hum…que cosa tan útil ¿Qué poderes tiene?― preguntó Risty interesada. Nanael comenzó a levantarse trabajosamente del suelo, sacudiendo el polvo de su minúsculo vestido.

―Pues por desgracia ninguno por el momento, con mi llegada aquí sigo muy débil para poder activar cualquier habilidad de mis equipos, excepto los mas primordiales.―

―Uy sí, pobrecillo…― dijo Nanael sarcásticamente

Risty se rió de los comentarios desagradables de parte de Nanael, y continuó preguntando sobre el tema. ―¿Y que hay de tu espada? Nunca vi una que salte de la pared a la espalda de su amo.―

―Pues.. creo que prefiero hablar de eso después de un desayuno, estoy hambriento―

― ¡Hey Muchachos!― desde la puerta, Echidna los saludaba con una botella en mano y la víbora de nuevo entre sus piernas. ―¿Qué me dicen de un trago matinal de sake?―

――

Mientras estaban en la mesa de la posada todos comenzaron a desayunar, aunque lo único extraño de la pintura fue que Christopher (que se supondría comería con el resto de las chicas) estaba en una mesa solo y no por antipático, si no porque su orden de comida ocupó absolutamente toda la mesa.

Mientras él devoraba cual barril sin fondo, quienes no lo conocieran pensarían que era algún pobre diablo que llevaba días sin comer, cosa que sería bastante acertada.

―Aaaara… eso si que es una alimentación saludable― dijo Echidna dando un pequeño trozo de carne a su serpiente―Debo haberlo dejado cansado― y se echo a reír divertida por el doble sentido de su propia frase. Kelta imitó el sonido con un siseo inquietante.

Leina no pudo evitar hacer un par de comparaciones mentales entre toda la comida que el demonio ingería y el gigantesco plato rebosante de carne asada que Risty devoraba como una completa salvaje, a su lado.

― ¡Aaah! ¡Amo la carne tan perfectamente tostada!― Risty ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar al demonio en la otra mesa, demasiado concentraba en devorar su alimento.

Mientras comían tranquilamente, Leina tratando de aplicar las reglas de etiqueta de los Vance, y Risty rompiendo todas y cada una de ellas, mientras Echidna las miraba divertida… la única que seguía con mala cara y comiendo lentamente las frutas en su plato era Nanael.

―Ese demonio me las pagará― decía, mordisqueando rencorosamente su tenedor.

Después de la tan interesante comida Christopher se levantó y fue a la mesa de las mujeres, sin evitar el sonreír divertido ante las distintas formas de comer que presentaban.

―Bueno, supongo que les prometí una explicación― dijo sentándose entre Nanael y Echidna, asegurándose de rozar su brazo con el del ángel solo para molestarla: el sonrojo inesperado que mostró, junto con su cara de molestia, le parecieron de lo mas divertido.

―Si me interesa saber como lo haces, he visto armas con poderes pero nunca una que haga eso― comentó Echidna.― Aunque yo sé…― se inclinó sugestivamente. –Qué otros talentos tienes guardados.―

Christopher, algo turbado, se hizo hacia un lado instintivamente, chocando otra vez con Nanael, que se enojó más de lo que ya estaba.

―Echidna por dios ya tuviste tu "noche feliz" ayer, deja de coquetear descaradamente… ¡Sobretodo mientras estamos desayunando!― exclamó Risty con la boca llena.

―Aaah… es que es demasiado tentador... además en cuestiones de revolver el estómago, tu modo de comer se lleva el premio.―

― ¡Regresando a la explicación!― Christopher terminó por interrumpir el tema, con ciertos temores de que la elfa lo volviera a secuestrar (pues a ese paso el que quedaría sin energías seria él):

―Bueno, primero debo empezar por preguntar lo básico: ¿Cuanto conocen sobre la relación de una persona con su espada o arma?―

―Pues es sencillo:― Leina comenzó a recitar como si se lo hubieran repetido toda su vida.― Uno debe aprender a combatir con su arma como si esta fuera una extensión más del cuerpo― y sonrió orgullosa.

―Eso es correcto, uno debe usar el arma no solo con estilo y táctica propio, si no también como si fuera una extensión del cuerpo: mi espada toma esta regla al máximo.―

―¿Al Máximo?― preguntó Leina algo confundida por las palabras del medio demonio.

―Sólo déjalo explicar…― respondió Echidna.

―Ya llegaremos a eso, bueno, la segunda regla en esto… es que no existe arma mala: un arma siempre sera tan buena como el que la porta.―

―Ah, porque encima de exhibicionista, ¡te crees experto en combate!― exclamó Nanael un tanto celosa del demonio, que a sus ojos se volvía cada vez mas pedante.

Entre otras cosas, porque hablaba como un veterano de guerra (Y efectivamente lo era) mientras que ella siempre había huido de gran parte de los combates.

Christopher la miró con frialdad y siguió con su explicación.

― En mi caso mi espada siempre sera tan poderosa como yo: no puede ser usada por nadie más.―

―¿Por qué? ― pregunto Risty, con la boca medio llena de carne otra vez.

―Mi arma esta forjada de mí―

― ¡¿Enserio?― exclamaron Risty y Leina. Echidna sonrió con cara de "Ya he visto eso" y Nanael siguió mirándolo con rencor sin dar ningún comentario.

―No hace falta tanta exaltación, mi espada fue forjada por mi padre usando como materiales yuteria inférnica, adamantanio rojo, mi ala derecha y mi ojo izquierdo.―

―Tu sabes que los humanos son mas impresionables, pichoncito.― dijo Echidna, burlándose de las otras dos chicas.

―Espera un momento, esa arma que usas, literalmente _es parte de ti_?― Leina tenia dificultades para imaginarse eso.

―El arma viene a mi porque es parte de mi cuerpo: en mi familia se prohibió el uso de armas, sólo podíamos usar nuestros cuerpos para pelear, en otras palabras garras, o partes fortificadas. Dado mi caso no poseía ninguna de esas, pero se me ocurrió que si forjaba un arma a partir de mí entonces, técnicamente, estaba usando mi cuerpo para pelear.―

―Jo, yo que tu los mandaba al infierno, en ves de llegar al punto de arrancarte una parte del cuerpo.― comentó Risty.

―Supongo que sí, pero no… yo soy el ultimo de mi familia, no quise deshonrar a mi padre en sus últimos años de vida, después de todo el me cuidó aun cuando parte de mi no era demonio.―

―Debiste de haberte llevado bien con él.―

―Así es, él me enseñó a pelear y fue quien forjo mi espada, le debo mucho a mi padre: sé que está orgulloso del nuevo camino que abrí al linaje de mi familia.―

― Espera un momento ¿linaje? ¿Osea que eres noble?―preguntó Leina.

―Ah, encima tienes **pedigree**, felicidades…― gruñó Nanael sarcásticamente.

― Creí haberles mencionado que era el guardapuertas, un archidemonio. Eso en el infierno es el equivalente a nobleza en el mundo humano, pensé que mi ropa ya les había dado el indicio―

Echidna, Leina y Risty lo miraron confundidas, con una cara que significaba "Ni viendo tus ropas hubiéramos podido deducir eso". El demonio prefirió no abundar en el tema de su ropa (sobretodo considerando lo poco que las chicas traían encima).

―Déjate de bromas, ¿Es que acaso no tienes algún defecto?... Además, ¿Cómo puedes haber tenido un padre? ¡Eres un demonio! ¡Y abiertamente admitiste que fuiste tú quien lo mató y tomó su alma, de todos modos!― Cuando Nanael dijo esto todo el mundo se calló, hasta que Christopher habló de nuevo.

Se veía bastante enojado, lo que dejó muy en claro que el tema del padre era mejor no tocarlo ni de broma.

― Así es, ame a mi padre, y porque lo hago acepte su ultima petición. La próxima vez que se le ocurra hablar tan abiertamente de un tema que no le concierne, y mas si es respecto a mi padre, me aseguraré de arrancarle la lengua y devorarla ¿Quedó claro ángel incompetente!― cuando dijo esto varios miraron a otro lado pero a Nanael le recorrió un escalofrío: fue objetivo de la mirada furiosa del demonio; su ojo emanando un brillo rojo sangre.

―Bueno calmémonos un poco, y gracias por la explicación, me gustaría oír el resto la próxima ves que nos encontremos― dijo Risty.

Leina, conociéndola bien, notó claramente una desconfianza momentánea hacia el demonio. Risty había visto suficiente en su vida como para no asustarse, pero no podía evitar la preocupación cuando el demonio usaba ese tipo de técnicas.

Luego de la emotiva despedida de parte de Echidna (cuya reunión con Kelta había sido aun mas emotiva), un par de enojos de Nanael (después de que la sangre le regreso al rostro), un furtivo interés de Risty hacia Leina (que como era de esperarse no se había dado cuenta de nada) y otro par de explicaciones de Christopher sobre su traje y armas, el escenario quedó en un valiente grupo de tres caminando por un amplio camino.

Pronto el camino se volvió un tanto monótono, por lo que el demonio intentó hacer algo de conversación con Leina. Considerando que Nanael no había parado de gruñir desde que habían partido.

― ¿Y por qué la citó la reina actual?―

― Bueno… como Nanael volvió a abrir el Queens Blade, podría ser peligroso para ella… creo que va a pedirme una explicación.―

―Ustedes son… ¿Cercanas?―

Siguió un silencio no muy largo.

―Es mi hermana mayor.―

― ¿Ah si? Eso quiere decir que también usted es de los… Vance, o algo así me comentaron.―

―Sí, yo era la heredera.―

Christopher la miró confundido unos minutos. –Pero… ¿Qué Claudette no era la mayor?―

―Sí, pero ella… bueno… no es hija de mi madre.―

El demonio prefirió no seguir preguntando, porque esos temas parecían poner entristecida a Leina, así que siguió en silencio preguntándose mentalmente por que los humanos eran tan raros. Aunque claro, tampoco podía abundar en ello: Él también tenía unos pocos problemas familiares con respecto a su padre.

Christopher (Risty había insistido que fuera delante cuando se fue), Nanael y Leina caminaban en línea recta por el camino, que mas adelante se partiría en dos y los separaría.

Pero por el momento, simplemente eran ellos, hablando animadamente, Nanael rezongando en su rincón… lo normal. Vale mencionar que la angelita estaba comenzando a urgar un astuto plan de venganza para que el demonio dejara de retarla y para regresarle lo que le había echo en la posada.

Aunque por otro lado, también estaba furiosa de que un bishonen de ese calibre terminara dejándose llevar por una elfa pervertida (y encima, escandalosamente lesbiana), teniendo a su lado una angelita tan perfecta…

―…Tan guapa, tan linda, tan tierna, tan inteligente, tan…―

― ¿Nanael―san?― Las ensoñaciones del ángel fueron interrumpidas por esa vocecilla ingenua de Leina.

―Vaya, no sabia que los ángeles podían soñar despiertos.― comentó el demonio con ese tono arrogante que hacía enojar a Nanael.

― ¡No estaba soñando despierta!―

― ¿Te estabas alabando en sueños?―

― ¡Claro que no!―

―Eso es narcisismo.―

― ¡Yo no soy narcisista!

― ¿Ah no?

―En todo caso, estoy mejor que tú, puedo apostar a que esa elfa te contagió mas de cinco enfermedades venéreas.―

―Estas celosa, ¿Verdad?.―

― ¡Ja! ¡Claro que no!―

Y otra vez, comenzaron a discutir, mientras Leina comenzaba a sentirse en un campo minado, sin posibilidad de moverse. –Eto… chicos… dejen de pelear…―

Pero como era de esperarse, no la escucharon. Así, nuestro panorama siguió entre este tipo de discusiones y otros, sin que los protagonistas imaginaran siquiera que alguien los seguía muy de cerca con la mirada.

Una mirada extraña, una sonrisa extraña, una persona extraña.

―Jujuju… ahora si podré darle una buena patada en el trasero a esa creída de Leina. Esta es la situación perfecta.―

Desde unos arbustos cercanos, Melona los observaba felizmente, segura de tener entre sus manos un plan perfectamente infalible.

Ya llegada la tarde Christopher y Leina decidieron que ya sería un buen momento para establecer una fogata, así que salieron del camino internándose un poco en el bosque.

Mientras Leina buscaba un poco de leña y Christopher se encargaba de ver que no hubiera ningún peligro cerca, a la vez que preparaba el espacio para la fogata, Nanael sólo se posó en la rama de un árbol para ver trabajar a _los dos tontos_. Un largo rato estuvo holgazaneando, hasta que el demonio le habló.

―Si quiere comer algo, comience a trabajar: no pienso darle nada si sigue holgazaneando―

La angelita de inmediato protestó, ofendida. ―¿Quien te crees para darme ordenes?―

―Pues creo que soy quien tiene toda la comida― dijo haciendo aparecer una bolsa con comida, para luego hacerla desvanecerse.

Nanael sonrió cínicamente, diciéndose que Christopher era realmente ingenuo para creer que un truco así funcionaría en alguien tan perfecta. Pudo mantener el pensamiento unos minutos, hasta que su estomago comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños.

Hum… tenía hambre, debía admitirlo. Se volteó hacia el demonio, que seguía haciendo guardia, y finalmente, haciendo un puchero, terminó por exclamar:

―Bien... ¿Qué quieres que haga?―

― Empiece por buscar algo de agua―

Nanael, saliendo en busca del líquido, maldijo mentalmente al demonio.

Cuando Nanael salió de su campo de vista, Christopher miró a los alrededores y al asegurarse que nadie lo veía comenzó a concentrarse; a tal punto que sudó un poco. Después de un momento fue capaz de hacer salir su ala y sus colas

―Vaya aun con la energía que tomé de Echidna, todavía no puedo controlar mi cuerpo a la perfección.―

―Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?― dijo una voz desconocida, causando que Christopher se pusiera en alerta. –Lo único que faltaba a mi repertorio: ¿Ahora Leina se consiguió un bishonen como guardaespaldas?―

― ¡Muéstrese por favor!― exclamó, levantándose de su sitio.

―Lo siento, lindo, pero no estás en posición de pedir nada. Supongo que empezaré por ti… aun si vine por Leina.― respondió la voz.

Dicho esto de la nada algo parecido a un tentáculo lo atacó por la espalda: oyendo el sonido que hacía mientras cortaba el aire pudo esquivarlo para rápidamente tomarlo y con toda su fuerza jalarlo hacia él.

Lo que apareció al final de la protuberancia fue una mujer o más bien _cosa con forma de mujer_ usando ropa, que ya no lo sorprendió, bastante reveladora. Otra cosa peculiar en la desconocida eran esas dos orejas de conejo, y un cabello que terminaba en manos cubriéndole los pechos.

"Wow… esto es raro"

―¡Eso me dolió! ¡Lo pagarás!―exclamó la chica, soltando otro ataque parecido. A centímetros de tocarlo, frenó cuando una espada que iba a la velocidad de una flecha la atravesó yendo a las manos del hombre que tenía enfrente.

La chica de orejas de conejo lo miró sorprendida unos segundos, pero recuperó pronto su postura de superioridad y le sonrió cínicamente.

Mientras tanto, Nanael acababa de regresar al pequeño campamento. Al ver que otro combate se preparaba, sonrió cínicamente y exclamó, en voz alta:

― ¡Oootro enfrentamiento ha comenzado! ¡Melona, la asesina de mil rostros contra Christopher el demonio idiota!―

Y así fue como esta batalla también fue transmitida por todo el mundo, según las extrañas ideas de Nanael.

Cuando vio este enorme desastre, la Seraphim tuvo ganas de suicidarse.

Pese a querer asesinar a la angelita por razones obvias, Christopher tenía la filosofía de "primero es el enemigo", y prefirió no decir nada. Eso sí: Pensaba hacerla pagar más tarde.

Así que siguió hablando con Melona.

―Hay esencia demoniaca, pero no eres un demonio: posiblemente una creación de alguien. Debo considerar que con este ataque, empezaste la pelea. Prepárate― Dijo tomando una pose de combate: con las piernas separadas y la espada sobre la cabeza, apuntando hacia la mujer.

― ¡Pagarás eso! ¡Nadie se burla ni resiste a Melona, la asesina de los mil rostros!― dijo mientras se cerraba el agujero en su pecho. Rápidamente corrió hacia un lado del demonio, y le lanzó a Christopher _ese famoso ataque_; como si tuviera los pechos llenos de ácido o algo parecido.

Ahí sí, el demonio se extrañó tanto por este ataque (que bien podría clasificar como uno de los mas bizarros recibidos en su vida) que por poco y no logró esquivarlo. Parte del líquido extraño le cayó en una mano quemándola un poco.

Definitivamente esta cosa, o este monstruo, tenía buen nivel. Pese a esto, a Christopher le pareció que mas allá de usar ácido de una manera tan... extraña no había mucho de qué preocuparse, si bien atacaba con protuberancias algo resbalosas no fue la gran cosa circundar y esquivar los ataques.

Lo más extraño de la oponente era que parecía estar hecha de gelatina, o algo así. La chica podía deformar y transformar su cuerpo a voluntad, atacándolo ya sea con tentáculos, como con ácido, o demás ataques un tanto bizarros.

En uno de estos, Melona disparo sus tentáculos hacia Christopher, que poniendo su espada de frente en un giro rápido (parecido al giro del aspa de los helicópteros) contrarrestó la mayoría dejando pasar los que sabía no tenían la trayectoria para golpearlo.

Cuando vio que ella hacía regresar los tentáculos, la tomó por sorpresa impulsándose para adelante en un rápido paso, le dio un golpe con la espada que la atravesó entrando por el hombro y saliendo por la parte baja de la cadera. Rápidamente, saltando hacia atrás para evitar cualquier contra ataque.

Mal que bien, con un enemigo así, si bien el corte la debilitaría un poco, distaba mucho de acercarse a ser un golpe fatal. 

―Vaya… ―dijo Melona, reconstruyéndose rápidamente.― Sabes hacer algo después de todo, creí que sólo te divertirías esquivándome.―

Christopher volvió a atacar mientras la chica hablaba, dándole otro espadazo, atravesándola por el pecho. Melona frunció el ceño al sentir algo extraño cuando el demonio dio un salto hacia atrás: ¿Era su imaginación o ese corte SÍ le había dolido?

―Señorita, si es que merece tal honorífico: he peleado con varios oponentes algo resbalosos…―

"Pero hasta la fecha ninguno que me atacara con sus pechos"

―… sé que por más que la corte, no le haré ningún daño importante pero… ―Transmitió a la espada algo de poder― para matar algo como usted, sólo necesito un arma capaz de agotarla ―el ojo de la espada se abrió y la hoja comenzó a emanar un ligero vapor― y como pudo ver esta teoría tiene éxito.―

―Déjate de estupideces, eso no es posible ― Se regeneró por completo tardando un poco mas de lo usual. "Será mejor tener más cuidado, no pensé que el vendría con experiencia"

―Puede seguir peleando y arriesgarse a morir o irse y no aparecerse mas por aquí―

― No me hagas reír, ¡Un novato como tú no podría ganarme nunca!―

"De verdad parezco un novato? Jo, todavía me falta mucho camino para recuperar todas mis habilidades"

―Como usted quiera, yo le advertí.―

Con esto el intercambio de golpes siguió, y a pesar de que Christopher era constantemente atacado por varias direcciones con algo de dificultad, repelía solo los ataques que lo rozarían o directamente no lo golpearían.

Si bien la defensa girante de su espada era buena, no alcanzaba a cubrir bien todos los flancos con la velocidad necesaria para evitarlo.

Para su suerte, al igual que él Melona comenzaba a cansarse debido a que cada vez que la espada cortaba sus extensiones le costaba mas trabajo regenerarlas: sabía que algo debía haber en la espada y si no lo descubría, no seria capaz de salir de esta.

―¿Todavía planea seguir? Ya no tengo tiempo para esto: es obvio que usted esta más agotada que yo, así que le sugiero que se marche antes que decida acabar con esto de mala manera.― retó Christopher con tono cortés.

― Si claro, muy educadito, otra ves dándotelas de poderoso: no me hagas reír ¡Soy la asesina de las mil caras, Melona!... una simple media cosa como tú no puede vencerme.―

―Usted lo dijo es una asesina pero yo soy un guerrero: he matado cosas mas grandes y mas fuertes que usted.―

Después de esto la pelea continuó: seguía yendo en favor de Christopher si bien mantener la espada cargada de energía le costaba.

Cada ves que cortaba a Melona o alguna extensión los pequeños rastros de la extraña sustancia que quedaban en la hoja le devolvían energía. Las que no se vaporizaban por el calor que generaba el arma, eran absorbidas y convertidas en nueva energía que le permitía regenerarse...

...si bien casi nulamente, pero en una medida inexacta de tal vez un punto de estamina, para al menos mantener sin problemas la saga de ataques y defensa.

― ¿¡Esto tiene que ser un problema. Cómo es posible que no te canses!―Dijo Melona cada vez mas agitada.

― Se lo dije, ya he peleado contra cosas como usted pero parece ser que podría utilizarla― entonces mostró una sonrisa tan maliciosa y diabólica, que todas las personas que la vieron no pudieron evitar sentir un tremendo escalofrío, mientras que las demás participantes sólo podían compararla con Aldora en sus tiempos de reinado.

― ¿Y qué planeas hacerme?― preguntó Melona algo preocupada, sabía que en este combate su oponente había logrado tomar la ventaja, y, peor, lo había logrado usando parte de ella.

Sin haber respondido la pregunta, el demonio concentró más energía en la espada haciendo que la hoja brillara como metal al rojo vivo y se lanzó hacia la asesina, por primera ves usó su ala impulsarse con el brazo extendido hacia adelante, apuntando la espada hacia Melona, avanzando cual flecha disparada mientras el viento que la espada cortaba se encendía en una estela de luz roja.

La mujer en respuesta concentró lo que le quedaba de poder en lanzar una increíble cantidad de tentáculos hacia él, pensando que con esto podría ganar... o ganar suficiente tiempo para retirarse.

En todos los lugares donde se veía este combate, las guerreras pensaron que, aun con un tan impresionante ataque, podían dar muerto al único participante masculino. Después de todo solo un hombre atacaría directo sin tener en cuenta que si su oponente es una mujer, está tendría algo bajo la manga para cambiar la situación. Sobretodo Melona.

Para sorpresa general al momento de que el ataque de Melona se acercó a Christopher los tentáculos prácticamente se evaporaron.

― ¡No puede ser!― fue lo único que alcanzó a decir al momento que el ataque la impactó y atravesó de lado a lado evaporando gran parte de su cuerpo, aun así, Melona pudo mantenerse en pie difícilmente manteniendo su forma.

―Esto es mi victoria y, bajo las reglas de mi mundo, me quedaré con algo suyo― dicho esto mostró sus dientes que habían pasado de ser algo parecido a la boca de un tiburón y mordió a Melona en el hombro.

Comenzó a succionarla, sobra decir que esto causó que varios espectadores vomitaran su cena, preguntándose si este nuevo participante les revolvía más el estómago que los ataques de Melona.

Al finalizar lo único que quedaba de Melona era una versión miniatura.

― ¡Juro que me vengaré de lo que me hiciste!― dijo, desapareciendo en los arbustos.

― ¡Y eso fue todo por el día de hoy, nuestro idiota demonio ha demostrado cuan pedante es de nuevo!― con esto finalizó la transmisión.

Después de la pelea, y de recuperar la capacidad de controlar su ala y sus colas de nuevo, a Christopher sólo le quedó cenar y alistarse para el día siguiente, antes de tirarse sobre el césped y comenzar a dormir.

Aun así, más entrada la noche lo despertó un poco de sed. Luego de satisfacerla con un trago de agua, se descubrió a sí mismo frente a las dos chicas dormidas, y las observó por un rato.

Con esa, se cumplían dos noches de conocerlas, y de pasar el tiempo en ese mundo extraño. Se quedó reflexionando sólo un poco en lo diferente que era del infierno, un ambiente mucho mas acogedor, en muchos sentidos.

Por razones obvias luego del análisis no muy detallado, no pudo evitar fijarse en las curvas de ambas, pero también se preguntó qué tanto escondían en sus vidas: No las conocía mucho, no podía evitar hacerse algunas preguntas. Notablemente, observó a la angelita.

Porque no podía evitar tener esa duda… ¿Por qué tenía un ala atrofiada?

También notó a su sorpresa que, aun si Nanael y él no se soportaban, la chica era bastante linda. Christopher se quedó un poco extrañado ante esa frase formulada en su cabeza, pero finalmente, decidió ceder a la curiosidad y se recostó junto a la angelita que parecía tener bastante frío, aun relajando el rostro al tener una fuente de calor cercana a ella no notó nada nuevo, ni se movió.

Ya de mañana Leina se levantó y se estiró un poco, aun sintiéndose adormilada. Al mirar en dirección al demonio y ver que no estaba donde recordaba, miró frenéticamente alrededor: temía que algo le hubiese pasado a su compañero de viaje temporal.

Cuando lo encontró, la escena que vio definitivamente seria algo que podría usar contra la angelita en el futuro (a pesar de cuan romántica la escena se veía) el ángel y el demonio estaban abrasados, y muy pegados tapados por el ala de Christopher mientras que la de Nanael cubría la otra mitad.

La primera reacción de Leina fue poner una cara de tal desconcierto que parecía estar frente a un suceso sobrenatural y físicamente imposible.

― ¡¿Ah…?―

**Fin Del capitulo.**

**Como ya saben Christopher Abyss le pertenece al buen Ivory Gevura, mi editor, con quien escribo en este fanfic... mi gratitud es infinita, cuando se suelta escribiendo yo soy feliz jeje...**


	7. Sexto Capitulo

**Disclaimmer: **

**En estas vacaciones la flojera e inconsistencia se han vuelto completamente abusivas. Pero aun así Yvori, mi querido editor, supo tenerme suficiente paciencia (kami-sama lo bendiga).**

**Por otro lado... ¡Introducimos un nuevo OC para este fanfic! Este tiene más tintes míos, es muy divertido pero no es un completo imbecil. Mil gracias a Yvori por ponerle un pasado más heroico, pero ya verán que difiere muuucho de Christopher.**

**Capitulo 6:**

**El Desconocido de la capucha de lobo**

Mientras en medio del bosque Nanael estaba a pocos minutos de uno de los más desagradables despertares de su vida, y de comenzar a gritar como una histérica, a unos doscientos metros de ahí una figura dormía a pierna suelta.

Para cualquier sentido común, la escena ahí sería perfectamente patética: Un muchacho con piel bronceada y cabello rubio, de complexión vigorosa y vestido apenas con unos pantalones, dormía perezosamente, casi roncando, junto a una fogata apagada.

Tenia la cabeza cubierta con una capucha con orejitas de lobo (o eso parecía, al menos).

A primera vista, este tipo, si bien un tanto peculiar y un moderado recurso de fanservice para mujeres (cosa irónica), no tenía absolutamente ninguna relación con nuestra historia. Ni la hubiera tenido si no fuera por una visión casi milagrosa que siguió en esos mismos minutos.

—¡Maldita sea! Me he dejado ganar como una tarada! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que me derrotó absorviéndome... eso fue humillante!

El rubio observo extrañado a la chica con orejitas de conejo, que venía maldiciendo unos metros mas adelante. Por precaución, y siguiendo la deducción de lo que había visto la noche anterior en esa enorme esfera que flotaba en el cielo, retrocedió unos pasos y se ocultó tras unos arbustos.

"No vaya a ser que me ataque con un montón de ácido viniendo de sus... un momento, esa muerte tal vez no sería tan mala" pensó, mientras sonreía ante la interesante idea de que morir viendo un pecho no sería tan doloroso.

Pero por otro lado, tampoco tenía ganas de morir bañado en ácido ese mismo día, así que prefirió observar con curiosidad a la curvilínea aparición frente a él. Viendo a la chica, de pronto llegó a una catastrófica deducción:

Si la chica estaba en ese bosque, eso quería decir que el extraño enfrentamiento de esa noche había ocurrido ahí mismo, y si había ocurrido ahí mismo, quería decir que ese tipo con cara de "_mírenme soy tan misterioso, las chicas mueren por mí_" en la esfera seguramente seguía en los alrededores.

¿Y qué hace alguien en las cercanías del bosque de los elfos?

Simple: Va en camino hacia el pueblito élfico.

¿Y por qué un tipo así iría al pueblito de los elfos?

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos:

**Ay, mierda, alguien tenia exactamente su mismo plan.**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito espantoso, de horror, miedo y estupor definitivamente femenino, a unos metros mas adelante. Sonaba justo como esa hermosa especie humana: **una doncella en peligro.**

Aun cuando lo que había mas adelante era una más bien una segura promesa de dolor facial, pero la ilusión pesaba mucho mas que el sentido común.

—

Mientras tanto, la doncella en peligro, que resultó ser Nanael despertando de un sueño pesado en brazos de un demonio, estaba lanzándole piedras, ramas, comida, y demás objetos contundentes y de recolección rápida al pobre de Christopher que, por lo mismo, no había tenido un despertar muy agradable.

—¡DESGRACIADO, PERVERTIDO, APROVECHADO, VICIOSO...!— gritaba la angelita enojada.

—¡Espere! ¡Déjeme al menos despertar!— exclamaba Christopher, medio despierto, intentando esquivar los proyectiles. —¡Por todos los diablos del infierno, no ha sucedido nada para que se ponga así, ángel irracional!

El tremendo enfrentamiento iba creciendo poco a poco delante de Leina, que no sabía cómo intervenir para que no fueran a terminar peleando enserio y armaran un desastre espantoso en medio del bosque.

Justo cuando comenzaba a idear algo parecido a una estrategia para intervenir siguiendo las sabias acciones de Risty (con la diferencia de que no tenía ningún mazo a la mano y no estaba segura de si una espada tendría el mismo efecto), de entre los arbustos a su lado, saltó un personaje con pinta de viajero.

—¡¿Una doncella en peligro? Heme aquí, Aníbal, listo para defender a cualquier damisela que lo necesit...— Al ver el enfrentamiento de Nanael lanzando cosas contra Christopher, se quedo paralizado con cara extrañada. —Ahm... ¿Y esto?

Bruscamente y sin dejar su cara de "¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?", volteó hacia la rubia, que se sobresaltó.

—¿Cual era la damisela que estaba en pelig... ay disculpe mi descortesía al no saludar semejante belleza, señorita le debo mis respetos al dejarme contemplar por sólo un momento sus hermosos ojos.— dijo, cambiando de actitud mientras su mirada recorría a Leina para detenerse en un punto en especial (y no exactamente sus ojos).

—Ah... eto... gracias, creo.— respondió ella, algo turbada.

—No responda con timidez señorita, una joven con facciones perfectas no ha de sentirse avergonzada si alguien es lo suficientemente honesto como para comentarlo.— y le dejó un beso en la palma de la mano.

De pronto, Christopher y Nanael dejaron de pelear y fijaron su atención en el recién llegado, desconcertados. No tanto como Leina, que observaba hacia ellos y luego al chico intentando buscar una manera de reaccionar.

—Eto...

—Un gusto en conocerla, encanto, ¿Cual es su nombre?

—Yo...

—Si seré despistado, ¿No será usted por casualidad Leina Vance? En todo Gainos no se habla más que de vuestras hazañas... y vuestra belleza, claro est...— No pudo continuar su frase pues acababa de recibir un golpe fenomenal de parte del demonio.

Christopher, que no había olvidado el deber que Risty le había confiado, venía de propinarle un puñetazo tan rápido como inesperado al intruso. Leina, Nanael y el demonio rodearon con curiosidad el cuerpo inanimado del rubio.

—¿Y éste?— preguntó Nanael.

—¿Realmente era necesario que lo golpeara tan fuerte?

—Le recuerdo, Leina, que si no lo golpeaba con suficiente fuerza, la señorita Risty no tardaría mucho en venir a dejarme en peor estado.

Nanael decidió aprovechar el comentario.:

—Leina, ¿Seriamente aún no captaste que tu "querida amiga" es una completa marimacha que un día de estos te secuestrara para darte un "entrenamiento especial" peor que los de Echidna? ¿Quién especificaría a tu guardaespaldas temporal una "Protección_ completa contra bishonens seductores __**porque me quiero tirar a la heredera de las Vance**_"?— exclamó, en tono de reproche.

—¡¿Risty dijo eso?— preguntó Leina, sorprendida.

—Debería dejar de alimentar rumores exagerados, lo más pertinente sería preocuparnos por quién es este tipo. No sabemos si sus intenciones van mas allá de importunar a Leina.

Christopher decidió interrumpir la conversación antes de que Nanael comenzara a derivar más frases que perturbaran a la rubia.

Ya mas adelantada la mañana, y luego de haber limpiado el desastre del despertar de Nanael, todos se encontraba teniendo un ligero desayuno con un espacio de al menos 2 metros entre el ángel y Christopher. Ambos se miraban con odio.

El recién llegado, por su parte, había terminado amarrado a un árbol, todavía inconsciente, para no despertar sino hasta dentro de un buen rato.

—Señor Christopher, sigo pensando que lo golpeó demasiado fuerte— dijo Leina algo preocupada por el pobre joven y su trágica suerte. Aun no despertaba del golpe, y de vez en cuando balbuceaba algo entre sueños.

—Créame: me lo agradecerá, conozco ese tipo de gente. Suelen engatusar a las jóvenes para pasar una noche y luego abandonarlas como si fueran ropa— dijo el demonio muy tranquilo —...dominados por un instinto lujurioso.

Escondía una leve sonrisa con el pedazo de pan que tenia, Recordando que desde la noche anterior, había alguien más presa de dichos instintos entre ellos. Aunque ese deseo irracional de tomar a cierto ángel con una finalidad no muy decente... sólo estaba comenzando a emerger.

—...¿Christopher, se encuentra bien?— preguntó Leina preocupada al notar que el demonio se había puesto un poco mas pálido de lo usual, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la angelita que aprovechó el momento para un comentario inteligente.

—¡Seguro se quedó así porque sabe que él es uno de esos, después de todo sólo un perro huele a otro perro jajajajajaja!— se rió la angelita, pero fue corta la risa al notar que el demonio no respondía al insulto, causando que Nanael inflara sus cachetes a modo de molestia por ser ignorada.

—Ah no, no es nada: sólo que aún estoy algo débil de la pelea de ayer, si bien fui capaz de ganar, en muchos momentos casi pude morir.

"Cómo decirle que acabo de tener un pensamiento tan… colorido".

—¡Ah, hablando del tema! ¿Qué fue esa ultima técnica que uso contra Melona? ¡Se vio esplendida!— Dijo Leina recordando la infame carga del demonio, parecía una flecha, no, más bien una lanza, algo parecido a como peleaba su hermana Elina, usando la técnica de forma esplendida.

—Aaah bueno, esa fue la primer técnica de espada que aprendí, se llama Stinger.

Nanael puso cara de "Ay no... presumiendo otra vez..." y miró hacia otra parte.

—Es una técnica echa para combatir contra enemigos a distancia o acercarse al oponente en menos de un parpadeo. Además, posee la posibilidad de asestar un golpe letal.

El demonio encontraba muy entretenida la idea de compartir con su acompañante sus conocimientos en combate y algunas anécdotas de cuando vivía en el infierno, después de todo nunca había podido encontrar a nadie con quien compartirlas después del fallecimiento de su padre: tomó la posibilidad de hacer de maestro por momentos.

Finalmente, ese mundo era bastante divertido.

—Debe ser una técnica muy difícil de aprender si es tan conveniente y poderosa— dijo Leina con tono algo resignado, pensando que una técnica de ese calibre seguro estaría fuera de su capacidad humana.

—De hecho, y aunque no lo crea, ésta técnica fue inventada por humanos hace cientos de años y es fácil de aprender si se tiene los requisitos adecuados para ella. Estoy seguro de que usted la dominaría muy rápidamente— dijo el demonio dándole ánimos a la espadachina.

—Genial... ¿Te parece bien, Leina, creerle así como así a este tipo? Yo que tú me cuidaría, no vaya a ser que mañana seas tú la que lo encuentra acurrucado contra ti— dijo Nanael arruinando completamente la tan afable conversación para ganarse una mirada de terror de Leina y una de completo odio del demonio.

—Oh, no creo que eso vaya a ser un problema, usualmente nosotros los perros no perdemos de vista el objetivo primario, supongo que usted debería ser más cuidadosa al dormir de aquí en más— dijo Christopher, con tono lujurioso, para que Nanael dejara de entrometerse. Esto mandó un ligero escalofrío a la espalda de las dos mujeres, siendo Nanael la que saldría más perturbada.

"¿Y eso?" se preguntó mentalmente. Leina siguió mirando al demonio aun con dudas.

—¡Jajajaja! No se preocupe, señorita Leina. De todos modos no pasaremos más noches como compañeros de viaje: creo que estamos a algunos pasos del cruce de caminos, donde debemos separarnos, y confío en que llegará a salvo a lo de su hermana.

—Ah, es verdad, y le pido que me disculpe por sospechar de la persona que a velado por mi seguridad en este corto viaje— dijo Leina, respetuosamente, Mal que bien ella era una noble, y toda su vida Claudette le había enseñado eso de "Respeta a los demás, sobretodo cuando hacen algún bien por ti".

—No necesita disculparse, cualquier humano es propenso a las palabras de un demonio... o un ángel— resaltando la ultima palabra mientras miraba de reojo a Nanael, aun confundida por la extraña reacción del demonio hacía un rato –Bueno ¿Qué le parece si antes de que partamos le enseño las bases de mi técnica?

El rostro de Leina se iluminó de emoción genuina. Si algo le gustaba en la vida, era aprender a defenderse y combatir enemigos poderosos. No importa quién fuera, el hecho de aprender una técnica de otra persona la entusiasmaba (Si había sobrevivido a los "**entrenamientos especiales**" de Echidna...)

—¡¿Lo haría? ¡Le estaré eternamente agradecida! ¡Si algún día pasa por el territorio de los Vance me asegurare de que sea bien atendido!

—No hace falta, no se preocupe.— respondió modestamente. Era un hecho, la rubia le caía muy bien.— Mire, las bases de la técnica son simples, usted seguramente vio como las carretas las impulsan los caballos ¿Cierto?

—Sí lo he visto...— parpadeó confundida.—¿Pero eso cómo se relaciona con la técnica?

—Básicamente la técnica es usar su espada u arma para impulsarse.

—¿Impul...sarme?— preguntó Leina un tanto apenada por no entender mucho de lo que explicaba el demonio... ¿Por qué siempre hablaba tan rebuscado?

—No se preocupe, mire, seguramente alguna vez arrojó un m...no, **vio **a la señorita Risty arrojar un mazo ¿no?

—Sí...— dijo Leina recordado la incontable cantidad de veces que eso la había salvado en el pasado.

—Bueno, seguramente notó que uno al arrojarlo hacia adelante, tardando en soltar el arma después de darle el impulso, es arrastrado por la misma. El Stinger usa la física de ese traspié: lo que se hace es concentrar algo de poder en la espada y liberarlo en un golpe seco, usando como movimiento de golpe un estoque. Al liberar el poder debe asegurarse, al principio de la técnica, de dejar el cuerpo relajado y sin resistir el impulso hacia adelante.

—Es un razonamiento un poco complicado... pero creo que lo entendí, es básicamente un golpe cargado hacia adelante, como si fuera una flecha en un arco.

—Sí, lo entendió bastante bien, es una lastima que no pueda hacer una demostración. Ya es tarde y debemos irnos.

—Deacuerdo, me aseguraré de practicar esta técnica...y... ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Pero si nos vamos ahora...—

—si dígame.

—¿Qué haremos con el joven?— señalándolo.

—Buena pregunta— respondió Nanael, por fin regresando hacia ellos. Los tres voltearon a ver al pobre tipo, que poco a poco comenzaba a despertar con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

—Ay... ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó a media voz, mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza para volver a ver a sus atacantes.

—Bueno, ya está despierto, eso es un avance. Propongo que lo liberemos en el bosque: Con algo de suerte se lo comerán los osos.

Ante esta palabra, el viajero despertó por completo y comenzó a zangolotearse. —¡¿OSOS?

—Supongo.— Christopher se encogió de hombros, ya decidido a irse. Las otras dos aun miraron al chico con algo de pena.

—¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Por favor! ¡Libérenme!

—¿Van a seguirme o no?— Christopher había avanzado unos metros.

—Es que...— Leina lo miró indecisa.

—Pensándolo bien... con lo difícil que es encontrar hombres aquí... Sería como un crimen contra la preservación de la especie.—Observó Nanael, dudosa.

—Bueno, entonces suéltenlo.— respondió el demonio, resignado.

Así, Nanael fue a soltar al joven, que respondió con un efusivo abrazo (con el que aprovechó para pegarse a las curvas del ángel) —¡Gracias! ¡Creí que enserio iban a dejarme ser comido por osos!

—...Lo hubiéramos hecho...— murmuró Chris mirándolo con recelo, por la misma acción anterior.

El desconocido, luego de más efusivos abrazos a las dos mujeres y una fuerte palmada a la espalda del demonio (cosa que no le hizo gracia), y de agradecerles una vez mas el no haberlo dejado a su suerte, decidió presentarse.

—Bueno mi nombre es Aníbal Harmonius, pero ustedes, finas damas, pueden referirse a mí como les parezca más cómodo.

—Un gusto, supongo que ya conoces mi nombre así que no hará falta presentarme, el ángel es Nanael y mi acompañantes es…— Leina comenzó la presentación cortésmente.

—Mi nombre es Christopher Abyss y le aconsejo que durante el tiempo que nos acompañe se mantenga a una distancia de al menos dos metros de la Señorita Vance o el ángel.

Aníbal parpadeó incrédulo unos segundos. —Jo... ¿Y cómo se supone que estaré midiendo los dos metros cada vez que camine?

La pregunta tomó a Christopher por sorpresa, seguro de que el viajero asentiría sin hacer preguntas estúpidas.

—Ahm... usted no lo sé, pero yo puedo notar perfectamente cuando esta demasiado cerca de las dos señoritas.

—Aaaah...— lo miró con rencor unos minutos, murmurando algo parecido a "Dos mujeres para él solo y no quiere compartir, rayos"

Pese a haber escuchado ese ultimo comentario, el demonio prefirió simplemente ignorarlo.

—Ahora por favor, joven Harmonius explíqueme ¿Qué hacía en el bosque?— dijo mirando de reojo a Aníbal, emanando un ligero fulgor sólo para asustarlo.

—Iba en camino al pueblo de los elfos, no contaba con que hubiera mas gente cerca, y cuando escuché un grito, fui a ver que sucedía, le debo una disculpa.

Aníbal explico con una gran sonrisa, como si la mirada del demonio no le hubiese afectado.

"Que cara de cretino..." pensó Nanael.

Christopher frunció el ceño, fastidiado, pero no lo hizo parecer en su voz. —No se preocupe, queda disculpado. Pero ¿A qué se dirigía a ese lugar?

—Bueno… eto… ¡Soy un viajero! ¡Así que decidí pasar por el pueblo de los elfos a recolectar algunas provisiones, como las hojas curativas que ellos cultiva!— dijo en tono nervioso que no pasó desapercibido por el demonio.

Realmente, el tipo era un imbécil en eso de disimular intenciones escondidas.

—Sí es verdad esas hojas son muy buenos agentes curativos— Dijo Leina tan ingenua como siempre, causando que el demonio se diera en la cara con la mano, preguntándose si la señorita Risty tuvo que lidiar con esto antes.

—¿Bueno y ustedes?

—Lo siento, mis intenciones son secretas no puedo compartirlas.— Dijo Christopher con seguridad. Entonces notó una **enorme** mirada de rencor de parte del viajero, que definitivamente no sabía disimular miradas tampoco. —…y respecto a mi acompañante, ya llegamos.

—A es verdad, el cruce, bueno me temo que habrá que despedirnos por los momentos, fue un gusto haber viajado con usted Christopher-sama. Nanael, nos vemos (_Espero en mucho tiempo_), lamento la tan corta aventura y el golpe que le propinaron por mi culpa. Le deseo suerte en el resto de sus viajes.— Dijo Leina, que al acercarse al demonio le dio un abrazo en agradecimiento por haberla cuidado tan bien.

—No se preocupe el honor fue mío, y sólo le enseñe algo a medias. No creo ser digno del honorífico "-sama" pero por favor cuídese— dijo rompiendo el abrazo para agacharse y dar un leve beso en la mano a Leina que no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—Y por favor no le cuente esto a la señorita Risty o mi vida peligrará.

—No se preocupe, no lo haré... ¡Adiós!— Dijo finalmente tomando el camino de la derecha mientras él seguía su camino, ignorando a las otras dos personas.

Al corto momento de la despedida vio como Aníbal se disponía a seguir a Leina, lo que fue rápidamente arreglado con una mirada asesina y la recordatoria de a donde y porque viajaba Aníbal:

—Joven Harmonius, dado que el viaje podrá ser **un poco solitario**, usted vendrá conmigo. Después de todo vamos al mismo lado.

—Eeeee… sí, como usted diga— dijo el pobre en tono derrotado y temeroso de qué pasaría si enojaba al demonio. Nanael, por su parte, seguía urdiendo en silencio un plan para realizar su misión.

Se quedó atrás de ambos, esperó unos minutos, y discretamente tomó vuelo, largándose y dejándoles a ambos jóvenes un panorama en alta definición de su ropa interior a puntos azules.

—Y así pierdo a dos bellezas— dijo Aníbal mentalmente mientras seguía al demonio.

Christopher se encogió de hombros,y siguió con la marcha. —Bah, de todos modos así el viaje será más tranquilo.

La transeada completa, se dijo Aníbal. Primero, un montón de golpes, luego, un tipo con intenciones poco claras iba hacia el bosque de los elfos,como él. Y luego, esas bellezas con cuerpazos de bombón que desaparecían de su vida en sólo unos minutos.

—¡Jo!— exclamó, mientras caminaba unos pasos tras el demonio. –No sé como puedes estar tan tranquilo ante la espantosa tragedia.

—¿Podría traducirme esa frase?

—Hombre, se nos escapan dos chicas con pechos como melones y en lugar de preocuparte sanamente, actúas como si no importara.

—Ese tipo de mujeres no escasea por aquí.

—Ah, ¡Pero nunca has intentado ligar alguna de ellas! ¡Esas dos eran unos panes de dios a comparación de las ferocidades que son las otras guerreras! Eso o son lesbianas… realmente los hombres aquí tenemos maaaaala racha.

—Bueno, no le recomendaría el intentar algo con Leina Vance. Efectivamente, ella es un pan de dios, pero la que está tras ella puede ser muy peligrosa.

—¡No! ¡¿Esa chica también es lesbiana?

—No me aventuraría a decirlo así,pero no es prudente acercársele demasiado.

—¡Joooooder!— gruñó Aníbal. Luego, sonrió como si se le acabara de ocurrir una gran idea. —…¿Y la angelita? ¿Esa no era una buena presa?

—Es completamente insoportable. Una vez que comienza a hablar es imposible callarla. Además es molesta, terca y agresiva. Muy lejos de ser un pan de dios…

—¿Pero y si…?—

—Y si te atreves a intentar algo con ella cuando nos la volvamos a encontrar, podría mandarte al infierno en cuestión de segundos y dejarte con unas amigas que estarían más que felices de hacerte su juguete.— dijo el demonio pensando en el nido de las Succubus, mas efectivamente en la líder que fue una compañera de él en algunos combates.

—Ah.— Aníbal no entendió demasiado bien la ultima parte, pero decidió que así era mejor.

Aníbal volvió a fruncir el ceño y cruzó los brazos. Luego volteó hacia el demonio con mirada de sospecha.

—Ya, es hora que confieses a qué rayos vas al bosque élfico.

—No.

—¡Ya no te hagas el tonto!— el viajero exclamó, enojado. –Sé muy bien que vas al bosque élfico porque quieres la virginidad de Alleyne.

Si hubiera ido junto a Christopher, habría podido ver la cara de confusión del demonio. –¿Perdón?

—¡No puedes engañarme! ¿Tu único fin es ese, verdad?

—¿Y cómo dedujiste esa estupidez?

Aníbal sonrió con orgullo –¡Porque es exactamente la razón por la que **yo** voy al bosque élfico!

Cristopher tuvo ganas de cortarle la cabeza y aplastarlo con una piedra. Se tapó la cara con una mano, abrumado, como decía, por una ola desconcertante de estupidez.

—¡Ja! ¡Te descubrí!— Aníbal vio en esto un triunfo.

"Este viaje va a ser laaargo..." pensó Christopher.

Ya en el cielo Nanael comenzó a pensar en cómo podría vengarse del demonio: pelear quedaba fuera de las opciones ya que no tenía ganas de gastar sus fabulosos poderes en el tipo (cosa mala considerado que cada día que pasaba el demonio recuperaba más y más de su fuerza).

Así que, con una sonrisa cínica, llegó volando al bosque élfico (Al que los otros dos seguro tardarían horas en llegar), y se enfrascó en una búsqueda por Alleyne.

Cuando por fin, luego de ir con varios elfos, luego de intentar mil cosas, y luego de tocar varias puertas, le indicaron que Alleyne se encontraba cerca del lago con Nowa.

Nanael, con una sonrisa aun mas cínica y una risita atorada en los dientes, sobrevoló el poblado y varios árboles hasta encontrar, por fin, a las dos elfas entrenando airadamente.

—¡Nowa! ¡Por bajar la guardia, menos 7 puntos!

—¡Ah! Eeeto... pero sens...

—¡Ajá! ¡Por no responder mi ataque con suficiente velocidad, menos 4 puntos!

—¡Pero está atacando muy rápido!

—¡Nowa, debes aprender a defenderte de enemigos rápidos! ¡Ponte en guardia!

—¡Bien, sensei!

—¡Perfecto! ¡Repeliste mi ataque muy rápidamente! ¡Más 8 puntos!

Nowa soltó su arma y empezó a dar pequeños saltos de jubilo, mientras su maestra se tapaba la cara con una mano. No le gustaba que Nowa interrumpiera así el entrenamiento.

—¡Hey! ¡Alleyne-saaaan!— exclamó Nanael, volando a su lado.

—¿El Ángel Nanael? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito una pequeña ayuda con un enemigo.

Alleyne caminó hacia el lago y se refrescó la cara con un poco de agua. Nowa entró al lago sin siquiera retirarse la ropa y comenzó a juguetear con los peces.

—¿Un enemigo?— indagó Alleyne, con el agua escurriéndole por las mejillas.

—Sí, estoy segura que viste las ultimas peleas del torneo, y también la sorpresa de un hombre participando.— dijo la angelita con cara de fingida preocupación

—Sí, lo he visto. Ese hombre no es humano, de eso estoy segura.— dijo la elfa recordando que el primer combate transmitido: al hombre le había salido un ala vampiresca de la nada y en el segundo tenía además colas de reptil.

— Christopher Abyss: es un demonio, y en el cielo existe la sospecha de que ayudó a abrir la la puerta infernal y lidera un ejército en la tierra.

—Huum...— Alleyne la miró pensativa unos momentos. —Oí de varios ataques alrededor del mundo causados por demonios. ¿En qué necesitas que te ayude? No quiero que el poblado ni el bosque sean destruidos por ellos.

—Bueno... simplemente necesito que me ayudes a matarlo de una buena vez.— Nanael dejo escapar una risita maléfica que hizo que Alleyne la mirara extrañada unos segundos, pero duró poco.

Comenzó a pensar en que era su tarea proteger a su pueblo de tal amenaza y muy, muy al fondo le pareció relajante que por una ves el peligro no involucrara su seguridad sexual. Bastantes problemas le habían traído los conflictos con personas como Echidna.

—¡Que felicidad!— exclamó Nowa.—Mi maestra peleará contra el novato de este torneo… ¿Eso significa que usted participará en el Queens Blade maestra?

—Eso parece Nowa.—Alleyne volteó hacia el ángel de nuevo. —Dime Nanael, ¿Donde se encuentra el demonio ahora?

La elfa no iba a pelear en ese momento, pero se disponía a vigilar un poco a su enemigo: sólo un novato corre sin tener un mínimo conocimiento de a qué se enfrenta, y por lo que había visto en los dos combates, el demonio tenía varios aces bajo la manga junto con una técnica de espada bastante experimentada.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, él debe estar como a 6 horas hacia el sur, no quería decírtelo pero se dirige efectivamente a este pueblo, seguramente para destruirlo o quién sabe.— el ángel luchó titánicamente en su interior para no partirse de la risa al ver como la elfa se le igualaba en ingenuidad a Leina, aún si no lo parecía.

—De acuerdo. Nowa, avisa al pueblo que me ausentaré unos momentos y luego alcánzame: quiero que veas cómo se hace un reconocimiento.

—¡SI maestra!— asintió la pequeña elfa, contenta de ser compañera de su maestra en la nueva misión que aun no comenzaba.

Mas tarde ese día, Christopher se encontraba algo mas contento, cuando hace dos horas, quien lo acompañaba paró de decir estupideces y morbosidades y tomó un tópico mucho más interesante. Básicamente hablaron sobre habilidades en combate y el demonio quedó impresionado al ver que quien creía un bueno para nada era sumamente hábil en el dominio de armas cortas.

—...Mi padre, que en paz descanse, fue un famoso asesino, sus amigos lo apodaban _shadow stalker_, en su circulo fue famoso. Y cuando conoció a mi madre, dejó la profesión y se dedicó sólo a ella.

—...Nada mal para un asesino.

—Bueeeno... los hombres en mi familia tenemos bastante respeto por las mujeres, si ves lo que quiero decir.

—Mas o menos. Hasta el momento tu actitud no ha sido precisamente esa.

—que quieres que te diga... mi padre tuvo el flechazo. Cierto, ¡Y cuando nací el primer regalo que tuve fue una pequeña daga de madera! ¿Extraño, no?

—...y deduzco que su padre le enseño a pelear.— dijo el demonio muy interesado en que tipo de maestría en armas cortas el humano tenía.

—Mi padre me enseñó más que nada a pelear con dagas y las tres reglas básicas del asesino. _**Uno**__: Ocúltate en la sombras, mantén la calma y busca el camino que te lleve a tu objetivo. __**Dos**__: Conoce a tu enemigo, anticípate a su mente y sus movimientos. __**Tres**__: elimina a tu enemigo antes que él te descubra_… desgraciadamente, nunca fui bueno para seguir reglas así que sólo me concentré en pelea frontal.

—No debería entrometerme en sus preferencias pero esas reglas… debería tenerlas en mente: al menos así honrará a su padre.

—Sí lo sé... por eso siempre las recito en mi mente.— dijo Aníbal contento de que al menos el demonio lo miraba más amablemente.

—¿Y su madre?

—Ah, ella, pues en casa, seguramente con mi futuro padrastro.

—¿Y eso no le molesta?

—No... bueno, tiene facha de nórdico, de esos tipos demasiado altos y demasiado agresivos... pero él fue a quien mi padre nos dejó. Desde entonces él se convirtió en un buen amigo mío, lastima que nunca podría verlo como mi padre... ya tenía 15 años cuando mi padre murió por una enfermedad.

—¿Una enfermedad?

—Así es, por desgracia no puedo compartir esa historia con usted.— dijo Aníbal recordando lo ultimo que su padre le dijo.

—No se preocupe no preguntaré del tema— dijo el guardián de la puerta infernal, sintiendo que tal vez haberse encontrado con este pervertido no fue mala cosa.

Después de todo podía simpatizar con la historia del rubio: él también tuvo un padre así, aunque en este tipo de momentos el hubiera deseado al menos saber que tuvo una madre.

—Y tú, Christopher dime como fue tu familia, han de ser tooodo un caso.— inquirió Aníbal ansioso por oír a quien parecía compartir un pasado similar.

—Supongo que podemos simpatizar en que mi padre fue quien me entrenó y murió dejándome su legado, pero nunca conocí o supe siquiera si tuve una madre— dijo, algo triste aunque casi imperceptible.

Aníbal lo miró extrañamente, era obvio que el ser en frente suyo era un demonio, pero nunca escuchó de un demonio que aún si fuera casi nulo, mostraba ciertas emociones y la tristeza fue uno de los que notó en este momento: él seguía siendo el hijo de un asesino y aprender a detectar detalles fue lo primero que su padre le enseñó, pero esta apreciación duró poco ya que él sentía que alguien, se acercaban a donde estaban ellos.

—Christopher-san, como que se me hace que...

—Si ya lo sé— dicho esto ambos saltaron lejos de donde estaban para que un segundo después, en donde habían estado parados, dos figuras en posición de combate los miraran agresivamente.

Como era costumbre de ese mundo eran dos mujeres, elfas debido a sus orejas puntiagudas (Gracias a un viento misterioso pudieron notar que la que parecía la mayor usaba hojas como ropa interior mientras que la mas joven no usaba nada, produciendo una hemorragia nasal en nuestro asesino y una gota de sudor de nuestro demonio)

—Mi hombre es Alleyne.—dijo la elfa mayor –¡Y ustedes entraron a territorio élfico sin permiso, preparense para las consecuencias!

—¡En la torre! ¡¿Además de casi desmayarme por semejante panorama de entrada habrá mas consecuencias? ¡Se me había olvidado por completo esa excentricidad de los elfos!— exclamó Aníbal sin poderlo creer.

Gota de sudor orbitando la cabeza de todos los presentes. Aún si Christopher comprendió por fin, gracias al comentario, la razón de la serpiente de Echidna.

Con sólo pudo pensar que por alguna razón desconocida, muy en el fondo de su mente esa ángel traicionera estaba detrás de esta situación. Mientras que Aníbal sólo estaba entre feliz y desgraciado de ver una mujer hermosa y una jovencita adorable con ganas de matarlos.

Definitivamente, nuestro ahora dúo podría afirmar que la suerte con las mujeres no era la mejor para ellos.

**Fin Del Capítulo**

**Gracias Por Leer**

**Bueno, puedo decir que lo que más me divierte de escribir escenas con Aníbal es que retrata graciosamente como vivirían los hombres en semejante mundo, a la vez un edén como un infierno, ¿no creen?**


	8. Septimo Capítulo

**Disclaimmer:**

**Queens Blade no me pertenece, porque en ese caso tendría un 100% más de yuri. Muuuuucho yuri...**

**Capitulo** 7**:**

**El Pueblo Élfico**

La tarde en el pantano era especialmente agradable; Las tres damas, cada una en su turno, entraron a las cálidas aguas rojizas del lugar, y zambulleron con placer sus cuerpos desnudos. Pasaron largos minutos de silencio disfrutando la temperatura del agua.

Tal vez la bruja del pantano debía considerar el convertirlo en un verdadero sitio de aguas termales, pues a juzgar por las tres chicas, sus aguas eran bastante relajantes.

Hasta que una enorme esfera en el cielo, retratando el combate entre dos mujeres que no conocían (una corta pelea) apareció súbitamente interrumpiendo la tranquilidad del ambiente.

—Que fastidio. Cuando una creía que el Queens Blade ya estaba arreglado y se acababa de resignar, nos salen con que volvió a empezar en mucho menos tiempo del esperado.— gruñó Menace, con mala cara. —¡Yo ya tengo mi reino! ¡Y me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo sin el trono de Gainos! De haber sabido esto hubiera entrenado por mas tiempo para ganar esta vez.

—Pero admite que no costaría nada intentarlo de nuevo.— sugirió burlonamente Setra.

—Yo no voy a participar otra vez. Es muy cansado, y no tengo razones.— opinó Airi sumergiéndose un poco mas en el agua.

—Sí, desde que te volviste niñera de Rana, ya te pasaste al "lado bueno"— comentó Mellona sarcásticamente.—Te has endulzado demasiado, Airi.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Bah, da igual... ¡De todos modos, maldita sea! ¡No sólo se cuela un hombre en la competencia, si no que además se atreve a desafiarme!— Exclamó Mellona, dando un puñetazo en el agua.

—Y derrotarte.— se burló Airi.—Debes de estar extremadamente cabreada, Mellona, y más aun (y muy divertido de ver) fue que absorbió tu cuerpo.

Y comenzaron a discutir, con indiferencia de parte de Airi y demasiada energía de parte de la chica rosa, que daba puñetazos al agua. Hasta que Menace cambió el tema, desviando su atención.

—La que debe de estar triplemente cabreada es Claudette, ¿No creen?...— se burló Menace. Levantó las manos, como si tratara de proyectar una imagen — Sólo imaginen esto: tu hermana te cede el trono, eres feliz, pero a menos de dos años, de golpe desafían tu poder y reinician la competencia.

Detuvieron su discusión y se pusieron a pensarlo. De sólo imaginar una Claudette desesperada, despeinada y preocupada con la cabeza hundida en su escritorio, unas enormes sonrisas surgieron en sus rostros.

—Y no sólo es eso: Agréguenle a que un tipejo de muy buen ver entra, de alguna manera, a la competencia. ¿Pueden imaginar su humillación?— siguió Menace, terminando su imagen mental. Setra ya se reía a carcajadas.

—Más pronto de lo que creemos habrá toda una rebelión en Gainos y tendrá que ir a pelear por conservar su poder: miles de chicas van a intentar vencerla para ocupar su lugar.— dedujo Airi, imaginando con delicia todo ese caos.

—Bueno, esas miles y pocos hombres lo bastante idiotas que crean que pueden hacer lo que el chico nuevo hizo.— dijo Menace divertida ante semejante suposición.

—Jeje, créeme que una de las cosas que mas me divierten en el mundo es ver a un hombre patético recibir una paliza...— exclamó Mellona, que como gran parte de las competidoras, no era demasiado afecta al género masculino.

Trepó a una superficie rocosa junto al agua y se dio un clavado, salpicando a Airi que comenzó a reclamarle.

—Sin tomar en cuenta que realmente no tiene lógica.— comento Menace, con un dedo sobre la boca. Se recargó un poco mas en el borde del agua, y cerró los ojos.

—¡Es cierto! ¡El Queens Blade debe ganarlo una mujer! Se anula si un hombre logra vencer— Setra comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—...Tal vez otra vez abrirán el Coliseo y casi todas las derrotadas del Queens Blade aparecerán a querer torcerle el cuello a Claudette. Creo que hasta los ángeles están resignados.— siguió Menace, cada vez más despreocupada.

Estaba demasiado concentrada en lo bien que se sentía el agua sobre su piel.

—¡Será especialmente gracioso cuando la manden a pelear!— exclamó Setra sacudiéndose de un lado a otro en espasmos de risa.

—Poobre... no me gustaría estar en su lugar.— comentó Mellona con una sonrisa cínica.— Le quitarán todo el poder.

Siguieron unos instantes de silencio, mientras Menace repasaba ávidamente esa palabra en su mente. PODER. De golpe, tuvo algo parecido a una epifanía.

—¿Poder? Ahora que lo pienso... participar sería divertido, ¿No crees, Setra?

El báculo la miro un poco interrogante.

—¡Pues claro!— siguió la egipcia. —Si gano, mi reino será aún más extenso. Y sobre el chico... bueno, ¿Qué es una reina sin un rey?... por una vez que aparece un chico guapo por estos parajes, debería aprovechar...

—Y derrotó a Mellona igual de fácil que la chica Vance...—dijo Airi risueñamente, con ganas de molestar a Mellona.

Esta ultima frunció el ceño pero prefirió no enojarse. Ya se vengaría luego. —Bueno, poniendo mi humillante derrota de lado, deberíamos tratar de reclutar al tipo, es un demonio... debería estar más que dispuesto a ayudarnos.

—¡Jo! Está decidido, ese Hombre fue elegido para ser mi nuevo rey. Lo ponemos al servicio de nuestra señora, me lo llevo a mi palacio, ¡Y todo resuelto!— Menace se veía entusiasmada.

—¡Pse! Hay que ver como se ponen nada más por un tipo cualquiera...— gruñó Setra.

Y las tres amigas echaron a reír imaginando más de una manera de domar a nuestro protagonista y del disgusto que debía estar teniendo Claudette, a kilómetros de distancia.

Ambos escenarios eran infinitamente graciosos.

—

Mientras tanto, Alleyne acababa de iniciar el desafío contra Christopher, quien se preparaba a afrontar esta nueva oponente, y Nowa, por su lado, amenazaba a Aníbal con una lanza. Este ultimo no sabía si reír o llorar ante el ser amenazado por una niña.

—¡Demonio! ¡Prepárate a pagar por abrir las puertas del infierno!

—Veo perfectamente que has sido engañada por un ángel.— comentó Christopher, bastante resignado ya.

Alleyne hizo caso nulo al comentario anterior. —He de proteger a mi pueblo de cualquier peligro, y todo apunta a que tu presencia lo es. Serás derrotado, y perecerás en nombre de la justicia élfica.

—Y... ¡Primero, me corta las posibilidades de ligarme a dos chicas, segundo, me da una paliza, luego me copia mis planes, finalmente me obliga a seguirlo y ahora salió que es un criminal! ¡Dioses, Abyss!— exclamó Aníbal exasperado.

—Supongo que la frases trilladas son tan normales como lo poco que cubren las ropas de las mujeres, eso y la ingenuidad.—dijo Christopher con una expresión cansada.

—Ahm... pero tus frases también son trillad...— Christopher le dedicó una mirada de odio a su compañero, que de inmediato cambió de tema—Lo que pasa es que ya de por si los elfos son medio pesados y tengo la impresión de que gracias a eso nuestro gran plan de conquista acaba de irse al carajo. No voy a intentar ligar con una chica que nos amenaza.— dijo Aníbal a la vez que en sus manos aparecían dos dagas extrañas.

—¡¿Qué esta insinuando sobre mi maestra?— Nowa apretó más la punta de su bastón a la garganta del hombre sin darse cuenta de algo muy importante.

—...nada...— contestó él, un poco fastidiado. No solo por la situación actual, sino porque ya, era un hecho. su plan de ligue había caído en un espantoso agujero. Iba a ser casi imposible poder conquistar a Alleyne después de eso.

Como de costumbre, Nanael, sentada en la copa de un árbol, declaró el enfrentamiento entre Christopher y Alleyne y sus respectivos compañeros como oficial del Queens Blade, y luego se rió divertida imaginando ya la derrota del demonio.

—¿Harmony, sabes algo de trabajo en equipo?— preguntó Christopher mientras dejaba salir su ala y colas, asustando un poco a Nowa y a Aníbal.

—No te preocupes de es... wow eres realmente una cosa extraña. Cierto: tengo un nombre, si vas a hacer equipo tomate la amabilidad de usarlo— Dijo impresionando a Christopher de su determinación tan insospechada.

—Esta bien, Aníbal, entonces puedes llamarme por mi nombre y puedo confiar que manejarás sin problemas a tu oponente— concentró su entera atención en la contrincante que tenía enfrente, era obvio que por la apariencia y calma la rubia debía ser la experimentada.

—Nowa cuando esto termine te restaré 50 puntos— dijo la maestra sin apartar la vista del demonio.

—¡EEEHHH! ¿Qué hice mal ahora!

—Si miras hacia abajo te darás cuenta— dijo Aníbal con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Que?— Dijo sorprendida la medio elfa al ver que casi tocando su estómago una daga extraña estaba en perfecta posición de atravesarla.

—Como dije la ingenuidad parece que es algo natural también— dijo Christopher lo que causó un ligero tic en Alleyne debido a su forma de hablar acerca de ambas.

—¡Basta de charlas!

Después de esa ultima palabra un pequeño mono saltó a la mano de Aníbal y lo mordió, Nowa aprovechó esto para golpearlo y de una forma que nadie comprendía en el instante que la punta del arma iba a hacer contacto la segunda daga de Aníbal detuvo el golpe y sin perder la oportunidad lanzó una puñalada que la aprendiz evadió saltando hacia el costado; por primera vez pudo ver a la perfección el arma del enemigo.

Portaba una daga larga de doble filo de un color grisáceo, con tres muecas a lo largo de la parte plana de la hoja y con un símbolo grabado que reconoció como élfico.

—¡Maestra tenemos un problema! El arma de uno de los oponentes pertenece a nuestra raza!— dijo Nowa a lo que Alleyne sin creerlo volteó a mirar para descubrir que efectivamente esa arma era élfica.

—Interesante…— Christopher pensó que sería bueno escuchar la historia detrás de esto, ya que aun si no conocía nada sobre armas élficas, reconocía que los gravados era alguna restricción para que sólo esa raza pudiera usarla; obviamente el rubio podía acceder a sus poderes sin ningún problema.

Por suerte con esa ligera distracción, concentró algo de energía en las colas para luego impulsarse hacia adelante.

—¡Por perder de vista a su oponente tiene 10 puntos menos señorita Alleyne!— dijo Christopher a la ves que usaba su stinger para eliminar el trecho entre ambos y dar el primer golpe del encuentro.

Alleyne se sorprendió ante esto, pero seguía siendo una experimentada guerrera y esquivó el golpe a la vez que giraba su arma y se disponía a golpear a Christopher mientras este seguía en la trayectoria de su golpe, que fue detenido por las colas del demonio a la vez que este paraba su carga y rápidamente volteaba lanzando un golpe con su espada al estómago de su contrincante, que esta pudo evitar poniendo su propia arma en el camino del afilado acero deteniéndolo en seco.

Todo esto pasó en menos de un diez segundos; la más joven no paraba de mirar asombrada la habilidad de su maestra.

—No deberías apartar la vista así de un oponente, podrías terminar muerta— dijo Aníbal a la vez que dirigía la punta de su daga hacia el pecho de Nowa, quien no dejaba de entender cómo el tipo seguía acercándosele sin que ella lo sintiera.

Aún así ella era aprendiz de Alleyne, la maestra de combate, y esquivó el golpe mientras se disponía a golpear a Aníbal con el otro extremo de su bastón que fue fácilmente repelido por el golpe de retorno de la daga.

Nowa retrocedió de un salto y corrió hacia Aníbal en un ataque algo predecible, pero en el momento que la elfa se dispuso a realizar el golpe el mono saltó rápido a la cara bloqueando la vista del joven, cuando lo soltó en el momento que el bastón iba a hacer contacto con su cara, de una manera incomprensible ya había puesto su daga enfrente de él, bloqueando efectivamente el golpe. Aprovechando la sorpresa le propinó una patada al costado que la hizo impactar contra uno de los arboles dejándola bastante aturdida.

—Creo que sólo queda mirar el combate.— dijo Aníbal mientras aprovechaba el momento para mirar de reojo lo que la falda de la chiquilla dejaba al descubierto.

Si hubiera sido una chica mayor, seguramente habría agradecido por la vista, pero en ese momento sólo tuvo ganas de preguntar por qué rayos los elfos no usaban ropa interior.

"Entre estos tipos y el otro fenómeno que pelea en frente mío..."

Mientras con Christopher y Alleyne las cosas no cambiaron mucho, cada golpe que uno lanzaba el otro lo paraba y contra atacaba sólo para que el ciclo se repitiera.

—Debo admitir que eres una excelente oponente, pero sigues peleando bajo una falsa suposición— dijo seriamente mientras lanzaba un golpe descendente hacia el hombro izquierdo de la elfa.

—¡Silencio: no creeré nada de lo que digas!— dicho esto paró el golpe a la vez que usaba el otro extremo del bastón para propinarle un golpe al mentón del demonio, que sólo se limitó a saltar rápidamente hacia atrás para evitarlo.

—Deacuerdo, ¿Qué le parece esto?… si lo que usted cree es la verdad y yo soy un ser maligno, debería poder derrotarme. Pero si está en un error entonces yo ganaré.— ya había pensado en cómo terminar esa pelea aún si no fuera de la manera mas limpia.

—Tienes razón, entonces... ¡Prepárate a admitir tu derrota!

—Disculpe pero creo que su aprendiz está en problemas— dijo apuntando con un dedo a la dirección en donde Nowa y Anibal estaban, sólo para ver al ultimo con una daga al cuello de una inconsciente elfa y un pie peligrosamente manteniendo al pequeño acompañante de esta en el suelo.

—¡NOWA!— gritó la elfa mayor, perdiendo su temple, a la ves que corría hacia su aprendiz sin darse cuenta de que su oponente aun seguía ahí.

—Y así la maestra se distrajo trágicamente del combate...— dijo mientras rápidamente se acercaba a la espalda de la elfa, para asestar un golpe con la parte plana de su espada a la nuca de la maestra dejándola inconsciente y efectivamente terminando el combate.

—Abyss, debes admitir que esa fue una manera muy corrupta de terminar un combate. Debería darte vergüenza.— comentó Aníbal frunciendo el ceño.

Christopher se encogió de hombros. —No me gusta pelear con personas engañadas, lo he descubierto en el poco tiempo que llevo aquí.

—Y ahí lo tienen de nuevo a Christopher Abyss el guardián de la puerta infernal, demostrando cuan cruel y malignos los demonios son... Joder, esto se vuelve monótono...— se lamentó Nanael antes de bajar a tierra con cara malhumorada.

—¿Monótono? ¿Por qué?

—Porque por lo visto ninguna chica es suficientemente capaz aquí para vencerte... o las que son capaces no quieren escucharme.

—Porque las que no son capaces son las únicas suficientemente ingenuas. Además debería dejar de subestimar a los demás; Esto no fue una verdadera pelea.

—Cierto, pude notar a la perfección que Alleyne no estaba usando todo su potencial.— comento Aníbal acercándose al cuerpo inerte de la chica. —Hubieras debido romperle la ropa, Christopher, verte pelear es aburrido, ¡Nunca les quitas nada! Por eso me gusta mas cuando combaten dos mujeres.

Seguido de una sonrisa fenomenalmente pervertida. Christopher y Nanael suspiraron al unísono, bastante resignados de su acompañante.

—

A kilómetros de distancia, en el castillo de Gainos, Claudette discutía con Elina seriamente acerca de la situación del Queens Blade. Esta ultima estaba inquieta en su silla, comportándose como una niña aburrida.

—¡Claudetteee! ¡Ya basta! ¡Llevas horas hablándome de lo mismo! ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de cosas aburridas y vamos a cenar?

—Bueno, Elina, no te estoy obligando a quedarte. Si estás aburrida y tienes hambre estás en toda libertad de salir de la habitación.

—¡Pero no quiero comer sola!— lloriqueó la chica, fastidiada. —¡Ya de por sí todo es muy solitario desde que Leina se fue, no voy a cenar sin ti!

—Entonces deja de quejarte.— con una paciencia impresionante, Claudette simplemente siguió analizando los reportes de sus espías acerca del Queens Blade, algo fastidiada de que todo esto fuera causado por Nanael.

Frente a ella, el escritorio estaba lleno de papeles sobre el asunto.

Y Elina, del otro lado, hacia pucheros con los brazos cruzados. —¡Pero onee-sama! ¡Ya son dos horas!

Claudette no respondió, observando los papeles con varias ideas rondándole la cabeza, siendo la principal como asegurarse de que esto no volviese a ocurrir. Buscaba cuál opción, en tanto que reina, era la mas conveniente para actuar, después de todo, por tradición era un torneo de sólo mujeres, que hubiese un hombre es algo que simplemente no era aceptable.

—Tengo haaambreee...

—Tal vez lo más conveniente seria convocar a los causantes de todo esto.

Claudette se levantó de su lugar, con aire pensativo. Elina la miró haciendo otro puchero.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a invitar a un loco psicópata presuntuoso al castillo? ¡Onee-chan, ya deja de pensar cosas raras y vamos a comer!

—Tienes razón, Elina, hasta que no venga aquí no tengo nada mas que hacer. Sólo queda esperar a que aparezca en el castillo. Bien, Vamos a comer algo y después ya tienes que ponerte en marcha a casa, no hay nadie que cuide nuestro hogar.— y salió de la habitación.

Elina la siguió cabizbaja. Aún si ese día debía ir de regreso al castillo Vance para protegerlo, No le gustaba la idea de un extraño demonio en el palacio. Ya era suficiente con verlo cerca de Leina.

—

Pese a unos largos minutos de discusión y un fuerte puñetazo a la cara para Aníbal, se acordó que Christopher se llevará a Alleyne en brazos hacia el poblado élfico, mientras que su acompañante cargaba a Nowa, maldiciendo su mala suerte y con la mano libre sobándose el rostro.

Nanael, por su parte, iba volando delante dejándole a ambos un interesante panorama de sus bragas blancas con puntos azules, que por momentos fue lo único que contento a Aníbal.

—...no es que me desagrade, pero ¿No podría volar de una manera menos exhibicionista o simplemente caminar?— preguntó el demonio.

—No le hagas caso, así estas perfecta!— protestó Aníbal a lo que el demonio volteó ligeramente la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada, otra vez, de odio.

Nanael frunció el ceño y los miro a ambos con desaprobación. Entonces se colocó suavemente de vuelta en el suelo y echó a andar, malhumorada aunque algo interesada en el echo de que el demonio mostrara algo de interés.

Aníbal maldijo por lo bajo y miró a Christopher con una graciosa expresión de rencor. El demonio se encogió de hombros y no sacó mas conversación.

Llegaron al pueblito élfico un buen rato después, bajo las miradas hostiles de todos los habitantes.

—Vaya, como que no somos bien recibidos—dijo Aníbal algo nervioso por las miradas de los elfos

—Es comprensible, son una sociedad cerrada, como sea debemos preguntar para saber donde dejarlas— Dijo el demonio en tono cansado.

—Si tu lo dices, a propósito... ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo pálido.

—No te preocupes, es sólo cansancio.

Aun si Aníbal seguía con una sospecha, no le dio importancia, y después de algunos embarazosos momentos de preguntar a los elfos dónde dejar a las dos chicas, dieron por fin con la casa de Alleyne, que en ese momento comenzaba a despertarse.

—aay... mi cabeza...— se quejó la elfa sobándose la nuca.

—No te muevas mucho, el dolor podría empeorar— dijo Chris dejándola sobre la cama en medio de la habitación.

—¡Tu!... ¡argh!

Alleyne se veía de muy mal humor ante la perspectiva de que semejante enemigo la estuviera ayudando.

—Te dije que no te movieras mucho o el dolor empeoraría—dijo el demonio algo molesto por haber sido ignorado.

—¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Dónde estoy?...— miró angustiada a su alrededor.— ¡¿Y donde esta NOWA?...¡Argh!— Alleyne se incorporó a medias sobre la cama, sobándose la cabeza con una mano.

—Primero, no he hecho nada, segundo, estás en tu hogar o eso me dijeron los habitantes, tercero, ella está en el cuarto de al lado y por último te dije que no te movieras mucho— dijo el demonio.

Alleyne asintió lentamente con la cabeza.—Esto no está bien. Se supone que viniste a destruir mi poblado.— dijo la elfa que ya había empezado a sentirse cansada.

—Esa nunca fue mi intención... deduzco que fue un ángel de pelo azul y alas de tamaño desigual la que dio esa información.

—Sí, Nanael me informó de tus planes.

—Volvió a engañar a mas personas para ponerlas en mi contra. No vengo con intenciones bélicas, ni para destruir poblados. Y además...

—¡LA HERMOSA DAMA ACABA DE DESPERTAR!— interrumpió Aníbal con su expresión de alegría, recargándose en su hombro y sin apartar la vista de la elfa, que a su vez lo miró con desconcierto, sólo para que segundos después Aníbal recibiera un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo mandara al suelo.

—Buenas, guapa, mi nombre es Anibal.— se presento levantándose del piso dificultosamente, como si estuviera intentando ligarla.

—Para mi desgracia, a cierta parte del camino se me pegó un bicho raro. — explicó Christopher apretando el puño— Ahora tengo que viajar con esta cosa a cuestas, está en todo su derecho de ignorarlo a gusto.— mencionó Christopher señalando desganadamente a su compañero.

Alleyne miró con reserva al rubio, seriamente. Luego, prefirió pretextar un dolor de cabeza y volvió a recostarse en la cama pidiendo que la dejaran dormir. Aníbal y Christopher se sintieron defraudados.

El primero por sus fracasos amorosos, el segundo por la interrupción.

—

Fuera de la casa de Alleyne, ambos miraban aburridos al resto de la población élfica pasar frente a ellos y mirarlos, muchas veces con repulsión.

—Dime, Anibal...

—¿Se?

Christopher decidió entablar conversación; ver a los elfos mirarlos con recelo no era demasiado interesante.

—¿Por qué tenías un arma élfica?

—¿Esta lindura?— sacó la daga — Mi mamá era una elfa. Eso es todo.— y guardó el arma.

—¿Una elfa del bosque?— el demonio se veía sorprendido de semejante revelación.

—No de aquí, si esa era tu pregunta. Mi mamá... Era una elfa del desierto.

—¿Y ella te dio la daga?

—De hecho. Fue algo extraño, mis dos padres eran muy buenos con las dagas. Tanto élficas como no élficas.

—Explícalo con más detalle, por favor.

—Je no hay problema; mi madre era una elfa nómada del desierto, un poco _extraña_. Cargaba con ella varios tipos de dagas para protegerse de sus enemigos. Luego conoció a mi padre, que también tenía una gran habilidad con este tipo de armas.

—Entiendo... ¿Entonces tu madre fue la que te entrenó?

—No exactamente, ella me enseñó las habilidades de las distintas dagas,quien me enseño realmente a pelear fue mi padre. El era el que me explicaba casi todo. Mi madre no era muy buena tutora, es demasiado impaciente...

Christopher dedujo rápidamente que la mujer debía ser alguien muy inusual, por la forma en que Aníbal hablaba de ella.

—¿Ella te dio la daga élfica?

—Así es, cuando le mencioné que saldría de viaje por el mundo me insistió en llevármela y me explicó cómo usar su poder

—Hum...— Christopher lo miró con cierto recelo.—Para ser un tipo pervertido y a mi juicio medio estúpido tienes raíces muy interesantes.

—No sé si tomar eso como cumplido, pero sí... creo que mi padre nunca esperó que yo fuera tan... yo. Mi mamá por su lado dice que me parezco a ella.

Christopher elevó levemente los ojos al cielo, pues ese comentario le había recordado un poco a Echidna. Aparentemente los elfos que no vivían en ese bosque debían ser depravados.

—...aunque por mi parte, siempre me pregunté cómo hizo mi padre el asesino, para enamorarse y ser correspondido por la más bella elfa en existencia. Mi madre es todo un caso. Bueno, Pero ni eso me sirve para echarme al plato a un bombón como Alleyne, así que...— se encogió de hombros.

—¿No piensas en otra cosa?

—A veces me siento un poco solo...

—Eres un pervertido.

—Tú un antisocial.

—Sí lo soy, pero sigues siendo un pervertido.

—Pero un pervertido humilde y nada pretencioso.

Y justo cuando Christopher iba a responder algo en su defensa, Alleyne, vestida con un camisón ligeramente transparente, salió de la casa para hablarles sin darse cuenta que Aníbal tenia un leve hilito rojo debajo de la nariz.

—Bien, supongo que estoy mejor. Así que si desean preguntarme algo, háganlo. Aun no entiendo exactamente sus motivos para estar aquí.

—

Luego de la explicación de sus razones para encontrarse en pleno poblado élfico, obviamente omitiendo el plan de ligue, Alleyne los miró con cierto recelo e inquietud.

—¿Así que Echidna te envió aquí?— le preguntó al demonio.

—Así es, ella me dijo que posiblemente ustedes puedan proveerme de alguna pista para mi viaje. ¿debo suponer que Usted la conoció?

—Por desgracia, si.

—No parece tener buenos recuerdos de ella.

—Prefiero no comentar eso.— y resopló con resignación.

—¿Echidna? ¿La guerrera veterana? jo... una lástima que sólo le coquetea a las mujeres...

—...estoy seguro de que su coqueteo se extiende también al sexo opuesto...— dijo Christopher estoicamente, ganándose una mirada de rencor de parte de Aníbal durante todo el resto de la conversación.

—

Unas horas más tarde, mientras Aníbal había salido a buscar alguna "linda elfita que me pueda llevar a casa" y se topaba con el mas completo rechazo de parte de la raza elfica (y uno que otro puñetazo), Christopher se había largado a dar un paseo por los alrededores del bosque.

Al mismo tiempo, Alleyne había decidido que para relajar un poco sus músculos y ponerse de mejor humor, iría a tomar un baño a la cascada cercana del pueblo. Muy mala idea de su parte el no revisar que nadie fuera por el mismo camino y tomar un atajo para llegar.

Muy mala idea de Christopher el ir por ese lindo camino sin hacer caso del letrero "Cascada a 500 metros" (bueno, pobre, estaba escrito en élfico).

El resultado de estas malas ideas no fue otro que un grito de susto al cabo de unos minutos, de parte de la elfa, que acababa de desnudarse frente a la cascada. Pese al panorama delicioso que proporcionaban las curvas de las chicas, Christopher apenas si abrió el ojo con sorpresa.

Alleyne, por su parte, se tapó con las manos y brazos y finalmente terminó por lanzarse al agua sin importarle la temperatura. Desde ahí, pudo proferir sus exclamaciones refugiando su desnudez bajo el agua (que, como ya sabemos, en Queens Blade resulta ser transparente, así que no ayudó mucho).

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba paseando, simplemente.

—¿Por qué justo aquí?

—Me pareció indicado ir en esta dirección.

—Mas bien viniste aquí a espiarme.— masculló Alleyne, todavía roja como tomate, y dispuesta a tomar su lanza y recuperar su honor. —¿Ese tipo de intenciones tenías al llegar al bosque élfico?

Christopher, viendo que la chica ya estaba dispuesta a pelear (y sin ropa), trato de recuperar la situación.

—Que no, solo iba pasando por aquí.

—¡Es mentira! ¡Ustedes los demonios nunca tienen intenciones buenas!

—¡Ustedes los elfos viven menospreciando a las otras especies!

—¡Y los demonios son asesinos y depravados!

Ambos acababan de olvidar eso de hacer las paces y dejar de pelearse.

—Puedes alardear o hablar todo lo que quieras sobre lo que tu crees que es la justicia, pero siempre habrá otros que pensarán que tú sólo estas siendo egoísta— acusó Christopher.

Alleyne lo miró con odio y comenzó a salir del agua.

—Como sea no soy quien para juzgar a la gente, por mi, ustedes los elfos pueden seguir en su mundo de fantasía creyendo lo que quieran— continuó el demonio.

Alleyne, por su parte se veía extremadamente ofendida.

—Lo que dices es una blasfemia y un insulto— exclamó, mientras se ponía su ropa.

—¿Tomas por insulto el punto de vista de otra persona de una raza diferente? No me extraña... finalmente sólo eres una niña tonta con un palo.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a insultar a mi maestra?— Nowa acababa de llegar por el sendero y salió corriendo hacia Christopher con intención de golpearlo.

—¿Cuando ponen en duda tu creencia sólo los golpeas no es así? ¿Eso es lo que le enseñas a esa chiquilla? aún cuando tu misma eres testigo de como el pueblo y la justicia que tanto clamas no la ven mas que como una mancha en su supuesta pureza?

—¡Cállate!— Alleyne se acercó a Nowa y la atrajo de un jalón hacia ella.

—no me interesa tu confianza o caerte bien, sólo necesito lo que me trajo aquí y seguir mi camino, no tengo el tiempo o el deseo de estar cerca de personas tan ciegas al mundo.— dijo Christopher.

—¿Te atreves a insultarnos a mi y a mi gente, y planeas marcharte así nada más? ¡Esto no será pasado por alto! ¡Yo, Allyane, la maestra de combate, te reto a un duelo!

"Genial, ahora que en qué me metí" pensó Christopher. Se daba cuenta de que en ese mundo todo el mundo parecía ser más susceptible de lo esperado.

—¿Y por qué debería aceptar eso? ¡No tengo por que hacerlo!

—Si tan seguro estás de tus palabras, entonces reforzarlas con tu espada no debería causarte tanto problema, ¿O acaso ni siquiera honor tienes?— concluyó Alleyne.

—Si insistes, pero sólo aceptaré tu reto bajo una condición.

—¡Nómbrala!

—Lo que quiero e-

—¡Es tu virginidad!— Exclamó Aníbal, que acababa de llegar corriendo desde el pueblo elfico, con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Acepto!...— segundo de razonamiento.— ¿¡Espera un momento quée!

—¡Jo Abyss ahora sí que la hiciste, más bien, la hice! ¿A quien debes darle gracias eeh?

—Pero yo no...!

—No se preocupe maestra, sé que usted vencerá y se apoderará de ese demonio!— exclamo Nowa.

—¿Nowa, espera qué?

—¡Obviamente, si mi maestra apuesta algo tan valioso, él debe entregarse a sí mismo como sirviente si pierde!

—¡Así es ya esta arreglado!— exclamó Anibal jovialmente. —¡Y ya sabes Abyss: en un combate apunta al brasier!

—¡Maldito imbécil espera que te ponga las manos encima!

—Nonono, no señor, a mi me gustan las mujeres, no sé que mañas tienen ustedes los demonios pero...

Y Christopher se dio media vuelta, completamente sin argumentos ante un personaje tan malpensado.

Alleyne se había quedado en shock. —pe...pero yo...

—No se preocupe, maestra ¡Sé que no perderá y demostrará a ese tipo que se equivoca!— exclamó Nowa señalando al demonio con orgullo.

Una apuesta de bastante mal gusto acababa de ser lanzada.

**Bueno, Saludos a nuestros lectores, esta es una historia hecvha entre yo y mi editor, que casi siempre discutimos y tenemos muchas opiniones distintas, pero logramos llevarnos bien.**

**¡Este capítulo me llevó demasiado tiempo en corregir! ¡Sigan enviando sus críticas y comentarios constructivos, son realmente muy útiles!**


	9. Octavo Capitulo

**Capitulo 8**

**Combate en el bosque élfico, Un Choque de Fuerza y Convicción **

**(o titulo alternativo: La Libertad Del Demonio Y la Virginidad De La Elfa...)**

**Disclaimmer. Ni a mi ni a mi editor nos pertenece Queens Blade**

El pueblo estaba muy emocionado, ya que estaba por desatarse un verdadero combate, donde su guardiana Alleyne lucharía en contra del demonio aparecido hacía poco tiempo, aun sin que supieran exactamente lo que de verdad estaba en riesgo en esa pelea, ni los engaños del ángel que había causado todo este enredo.

Por otro lado Aníbal sonreía de oreja a oreja, feliz de haber logrado un resultado pervertido para la situación de su «queridísimo amigo» Christopher, que no dejaba de mirarlo con odio, cosa que cada vez le parecía mas divertida.

Por otro lado Christopher y Alleyne no sabían como tomar esto. Si bien quedaba claro que en este caso la única manera de resolver diferencias era peleando, era molesto pensar que por dejarse llevar por el enojo terminaban dentro del juego del pervertido de Aníbal... aun así la apuesta había sido hecha y aceptada y no cabía espacio para la duda, ellos pelearían y lo harían a lo mejor de sus habilidades, sin importar el desenlace...

Nowa por otro lado sólo estaba contenta porque sabía que si su maestra ganaba, tendrían alguien más con quien pasar el tiempo, a quien ordenarle cosas. Ya se imaginaba pidiéndole tareas agotadoras al demonio.

Preparándose en una de las cabañas de los elfos, nuestros dos protagonistas intentaban predecir el combate, mientras Aníbal saltaba de impaciencia, Christopher simplemente terminaba e ponerse su armadura con cierta resignación.

Suspiro ya preparado para el combate ―Se acerca la hora, sera mejor que me vaya...

Aníbal casi saltó del asiento desde donde había estado imaginando todo el combate, y se le acercó para darle ánimos.

―¡Suerte amigo!― exclamó, dándole algunos golpes en la espalda― Y recuerda; no es pelea si la chica conserva la armadura, esta bien que eres forastero pero eso es ley...

El ultimo comentario reafirmó el enojo de Christopher, que lo miró con ojos de pistola.―... prometo que después de esto tendremos una charla larga y extensa respecto a entrometerse en las conversaciones ajenas y ser un pervertido morboso.

―¡Oye! ¡Deberías agradecerme, ganes o pierdas terminas con la chica igual, como sea te estaré animando! ―levantó los brazos― Así que... ¡ANIMO, TÚ PUEDES AJAJA!

Mientras Aníbal seguía riendo a todo pulmón, Christopher con hartazgo murmuró para sus adentros―Te juro que me la pagarás, definitivamente te la cobraré en algún momento...

En otro lado de la villa, en otra cabaña, dos elfas seguían agitadas, más por la apuesta que por el combate. Alleyne no solía meterse en apuestas del estilo, pero su honor le decía no renunciar bajo ningún pretexto.

―¡Maestra, se acerca la hora, vamos no se desanime!― dijo Nowa, mientras terminaba de afilar el arma de su maestra y se la pasaba. Luego, se levantó ansiosamente de la cama, desde donde había estado observando la preparación de Alleyne, y comenzó a rodearla ansiosamente.

Alleyne, por su parte, seguía serena, como era su costumbre.― Sí, lo sé, Nowa, no perdamos el tiempo y gracias por el apoyo.

Ambas salieron por la puerta de la cabaña y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el lugar del encuentro. En camino, Nowa se veía un tanto dudosa (pero no menos entusiasta).

―...Pero maestra ¿no se siente algo nerviosa?

―No.

―Pero... el demonio ya había luchado contra Leina-san y la igualó... así que seguramente será un oponente de mucho cuidado... eso y lo que pasara si pierde...―comenzó a jugar con sus dedos un poco preocupada.― Maestra, tal vez no sea tan buena idea...

Alleyne se sonrojó mientras negaba con la cabeza. No lo quería demostrar pero la simple posibilidad la ponía algo nerviosa. ―Eso no pasará. Estoy segura de mi victoria, tengo la ventaja del terreno y mis habilidades podrán contra ese demonio. ― le aseguró a su aprendiz, que ante la seguridad de su maestra esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

―¡Por supuesto Maestra!

Mientras en la aldea élfica se vivía un verdadero revuelo por el próximo combate, a mucha distancia del lugar, un pequeño grupo observaba con atención la enorme esfera en el cielo, que, según se había anunciado, mostraría un combate y qué era lo que se jugaban los participantes (desde luego, la discreción de Nanael no era algo con lo que se pudiera contar en ese tipo de casos).

Tomoe negó con la cabeza, visiblemente escandalizada.

―¡No, no y no! ¡Esto es inaceptable y no puedo creer que Alleyne se haya rebajado a aceptar semejante proposición!

Aldra, Shizuka y Tomoe estaban tranquilamente relajándose en unos baños termales, que a Tomoe tanto le gustaban (le recordaban su tierra). Shizuka simplemente miraba la esfera mientras reposaba sus brazos en el borde de la tina, no se veía tan inquieta como Tomoe y tampoco hacía notar como miraba atentamente al participante masculino de la pelea.

Shizuka se encogió de hombros. ―A mi no me parece taaan espantosa apuesta...

―¡Pero Shizuka-san!― Tomoe se sobresaltó ante la declaración.―¡Es una situación tan indecorosa! De solo pensarlo... en Hinomoto jamas se habría permitido un juego tan... tan...

―¿Indecente?― intentó adivinar Shizuka.

―¡Más que eso! Es una... ¡Una humillación para una mujer virtuosa entrar en tal apuesta!

―Bueno, Tomoe-chan, tranquila que no te han hecho a TI la apuesta...

Tomoe enrojeció de solo imaginar la posibilidad. ―¡Shizuka-san! ¡Yo jamás aceptaría algo así!

―Bueno, sólo piensa que si Alleyne llega a perder, cosa muy dudosa, la verdad no me creo esa de un tipo capaz de igualar a Leina Vance, lo único que sucedería en ese supuesto caso es que pasaría la noche con un tipo que no está para nada mal, de echo casi envidio a esa elfa santurrona.

Tomoe se le quedó viendo durante un buen rato, con los ojos muy abiertos, y Shizuka respondió la mirada con cara de interrogación.

―¿Shizuka...él...te parece guapo...?― Tomoe se veía aun mas escandalizada de lo que había demostrado. ―...¿Envidia?

Shizuka se encogió de hombros. ―Bueno, Tomoe, es un decir, además somos de la misma especie ¿Te olvidas?... ¿No será que simplemente estás celosa de Alleyne?

Tomoe negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. ―¡No podría estar celosa de un trato tan obsceno!

Aldra, que hasta entonces no había dicho ni media palabra, señaló con un dedo a Tomoe. ―Está celosa... pero no de ninguno de los protagonistas de la próxima batalla.

Tomoe volvió a miró a ambas con una sonrisa burlona. ―¿Y de quién estaría celosa si no, Aldra?

―De que a Shizuka-san le gusten otras personas, desde luego.

Shizuka volteó hacia Tomoe, que se vio tan avergonzada que no supo qué decir. Entonces, prefirió voltear hacia Aldra y regañarla.

―¡Aldra-chan! Eso no es...

Y lo siguiente fueron solo un montón de confusas excusas de parte de Tomoe, la risa de Shizuka, Aldra volviendo a su habitual silencio, mientras miraba también la imagen del Demonio que se coló en el torneo y esto hasta que el combate fuera transmitido por todas partes.

Aldra, por su parte, sí sentía ciertos celos de Alleyne.

Después de caminar un momento ambos dúos se encontraron en la afueras de la aldea en donde para su no sorpresa estaba Nanael lista para transmitir el duelo, ya previamente habiendo revelado los premios de esta pelea.

―¡Jo ahora sí, esto será digno de verse!― exclamó entre risas― ¡No recordaba apuestas tan divertidas desde que Echidna salió del Queens Blade!

Christopher entrecerró los ojos prefiriendo no imaginarse lo que eso significaba.

Y luego, se dirigió a Nanael―Me había preguntado a donde había desaparecido, como sea... ¿No se cansa de mostrar al mundo mis peleas? No es como si llegara a lograr algo con eso o sólo darle ventaja a los oponentes que me cruza enfrente...

―...¡Desde luego! Sólo les doy una pequeña gran ventaja sobre ti jiji...

Otra vez Christopher mostraba cierto hartazgo. ―Con usted también tendré una charla...―y su mirada cambio a cierta picardía―... después de todo encuentro interesante descubrir si los rumores de la suavidad de un ángel son reales.

Nanael se ruborizó un poco y frunció el ceño, falsamente ofendida.― ¡Maldito pervertido, al menos no tendré que lidiar contigo después de que barran el piso con tu cara!

―Ya veremos.― Christopher se dijo que simplemente no darle el gusto a la angelita era suficiente razón para esforzarse en ganar el combate.

Dicho esto comenzó a acercarse a Alleyne y ya poniendo una cara seria.

―¿Estás lista? Todavía te puedes retractar.

―¡Basta de charlas, no me retractaré, y el vencerte será la prueba de ello!― exclamó Alleyne. Christopher se dijo que en ese mundo eran todo menos pacifistas... aun siendo él un demonio, los demás eran los que nunca escuchaban sus propuestas de detener los combates...

―¡Ángel Nanael: declare el comienzo de la pelea!― pidió Alleyne.

―¡Alguien esta emocionada parece!― Nanael se veía entusiasmada.

―¡Por supuesto, mi maestra ya quiere llevarse a casa nuestro nuevo esclavo! ¡Lo haremos cocinar para nosotras! ¡Como ya lo sabe no está muy entusiasmado!― Exclamó Nowa felizmente.

Aníbal salio en defensa del demonio.―¡Hey! no es que Christopher no esté entusiasmado... ¡La verdad es que ya quiere pasar a la cosa caliente!

Tanto Christopher como Alleyne se sonrojaron de vergüenza de tener semejante apoyo, y prefirieron exclamar a sus compañeros una simple y muy sensata orden―¡Ustedes dos ya cállense!

Nanael se elevó un poco del suelo. ―Esto será interesante...―y comenzó a gritar.―Y ahora para ustedes gente de Gainos la hermosa ángel Nanael les trae otro combate oficial del Queens Blade entre la maestra de combate Alleyne y el Caballero demoniaco Christopher... ¡En juego, la libertad del demonio y la virginidad de la elfa! ¡Comiencen!

Dicho esto el gigantesco domo acostumbrado se formó y a lo largo del reino las esferas del cielo se iluminaron y dieron una mejor imagen de lo que pasaba. Mientras Christopher y Alleyne tomaban posición de combate y algo más de distancia, Aníbal y Nowa se alejaban para no estar en medio de esos dos.

Justo mientras el combate se veía, Echidna caminaba en rumbo hacia el castillo Vance, lista para cumplir con su misión, por la que le habían pagado. Pero hizo una pausa mientras los soldados que venían con ella seguían su marcha, y miro atentamente la enorme esfera en el cielo.

―Hm...

Se froto el mentón con una mueca insatisfecha.

―Demonios, ese bizcocho resulto ser mas astuto que yo.― entrecerró los ojos con hartazgo. ―Debí haber hecho esa apuesta la vez que combatí con Alleyne...

Y siguió su camino, imaginándose el delicioso sabor de aquella oportunidad perdida. No necesitaba ver el combate, tenia una intuición como las que tanto venían a su mente por sus muchos años de vida. Mientras marchaba, seguiría del rabillo del ojo el combate verificando si su intuición habría acertado.

En la aldea élfica, en cambio, nadie se movía. La tensión reinaba en el aire, hasta que en el momento en que una simple hoja tocó el suelo ambos oponentes corrieron hacia el otro, con bastón y espada levantada.

Para después chocar en el medio de la distancia que los separaba, lo que era el primer ataque de la pelea. Ambos mientras forcejeaban para sublimar al otro, se miraron; ambos pudieron ver en el ojo y ojos del otro el deseo por ganar.

Christopher rompió el forcejeo, dando un rápido giro hacia atrás, para luego girar hacia adelante con la espada posada horizontalmente, siguiendo la dirección de su movimiento, a lo que la elfa respondió posicionando su bastón de modo vertical en el flanco en el que vendría el golpe.

Bloqueó el golpe y lo dejó seguir su camino logrando que su oponente le diera la espalda, pero en el momento que iba a golpearlo tuvo que saltar hacia atrás rápidamente para evitar ser empalada por lo que parecía una cola.

Alleyne, sorprendida, observó a su oponente ―¿Qué significa eso?

―Es mi cola, y estas son sus hermanas. ―Al decir eso salieron dos colas mas que hacían juego con la que ya se veía a la ves que de su espalda salia una gran ala, Alleyne estaba un poco sorprendida (después de todo, luego de ver a Mellona, otro personaje peculiar...) y a la ves un poco nerviosa dado que ahora debería prestar mucho más cuidado; ya sea a esas colas de apariencia metálica o a esa ala que parecía tener cuchillas en las terminaciones.

―Estás lleno de sorpresas...

―No tantas como crees. Sólo que si vamos a pelear enserio, y dado que aquí tienes ventaja de terreno, entonces debo usar todas la herramientas que tenga a disposición.

―Buenas palabras, es hora de pelear con todo.

―¡Entonces ven!

―¡No, tú ven!

Al decir esto, con un poderoso salto Alleyne se subió a la rama del árbol que estaba cerca, y Christopher comprendió que ella lo retaba a entrar a donde sabía combatir mejor, en la altura y entre los árboles.

Sin mas y haciendo algo que sorprendió a muchos, saltó hacia el tronco y clavando la punta de su ala y colas comenzó a trepar rápidamente hacia donde estaba Alleyne.

La elfa quedó sorprendida en como el demonio solucionó la desventaja de una manera tan práctica, y si bien no era rápido, era firme en su avance.

Mientras el combate continuaba, los ángeles observaban la pelea mordiéndose las uñas. No les importaba realmente el resultado de la pelea en si. Lo que los tenía tan estresados era todo el desastre que Nanael creaba con su simple voluntad.

El mostrar los combates como si fueran un Queens Blade, dejar a un hombre entrar al torneo, ¡Y para colmo de males un Demonio! Al menos hasta que alguien pusiera orden, detuviera el pánico y solucionara el problema de la puerta infernal...

Todo esto hacía que la Seraphim estuviera con la paz perturbada, pero desde que la angelita inició esto, lo que mas ocupaba su cabeza fue el demonio en sí. Realmente no lo entendía, ese hombre no se comportaba como los de su raza usualmente lo hacen y para rematar no podía ignorar sentir cierta familiaridad, como si el demonio tuviera que ver de alguna forma con ella... esto ya causaba que considerara terriblemente cambiar la misión de eliminación por una de captura, sólo para intentar entender por qué ese sentimiento hacia un demonio que nunca había visto en su vida.

Ya idearía un plan para reponer el orden en Gainos, poner a Nanael en su lugar e investigar solo la actividad demoniaca, esto los otros ángeles podían sentirlo. El estrés en su señora les causaba a ellos mismos un temor indescriptible y más que nada sentir pena por el destino que le esperaba a la angelita.

Era evidente que Nanael tendría muy grandes problemas.

Esto pensaban mientras la batalla continuaba, abajo, en la tierra.

Cuando Christopher alcanzó una distancia lo suficientemente cercana a la elfa usando sus colas, se impulsó hacia ella con la espada levantada por sobre su cabeza, a lo que Alleyne respondió colocando su bastón de forma horizontal por sobre su cabeza para interceptar el golpe y desviarlo al costado para rápidamente encajar un golpe al flanco expuesto. Christopher por su lado rápidamente colocó una de sus colas en el camino del golpe del bastón de la elfa, aprovechó ese impulso, mas el de su cola, para darse cierta distancia.

―Bienvenido a mi territorio, veamos si puedes aguantar.

Alleyne se veía perfectamente segura de su triunfo, entre las hojas.

Desde abajo, Aníbal y Nowa miraban muy interesados el curso de la pelea, mas que nada porque ahora la cosa sería bastante desventajosa para el demonio; si bien era rápido, Alleyne lo era más... ese era su territorio.

Desde las esferas todo el mundo podía ver como Christopher usaba sus colas, no sólo para mantenerse firme y balanceado en las ramas si no que también le proporcionaban una defensa extra en contra de los ataques del bastón de la elfa, ya que si bien paraba el ataque de apertura debía cuidarse del otro extremo del arma.

Alleyne por su lado se encontraba de cierta manera... contenta, hacía mucho que realmente no tenía una buena pelea, ya que las que poseían la habilidad de combatirla o estaban perdidas en el mundo o tenían cargos demasiado importantes y ocupados. Bueno, también estaba Echidna pero sus combates no eran demasiado confiables.

El demonio que combatía hasta ahora sólo había demostrado que sí tenía experiencia y también inteligencia para implementar sus particulares extremidades para mantener el suficiente control para evadir y defenderse de sus ataques... si debía compararlo con algo eso sería una especie de Pulpo por como esas colas lo mantenían firmemente agarrado cada vez que ejecutaba un salto hacia otra rama, pero la ofensiva era suya y sólo seria cuestión de tiempo para lograr una brecha en esa férrea defensa y derrotarlo.

Aníbal y Nowa quedaron algo perplejos al ver que con esa calidad de habilidad sus mejores escenarios podrían verse en peligro.

La niña comenzaba a pensar en lo que implicaba para su maestra dicho combate, y por primera vez en su vida comenzaba a albergar el secreto deseo de que Alleyne perdiera. Nowa recordaba haber estado junto a ella desde pequeña, Alleyne siempre había sido solitaria.

Y tal vez las cosas que Echidna decía burlonamente cada vez que se encontraban no eran del todo falsas... ¿Realmente era la idea de pasar la noche con el demonio tan mala? Alleyne ya había vivido mucho tiempo, y algo así seguramente podría hacerle bien... al menos tener a alguien mas que ella para acompañarla en la vida era una buena idea.

Ya regresando al combate, Christopher estaba en una mala situación que parecía empeorar con el paso del tiempo, donde el ciclo golpe, bloqueo, desliz, evasión, contragolpe, giro, estocada, salto, era lo único que podía hacer en estas condiciones, y necesitaba una superficie plana para ejecutar la mayoría de sus técnicas, la elfa definitivamente sabía explotar ese echo, de esto el demonio solo podía culpar a Nanael.

Dando un salto enorme, impulsándose con sus colas, se aferró al tronco mas próximo y observó que de nuevo la elfa había desaparecido, para aparecer arriba de el en posición de golpe, no dándole más opción que saltar a la siguiente rama, definitivamente esta pelea era costosa, más aun que su ya poca energía se iba desvaneciendo.

Sólo podría ejecutar una vez un "Power pact" y para rematar, por alguna razón el contrato del dragón cada ves era mas débil, sabía que eso pasaría en algún momento, pero no que al poco tiempo de arribar al mundo humano comenzaría a perder completamente su contrato.

Aníbal ya le había mencionado que estaba mas pálido de lo usual y era verdad, la primer etapa de su infección comenzaba a manifestarse y a menos que en la siguiente semana no absorba suficiente energía era seguro que no sobreviviría, realmente odiaba su vida, pero más odiaba ser algo tan inestable.

Regresando su mente al combate actual, si quería tener chance de vencerla debía encontrar la manera de obtener una ventaja para compensar su falta de equilibrio, realmente, si hubiera sabido que terminaría en esta clase de situaciones hubiera pensado dos veces antes de cortarse un ala para crear su arma o de depender de ataques que si bien son poderosos, requieren camino libre para evitar contra ataques.

Bastante mas lejos la actual reina Claudette observaba el combate con una callada preocupación. No le agradaba en lo mas mínimo que la bizarra situación continuara a ese nivel, y comenzaba a diseñar en su mente una manera para ordenar todo el enredo y castigar a los culpables.

Había enviado ya a Elina para ocuparse del castillo Vance, y se sentía preocupada por eso también, le habían informado que el lugar estaba envuelto en combates peligrosos. Y para colmo Leina estaba en camino hacia allá gracias a ella... había enviado su mensaje antes de decidir volver a Gainos.

Tenía miedo de que los mensajeros advirtiéndole a Leina sobre la equivocación no hubiesen llegado, y de que la situación en el castillo se tornara demasiado problemática para Elina.

La mujer se sentía un tanto frustrada, desde el palacio de Gainos, porque todo a su alrededor parecía estarse volviendo un caos. Ella, tan obsesionada por el orden, no se sentía a gusto con un Queens Blade que ni siquiera era real, un enemigo poderoso suelto en el torneo, y su familia desperdigada por el reino.

Ignoraba que en el palacio Vance otro desastre mucho peor se gestaba y Elina caería prisionera de Echidna, contratada por los rebeldes. Su mundo parecía estarse saliendo de control.

Ya regresando a la pelea de Christopher y Alleyne, Nanael por fin veía lo que quería, pensando que por fin lograba su cometido al ver el golpe que Alleyne le había asestado mandándolo a través de cuatro árboles, pero se enfadó cuando vio que el demonio se levantaba sin más que uno o dos rasguños en la cara. La ligera abolladura en la armadura junto a una leve respiración forzosa, le dio a entender que seguramente el golpe le afectó bastante.

Christopher estaba contra las cuerdas, eso era obvio después de aquel tremendo golpe. Pero fue gracias a ello que ahí la vio: la ventaja que necesitaba, y sin perder tiempo comenzó a avanzar, en vez de dirigir su golpe hacia la elfa, con un ligero desvío cortó la rama donde ella estaba parada y así ambos comenzaron a caer, Alleyne rápidamente se aferró a otra rama, pero en ese momento y sin posibilidad de escape la punta de la espada de su oponente se dirigía a ella, envuelto en una energía roja, parecía que un cometa venía a golpearla, como pudo se incorporó y puso su arma enfrente suyo logrando evitar que el arma la tocara.

La potencia era demasiada, y terminó impactando contra el tronco del árbol detrás suyo, lentamente se incorporó pero tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca al ver que de la misma salían algunas gotas de sangre.

«Me temía que su potencia era alta... pero no a estas alturas, si logra darme un golpe directo es posible incluso que muera... debo mantenerlo entre las ramas, no darle ningún espacio abierto.» pensó Alleyne concentrada.

«Ese golpe debió dejarla fuera... supongo que no recibe su titulo de la nada pero tampoco que tuviera tal resistencia, y ahora sabe que la mayoría de los golpes requiere de un espacio abierto o mínimamente que no haya nada entre el objetivo y yo, esto se pondrá mas difícil.» Christopher también reflexiono sobre el combate, concentrado en cómo obtener su victoria.

Y así la batalla continuó, ambos ahora estaban agotados, la mayoría de las fuerzas de Christopher iban a sus colas para mantener la estabilidad y potencia de salto necesaria para seguirle el paso a Alleyne, que trepaba entre las ramas y hojas de los árboles con envidiable agilidad.

La elfa por su parte debía usar la fuerza de sus brazos para asegurarse de parar cualquier golpe que no estuviera realmente dirigido a ella, no debía permitirle ponerla en esa situación de nuevo. Pero ello le costaba su anteriormente implacable ofensiva, en algunas ocasiones estaba tentada a usar sus técnicas pero, necesitaba estar quieta para prepararlas, además de que para hacerla efectiva el precio sería darle una oportunidad de usar esa técnica de nuevo; a este punto realmente no valía la pena tal riesgo.

Sólo le quedaba usar su carta del triunfo, hasta ahora en fuerza podía suponer que le igualaba, así que si lograba ejecutar y golpearlo con su Garra de águila este combate estaría terminado a su favor... no sospechó que en la cabeza del demonio un similar tren de pensamiento pasaba.

«Rayos… esto no me esta llevando a ningún lado, sabía que si con ese golpe no la derrotaba ella sería mucho mas cautelosa.» seguía pensando el demonio.

Christopher no lograba encontrar una solución adecuada al predicamento al que se sometió, la elfa ya no atacaba como antes, lo que es peor; concentraba su defensa, sabiendo que el buscaba de nuevo ese ángulo para atacar.

Entre los arboles no había una ruta directa, pero entre las ramas y el suelo no había casi nada y eso era la única instancia donde su stinger podía ejecutarse sin problema. Alleyne se dio cuenta y no permitió mucha distancia entre ellos, además de no caer en sus ataques falsos para eliminar la rama abajo de ella, sólo era cuestión de tiempo y Christopher temía que la única forma de ganar esto fuera usando su pacto, por como iba la situación, definitivamente esa parecía la única salida que divisaba por el momento.

Cerca de toda esa adrenalina, en el suelo, los dos compañeros de los combatientes intentaban divisar algo entre las hojas de los arboles.

―Vaya, de verdad que no quieren perder, uno creería que de verdad lo hacen por el premio jejeje― se burló Aníbal intentando reconocer alguna figura, con una mano haciendo sombra frente a sus ojos.

―Si, definitivamente mi maestra esta inspirada y esa mirada en sus ojos indica que usará su mejor técnica para acabar con esto, solo espero que Christopher-san no quede muy lastimado.― Nowa estaba en la misma posición que el hombre, cosa que resultaba bastante graciosa a quienes los veían.

―Hmmm… no se tú pero ¡El único lastimado aquí soy yo!― Aníbal frunció el ceño decepcionado.― se supone que es una pelea del Queens Blade y sin embargo Alleyne no ha perdido una sola prenda... ¡Ni siquiera los alcanzo a ver! ¡Y yo vi esa espada rozarla varias veces, estoy seguro que ese maldito lo hace a propósito!

―… Idiota pervertido…― dijo Nowa mirándolo con rencor.

Nanael, mientras alcanzaba a verlos combatir desde su elevada posición, reflexionaba sobre su porvenir.

―¡Jojojojo! Sí, definitivamente ya huelo la promoción que me darán: además de deshacerme de ese demonio realmente ya me tenía harta…―pensativa, frunció el ceño― y ni siquiera pude meterlo en mi harem de chicos guapos... ¡Hasta Echidna tuvo una noche con ese tipo y yo no! ¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?

Regresando al combate, entre las hojas de los árboles y las ramas, hasta los que observaban el combate en las esferas veían mejor lo que sucedía que los que estaban al pie de los mismos.

Alleyne ya podía comenzar a respirar un poco, se notaba que su oponente cuanto mas tiempo pasaba más se debilitaba, en cualquier momento sólo necesitaría la oportunidad adecuada para ejecutar su mejor técnica y acabar la pelea.

―Debo admitirlo, eres un oponente formidable, pero no falta mucho para que esto se acabe: puedo ver que estas cansado.

―No deberías preocuparte por el bienestar de tu oponente, es algo tonto, pero si tienes razón en poco esto deberá terminar, ¡No pienso ser yo quien pierda!― respondió Christopher.

―¡Ya lo veremos! ¡Te demostraré que mi convicción no es errónea!

―¡Demuéstralo entonces!

Dicho esto, Christopher estaba respirando forzosamente. No solo su contrato estaba por acabarse si no que debido a las heridas y el esfuerzo que le impuso esta pelea su estado se deterioraba terriblemente rápido, pero aun no podía rendirse, sólo había que encajar un golpe para ganar.

Sabía que aun si la elfa no recibió totalmente el impacto de su stinger, ella estaba herida y sólo necesitaría un golpe más para lograr vencerla, sólo necesitaba un ángulo directo para que ya sea su pacto u otro stinger pudieran ser recibidos a máxima potencia, no era realmente que no podía ejecutarlos, solo que con tantos obstáculos, aun si los atravesaba, le quitarían poder, distancia y duración y con la energía que tenía era conveniente ejecutarlo sólo si la situación así lo permitía.

Aun así esa era la esperanza que lo mantenía en la pelea, tal vez sí estaba al borde del agotamiento, pero mientras pudiera seguir levantando su espada, resistiría hasta encontrar el momento de lanzar su ultimo ataque del día.

Y así seguía el intercambio de golpes, Alleyne aprovechaba el cansancio de Christopher y atacaba sin compasión alguna, ya ni siquiera sus colas se movían con la misma velocidad y fuerza: era fácil hacerlo retroceder, ya era el momento de terminar esto, aun si podía cubrirse, su oponente en ese estado no podría resistir su garra de águila.

Todo el mundo miraba lleno de tensión como la pelea comenzaba su estruendoso final, en el momento en que Alleyne comenzó a saltar hacia una rama mas alta, seguida de su oponente que ya no demostraba la velocidad y fuerza de antes, todas las espectadoras que habían luchado con la elfa sabían a que se debía esto, no era difícil juzgar que la partida era suya, pero como en la pelea anterior con Leina, su oponente Christopher no era alguien que se rendía.

Ésta situación le pareció familiar, aún si estaba débil y al borde de la derrota siempre quedaba una ultima jugada, un ultimo recurso: era algo que todos iban a presenciarían en esos momento.

Christopher observó como la elfa se alejaba tomando altura y la siguió, era seguro que la mujer planeaba algo destinado a hacerle pasar un mal rato, pero Christopher en ese momento encontró la ultima oportunidad que necesitaba, tal vez no ganaría, pero no se iría sin intentarlo.

Alleyne llegó a la rama mas alta, algo fina pero era lo que buscaba: al momento de aterrizar utilizó eso para impulsarse por arriba de la arboleda del bosque y quedar a espacio abierto. En ese segundo se permitió admirar el cielo que el bosque tapaba, en el que volaba un halcón, y pensó que era bastante adecuado para la situación, Miro hacia abajo y fijó su objetivo.

― ¡Prepárate Demonio! ¡Este será el movimiento final!

― ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Ven por mí entonces!

Nowa y Aníbal estaban expectantes; sabían que el final estaba por venir. Podían divisar mejor las figuras de sus compañeros, y ya comenzaban a predecir el final, dando sus mejores ánimos.

― ¡SIII! ¡Mi maestra ganará esto usando su garra de águila! ¡Usted puede Maestra!― exclamaba la menor dando saltos entusiastas.

― ¡Christopher maldito idiota te van a vencer! ¡Ni siquiera le quitaste una prenda, por amor a dios usa hojas por ropa interior cómo lograste dejarla intacta! ¡Christopher, son hojas, caray!― Aníbal, por su parte, con las manos alrededor de su boca comenzó a darle «entusiasmos» al demonio.

―…Idiota…― murmuró Nowa.

Nanael, mientras tanto, estaba tomando decisiones radicales concernientes al demonio.

― ¡Al fin ya se termina esta misión!... si llega a sobrevivir me lo quedaré para mi harem, sufrirá de lo lindo jajaja!

Todo el mundo miraba con extrema atención, desde el grupo de Tomoe hasta el palacio de Gainos, quién ganaría la pelea, si la elfa, o Christopher.

Y en ese momento todos vieron como el demonio era envuelto en un aura carmesí, porque fue cuando encontró la oportunidad, la apertura que necesitaba: ella lanzaría su mejor técnica pero seguía estando en un espacio abierto, y que por encima de todo se dirigía hacia él, al final quien ganara esto sería quien hubiera podido poner más potencia en el golpe definitivo que estaba por chocar.

― ¡El golpe definitivo! ¡EAGLE!― exclamó Alleyne.

―¡No me rendiré aún! ¡POWER PACT!― exclamó Christopher.

― ¡TALON/ Raising Demon DRAGON!

En el momento que ambos golpes chocaron, la onda de choque que se generó destrozó los arboles que estaban cerca. Se podía ver cómo la energías luchaban por superar una a la otra: en el centro de todo esto, la elfa y el demonio mirándose cara a cara, con músculo tenso y dientes apretados, en lo que para ellos parecía un momento eterno.

El resto de los espectadores podían ver como la energías avanzaban y retrocedían sin dejar claro quién ganaría. Al siguiente instante el choque explotó formando una densa capa de humo, de la cual un objeto salió volando, que resultó ser el bastón de la elfa. Para ese momento el humo comenzó a disiparse y ahí vieron al ganador del encuentro: para sorpresa de muchos nuevamente resultó ser el demonio.

Mientras las reacciones se variaban en el bosque, en las aguas termales orientales las dos chicas extranjeras miraban con interés el inesperado desenlace.

― ¡Ay no!― exclamó Tomoe, antes de tomar su rostro con ambas manos. ―Pobre Alleyne, por eso dije que apostar algo tan valioso es... es...

―¿Osea que dudabas de Alleyne desde el principio?― Shizuka preguntó, elevando una ceja.

―No! Sólo... estaba esa posibilidad...y... ¡Dios mío! ¿Ahora qué hará? ¡Tiene que cumplir con esa apuesta!

―...A ver si así se le quita la cara de amargura...― observó Shizuka, despreocupadamente.

― ¡Pero pobrecilla! ¿Y si ese tipo resulta ser uno de esos viciosos... desagradables y malos y... sucios?

Shizuka miró a Tomoe con duda. ―Vamos, estás exagerando las cosas, el tipo no se ve taaaan malo... he conocido sadomasoquistas y otros en mi vida y no tienen esa cara... ― Shizuka sonrió burlonamente. ―De hecho me suena más como que quisieras que te pasara a ti jajaja.

Tomoe abrió los ojos como platos. ―¡Shizuka-san! ¡No es eso! … espera eso significa que... Será posible que... entonces tú con...?―

Siguió un rato de silencio incómodo.

―...Tomoe... no soy virgen, por si era lo que querías preguntarme.

Tomoe la miró con verdadero susto, en silencio. Luego negó con la cabeza y comenzó a salir del baño buscando una toalla. Planeaba regresar a una sesión de meditación para tratar de reponer tantas impresiones en un solo día.

Shizuka entrecerró los ojos con un poco de hartazgo mientras observaba con disimulada atención la anatomía de la sacerdotisa.

¿Bueno, qué demonios esperaba Tomoe?

―Y... puedo suponer que eres virgen, Tomoe-chan...

― ¡He sabido preservar mi virtud conforme a mi papel como sacerdotisa!― Tomoe, por tanta agitación, comenzó a batallar con la toalla.

Aldra, que hasta entonces seguía sin decir nada, concentrada en lo que la enorme esfera en el cielo aun transmitía, comenzó a prestar atención en las otras dos chicas.

―Tomoe-chan , te ves muy molesta.―

Shizuka estaba un poco sonrojada, Aldra dedujo que no sólo por la temperatura del agua. Claro, ver a Tomoe batallar con una toalla agitando el cuerpo no era un espectáculo fácil de ignorar. Pese a que Tomoe no se daba cuenta de ello.

― ¡Sólo estoy indignada por el desenlace de esa batalla!― exclamó mientras terminaba de acomodarse la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, con la cara un poco roja.

―Estas mintiendo.―siguió Aldra, estoica.― Estás enojada porque no seras la primera de Shizuka-san.

Shizuka observó más atentamente a Tomoe, con curiosidad.

La sacerdotisa negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, muy ofendida. ―¡No es cierto! ¡S... Sólo dije que preservar la virtud y pureza del cuerpo es parte fundamental de una sacerdotisa!

―Eso me temía...― murmuró la ninja.

― ¡Los ancestros y la moral de nuestro pueblo han sabido enseñarme cuan importante es preservar la pureza, tanto física como espiritual, sobretodo en nuestro cargo...

―Dirás TU cargo...

― ¡En MI cargo como sacerdotisa! ¡Y no deber de poner en juego algo tan preciado como nuestra virtud! ¡En cualquier sentido! Y vaya que me ha costad...

― ¿Y las sacerdotisas tienen permitido el lesbianismo?― interrumpió Shizuka.

―Que?!― Tomoe se puso roja como un tomate.

―...nada...

La sacerdotisa y la ninja se miraron dudosas unos instantes. Aldra elevó la mirada hacia el techo, como diciendo "...es más que obvio...

―Como decía ― Tomoe intentó reanudar su discurso ―...me ha costado trabajo por criaturas tan perversas como la malvada guerrera veterana Echidna... ¡Ella estuvo a punto de cumplir sus obscenas intenciones!

―...entonces supongo que no...― concluyó Shizuka en voz baja, un tanto triste.

―... ¡Pero no lo permití! Mi cargo de sacerdotisa debía seguir siendo honrado y...

― Ésto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí...― se dijo Shizuka en voz baja, un tanto desanimada y mirando con atención las piernas de la otra chica, que seguía con su «virtuoso» monólogo.

Aldra, por su parte y mientras murmuraba algo como «esas dos parecen un matrimonio...» observó como la enorme esfera en el cielo desaparecía. Le habría gustado poder ver mas tiempo al demonio: había algo en él que llamaba la atención.

En el pueblo élfico, por otro lado, la agitación estaba a la orden del día. Aníbal felicitaba airadamente al demonio, recriminándole sin embargo no haber podido ver nada interesante de Alleyne, mientras las dos elfas habían optado por aceptar la derrota dignamente y marcharse a la casa de Alleyne para empezar los preparativos de lo que sucedería esa noche.

Nanael mientras tanto estaba en una de sus rabietas habituales, preguntándose quién podría ser un enemigo a la altura del demonio en la larga lista de combatientes del Queens Blade, sin realmente saber que esa persona era quien menos esperaría. Christopher, por su parte, prefirió aceptar esta victoria con una tranquila, pero amarga alegría, aún cuando en el fondo sabía el precio que tubo que pagar su oponente.

Aun así, se mantuvo un poco dubitativo cuando Alleyne le dijo que fuera a su cabaña a medianoche.

A mucha distancia, en el palacio de Gainos, Claudette había decidido que esa era la última incoherencia que le habría tocado ver respecto al torneo. Era hora de tomar medidas dignas de su cargo.

Cuando la pelea finalizó no sobraba decir que la molestia su cara era tan aparente como el calor en verano, porque al parecer, no solo este falso torneo se estaba tornando verdadero si no que la presencia y por sobretodo potencia que este participante masculino traía consigo, amenazaba sus planes de unificación.

Si bien ella no dudaba de que su poder era absoluto e invencible, con excepción quizás de su hermana Leina, éste guerrero le causaba dudas, después de todo ganó contra Alleyne en su terreno y contra su mejor técnica... se le vino a la cabeza lo que había oído al principio y extrañamente eso le disparó una idea que capaz le ayudaría a tomar suprema ventaja de esta situación, era hora de actuar.

Salió al palco y miró hacia el patio donde los miembro de la guardia real estaban entrenando, se calmó y puso su usual seria expresión, antes de dirigirse a ellas con tono autoritario.

― ¡Guardias! Su reina les ordena, ¡Traigan ante mi al guerrero demoniaco Christopher, y a su acompañante! ¡Usen cuanta fuerza sea necesaria pero deben traerlos ante mí lo antes posible!

―¡Sí, Su Majestad!

Y comenzaron a prepararse para su nueva misión. Entre todas ellas, Irma fue la primera en levantarse, lista para obedecer.

Mientras se estiraba esperando a las demás, su pensamiento voló a preguntarse donde estaría su maestra, pensamiento que rechazó de inmediato. No, había conseguido un puesto en la guardia real y estaba lejos de todo, no tenía por qué seguir preocupándose con ella.

De regreso en el lugar de la pelea, Christopher y Aníbal sintieron un escalofrío tremendo : era inevitable, el mundo oficialmente estaba a la caza de este dúo, y qué planes tendría la reina para estos dos era lo más preocupante del asunto.

**Fin del Capítulo**

**En el próximo capítulo, ¡Lemmon! Separado en Omake, como de costumbre. Bueno, mientras mi querido editor sigue echando a andar nuestra historia con muy buenas ideas para los próximos capítulos, Lallen no está inmóvil.**

**...y eso se traduce sólo en una palabra: ¡YURI!**

¡Gracias por Leer!


	10. Segundo Omake

**De Cómo Alleyne perdió la Virginidad Luego de Mil Años**

_**Eso es paciencia y no tonterías...**_

**Omake del Capítulo ocho.**

**Advertencia: Un Lemmon**

Después de una refrescante ducha en la catarata y de haber golpeado al punto de casi matar a Aníbal, Christopher se sentía algo nervioso; si bien estar con una mujer no le era algo ajeno, ésta vez se trataba de Alleyne, la cual sin importar la edad seguía siendo una chica virgen y todo lo que eso conllevaba...

De donde él venía tal cosa como el concepto de mujer virgen no existía, o si existía nadie hablaba al respecto con tanta importancia, los únicos en conocer algo parecido eran los nobles.

Aún viniendo de una familia cercana a la realeza demoniaca, o el equivalente, a Christopher nunca le había interesado preocuparse por eso, y no recordaba haberlo hecho jamás con una virgen.

Por las historias que un día le había contado su padre se debía ser atento y _tierno_, aunque eso viniendo de un demonio sonaba raro, despertando la duda de dónde obtuvo tal experiencia. Sabiendo que esto ya era mucha información, Christopher decidió dejar de escarbar en su memoria, intentaría seguir con lo que vendría de la mejor forma posible.

Realmente, el mundo humano estaba lleno de situaciones a las cuales el no estaba acostumbrado. Tanto su nuevo compañero de viaje junto con la angelita se estaban asegurando de que fuera lo mas tedioso y embarazoso posible... realmente hacía a uno preguntar si esto valía la pena.

Alleyne por su parte, ya estaba preparada para las actividades nocturnas; si bien ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios afrontaría esto dignamente. El demonio había ganado el combate justa y limpiamente, demostrando que la convicción que ella tenia estaba mal.

Alleyne ya había estado contemplando desde algún tiempo dejar una sucesora como guardiana del pueblo: después de saldar la deuda con el demonio tenía en mente tomar a Nowa en el ultimo viaje que realizarían juntas. Le daría su ultima lección como maestra y entonces le dejaría ir para que hiciera lo que creyera correcto, esto entristecía a Alleyne pero a la ves la enorgullecía.

Volviendo al tema principal, Alleyne estaba nerviosa porque a su edad todavía no había conocido lo que era un hombre: Tal vez cuando era más joven había contemplado una relación o algo parecido: prefiriendo guardar su titulo y concentrada en su entrenamiento lo había dejado en el olvido. Parecería que el mundo tenía interesantes maneras de retribuir su falta de experiencia en lo que relaciones concierne.

Aún así, Alleyne era una guerrera honorable por sobre todo y pagaría la deuda sin importar cuan nerviosa o incómoda la ponía su primera noche con otra persona.

A medianoche, hora de la cita, Christopher se encontraba en la entrada del hogar de la elfa, y no podía evitar estar nervioso; sólo esperaba no arruinar esta experiencia para Alleyne, ofenderla o asustarla. Guardaba admiración por la tomando aire, entró a la casa.

-¿Señorita Alleyne?

-Estoy en mi habitación, entra por favor.

La elfa se oía tan distante como de costumbre, lo que acrecentó un poco la incomodidad del demonio.

-De acuerdo...- preguntándose si realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Dando algunos pasos entró en la habitación de la elfa, y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras durante algunos minutos. Sobre la suave cama, estaba una bellísima elfa, luciendo mucho más su hermosura; de hermoso cabello largo, con un inocente sonrojo en el rostro inmaculado donde dos orbes de un hermoso cobalto claro lo miraban con un poco de temor y nerviosismo.

Alleyne se abrazaba a sí misma resaltando aquel cuerpo con curvas bien pronunciadas, en los lugares correctos, y cubierta con lo que parecía ropa interior echa totalmente de hojas que tapaban las partes esenciales, típicamente élfica. Estaba iluminada por un par de velas instalados en la habitación.

Al ver esto Christopher obviamente comenzó a sentir cierto calor; por alguna razón los pantalones se sentían algo más ajustados en la región media.

Si ya la elfa estaba nerviosa, cuando el demonio apareció frente a ella su sonrojo creció y no le era posible mirarlo a la cara, se sentía desprotegida ante el demonio. Era un ser absolutamente atractivo, con ese cuerpo tan torneado, y adornado con los trofeos de batallas que Christopher habría peleado en el pasado, si había una manera de describir la situación para Alleyne sería como el primer día de entrenamiento.

Tomando coraje elevó el rostro y lo miró dándose tiempo a ver mejor el rostro de quien sería su primer hombre: su rostro era joven, si fueran humanos, él tal vez sería dos o tres años mayor que ella, tenia una mandíbula fuerte, probablemente había recibido varios golpes, y tenía marcas en su rostro: tres cicatrices en forma de colmillos uno debajo del ojo y dos en su mejilla derecha, a diferencia de la otra mitad donde la mayoría lo cubría un vendaje con letras, seguramente algún encantamiento del infierno.

Alleyne en esos momentos se preguntaba qué tipo de herida había sufrido que lo llevara a usar esas vendas; por la apariencia de éstas podía deducir que la había usado por muy largo tiempo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, tratando de deshacerse de los nervios y la tensión. El demonio no podía despegar la vista de la mujer, fascinado por su belleza y la visible agitación en su pecho.

-Espero que no te moleste que recién ahora lo mencione pero... eres realmente hermosa-

Alleyne se sobresaltó un poco -¡g...gra...gracias!... tú...tú también eres guapo- la elfa ya estaba roja como tomate.

Las mejillas de Christopher se tiñeron levemente de rojo- gracias... s...hum, si así lo deseas puedo irme, no necesitas hacer esto y menos con alguien como yo...-

Alleyne se incorporó y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama- ¡No! Sí necesito hacer esto... no podría vivir conmigo misma si no honrara mi palabra: peleamos un buen combate y te probaste superior a mí, ésta es tu recompensa, sólo me insultarías si no la tomaras, así que por... por favor continua...

Al demonio le agradó la determinación de la elfa. -Alleyne, prometo ser gentil si así lo quieres...

-Te lo agradecería...

El demonio se acercó a la elfa sentándose a su lado, y la atrajo hacia él, notando un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, seguramente por los nervios de lo que iba a suceder. Al observar cómo la mujer se quedaba mirando hacia el suelo, decidió continuar, llevando las manos a la espalda de la elfa y comenzando a acariciarla; por y sobre aquel estorbo de brassier que llevaba puesto. Le distorsionaba la vista del hermoso cuerpo que poseía quien sería su amante esa noche.

Llevó sus manos a la banda de esas inusuales bragas y de ahí suavemente comenzó a ascender por su espalda rozando la tira del sujetador y enviando escalofríos a lo largo de la espalda de Alleyne. Continuó con su paseo por el cuerpo de ella, acariciando su espalda con su dedo índice, subiendo por su hombro, haciéndolo descender de nuevo por su clavícula, pasando por el costado de sus pechos, llegando hasta el ombligo y repitiendo el recorrido, notando como la piel de ella se erizaba. Alzó su mirada y se topó con sus ojos cerrados, mientras la elfa, tomando algo de valor se abrazaba al cuello de Christopher.

El demonio se sintió algo mas calmado al ver que la apertura que tomaba parecía dar resultado y la elfa comenzaba a ganar lentamente confianza; aprovechando esto pasó al siguiente paso, acercándose a su boca lentamente, admirando cada leve reacción en los labios entreabiertos de la elfa.

Tomó sus carnosos labios entre los de él, posando como acto voluntario una mano sobre uno de sus pechos, empezando a acariciarlo sobre las hojas que tenía por ropa interior, logrando que ella suspirara por primera vez; un suspiro de placer.

Mientras Alleyne comenzaba a emitir más de esos hermosos suspiros, que comenzaban a excitarlo mas, Christopher se forzó mentalmente a aguantar, sabía que tenía que ir despacio; necesitaba sentirla cómoda.

Se puso en pie dejando sorprendida a la guardiana del bosque. Retiró sus botas y sus pantalones, quedándose con su ropa interior negra. Para cuando finalizó, se acercó a ella y la llevó más atrás de la cama, ya que hasta ahora habían estado en el filo. Christopher llevó sus manos hasta el nudo del sujetador y lo desató por fin, dejando libres los pechos de ella, los cuales captaron su atención varios segundos.

Alleyne, al ver que el demonio no retiraba la mirada de sus pechos, intentó cubrírselos con su brazo.

-No te avergüences, eres hermosa- susurró Christopher besando el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras retiraba el brazo de ella. Ella dejó que los labios de él lamieran, besaran e incluso mordisquearan sus rosados pezones, ya erectos, a causa de la sensación de placer y de excitación corría lentamente por su cuerpo, al igual que por el del demonio en ese momento.

La elfa paseó tímidamente sus manos por el cuerpo de él, llegando a una zona un tanto sensible que rozó de pasada, logrando que él emitiera un gruñido, ya que su erección era notable.

Llevó sus manos a las bragas y las hizo descender hasta que Alleyne quedó completamente desnuda, a su merced. Retiró sus interiores y sentó a la elfa encima de él; ella pudo sentir como algo realmente caliente palpitaba contra su bajo vientre, haciendo que se removiera nerviosamente, causándole placer al demonio.

-Te lo repito... Eres hermosa...

-g-gracias...- Alleyne comenzaba a olvidarse de su incomodidad inicial, y entrecerró los ojos sintiendo al demonio debajo de ella.

-Iré lento, dime si deseas que pare...

-D-de-de acuerdo... por favor toma lo que por derecho te pertenece...- Alleyne tragó saliva.

-Como usted desee mi bella señorita...-

Susurró cerca de su cuello, mientras la alzaba, tomándola de las caderas, y haciendo que su miembro entrara muy lentamente en su interior. Ella llevó sus manos al cuello de él y lo rodeó, clavando las uñas en su pecho en el momento que su miembro penetró la prueba de su castidad, ya que un sensación placentera y otra de dolor estaban en su cuerpo, recorriéndolo entero.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el demonio acariciando su largo cabello, intentando tranquilizarla.

Ella asintió, después de soltar un gran suspiro, y comenzó a moverse ligeramente, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquel ser que ahora estaba conectado a ella, Christopher la recostó y se colocó encima de Alleyne, con cautela y paciencia comenzó dándole suaves embestidas; no quería asustarla y mucho menos hacerle más daño del que ya estaba echo.

Continuó con el movimiento, dejando escapar varios gemidos de su boca, igual que ella lo hacía. Abrió levemente su ojo para ver el rostro extasiado de la elfa y viendo esa sensual boca entreabierta, besó los labios de ella, repetidas veces, haciendo que parpadeara y que gimiera aún más, ya que el ritmo de sus embestidas había aumentado un poco.

Esto continuo un buen rato, en algunos momentos realizaba embestidas rápidas y cortas para pasar a un ritmo mas largo y lento, posando su mano en el suave trasero de ella para profundizar el contacto.

Esto a la vez que su otra mano se mantenía constantemente masajeando y acariciando sus senos. Aun si le apetecía probar algunas cosas mas exóticas, prefirió no hacerlo porque, sin importar el placer, ella era o _fue_ una virgen. Además, más allá de eso la elfa era una mujer muy inocente hasta donde Christopher sabía, y sólo hacer esto le bastaba para estar satisfecho.

Había contemplado tomar algo de su energía pero la muy agitada respiración y el sudor de su cuerpo le indicaban que la elfa no debía tener en estos momentos mucha que pudiera usar el demonio, no era el mismo tipo de mujer que Echidna.

Christopher se dijo mentalmente que no importaba; al fin y al cabo estar con esta mujer tan inocente le bastaba. Se preguntó si hacer lo mismo con un ángel sería similar, pensamiento que abandonó mientras una sensación de satisfacción y placer comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de ambos.

Aceleró las embestidas, haciendo que todo comenzará a ir más rápido; llegaron al orgasmo. Christopher dejó que de sus labios escapara un grito con el nombre de la elfa, mientras ella gritaba el suyo.

El cuerpo de ambos temblada de puro éxtasis, mientras él se había dejado caer sobre ella y yacía con la cabeza en sus pechos, intentando controlar sus respiraciones. Las piernas de la elfa se encontraban entumecidas, no podía moverlas, no tenía fuerzas para ello.

El demonio se retiró de encima de Alleyne, recostándose a su lado, cubriendo con su ala ahora extendida el cuerpo de ambos; acercó a la elfa, dejándola recostar su cabeza en el pecho de él, entrelazando sus piernas bajo aquella gran ala. La mano de Allyane descansó sobre su pecho, mientras que él rodeaba su cintura con su brazo, manteniendo sus cálidos cuerpos aún más próximos. Besó el nacimiento de sus cabellos rubios, mientras que ella copiaba su movimiento, pero en el pecho.

-¿Lo disfrutaste?- susurró mirando sus azules ojos, y se quedó sorprendido de encontrarse con una mirada muy diferente a la que esperaba. Alleyne lo miraba con esa valentía típica de ella, pese a lo que acababa de suceder.

-Si...- musitó la mujer, que dicho esto sorpresivamente atrapó los labios del demonio, en un beso que sólo significaba una palabra «más»... y luego de una ronda mas ambos quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Alleyne abrió los ojos lentamente, notando como la luz del sol matutino se colaba por entre las rendijas de su ventana. Comenzó a reflexionar sobre la noche en compañía de ese demonio. Al notar algo de movimiento a su lado, alejó rápidamente sus pensamientos, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, mientras cubría sus ojos con la otra. No podía creerse que lo había hecho, pero... ¿y si no le había gustado? ¿o su total inexperiencia había de algún modo disgustado a su acompañante... ?

Volteó hacia su costado derecho, para encontrarse con él, que al parecer seguía durmiendo plácidamente, con una sonrisa inconsciente en su rostro. Llevó sus dedos a los mechones traviesos que caían libremente por el rostro y la frente de él; los acarició, haciendo que su mano paseara por su suave rostro, logrando que él se removiera un poco.

Alleyne entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose si nunca lo volvería a ver. Tal idea, que hacía unas horas habría tenido una respuesta totalmente opuesta, la entristecía un poco.

Se volteó, dejándolo descansar, pero, sintió unos brazos cálidos y masculinos rodeando su cintura, mientras que la cabeza de él descansaba en el hueco de su cuello, respirando cerca de su oído.

-Buenos días, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él besando su mejilla y su cuello, acariciando su rubio cabello.

-Buenos días-saludó ella volteándose de nuevo para quedar frente a él.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Christopher, continuando con sus caricias.

-Me siento relajada, algo adolorida, pero nada preocupante.- Respondió la elfa abrazándose y juntando de nuevo sus cuerpos.

-Ya veo que te gustó.

Mencionó Christopher ocasionando que ella se sonrojara y bajara su rostro. Alleyne seguía un poco sumida en sus propios pensamientos, pero su habitual inocencia seguía apareciendo.

-A mi me encantó.- Añadió el demonio a la altura de su cuello, posicionándose encima del delicado cuerpo de ella.

Mientras Alleyne lo abrazaba en respuesta, con sus delicados brazos rodeándolo, Christopher tuvo un pequeño atisbo de melancolía. ¿Cuando emprendiera su viaje, Alleyne no volvería a estar cerca de él? ¿No volvería a contemplar su rostro jamás?

Lo había disfrutado, eso era seguro. Le había encantado y el pensamiento de ambos se centraba en volver a repetirlo, hasta cansarse uno del otro, algo imposible para ellos en este momento... más tarde pensarían en las consecuencias... y que consecuencias les esperaban.

**Fin Del Omake.**


	11. Noveno Capitulo

**Capitulo 9**

**El Viaje Al Pantano.**

**Disclaimmer. Ni a mi ni a mi editor nos pertenece Queens Blade...**

Irma había dormido muy mal y por lo tanto no se sentía en buena forma ni con mucha lucidez. Esa mañana, para colmo, mientras seguía al resto de guardia real de Claudette a caballo, el sol le daba en plena cara empeorado aun más su estado.

Últimamente la vida para ella había sido muy estresante; atender sus deberes como soldado de Claudette no era algo fácil, y dicha tarea la había llevado a estos lados del continente en la misión espontánea de capturar a un sujeto peligroso. Por los reportes y los combates en los que se le había visto pelear, se veía altamente habilidoso y poderoso.

Por si fuera poco, su cabeza seguía llena por la preocupación de buscar de nuevo a su maestra, para dejarle claro que debía quedarse a su lado y no volver a abandonarla. Irma gruñó por lo bajo pensando en toda esa situación, que debía solucionar pronto sin saber cómo.

Todos estos asuntos la tenían agotada, además de la noche de poco sueño:

Irma lentamente comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se adormecía, como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, y antes de que se diera cuenta, cayó dormida sobre su caballo, que seguía avanzando dócilmente.

En su cabeza comenzaron a desfilar imágenes confusas primero, luego figuras, y luego se empezaron a distinguir personajes conocidos. Irma frunció el ceño entre sueños cuando reconoció a su maestra entre la multitud.

Echidna le sonrió, y se acercó a ella con ese andar sinuoso tan característico, que hizo a Irma retroceder unos pasos sin poder evitarlo. La sonrisa de Echidna se volvió mas grande, conforme se acercaba, hasta que Irma decidió dejar de hacerse para atrás.

-¡Ara! Queridísima aprendiz, hace tiempo que no te veía.

-¡Tal vez porque te volviste a ir!- exclamó Irma, tratando de no sonar intimidada.

-Eso quería comentarte, porque he tenido una idea.

-¿Qué?

Detrás de Echidna se comenzó a dibujar otra figura, que a Irma la dejó sorprendida y un tanto indignada. Era un desconocido, pero podía distinguir sus rasgos y ropa con mucha claridad, lo que parecía un ala en su espalda y tres colas moviéndose detrás del personaje. Irma volvió a fruncir el ceño, y Echidna rodeó al desconocido con los brazos y este viceversa.

-¿¡Q...que significa esto?!- preguntó Irma, ahora si completamente indignada y sorprendida.

¡Un hombre! ¡Un hombre abrazando a su maestra!

-Bueno, Irma... decidí volver a ti, pero tendrás que aprender a compartirme...

-¡¿Qué qué?!

-¡Trio!

-¡NO!- Irma gritó tan enérgicamente que el caballo sobre el que iba se descontroló, constándole bastante a la espadachina volver a ponerlo en marcha. Luego, mientras restauraba la ruta, se dio cuenta de que todas las otras guerreras la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Irma-san... ¿Te quedaste dormida? ¿Estás bien? - dijo una de ellas.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –dijo otra.

-Ahm... algo así.

Claro que había sido una pesadilla. Si ya de por si la idea de no estar cerca de su maestra le parecía malo, la idea de compartirla era mucho peor para su cabeza. Irma se sacudió los hombros, un poco sonrojada, diciéndose mentalmente que no estaba celosa y que era poco probable que su maestra eligiera estar con un hombre.

Además... ¿Celosa de quién? ¿Ese no era el tipo que había combatido contra Alleyne un día antes? ¿Uno de sus objetivos?... en ese caso, Echidna tendría probabilidades de haberse topado con ese... ser.

Irma sacudió la cabeza enojada. Conociendo a su maestra, no podía confiar en que reprimiera sus bajos instintos... ¿Y si esta vez con un hombre...?

-¡AAAAAAAARGH!- Irma se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. -¡DEBO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESO! ¡MALDITA SEAS, ECHIDNA!

Y la pobre Irma siguió muy enojada el camino, sin saber que sus intuiciones eran bastante acertadas. Sus blancos, mientras tanto, iban saliendo del bosque élfico con ánimos renovados, uno de ellos ligeramente melancólico.

-Wow, Christopher, ¿Por qué esa cara de entierro? Caray, pareciera que te acabaran de tirar un balde de agua fría.- Aníbal iba jovial como de costumbre.

Christopher lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - Harmony, no estoy de humor para que molestes.

-Ots... nunca estás de humor para una pequeña broma. Además ¿Por qué te deprimes? ¡Acabas de pasar una noche con una guerrera preciosa del Queens Blade!

-He ahí el punto del porqué no estoy de humor esta mañana.

Aníbal lo miró con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza. Alrededor de ambos, el bosque poco a poco iba desapareciendo dejando en su lugar campo abierto, gracias a un atajo amablemente otorgado por los elfos (felices de que los desconocidos se fueran de su territorio)

-¿Oh, tan malo fue?- preguntó Aníbal, regresando a su tema para molestar al demonio.

-...no.- la mirada de Christopher era oscura.

Aníbal lo pensó unos segundos antes de comenzar a especular acerca de eso.

-Oh... hum... ¿Alleyne te confesó que está enamorada de su aprendiz?

Christopher se detuvo, consternado ante la rareza de la pregunta. -¿Qué?

-Es un decir. Digo, considerando lo que cuentan de Echidna...- comentó Aníbal encogiéndose de hombros.

-No puedes comparar a Echidna con Alleyne… sería como compararme a mí con la ángel incompetente- y sonrió.

-...Bueno, en una de esas los elfos comparten la maña esa de salir con sus aprendices...

- ¿Con Nowa? Aníbal, deja de decir tonterías...

-...¡Sólo digo por lo que supe! La aprendiz de Echidna parecía estar bastante traumatizada, así que...

Christopher se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. -¡Harmony ya basta! ¡¿Es que nunca te cansas de hablar de cosas que no me importan?! ¡Y qué si Echidna salía con su aprendiz! ¡Y qué si los elfos tienen «mañas»! ¡Lo que sucedió en la noche no tiene nada que ver con ello!... ¿Y a todo esto tú como sabes que Echidna tenía o tiene una aprendiz? No sabía de eso hasta ahora...

Aníbal hizo una mueca algo sospechosa, se encogió de hombros y fingió demencia.

-Bueno... Christopher, sólo estaba tratando de abrir la conversación. Y a tu pregunta pues son rumores que escuché... ahm... en bares... ¡Cuando andaba por Gainos! ¡Tú sabes, no hablan más que de las combatientes!

Christopher prefirió no contestarle y siguió avanzando, ya malhumorado. ¿Por qué tenía que cargar con un compañero de viaje tan molesto?

Siguieron minutos de silencio un tanto incómodos. Christopher sentía algo en su interior bastante desagradable, como si lo único que necesitara fuera deshacerse de su misión y volver al poblado en busca de Alleyne.

No podía hacerlo, porque la elfa tenía sus propios viajes que emprender, y porque su misión era de vital importancia. Todo esto lo cabreaba (sobretodo porque no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de pensamientos.)

Y justo cuando comenzaba a tranquilizarse, de pronto Aníbal comenzó a manifestar una extraña manía de voltear hacia los lados. Luego, el guerrero se rascaba la barbilla ansiosamente, luego la cabeza, luego cerraba los ojos como si reflexionara.

Christopher, ya mas tranquilo, extrañado por el comportamiento del otro volteó hacia Aníbal con gesto interrogatorio.

-...¿Pasa algo?

El otro pareció sorprendido por la pregunta. -¿Eh? ¡Ah! Bueno... Christopher, ¿No tienes la horrible sensación de estar olvidando algo?

-...¿algo?

-Sí, de golpe me di cuenta... hay algo diferente en el ambiente.

Christopher lo pensó unos segundos.

De hecho, Aníbal tenía razón. Algo en el lugar era muy diferente. No se sentía como otra parte mas del viaje. Algo faltaba. Todo se sentía tan distinto... tan... tranquilo.

Tranquilo...

-¡Pero claro! El Ángel!- exclamó Aníbal, golpeando su mano derecha mientras Christopher acababa de sacar la misma conclusión. - ¡Nanael!¿Cómo pudimos olvidarla?

-¿Olvidarla? ¡No hay razón para que ese ángel molesto nos esté acompañando!

-Bueno, Christopher, mi padre tenía el dicho de que cualquier trayecto es mucho mas agradable con una mujer.

-...no creo que tu padre se refiriera a ese tipo de mujer... es más bien una niña tonta y caprichosa, muy lejos de ser algo remotamente agradable de traer para un viaje.

-¡Vamos Christopher! ¡Debes admitir que te gusta, no es tan mala!

Christopher pareció sorprendido por el comentario, luego volvió a poner una expresión de hartazgo. -¡Por su culpa he estado metiéndome en situaciones muy incómodas, por no decir innecesarias!

-...na, yo creo que deberías agradecerle. -comentó Aníbal con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Oh sólo cierra la boca! no veo por qué debería agradecerle los problemas que me dio ese ángel incompetente!

-ah: muy fácil mi queridísimo compañero.

-…

-…- Aníbal siguió caminando felizmente.

-… ¿y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Qué se supone que le debo agradecer a esa niña?- justo cuando creía haber recuperado la tranquilidad y paciencia, Christopher volvía a sentirse exasperado.

-¡Ah! De verdad lo estás preguntando, para ser un demonio resultas bastante inocente.

-Estoy seguro que hace algunos momento oí animales salvajes hambrientos y todavía tengo algo de cuerda guardada para ti- Christopher cada vez tenía mas ganas de ahorcar al daguero.

-Bueno, bueno, no te me sulfures y para tu pregunta si no fuera por la angelita no te hubieras llevado a la cama a dos de las mujeres mas bellas del mundo- explicó Aníbal, sin demasiadas ganas de tener un problema con el demonio.

-Estoy seguro que no fue un resultado directo de ella: tiene más que ver con una elfa pervertida, mi necesidad de energía y en el segundo caso con un idiota que no sabe mantener cerrada la boca; por lo último me refiero a ti.

-¡Y para colmo ahora estás deprimido! no te entiendo de veras, Christopher.

-No me provoques Harmony, que sin tu intromisión no estaría cargando con ese problema.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…- Aníbal se rascó la barbilla descubriendo un detalle bastante importante.- ¡Qué he hecho! ¡Se supone que era yo el que debía tener esa noche con la elfa! ¡Soy un idiota!

-Al menos el día esta mejorando- observó Christopher con una ligera sonrisa.

-Velo así: Soy increíblemente generoso...

-...solo admite que eres un idiota.

-Lo triste es lo ingratas que son algunas personas...

-Reitero mi punto, Harmony, por favor cierra la boca.

-… ¡Está bien, está bien! Pero antes de hacerte ese favor tengo una pregunta.

Christopher suspiró con resignación, tratando de distraer su mente con el poco inspirador paisaje. Era cierto que sin ciudades ni guerreras cerca, todo se ponía algo monótono.

-...Me arrepentiré seguramente pero ¿Qué pregunta?

-Oh, sólo... ¿Estás bien?- el otro hombre señaló con curiosidad la cara de su acompañante.- Hoy luces mas pálido de lo usual, y cuando salimos del bosque noté que dos o tres de las vendas en tu ojo izquierdo se aflojaron.

La mirada de Christopher ensombreció visiblemente.

-… Demonios…

Aníbal dio un brinco y se refugió detrás del otro guerrero con desesperación, agarrándose precipitadamente de sus hombros.

-¡¿Dónde?!

Christopher se golpeó la cabeza con una mano.

-¡No, tonto! ¡Sólo estoy maldiciendo!...- El rubio se separó de su compañero aliviado, aparentando que el miedo anterior no había existido.

Christopher miró con desconfianza lo que quedaba del paisaje.-Harmony, tenemos que acelerar la marcha. Según Alleyne las respuestas seguramente estarán en el castillo de la bruja del pantano.

-Eso recuerdo que dijeron, eso sí: va a ser un lío llegar hasta ahí... aunque creo tener la ruta mas rápida.- lo miró con más dudas durante unos segundos. -No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿Es algo malo lo que noté?

-Sí, es malo, no me queda mucho tiempo

-¡¿Te estás muriendo?!

Christopher, molesto por la conclusión de su compañero (pero sin poder negarla) decidió empezar a caminar más rápido, antes que Aníbal comenzara a molestar con más preguntas.

-¡Es probable, por eso debemos acelerar el paso!

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Si mueres a quién molestaré?!

-¡SÓLO VAMOS!

-¡Está bien vamos!

Y volvieron a emprender el camino con paso acelerado y un ligero sentimiento de desesperación, mientras una muy enfadada angelita despertaba a gran distancia, muy tarde y furiosa por alejarse de su objetivo. Además, claro, por el resultado de la noche anterior.

Mientras Nanael, medio vestida y volando intentaba recuperar la distancia perdida, la Seraphim, arriba en el cielo, había perdido la paciencia. Los ángeles, nerviosos, revoloteaban por las nubes sintiendo como la atmósfera general se volvía más y más inquietante.

Nanael ya no iba a ser perdonada.

Los ángeles, en parte preocupados por ella, esperaban nerviosos el momento en que su señora declararía el castigo para la torpe angelita.

Esto mientras la Seraphim trataba de controlar su enojo, para poder enunciar su sentencia con la calma e infinita sabiduría que la caracterizaba, cosa que consideraba una tarea titánica de su parte: definitivamente había sido muy permisiva con Nanael, pero ya no podía dejarla en sus andanzas y generar mas caos del que ya había.

Ya iba siendo hora de que ella jugara una carta en el asunto.

Había pedido permiso al mismísimo padre para intervenir personalmente en eso dado en parte a que ese demonio seguía dándole cierta familiaridad. Lo que la dejaba sorprendida era el echo de tener el permiso casi al instante, raro considerando la política de no interferir mas de lo necesario en ese tipo de conflictos.

El santo padre debía saber algo que no le había comunicado, o tener algún plan divino.

En la tierra, Airi gruñó por lo bajo, mientras ambas chicas terminaban la jornada de vuelta a casa luego de la búsqueda por la tercera servidora de La Bruja Del Pantano. Volvían con las manos vacías. ¡Y todo por la necedad de Menace!

-No puedo creer que enserio se quedara.- Airi iba completamente cabizbaja. Estaba harta de volver siempre con fracasos ante La Bruja.

-Bueno, un reino no es cualquier cosa... no la culpo.- Mellona aún recordaba con una sonrisa esas maravillosas tardes de masajes, paseos, lujo...

-Está completamente obsesionada con eso.

-Bueno, sigue siendo la misma Menace de siempre.- Mellona se encogió de hombros.

-Y su cetro sigue igual de pervertido..- observó Airi con una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Setra? ¡Ja! No se podía esperar más..

-Y eso que antes de todo esto la habíamos visto... cuando mirábamos aquel combate del hombre extraño...

Mellona reaccionó ante la mención de dicho combate con un enérgico brinco, pateó el suelo y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Argh! ¡No me lo recuerdes!- tomó la forma de Christopher. -¡Ay si, interrumpo los planes de Mellona, soy tan rudo!

-Menace no nos había mencionado su nuevo reino ni sus planes...- comentó Airi, ignorando por completo la interpretación de Mellona.

-Tú no habías mencionado la idea de quedarte a vivir en casa de la guerrera Cattleya.- inquirió Mellona maliciosamente, retomando su forma original.

Airi se sonrojó un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Yo no...! oh, olvídalo, Mellona, de todos modos ya hemos llegado...

Ambas miraron con temor la entrada al castillo de la bruja del pantano. Magnificente, y temible. Como si les anticipara el castigo que estaban por recibir ahí dentro. Mellona y Airi empalidecieron al mismo tiempo mirándola.

-hm... bueno, Airi, tú le das la noticia.- declaró Mellona, casi empujando a la otra chica.

-¡Hey! ¡No! ¡Tú fuiste quien se entusiasmó con el reino de Mellona! ¡Tú vas primero!

-¡Tu no fuiste capaz de traerla de vuelta!

-¡También era tu misión, señorita «mientras tenga diversión, no me importa la bruja del pantano»!

Mellona frunció el ceño. -Oh, claro, entonces Yo soy la única infiel a la Ama mientras que tu con -tomó la forma de Airi- «Oh, Rana-chan, déjame absorber tu energía vital otra vez»...

Airi retrocedió con las mejillas rosadas. -¡Mellona ya cállate y entra!

-«Oh, Rana, por favor déjame hacerlo...» Mellona siguió molestándola, interpretando a una Airi sonrojada.

-¡Basta! ¡Mellona!

Y siguieron discutiendo, sin saber que su señora estaba enfocada en los futuros visitantes que tendría.

A mucha distancia, el castillo Vance enfrentaba sus propios problemas. El fuego, las ruinas, quedaban de vestigio del combate la noche anterior. Mientras contemplaba lo que quedaba del hermoso edificio, Echidna suspiró aburrida.

-Oh... no hay mas combates...

-¡Eres despreciable!- exclamó Elina, atrás de ella como prisionera.

- «Eres despreciable»- imitó Echidna burlonamente-Ya cambia el diálogo, adorable hermanita de Leina...

-¡No lo haré! ¡Eres una despreciable y vulgar y pervertida víbora!

-Deberías aprender de Leina, ¿Sabes? ella nunca emitió ninguna queja de mí... y mira que llegué a hacerle cosas peores...- se relamió los labios.

Elina comenzó a revolverse aun mas enojada. -¡Aaaaaarrrrgggh! Mi hermana vendrá a rescatarme y te pateará el trasero como te mereces!

Echidna se volteó hacia la rubia, con una sonrisa muy inquietante. -hm... realmente tienes suerte de que pasé aquella noche con el chico nuevo... porque de haber tenido más tiempo sin sexo posiblemente estaría explorando por mí misma esas zonas erógenas que compartes con tu hermana.

Elina se sonrojó y comenzó a revolverse más, con miedo.

La elfa se río maliciosamente mientras veía a la chica tan asustada. Mientras veía de nuevo las ruinas del palacio Vance, un leve atisbo de nostalgia vino a su cabeza

Irma había trabajado con Elina, ¿no?

La velocidad inicial había dejado paso a la caminata acostumbrada, ya que el panorama no dejaba de ser monótono. Así, luego de varias horas de aburrida marcha, los dos héroes iban por el camino que se ponía lentamente más dañado conforme los dominios de la bruja se acercaban. Aníbal se aburría cada vez más por el silencio entre ambos.

Y entonces...

-Bueno bueno, Christopher, ¿Y qué sabes de las bellezas que pueblan este maravilloso mundo?- preguntó Aníbal, tallándose las manos con gusto. Había encontrado un nuevo tema de conversación.

-...nada, Harmony, te recuerdo que soy un forastero.

-Oh, ¿Entonces nunca has oído hablar de Cattleya y Owen, los temibles cazadores de dragones?

-No.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Mínimo debes haber oído hablar de los pechos colosales de Cattleya!- exclamó, haciendo señas con las manos en su pecho simulando la anatomía de la guerrera.

-...no es el tipo de información que me interesa

-¡Pero deben de ser conocidos incluso en otros lugares!

-...¿En el infierno?

-No creo que en el infierno ni en el cielo sus pechos pasen desapercibidos.

-...de todas formas no es interesante.

-Bueno, tienes un punto: de todos modos está casada. ¡Oh! ¡Y qué tal la sacerdotisa sagrada, Tomoe?

-...no me suena.

-¡Pero si también es extranjera! ohm... ¿O qué tal «Shizuka, la ninja-demonio»?

-...No me suena.

-¡Pero su nombre incluye «Demonio»!

-...sólo porque algo tenga «demonio» no significa que lo sea, y tampoco es como si yo conociera cada demonio existente.

-hm... ¡Ya sé! ¡La monja Melpha y sus posiciones raras!

-no me agradan las monjas.

-ahm... ¡Menace! ¡La reina egipcia revivida!

-No.

-¡Oh! ¡De veras eres tan inculto sobre el noble torneo del Queens Blade!

-...Harmony, como lo dije, NO soy de este mundo, NO me interesan las mujeres en él y a todo esto ¿Cómo es que tú sabes tanto?

-Eeh…. ¡No me cambies el tema! Al menos deberías informarte un poco de tus potenciales oponentes. Además... ¡No te hagas el santo considerando que ya te acostaste con dos!

-Irrelevante. ¡Y sí intento informarme, Harmony! varias peleas, encuentros y otros me han hecho conocer a Leina, Echidna, Risty, ¿Mellona, se llamaba?, Alleyne y su aprendiz... tú no has parado de mencionar otras guerreras más, ah, y si me acuesto con una mujer no es asunto tuyo, de todos modos soy un demonio no un santo.

-Cierto… ¡Pero igual! Te divertirás cuando te topes con las demás.

-Lo dudo y ¿Tú te has topado con todas las guerreras del Queens Blade?

Aníbal se rió. -No, sólo vi combatir a algunas de ellas en el Queens Blade anterior.

Christopher frunció el ceño, y volvió a tener ganas de golpear al chico, parecía que de verdad su viaje estaba destinado a toparse con las mujeres del Queens Blade... Y lo que era peor: querían pelear, y él ni siquiera era un participante, en ese momento recordó a la angelita y no pudo evitar maldecir su suerte.

Risty despertó con enormes ojeras, recostada sobre la barra con muchos tarros vacíos a su alrededor.

-Oh... demonios...- dijo, levantando un poco la cabeza.

Miró con hartazgo la vacía taberna, tomando conciencia de un gran dolor de cabeza. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, sólo que había estado observando el nuevo combate de Christopher.

Luego del desenlace, había decido ir a tomar «un poco» de cerveza... y luego, solo una gran noche de beber, beber, beber y despertar en estado lamentable. Risty entrecerró los ojos, tratando de entender el por qué de tan brutal pasatiempo.

No tardó mucho en regresar a su mente la razón.

Y se estampó la cabeza contra la barra.

¡Si ya había visto a Leina desnuda en otras ocasiones!

¿Por qué frustrarse por eso?

Recordaba demasiado bien la ultima vez que la había visto, la vez que había visto uno de sus pechos, y el hecho de no dejar de pensar en ello seguramente era lo que la tenía frustrada.

-...Tal vez debí de haberla seguido...

Nanael, gruñendo, se alejaba del pueblo élfico y del bosque. Volando un poco sobre el suelo, intentaba distinguir en las cercanías a los dos muchachos, viendo si podía continuar siguiendo a sus «presas».

Todo estaba silencioso.

La angelita lamentó un poco el estar en misión, considerando ese día tan tranquilo. El sol caía en la hierba tan pacíficamente como la brisa...

-¡Nanael!

-¡Aaah! ¡Hachi!- Nanael casi se cae al suelo por el susto. Su amiga había llegado demasiado rápido.

-La Seraphim quiere hablar contigo.- Hachi no se veía de muy buen humor, con los brazos cruzados.

Nanael frunció el ceño. -¡Pero si estoy en la misión que ella misma me dio!

-Nanael, La Seraphim esta harta del nulo resultado de la misión que te asignó, y quiere verte.

-¡Oh Hachi! ¡Veámoslo así: aún no termino mi misión! ¡Tengo un gran plan!

-¡Creo que a la Seraphim no le hace gracia que siempre termines aprovechándote de las otras guerreras!

-Oh... Hachi, te ves muy enojada conmigo.

-¡Porque nunca haces lo que la Seraphim te ordena!

Nanael termino por resignarse. -Bueno... está bien, vamos hacia el cielo entonces...

Nanael sabía que recibiría un castigo, pero no podía imaginar que fuera uno tan severo como el que le aguardaba. Tragó saliva ideando una forma de evitar cualquier castigo mientras ambas volvían a subir hacia el cielo.

Shizuka observó con aburrimiento las plantas de bambú alrededor de la casita, que intentaba obstinadamente verse oriental en medio de aquel mundo. Tomoe extrañaba demasiado su tierra.

-Aldra-san...

La antigua reina intentaba comer un plato de arroz con los palillos, intentando recordar las lecciones de Tomoe al respecto. Sin éxito. -¿Qué, Shizuka?

-Creo que tengo una epifanía.

-¿Aham...?

-...Creo que deseo a Tomoe-sama.

Aldra puso los palillos y el plato sobre la mesa con cierto enojo y volteó hacia Shizuka con una cara que significaba exactamente «¿No me digas?»

-¡Oh, eso es una gran sorpresa, Shizuka!- exclamó con sarcasmo fingiendo un gesto de sorpresa.

-...deja de decirlo con sarcasmo.

-Vale, pero ¿Planeas hacer algo al respecto, o tardarán otros miles de años para avanzar?

-Aún no lo sé, Aldra, ¿Por qué el interés?

-...supongo que si empezaran a salir, un mínimo de cosas de interés sucederían aquí además de ver a Tomoe rezando y meditando.- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, con la misma expresión seria de siempre.

Shizuka simplemente se echó a reír.

-¿Sabes? Creo que le diré a Tomoe-sama si le interesa regresar por un tiempo a Hinamori.

-¿Cómo es la tierra natal de Tomoe?

-Si ella acepta lo veras en persona. Bueno, le preguntaré…- miró a Aldra con burla- ah, y si te interesa estás usando mal esos palillos, ¿No quieres mejor una cuchara? Jajaja...

-¡¿Que los vieron por donde?!- preguntó Irma exasperada.

La chica que traía dicha información se veía intimidada. -Eto... pues... lo que dije, cerca de los inicios del pantano...

Irma se golpeó la cabeza con una mano. -¡Ay! ¡¿Pero qué hacen esos cretinos por allá?! ¡Esto va a ser aun mas difícil de lo que pensé!

-No se ve muy animada, Irma-sama...

-Tengo mis razones... bueno, avisa a las demás y sigamos el rumbo, tenemos que acatar órdenes.

Mientras la chica iba con las demás a informarles de la ruta a tomar, Irma suspiró con resignación, y negó con la cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la misión tenía que complicarse así?

-¡Así jamás podré ir a buscar a Echidna!- Irma puso una mueca de enojo al imaginarse qué tipo de locuras estaría haciendo la elfa.

-Nanael, has hecho un desastre con la misión que te encomendé.

Nanael bajó la cabeza un poco asustada. Claro, La Seraphim siempre la intimidaba.

-¿Ah... si? ¿Un desastre?

-Sí, Nanael: Has incluido a un hombre en el torneo del Queens Blade, has puesto a las guerreras en peligro y te has aprovechado de ellas injustamente. No me has traído al demonio, ni lo has derrotado.

-¡Espere! ¡Es que aun no he terminado la misión todavía me queda un plan!

-No tengo tiempo para planes infructuosos, Nanael. El mundo está viviendo una temporada peligrosa y eso debe ser resuelto prontamente.

-¡Sólo un plan más!

-No. Ángel Nanael, he decidido que por tu conducta no eres digna de continuar en la hermandad divina.

-¡¿Qué?!- Nanael se quedó pasmada mirando a su superior. -¿Va... a... expulsarme?

-No me has dejado otra opción.

Nanael comenzó a balbucear. -¡No! ¡Pero... pero... podemos arreglar esto! ¡Bajaré y arreglaré todo! ¡Por favor concédame otra oportunidad!

-Has de bajar al reino de los muertos, te convertirás en un ángel caído.

Nanael miró, ahora completamente asustada, a la superior de todos los ángeles. Bajó la cabeza y el cuerpo en actitud de reverencia, dándose cuenta de que La Seraphim no aceptaría mas excusas.

-¡Seraphim! ¡Por favor perdóneme! ¡Juro que me reformaré y me convertiré en un ángel servicial y diligente de ahora en adelante pero ¡Por favor! ¡Perdóneme esta vez!

La Seraphim miró a la angelita con desdén, ahora mas notable en su rostro normalmente lleno de tranquilidad. Se levantó de su asiento y Nanael retrocedió unos pasos.

-...estoy cansada de escuchar esas palabras.

-¡No! ¡Pero...!- antes de que pudiera seguir protestando, La Seraphim había abierto un agujero en la nube, bajo Nanael, que comenzó a caer sin poder evitarlo.

El pantano, lleno de lava y árido como el mismísimo infierno, tanto a Airi como a Mellona de pronto les parecía hermoso de contemplar. No querían hablar de lo que habían tenido que pasar dentro del castillo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Airi. -Mellona...

-¿Sí?

-Recuérdame que la próxima vez que vea a esa cretina de Menace debo darle su merecido con intereses.

-Pido lo mismo, Airi.

-¡Pero tu aceptaste que se quedara!

-...he cambiado de opinión.

Airi suspiró. -Bueno... al menos nuestra ama está cerca de revivir.

-Cierto, con o sin Menace podrá tener mucho poder.

-...aunque sin Menace... tal vez podríamos buscar una nueva al...

Un grito desgarrador hizo que ambas voltearan al mismo tiempo hacia el cielo. A tiempo para ver la pequeña figura del ángel Nanael cayendo sin control.

Ambas chicas se miraron con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

-¿Eso... es un ángel caído?

-Eso parece.

-Nee, Airi...

-¿Sí, Mellona?

-...¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-…

Airi salió volando inmediatamente a donde acababa de caer el ángel, sin detenerse a preguntarle a Mellona si efectivamente pensaba en su idea.

-¡Se ve que sí, pero la idiota me dejó aquí!- exclamó esta ultima, enojada por el abandono, mientras la seguía como podía.

Cerca de donde sucedía todo esto, a la entrada del pantano, los dos guerreros miraban con recelo el territorio.

-¡Qué lugar más horrible!

-¿De verdad te lo parece? A mi me encanta, yo diría que es el paisaje perfecto... como un «hogar, dulce hogar»

-Tienes un gusto bastante retorcido.- comentó Aníbal haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Lo que sea, andando!...- apresuró un poco el paso- Supuestamente en el centro de este territorio hay un castillo, debemos llegar ahí a como dé lugar.

Christopher siguió caminando, pero Aníbal dudó un poco antes de seguirlo. Seguía observando su alrededor árido y lleno de lava bastante intimidado.

-Ee ¿Por qué? La verdad este lugar me da escalofríos.

-Puedes irte si quieres, pero desde que puse pie en el pantano sentí la misma energía que estaba afectando mi puerta, seguramente este es el lugar correcto.

Aníbal suspiró con hartazgo, pero seguir al demonio seguía pareciéndole demasiado interesante. -...entonces démonos prisa ¡Si te mueres en la recta final sería un final horrible para un héroe!

-¿Y desde cuando soy yo un héroe?

-Oh ¿No intentas salvar a la humanidad cerrando la puerta?

-No

Aníbal elevó los ojos hacia el cielo.-¿Y entonces?

-Mi deber como guardián de una de las puertas infernales, es asegurarme de que nada salga fuera del infierno por ella... y en caso de fallar debo encontrar y destruir lo que sea que interfiera con eso. Estoy aquí porque es mi deber de guardián, a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo la humanidad, ellos solo son materia prima para el infierno o el cielo.

Aníbal torció la boca ante el comentario -Cuando lo dices así suenas como el villano de la novela, pero si ese fuera el caso por qué…

-Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora fue para mi misión y las personas con las que me he inmiscuido hasta ahora no son humanos, te soporto a ti porque no apestas a humano.

-¿Y cuando estabas con Leina?

-Eso sólo fue, yo pagando una deuda, nunca la ayude porque realmente quisiera.

-Sí, definitivamente tienes materia de villano.- concluyó Aníbal.

-Lo que sea, ¿Vienes o te quedas?- Christopher comenzaba a exasperarse por los comentarios del daguero, seguía avanzando con creciente impaciencia.

-Sí, si voy, vaya, cualquiera diría que estas emocionado.

-Podría decirse; estoy cerca de la respuesta que bus…

Antes de poder terminar la palabra sintió algo familiar en el aire, algo que había visto pasar muchas veces a lo largo de su vida. Instintivamente alzó la mirada y distinguió en el cielo como algo caía con bastante potencia, como si fuera un meteoro.

Christopher sabía lo que era, después de todo su trabajo en la puerta era asegurarse que nadie saliera, pero no evitar que algo entrara: Lo único que entra por las puertas además de las almas humanas son los ángeles que cayeron del cielo, y al parecer ese iba a cruzar por….

-¡No lo puedo creer!

-¿Qué sucede Christopher? ¡¿Qué viste?!

-¡Ahí en el cielo! ¡Mira!- señalando. Aníbal elevó la mirada y observó el cielo hasta ver a qué se refería el demonio.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-¡Es un ángel caído! Debemos apurarnos, si algo así cruza la puerta en ese estado…

-¿EEH? ¿Y ahora qué estás diciendo?

-Te lo explicaré de camino ¡Vamos, debemos detenerlo no importa cómo!

Sin mas palabras ambos comenzaron a correr hacia donde caería el ángel, al mismo tiempo que las dos siervas de la Bruja,.

-¿Pero por qué es tan importante?- exclamó Aníbal mientras seguían corriendo.

-¡Mira en donde caerá!

-¿Mirar donde ca...?... ¡¿Qué carajos es eso?!

-Eso Aníbal es la puerta de la que estoy a cargo. Pero estaba casi cerrada cuando vine al mundo humano y ese vórtice indica que la puerta se abrió un poco más…

-Supondré que eso es algo muy malo. ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con lo que sea que sea eso que está cayendo?

-Eso que cae es un ángel caído, un ser celestial desterrado del abrazo del creador, y si eso llega a atravesar el vórtice, es muy probable que la fuerza del cruce ocasione que la puerta se abra aún más si no es que totalmente.

-¿Y si eso pasara?

-Y si eso llegase a suceder el mundo humano sería rápidamente corrompido y hordas interminables de demonios de todos los rangos podrían entrar sin problema.

Aníbal sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda ante dicha idea.

-¡Okey eso sí es malo mejor aceleremos!

-¡Bien dicho!

-¿Ahora que lo pienso no seria mas rápido si fuéramos volando? ¿Tú tienes alas, no?

-Si lo sería, pero prefiero rescatar hasta la ultima miga de poder que pueda si es que debemos combatir al ángel para evitar que pase.

-¿En el estado en el que estás no sería algo suicida?

-No te preocupes, con lo cerca que estamos del infierno puedo utilizar un último recurso de ser necesario.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-Algo que sólo puedo usar una vez y probablemente me matará al final.

-Tú nunca haces las cosas sencillas ¿no? Bueno, en caso de que pase lo peor fue un corto viaje pero lo disfruté jejeje.

-Si tu lo dices, aunque nunca me dijiste como sabías todo eso de las participantes del Queen`s Blade.

-¡Si sobrevives te lo contaré, vamos tenemos que ser los héroes aunque no quieras!

**Fin Del Capítulo.**

**¡Gracias Por Leer!**


	12. Décimo Capitulo

**Disclaimmer:**

**Queens Blade no nos pertenece ni a mí ni a mi editor.**

**Capitulo** **10****:**

**Un Corazón No Tan Malvado.**

El terreno árido no ofrecía consuelo a las heridas de batalla. Posiblemente las agravaban más, con el duro suelo lleno de tierra, y la atmósfera sofocante.

En medio de éste infierno en tierra, caía otro combatiente:

-¡Christopher!-Aníbal comenzó a zangolotearlo - ¡Hombre levántante! ¡No te mueras!

Al borde de sus fuerzas, Christopher sólo atinó a musitar su respuesta: -Como si fuera tan fácil...- tosió dos veces- Como si fuera tan fácil mo…rir….

-Vamos hombre, quédate con los vivos, ¿Qué no dijiste que tenías una misión?

-Estoy cansado… ¿Puedes… seguir por mí?

Aníbal empalideció ante la pregunta del demonio; Debía de estar realmente mal. -¡No te duermas idiota! ¡Si es tu trabajo, tú eres el que debe terminarlo, vamos! ¡No te rindas! ¡Estas en la recta final, mira!-señaló con el dedo el panorama- ¡Ya salvaste a la chica, sólo te falta salvar el mundo! No te rindas ahora...

-Idiota.. te dije… que no estoy para salvar al mundo…

Y dicho esto el demonio quedó inconsciente.

Aníbal se golpeó la cabeza con la mano, desesperado. -¡Maldito idiota!… no te mueras… ¿Somos compañeros después de todo, no?…

Horas antes había ocurrido la razón de las lesiones en el cuerpo del demonio, y de la batalla que se había librado ahí mismo:

Mientras el ángel caído Nanael caía lentamente por el cielo del pantano, los dos combatientes corrían tratando de alcanzar su caída.

-¡Oye Abyss!

-¿Qué? ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

-¿Crees que el ángel caído sea guapa?

Christopher hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Estamos frente a una posible invasión infernal y lo único en lo que se te ocurre pensar es en si el ángel que va a ocasionar esto es guapa! ¡Harmony, por todos los demonios!

-Bueno, lo mas probable es que terminemos muertos, así que prefiero pensar en algo más agradable que la muerte.

En ese momento Christopher se detuvo en seco y dando una mirada de lado a su acompañante dijo, en tono muy serio.

-Si alguien aquí tiene chances de salir vivo, eres tú: mi trabajo, no, mi deber es evitar que la puerta se abra aún si el precio a pagar sea mi vida, no te preocupes…ahm... compañero.- pese a la seriedad de su expresión, podía notarse que pronunciar esa última palabra le había costado trabajo.

Aníbal sonrío divertido.-Hey, eso sonó heroico y todo, pero no lo digas como si de verdad fueras a morir tu solo...-sonrió

Christopher frunció el ceño -Pero no te confíes; Sigo pensado que eres un idiota pervertido…

El daguero se encogió de hombros.-y tú un amargado antisocial jajajaja- se rió, mientras reavivaba la carrera hacia el ángel caído.

-¡Vamos no hay tiempo que perder!- exclamó Christopher echándose a correr también, un poco molesto por el comentario del rubio.

Mientras que ambos corrían lo más rápido posible, arriba, a muchos metros, la angelita seguía cayendo, casi en una especie de trance, asustada de lo que estaba por venir, mientras sentía el aire de la caída contra su cuerpo. No tenía fuerzas siquiera para emprender vuelo.

Nanael pensaba que no había tenido una vida divertida; después de todo ella siempre era la ultima en todo, por culpa de sus alas. Nunca entendería por qué el creador la hizo así, por qué ella entre todos los ángeles. Ya no importaba, de cualquier modo. Acababa de ser desterrada del cielo y condenada al infierno.

Por un instante pensó que tal vez, si de ahí venía Christopher, no sería algo tan malo... al menos hasta que recordó que por culpa del demonio había sido desterrada en primer lugar y poco a poco concluyó que si debía ir al infierno, antes de ello quisiera vengarse de ese demonio: humillarlo, esclavizarlo.

Esto dio paso a su ultimo pensamiento racional "¡Si tengo que caer él deberá caer conmigo!"

La angelita comenzó a preguntarse cómo lograr al menos este último objetivo, pero no encontraba respuestas prácticas. Hasta que las respuestas prácticas que buscaba llegaron hasta ella de forma inesperada:

-¡Vamos Airi, ésta es una oportunidad única!- Exclamó Mellona señalando el cielo, parada sobre una roca para captar más la atención de Airi.

-¿Oportunidad?- La chica vestida como sirvienta no estaba muy segura de a qué se refería Mellona, cosa que molestó un poco a ésta; había confiado en su altura y actitud para obtener obediencia de la sirvienta sin tener que explicar todo.

-¡Airi! ¡Deja de Dudar y sólo sígueme!

-Bien, Mellona, más te vale que ésta sea una buena idea: no quiero que nuestra señora nos castigue otra vez.

Mellona se puso las manos sobre las caderas -¡Que va! ¡Deja de dudar de mis ideas!

Y empezó a correr hacia el vórtice, seguida de la otra chica, con la intención de alcanzar a la angelita cuando terminara de caer.

A muchos metros de distancia, Irma y sus seguidoras alcanzaron a ver cómo el ángel completaba su caída, desapareciendo entre los dominios de la bruja.

Irma frunció el ceño, molesta. -Y encima parece que algo raro sucede...

-Perdón... señora...- una de las guardias, quien parecía aterrada, se acercó a su superior con discreción para hacerle una simple pregunta. -¿No le parece que esto ya es muy peligroso?

La líder frunció el ceño, enojada de que dudaran de su idea de entrar a seguir buscando a los objetivos.

-¡Qué infamia! ¿Crees que nuestra reina retrocedería ante este paisaje?

La soldada enrojeció. Irma sabía que la mejor manera de mantenerlas a raya era probar su lealtad para con Claudette. Indicó que el viaje continuaba, e hizo avanzar su caballo seguida por las demás. La soldada que había dudado tragó saliva y terminó por decidirse a seguirlas.

Christopher y Aníbal, por su parte, seguían corriendo por el desolado paraje del pantano, en dirección hacia donde acababan de ver el has de luz cayendo. Para sorpresa de ambos, por alguna razón había desaparecido antes de llegar al vórtice, dejando consternado al demonio. Aníbal sólo sintió un raro presentimiento.

-Abyss... ¿Estamos Cerca? Aquí no hay nada...

-….

-¡Hey!

-Que extraño... sé que debió caer cerca, pero…- Christopher observó el paraje: no observaba nada anormal, ni rastro de lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Oye, te estoy hablando!- Aníbal se desesperó cuando el otro chico no contestó directamente. -Además recuerda que esto es terreno de La Bruja Del Pantano... casi seguro hay algo raro en todo esto.

-Tal vez la fortuna esté de nuestra parte y sólo haya cometido un error de juicio. ¡Vamos!

-...No lo capto.

-No hace falta, solo sígueme, tenemos que encontrar ese ángel.

-Esto me da muy mala espina…-se dio cuenta de que su compañero estaba ya varios metros adelante.-¡E...esperame no me dejes en este lugar tan lúgubre!

Sin responder Christopher siguió corriendo, como si también tuviera el mal presentimiento de Aníbal, que lo siguió, tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¡A por amor a…! ¡Que me esperes!

El ángel caído Nanael, por su parte, había pasado unos momentos muy confusos cuando se suponía que tocaría el fondo. Algo la golpeó con fuerza, pasó un segundo de confusión, y finalmente perdió conciencia por un rato.

Cuando la angelita abrió los ojos, desorientada, miró alrededor y notó que se encontraba en alguna especie de panteón dado que solo veía columnas romanas. Al mirar arriba vio que estaba atada, y procedió a forcejear sin ningún avance hasta que oyó una voz molestamente familiar llamándola.

-¿Ya despertaste, ángel bobo?

-¿Qué..?

En ese momento Mellona apareció hecha una masa rosa, para pasar a tomar su forma usual cuando estuvo enfrente de la angelita, que respondió algo sorprendida, más aun cuando atrás apareció Airi:

-¡Plastilina rosa! ¡Y la sirvienta infernal!...-miró con curiosidad y temor a su alrededor-¿Esperen dónde estoy?

-Se ve que eres boba, esto es el pantano, estabas en camino al infierno cuando caías ¿No?... Decidimos que capturarte sería algo interesante- Mellona hizo una mueca.- ¿Qué habrás hecho para convertirte en ángel caído?

Nanael gruñó en respuesta.

Airi miró con desconfianza a la angelita. -Por todo lo que sabemos, Mellona, pudo haber caído a propósito.

Mellona miró a Nanael con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza. -¿Y eso qué significaría?

-Que pudo haber venido para atacar por sorpresa, sin que lo supiéramos- explicó Airi.

Mellona miró a la maid con reflexión en sus ojos. Luego, miró a Nanael analizando su potencial como enemiga. Luego, su mirada volvió a Airi.

-No lo creo, por lo que sabemos es más probable que la hayas echado tú misma que tu tonta sugerencia.

-...aun así es una posibilidad.- Reafirmó Airi prudentemente.

Mientras ambas discutían, Nanael intentó usar sus poderes, sólo para caer en cuenta que ya no estaban; sus poderes de ángel se habían esfumado. Debía salir de esta situación de alguna forma, así que usó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Sonrió con malicia ante el nuevo plan que formabas su mente: -¡Oigan chicas, en realidad sólo vine a decirles algo!

Las dos villanas interrumpieron su discusión -¿Qué?

Y Nanael comenzó a explicar la versión de los hechos que mejor le convenía en esa situación.

Lejos de allí, otra discusión se llevaba a cabo.

-¡Y ese fue el ultimo kimono!- exclamó Shizuka triunfalmente guardando la ultima prenda en el enorme baúl de madera. Aldra observó impresionada el baúl, que estaba a punto de reventar por tanto contenido.

-Es mucha ropa.-comentó.-Y lo peor del caso es que la mayoría son kimonos de Tomoe.

-Bueno, es su equipaje, le estoy ayudando a empacar.- dijo Shizuka con una sonrisa.

Aldra frunció el ceño y levantó con las manos su pequeña mochila. -Sigue siendo mucho a comparación de mi equipaje.

-Que exageradas, sólo es mi ropa de sacerdotisa normal.- explicó Tomoe, mientras comenzaba a cerrar con un listón el baúl.

-Si, varios cambios de ropa...- comentó Aldra con ganas de recriminar a la sacerdotisa.

-..suelen romperla muy seguido en peleas.- replicó Tomoe.

-...el kimono ceremonial...

-Se utiliza en ceremonias especiales.

-el kimono de estampado de seda bordada...

-Era de mi abuela.

-...Tomoe-sama, aun no aprendes el arte de viajar ligero.- comentó Shizuka burlonamente, mientras terminaba de cerrar su pequeña bolsa de viaje.

-¡Pero en ese simple baúl llevo todas mis cosas! Están siendo exageradas.- concluyó Tomoe terminando de cerrar el baúl y cruzándose de brazos.

-Independientemente del caso, tenemos que ponernos en marcha o no alcanzaremos el barco que va hacia Hinomoto.- exclamó Shizuka.

-Me da un poco de tristeza, con lo bonita que es la residencia que construimos aquí cerca de Gainos...

-A mi lo que me da un poco de tristeza es saber que la pobre Shizuka será quien tarde o temprano tendrá que cargar tu gigantesco baúl.- se burló Aldra.

Regresando al pantano.

-...y eso es todo, ¿Lo entendieron? -terminó Nanael, asintiendo orgullosamente con la cabeza.

-...Entonces, el guerrero demoniaco se dirige hacia aquí para atacarnos y tu bajaste a decírnoslo...- Recapituló Mellona mirando hacia arriba, como haciendo cuentas.

-¡S-si perfectamente!

-¿_Nanael-sama_ nos está ofreciendo su amabilidad?- Airi lo preguntó casi con sarcasmo, de lo inverosímil que sonaba la explicación del ángel.

Nanael no pareció captar la indirecta- Sí así es, n...no es que me importe, sólo para que no digan después que no lo sabían jeje...

Mellona negó con la cabeza.

-Eso suena sospechoso.- concluyó Airi.

-Ah... ehm...-

Mellona la señaló con un dedo, triunfante. -Hay un limite para cuan sospechoso algo puede ser, y tú... necesitas castigo por mentirosa -su sonrisa se volvió mas amplia.

Nanael, en cambio, empalideció. -¿¡Q...qué!?

Y con un chasquido de dedos de parte de Mellona, varios brazos salieron del suelo con dirección a Nanael.

-¡Un poco de relajante tortura te hará decirnos toda la verdad!

Y con eso todos los brazos comenzaron a manosear a la angelita, quien solo podía reír de las cosquillas que eso le ocasionaba. Airi y Mellona la observaron entretenidas, casi con ganas de reír de lo graciosa que les parecía.

La «tortura» continuó hasta que por las carcajadas que soltaba, Nanael se dio cuenta de que algo sobresalía de entre sus pechos. Mirándolo mejor vio que era una simple uva... más bien, una uva del árbol sagrado, que debió caer ahí cuando se golpeó contra el árbol... ¡El día antes de ir a la misión de derrotar al demonio!

Por la mente de Nanael comenzaron a pasar miles de imágenes acerca de las posibilidades, con esa uva. Vio su harem lleno de hombres hermosos, luego a ella misma sentada en el trono de los cielos, o derrotando a Leina en combate, o arrebatándole el trono a Claudette con sus poderes superiores, o... o el arcángel dándole el honor de subir de rango en los cielos, y reconociendo sus habilidades... ¡NO! ¡Derrotando y Humillando al demonio!

«Con esto mis deseos se cumplirán… Con esta sola uva tengo una oportunidad de lograr todo, ¡Podré tener mi venganza contra el cielo, mi harem y finalmente vencer a ese demonio creído!»

Mientras Nanael se preparaba a zamparse la pequeña uva, Mellona y Airi comenzaban a aburrirse de verla reírse. Empezaron a caminar hacia afuera del lugar, dispuestas a alejarse en busca de nuevas ocupaciones.

Mellona hizo un puchero, y se volteó hacia la otra sierva de la bruja Del Pantano. -Pfff... nee, Airi la bruja todavía no ha revivido completamente y nosotras nos alejamos del pantano... ¿Realmente confía en nosotras?

-supondré que sí, al menos eso espero.

-...pero cosas malas siempre pasan en momentos así.

Apenas dicho esto, Mellona sintió un escalofrío: una energía estremecedora se sentía a sus espaldas y al voltear, de la estructura donde habían dejado a Nanael una explosión de energías oscuras apareció. Ambas miraron impresionadas la torre.

Airi las condujo a ambas hacia la energía, suspendidas en el aire con las bocas abiertas de asombro.

-se ve espeluznante de cerca.- comentó Mellona.

-Me pregunto que será lo que pasará ahora…

En el cielo, mientras Nanael completaba su transformación, su antigua colega y la arcángel discutían sobre la angelita caída.

-Bueno, Nanael recibió lo que se merecía.- comentó Hachi, con brazos cruzados, queriendo sonar convencida.- Un poco tarde considerando todo lo que hizo hasta ahora, es cierto, pero me entristece el echo de saber si debimos acorralarla tanto o no.

La Arcángel bajó la cabeza, con algo de resignación. -Tenia que pasar, Además…

-¿Además?

De vuelta al pantano y sus cercanías, Nanael se había convertido por completo en un ángel caído, y poseía nuevos poderes y nueva fuerza. Ahora, sólo disfrutaba sus nuevos poderes dándose un relajante baño en las termas del pantano, mientras era observada por Airi y Mellona, llenas de curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas, Mellona? ¿Que el ángel caído se nos una?- preguntó Airi, notando la cara conspiradora de la otra chica.

-¿Es mejor tener mas aliados, cierto?, además ella es ingenua; sólo hay que adularla...

Airi calculó en su cabeza las palabras de Mellona- cierto, y dado el caso que Menace no regresara, el poder del ángel es tentador.

-¡cierto, cierto, además suena divertido!- Mellona parecía haberse llenado de entusiasmo.

Cerca de allí, los dos hombres que habían ido en busca de la ángel caída seguían buscando en medio del terreno árido.

-No hay duda, es por aquí. ¿Ves algo, Harmony?- Christopher estaba escudriñando el paisaje con seriedad.

Un rato despues, no había aun recibido respuesta del otro. Christopher frunció el ceño, extrañado.

-Harmony…- Volteó hacia el daguero, solo para encontrar que le daba la espalda, observando en la direccion contraria completamente abstraido.-¡ANÍBAL!

Y lo golpeó en la espalda haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-¡Aaahay! ¿Si dime?

-Te pregunte si viste algo, imbécil.

Aníbal sonrió de forma pícara, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una expresión boba. -Pues si que vi algo; diría yo que tres maravillas de la anatomía.

-… bueno...

Christopher no comprendió a qué se refería su compañero.

-...¿Bueno qué?

-¿Que dónde viste eso, idiota?

Aníbal señaló con un dedo hacia el otro lado de la roca desde donde se había asomado.

-¡¿Pero que demo...?!

Tres mujeres se deslizaban, completamente desnudas, por una rampa entre las rocas de las termas del pantano, dando gritos infantiles. Entre ellas pudo distinguir una familiar cabeza de cabello azulado; cuando le dio mas atención pudo notar que en su espalda habían alas negras.

-Aníbal, ¿Puedes decirme si las mujeres aquí piensan en otra cosa que no sean baños?

* * *

Risty estornudó sonoramente, haciendo que el agua caliente en la pequeña tina se tambaleara por su corpulencia.

-¡Caray! Alguien debe estar hablando sobre mi.

* * *

-¿Su majestad, está usted bien?

Claudette acababa de estornudar mientras terminaba de quitarse el camisón, a punto de entrar a la tina repleta de agua caliente.

* * *

Mientras ella y su grupo entraban cautelosamente al pantano, Irma miraba con cierto recelo los agujeros llenos de agua casi hirviendo.

-...tentación...- y estornudó.

* * *

-Ehm... digamos que mi madre solía bañarse en agua caliente dos veces al día.

-Ustedes están locos.- comentó Christopher con hartazgo.

-Bueno, independientemente de eso... ¡Aa que hermosa vista!

Christopher se sintió frustrado con ese comentario. ¿Nadie en ese mundo era capaz de concentrarse en lo importante? Aunque debía admitir que la vista no era desagradable...

¿Enserio la angelita estaba tan bien dotada?

-Sip, muy bella vista.- reafirmó Aníbal para si mismo.

-...cállate y sígueme. Hay que acercarnos; quiero escuchar. Lo que dicen puede serme de utilidad.

-¿Acercarnos? ¡Con gusto!

Esto le valió un puñetazo de parte de Christopher. Su paciencia tenía limites -En silencio idiota…- Ambos se acercaron a las orillas del estanque donde terminaban las rampas, lo más rápido que pudieron. Y así pudieron oír la conversación.

-Nuestra señora está a punto de revivir, y necesita ser protegida.- explicaba Mellona.

-Con debiluchas como ustedes, no es raro pensar que la bruja deba apurar sus planes.

Airi frunció el ceño, ofendida. -¿Qué has dicho?

-Cómo sea, haz tu mejor esfuerzo para servir a nuestra señora. -pidió Mellona, ignorando la cara de enojo de Airi.

Nanael sonrió complacida. -Ya te lo dije; mientras cumplan lo dicho ayudaré

Mellona hizo una mueca. -¿Lo que prometimos ah?

-lo sabemos…- gruñó Airi.

Christopher y Aníbal, refugiados tras la piedra, seguían pendientes de la conversación.

-hmmm… entonces sí había una razón.- murmuró Christopher.

-...no entiendo.- Aníbal tenia la cabeza distraída ante el espectáculo.

-No importa... vámonos, se están moviendo y debemos seguirlas.

- como digas, pero...

-...¿Sí?

-¿De verdad vas a pelear contra el ángel caído? Peor aun: ¿Sabiendo quién era?

Christopher se encogió de hombros. -no me interesa en lo mas mínimo: mi deber es evitar a cualquier costo la apertura total de la puerta infernal, no importa quienes o cuantos deba sacrificar para ello. Ten por seguro que si para evitar eso debiera matarte lo haría sin vacilar.

-Sigues hablando como un villano.- reprochó Aníbal.

-Nunca me referí a mi mismo como un héroe; soy un demonio.

-Te queda mejor actuar como un héroe.

-...No importa el camino, solo el fin... como sea vamos, antes de enfrentar al ángel tengo unas preguntas para esas otras dos.

-Esto no terminará bien.- suspiró Aníbal.

Momentos mas tarde, Nanael se encontraba disfrutando algunos placeres; más que nada su harem recién formado, mientras que en las afueras Mellona y Airi la observaban más lejos sin darse cuenta de quienes se les acercaban por detrás.

-Es bastante codiciosa, ¿No?- comentó Mellona con una mueca.

-¿Mellona, estás segura de que debemos dejarla ser?- Airi no parecía convencida.

-¿Lo prometimos, no?

-¿No estás siendo muy honesta?

-No es eso, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ¿El ángel caído Delmora? Con un poder así…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Christopher se encontraba detrás de ellas terminando lo que posiblemente Mellona estaba pensando:

-...Con un poder así nada esta lejos del alcance del que lo use.

Las dos chicas dieron un brinco de sorpresa.

-Así que por eso el regreso al infierno…- siguió Christopher, mientras Mellona y Airi se recuperaban de la sorpresa.

-¿Tú? ¡El caballero infernal! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- preguntó Mellona visiblemente molesta por el intruso.

-Mis razones no son de tu incumbencia- respondió Christopher, tampoco muy feliz de volver a verla.

-Así que él es el guerrero demoniaco, es un honor conocerlo.- observó Airi, mientras Mellona comenzaba a cabrearse.

-¡No no y no!- exclamó, dando pisotones.- ¡No es un honor conocer a este palurdo que se atrevió a vencerme!

-hmm… ¿Tú eres un espíritu infernal, cómo es que estás aquí?- preguntó Christopher a Airi, ignorando por completo a la otra chica.

-Eso no le concierne.

-¡Eso! ¡No le concierne!- repuso Mellona.

Christopher hizo una mueca mientras observaba a Airi. -No es difícil de deducir que con la apertura de la puerta alguien te trajo aquí, seguramente la bruja del pantano.

Airi hizo una mueca fastidiada: obviamente el demonio sabía de esos temas. Mellona, por su parte, seguía enojada.

-Gracias por confirmarlo.

-¡Pues perfecto! ¡Ahora serás tú quien revelará sus razones de estar aquí, aunque sea a la fuerza!- exclamó Mellona, ya poniéndose en guardia. Airi suspiró resignada, molesta tanto por la actitud del demonio como por la actitud de Mellona.

Christopher, por su parte, seguía sin estar dispuesto a revelar sus razones. -Ya dije que no es de tu incumb...

-¡Obviamente hemos venido para ser los héroes del día!- interrumpió Aníbal, que venía detrás del demonio.

Airi abrió los ojos como platos y también se puso en guardia- ¡Así que vienen por nuestra señora!

Mellona, que seguía lista para combatir, sonrió con prepotencia. -Pobres ingenuos, no les permitiremos dar ni un paso más.

-...Harmony eres un idiota.- dijo Christopher, fastidiado.

-¿Dije algo que no debía?

Justo cuando las dos seguidoras de la bruja se disponían a atacarlos, una explosión de energía oscura se desató donde antes estaba el ángel caído. Todos olvidaron lo que estaban por hacer, y fijaron su mirada en el cielo... donde momentos después Nanael flotaba por sobre los cuatro.

-¡El ángel caído!- exclamó Airi.

Nanael parecía estar en un nuevo nivel de soberbia. Orgullosa, miró a los cuatro con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa. -¡Gelatina Rosa, Sirvienta infernal! Estaba llamándoles... como no venían deduje que debían estar ocupadas con algo imprevisto... pensar que seria él de entre todas las cosas.

-...Eto... ¡Sí! ¡Nosotras lo trajimos para usted!- dijo Mellona con una sonrisa algo forzada-...y no soy una gelatina rosa.

-Realmente son muy útiles, ¿Cómo sabían que lo próximo que pediría sería a él? Realmente la bruja no tendrá gente poderosa pero si muy servicial y perspicaz jojojojo...- dijo Nanael, riendo como toda una diva.

-...somos poderosas...- repuso Airi, algo molesta.

-Rayos, ¿Dónde está la adorable angelita con la que viajábamos?- preguntó Aníbal mirando a Nanael desconcertado.

Christopher, en cambio, sonrió burlonamente. -Vaya, aún como ángel caído no deja de ser una criatura incompetente. -se dirigió a Nanael.- realmente no es de extrañarse que te hayan echado del cielo; desde el principio me pareciste demasiado deshonesta para ser un ángel.

Nanael gruñó.-¡Ya no soy un ángel, pero tú diciéndomelo sólo me hace enfurecer más!

En ese momento las ropas blancas de Nanael comenzaron a tornarse negras mientras un aura maligna se despedía de ella con más fuerza. Mientras Nanael se preparaba para enfrentar al demonio, en las alturas un par de ángeles vigilaban el pantano.

Al ver la escena, no pudieron evitar sentirse alarmados:

-...Oye ¿No es esa Nanael, y el demonio que últimamente anduvo rondando por el mundo humano?

El otro ángel estaba pálido -...sí, si lo son pero Nanael cayó al infierno ¿Qué hace aquí y con esas personas?

-No lo sé, será mejor que informemos esto al arcángel; está despidiendo un aura muy preocupante.

-¡Sí, vamos!

Los dos ángeles se elevaron más en el cielo, rumbo a buscar al arcángel, mientras una torre de magma explotaba justo debajo de Nanael, quien seguía despidiendo mucho poder.

-¡¿Qué carajos pasa?!- exclamó Anibal, aterrado.

Mellona empalideció también.-¡Está liberando demasiado poder! Si lo hace aquí…

Airi también se veía asustada. -¡Será malo para el pantano! Nuestra ama volverá a castigarnos.

Christopher les echó una mirada a los tres, y tomó la decisión de enfrentar esto él solo.

-Ustedes tres lárguense de aquí.- dijo autoritariamente.

Muy lejos de ahí, Echidna seguía observando el cielo, interesada en el color obscuro que comenzaba a presentar. Como si a lo lejos se estuviera desarrollando un combate importante.

-...Casi seguro y el pichón aún sigue metido en algo raro...- observó, tocándose el cuello.

Los soldados de la resistencia comenzaban a llegar para ejecutar a Elina, y Echidna estaba aburrida. Con tantos hombres mirando, no tenía muchas ganas de molestar a la hermanita de Leina.

Se preguntaba si Claudette enviaría refuerzos, o si Leina llegaría primero.

Prefería la segunda opción, por las ganas de ver qué tanto la rubia habría ganado en poder como para enfrentarse a todo un ejército. Además... ¿Qué había de más divertido que hacerla sonrojarse?

-¡Mi onee-chan está en camino! ¡Se encargará de todos ustedes! ¡Empezando por ti, elfa pervertida!

-Sí, sí, lo que digas... yo en tu lugar dejaría de tener tantas esperanzas...- contestó Echidna, para molestarla un poco. Secretamente también esperaba la llegada de la joven con ansias.

De vuelta al pantano, las seguidoras de la bruja no parecían ni minimamente convencidas de la petición de Christopher.

-¿Largarnos de Aquí? ¡Cómo!- exclamaron Mellona y Airi enojadas.

Aníbal se veía confundido. -¿Por qué?

Christopher frunció el ceño. -Que se larguen, dije: debo detener esto y la puerta no soportara la explosión.

-¡No hay manera de que tú solo puedas contra algo como eso!- exclamó Aníbal -¿O si?

-¡Cierto! ¡¿Además, quién te crees que eres para darnos orden...?!- exclamó Airi.

Antes de terminar de hablar la punta de la espada de Christopher estaba a menos de un centímetro de sus ojos y ella por alguna razón no pudo moverse, sorprendida.

-En este lugar mas cercano al infierno impongo mi titulo: ¡Soy el guarda-puertas Christopher Azazel Abyss! ¡Y te ordeno; vete de aquí espíritu!

Airi frunció el ceño, pero comprendió la orden y las razones del demonio. Finalmente, sin decir nada más tomó a Mellona de la mano y la arrastró con ella, para alejarse.

-¡Eeeh! ¡Airi! ¡Suéltame!- iba gritando Mellona. -¡No obedezcas a este tipo! ¡Suéltame!

-Eso por un lado, ahora…- se volteó hacia el otro hombre. - Harmony lo dije en serio: vete de aquí si no quieres morir.

Aníbal negó con la cabeza. -¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso? ¡Eres mi compañero, no voy a dejarte morir así solo, abandonado y miserable!

Christopher frunció el ceño ante la descripción de Aníbal.-No lo entiendes: morirás si te quedas. Un ángel caído en liberación es una de las cosas más poderosas que hay, y si tú estás aquí sólo serás un impedimento.

-¡Hey!

Christopher resopló molesto -Vale, lo pondré de otra forma: Harmony, si eres mi compañero haz caso de lo que digo y vete, juro por mi palabra que no moriré... después de todo todavía debo cerrar la puerta.

Aníbal se quedó en silencio unos minutos, y luego suspiró resignado; había comprendido el punto de su compañero.

-Vale, pero estaré cerca y recuérdalo: me diste tu palabra. ¡Dado que eres un caballero debes mantenerla!- y echó a correr- ¡Recuerda Christopher, Todavía quedan muchas mujeres hermosas para conocer!

-Como sea.

Aníbal desapareció pronto, y en ese momento la torre de magma cesó, dejando a la vista a la angelita con una sonrisa en la cara (realmente parecía disfrutar su nuevo papel como villana) rodeada de destellos rojos, sus alas negras al igual que su ropa, todo emanaba un aura maligna, entonces depositó su mirada en el guerrero.

-Sólo diré que me sorprendes, eso fue nuevo- Christopher miró falsamente admirado a la angelita; aun si le parecía idiota parecía tener muchos misterios interesantes.

Nanael frunció el ceño, enojada. Sentía que el simple hecho de ver al demonio la enfurecía. -¡A ti… a ti te daré el peor de los castigo, te mataré, te destazaré! al diablo el harem y al diablo todo, no pararé hasta verte en un charco de sangre.

-...creo que la oscuridad se te está subiendo visiblemente a la cabeza.

-El echo de ver ese ojo y esa expresión tan parecida a la del arcángel que me condenó… me desagrada... ¡Muere!- exclamó Nanael con una nueva sonrisa en la cara, igual de sádica que sus palabras.

Christopher rápidamente expulsó algo de energía dejando sus colas y ala a la vista, mientras que la iris de su ojo se tornaba tan roja como la sangre, adoptó una pose de combate de costado con las piernas separadas y la espada a nivel de su cabeza con la punta hacia el enemigo. El demonio sabía muy bien que la probabilidad de ganar era minúscula, pero la había.

La angelita ahora desprendía una energía fenomenal; un ángel caído era muy poderoso y Nanael no era la excepción.

-Di lo que quieras y haz lo que quieras, si es que puedes. ¡Alguien como tú no merece lastima alguna!- exclamó Christopher desafiante.

-¡Lo mismo digo, demonio inútil!

-¡Prepárate!

Dicho esto cargó un _stinger_ y se arrojó hacia el ángel caído; Nanael lo miraba con una sonrisa pasiva mientras se acercaba. En el momento que el golpe iba a alcanzarla una espada roja de filo ancho y sin punta o guarda apareció, bloqueando totalmente el golpe.

El demonio no se inmutó y en un giro sacó la espada del camino, elevó su arma y la hizo descender sobre Nanael, quien seguía mirándolo tranquilamente para liberar una pequeña explosión de energía que alejó fácilmente al demonio; este rápidamente se recuperó y regresó a la pose de combate.

La sonrisa de Nanael se volvía lentamente más grande. -¡Eras así de débil!…- empezó a reírse.-¡jajaja! ¿¡no puedo creerlo eras así de débil!? De haberlo sabido te hubiera acabado yo mism...

Nanael no pudo continuar su frase ya que Christopher no le dio tiempo y volvió a cargar hacia el ángel caído, saltó hacia el aire dándose mayor impulso con una aleteada de su ala, para caer sobre Nanael con la fuerza de un meteoro, pero como con su_ stinger_, la misma espada roja bloqueó totalmente el gope como si nada; el hundimiento del área alrededor de ambos demostró cuan potente era ese golpe. La angelita en un parpadeo se acercó a Christopher y le acertó un poderoso golpe que lo catapultó contra el muro de la montaña cerca de ellos.

-¡Sé que sabes la diferencia entre nosotros, y aun así atacas!... ¡Estoy harta de las personas que creen que todo lo pueden!

Rápidamente Nanael voló hacia donde estaba el demonio, quien por su lado se levantaba con dificultad.

-…ggck... Aún aquí donde mi poder crece... sabía que esto pasaría, y pensar que sería ella la que me llevaría a este extremo... padre lamento que debas seguir sacrificándote para proteger a este hijo que fue tu desgracia…- al elevar la vista al cielo, dejó de lado sus propios lamentos para preguntarse qué podía estarle sucediendo al mismo:

Arriba del pantano, las nubes parecían derretirse, cosa que no paso desapercibida entre los ángeles, la arcángel observaba todo visiblemente preocupada.

-La barrera que protegía el pantano se desvanece... esto comprará mas tiempo para evitar la resurrección de la bruja.

-Mi señora, permítame encargarme de Nanael.- se ofreció Hachi, que seguía preocupada por el desenlace que pudiera tener su amiga.

-No, Hachi, no es conveniente.

-¡Pero mi señora!

-Hachi, yo me encargaré personalmente de esto.

Hachi abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa. ¡El Arcángel bajando a la tierra!-P..pero mi señora usted…

-No te preocupes, he pedido permiso al gran padre, fue mi culpa que todo el asunto llegara a este punto- Hachi tragó saliva. No le gustaba sospechar de su superior, pero no podía evitar notar que tal vez la arcángel tenia razones personales para querer ocuparse del asunto ella misma.

-Como usted ordene mi señora, por favor sea cautelosa...

El Arcángel emprendió su camino de descenso, haciendo que en la tierra se formara un cambio en el ambiente, ya de por si inquieto. Su poder llenó el espacio que recorría. La Arcángel sabía que no debía confiarse aun tratándose de Nanael; ella había consumido una uva santa y su corazón se había tambaleado hacia el mal, si no podía salvarla entonces lo mínimo que podía hacer era acabar con ella.

Lejos de allí, a la entrada del castillo Vance Leina efectuaba su entrada triunfal con el fin de salvar a su hermana menor. El suelo se tambaleó, comenzó el pánico entre los rebeldes y varias explosiones denotaron su avance hacia el castillo Vance.

Elina, entusiasmada, alcanzaba el colmo de la felicidad. Echidna adivinó rápidamente de quién se trataba y se sentó a observar el espectáculo, deleitándose con el magnifico poder que la heredera Vance había obtenido en tan poco tiempo.

Aun así, cuando Echidna comenzó a aburrirse un poco de verla combatir con los soldados rebeldes, al elevar la vista otra cosa llamó su atención. Dada su gran experiencia, sabía cuando algo inusual sucedía por el simple hecho de lo que sentía en el aire.

Y además del estruendo de las explosiones y la pequeña batalla a sus pies, Echidna notaba que en el aire había un enorme poder obscuro, y un enorme poder de luz, a lo lejos.

-A Juzgar por la fuerza con la que los siento, deben ser muy, muy fuertes... todo eso parece estar pasando lejos de aquí, y aun así...

-¡_DRAGON TAIL_!

Una explosión mucho más fuerte, y mucho más cerca, desvió de nuevo la atención de Echidna hacia el espectáculo que veía desde las alturas de uno de los muros. -Ara... el show alcanza el climax...- dijo, mientras se sostenía el cabello con una mano.

-¡Elina!

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Realmente viniste!

-Llegas un poco tarde...pero esa fue una actuación bastante buena, _onee-chan._..- dijo Echidna, entretenida mientras observaba el desenlace de la historia.

Mientras Leina terminaba de desatar a Elina, que seguía bastante afectada, en el pantano aún no se llegaba al final de la situación.

Las nubes seguían derritiéndose de forma extraña sobre el pantano, junto con el ambiente saturado de energías que se mantenía presente. Christopher había corrido a refugiarse tras una enorme roca, aprovechando la distracción de Nanael, para evaluar la situación.

-Hm... esa debió ser una barrera, por ahora no importa... necesito un poco mas de energía si quiero liberar el sello.-dijo Christopher, mirando el efecto en el cielo del pantano.

-Si necesitas energía, toma la nuestra.- ofreció una voz detrás de él.

-¿Ustedes? ¿No ordené que se fueran?- preguntó, fastidiado, reconociendo la voz de Airi.

Ella y Mellona estaban ahora detrás de él, mirándolo con certidumbre.

-Mi servicio es hacia la bruja, solo obedecí porque es mi naturaleza de sirvienta- aclaró Airi algo molesta.-Aun así, reconozco que no podremos hacer nada contra el ángel caído... pero tú sí, ¿No es verdad?, después de todo es tu trabajo.

-Airi, es oficial, no entiendo NADA.- repuso Mellona, quien no se veía tan decidida como la otra chica.

Christopher miró a Airi extrañado.- ¿Realmente eres como yo, cierto?

-Venimos al mundo a cumplir con nuestra obligación, no importa el costo, y para defender a mi señora, si debo darte mi energía lo haré.

-...¿Aún sabiendo que estoy aquí precisamente para detenerla?

-Eso es verdad Airi, cambio de opinión, hay que dejarlo pudrirse aquí solo.- opinó Mellona, ansiosa de largarse.

Airi negó con la cabeza. -Demonio, en realidad tú sólo estás aquí para cerrar la puerta, ¿No es así?

-...sí..- Christopher seguía mirando confundido a la sirvienta.

-Mientras mi señora no la esté abriendo, entonces no hay razón para atacarla: además el ángel caído es una amenaza mayor para ambos.

-Raaaayos... lo peor es que tienes razón.- gruñó Mellona fastidiada, haciendo un puchero.

-De nuevo correcto- Asintió Christopher.- ¿Entonces están dispuestas a darme su energía?

Airi y Mellona se miraron, como si aun consultaran la situación.- Haría lo que fuera por mi señora.

-Uuf... sólo lo hago porque de seguro será divertido ver esta pelea.- dijo Mellona, suspirando con resignación.

Nanael miraba por todos lados intentando encontrar al demonio. Ya no planeaba matarlo, se había decidido por derrotarlo y tomarse el resto de la eternidad para romperlo, para eliminar esa voluntad de pelea y borrar esa mirada de superioridad que la enfurecía... la muerte era algo muy rápido, ella lo convertiría en un trofeo, en la primer piedra hacia lo que quería construir.

-Guerrero tonto ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sal ahora! ¡Me asegurare de maltratarte lo más posible!

Las dos siervas de la bruja del pantano observaban a la angelita en su nuevo estado malvado, preparándose para ver el combate que se aproximaba.

-Que sorprendente fuerza vital, ¿Crees que el demonio podrá con ella?- preguntó una pequeña Mellona, sobre el hombro de Airi.

-No es momento de adular al oponente, esperemos que él pueda- aclaró Airi, a la que ya no le quedaba casi nada de ropa encima.

-Ninguna espada normal funcionará en su contra.- concluyó Mellona.

-¿Lo pudiste notar, no?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?

-No importa, creo que él podrá hacer algo, después de todo le dimos nuestra energía.

-Más le vale hacer buen uso de ella.- gruñó Mellona por ultimo.

Christopher seguía escondido entre las formaciones rocosas del pantano (mas parecido a un infierno terrenal). Nanael, por su parte, seguía buscándolo para completar su venganza.

-¡Si no vas a salir destruiré todo el pantano para encontrarte! ¡Inclusive a la bruja!

-Eso no será necesario, ¡Realmente sigues siendo una incompetente!- exclamó Christopher, saliendo de su escondite, quedando ante la vista de la ángel caída.

Nanael sonrió altivamente. -¡Ooh! ¿Tienes el valor de insultarme aún sabiendo la diferencia de poder?

Christopher rápidamente adoptó una pose defensiva: espada al frente con la punta hacia arriba, piernas separadas, sus colas a los costados y su ala extendida apuntando atrás de él.

-¡Escucha primero mis condiciones, demonio!- gritó Nanael.

-¿Y esas serían...?

-¿No es obvio? Me llamarás ama y me servirás de aquí en mas... -fijó su mirada en el demonio- Empezarás por eliminar a los tres insectos que rondan el lugar.

-…claro...

-¿Que no puedes hacerlo?

-No es eso; sólo pensaba cuan idiota puedes llegar a ser. Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Entonces admira esto!

Nanael se volteó mirando hacia el castillo de la bruja y realizando un lanzamiento olímpico arrojo una esfera de energía oscura que al impactar generó una explosión de proporciones mucho mayores, evaporando toda el área circundante y debilitando aun más la puerta, aun terminada la explosión un domo de energía negra residual permanecía.

-La puerta no soportará otro de esos.

-Exactamente, demonio... Entonces qué dices, ¿Aceptas o prefieres morir?

-¡Moriría antes de permitir algo como eso! ¡Como dije antes, eres una tonta, una egoísta que no merece lastima alguna!

Nanael frunció el ceño.- Ya tuve suficiente de ti, si no vas a obedecerme entonces, te obligaré...

-No, ya te lo dije: ¡Moriría antes de ello, si el precio de evitar la apertura es mi vida… con gusto pago el precio, aquí y ahora en el nombre de mi casta doy por concluido mi contrato! ¡El último regalo del poderoso dragón del infierno!

-¿Qué...?

Y todos lo que estaban en el pantano, inclusive el arcángel que se acercaba, lo pudieron percibir, una explosión carmesí similar en potencia al del nacimiento del ángel caído pero no tan maligna, se podía sentir algo raro en ella.

La fuerza de dicha explosión casi mandó volando por los cielos a Mellona. Airi, sorprendida se mantuvo alerta sintiendo el poder que emanaba el demonio.-Esta sensación... no puedo definirla es como…

-C...como una mezcla de bien y mal, ¿Cierto? ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?- preguntó Mellona, aferrándose con fuerza al cabello de la sirvienta.

-Se ve que hay varios misterios en el mundo.

-Pero aún así ¿Por qué no hizo eso antes de que el ángel caído volara el castillo de la bruja? Ahora nos castigará de cualquier forma...

-Mientras el pantano y a barrera estén ahí es prueba suficiente de que nuestra señora está bien... esto afectará gravemente su resurrección.

-... Oh... más castigos...- rezongó Mellona.

-Bueno, no pensemos en eso ahora.

-¡Vale! ¡Tomemos asiento entonces!

-¿Asiento?

-Qué, ¿No quieres ver el show?

-Tienes razón… este combate promete ser digno de verse.

-Ah, Airi...¿No estaba él acompañado de alguien más?

-Creo que sí.

-¿No sentías algo extraño de ese tipo también?

-Sí… algo extraño... bueno no importa, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en el asunto actual.

-...lástima que no hay nada para comer

-¡Mellona!

Cuando la explosión cesó Nanael vio, mejor dicho sintió, algo que la enfureció: un poder igual al suyo, ¿Cómo era posible? hacía momentos prácticamente era como pelear contra una mosca y ahora esto...

Parecía que lo hacia a propósito; ¡Darle esperanza para luego abofetearla en la cara! Nanael pensaba, ¿Por qué todo el mundo era así con ella, aún con este nuevo poder, por qué era dejada atrás, subestimada y abandonada?

Christopher admiraba su nuevo poder, la armadura que cubría su brazo y pierna derecha había cambiado adoptando una forma más demoniaca, el gran cinturón en su pecho se había separado en tres mejores que cubrían todo su cuerpo mientras que la joya había cambiado, haciéndose mas grande y emanando una estela de energía.

Mientras que armadura ligera ahora cubría su pierna izquierda, sus colas y ala se habían echo algo mas grandes y largas, y las marcas en su rostro mas definidas , pero los vendajes en su brazo y rostro se veían aún más gastados y sueltos, con los sellos que corrían a lo largo casi desvanecidos, con el ojo en la guarda abierto completamente y adornado con segmentos incrustados...

El mayor cambio había sido que su espada era ahora un cuarto de metro mas larga que él.

-Solo tengo 3 minutos hasta que se acabe la ultima clausula del contrato, si no la derroto antes de eso moriré...

Nanael estaba visiblemente alterada ante el cambio del demonio. Con ese nuevo poder, no podría eliminarlo y esclavizarlo tan fácil como quería.- ¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿De dónde viene ese poder?

-¡Te venceré!-exclamó Christopher, apuntándole retadoramente con la espada.

-¡Hazlo si puedes!-Nanael tragó saliva, ya no tan segura como en un principio.-¡Te mostraré todo el poder que tengo ahora!

Y ambos embistieron, como cometas rodeados en energía roja y negra, chocando al medio en una gran explosión. Chocaron sus espadas, la velocidad era alta, Christopher atacó al medio, el ángel lo paró y atacó tratando de atravesarlo, el demonio en respuesta dio un giro al costado evitando el golpe para lanzar el suyo.

La angelita giró y defendió el golpe, ambos tomaron distancia y se lanzaron una vez más en un impacto que destrozó algunas placas de la armadura del demonio y rompió la hombrera que cubría el hombro derecho del demonio.

Concentrando su energía en la espada, Christopher lanzo un golpe liberando un arco de energía que impactó a Nanael desvaneciendo las ropas de la angelita y a simple vista también su espada.

-¡Ten esto!

Nanael, al verse sin ropa ni arma, sintió su enojo crecer más.-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

La angelita liberó múltiples ráfagas de energía, Christopher rápidamente voló hacia ella a gran velocidad, pero las ráfagas lo seguían, viendo esto tomó altura girando y esquivando las que lo alcanzaran para luego descender a mayor velocidad, pero no pudo ver tres ráfagas que vinieron desde el costado y lo impactaron mandándolo al suelo, donde la angelita aprovechó para arrojarse hacia el.

-¡Prueba esto! _¡Evil Dive!_

Christopher dio un grito, sin poder detener el avance de Nanael. El golpe impactó dando paso a una gran explosión, las espectadoras estaban algo preocupadas.

-Vaya, no esta mostrando piedad-dijo Mellona, que seguía aferrándose con toda la fuerza de sus brazos al cabello de Airi.

-Es bastante sorprendente..- comentó ésta, mientras su cabello se sacudía fuertemente.

Nanael volaba por encima del área de la explosión: cuando el humo se disipó pudo ver que Christopher estaba parado con su espada en mano, con rasguños a lo largo de la hoja.

El demonio miraba a la angelita. La armadura que lo cubría había desaparecido, lo único que quedaba en Christopher era la tela que cubría su pierna izquierda, el pantalón que solo le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, un cinturón a lo largo del pecho donde la joya que que portaba estaba dañada, sus colas heridas e inmóviles, su ala rota y con agujeros a lo largo de la misma, las vendas que cubrían parte del rostro estaban caídas, con sólo una tapando donde estaba el ojo izquierdo del demonio.

Las vendas que cubrían el brazo izquierdo del demonio estaban casi desaparecidas excepto por dos o tres que permanecían, dejando a la vista algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluso al arcángel que estaba por intervenir:

Su brazo era de una tez suave que emanaba un tenue brillo blanco, lo más llamativo era lo escrito en esa piel... más exactamente el tipo de letra con lo que estaba escrito esa palabra, "Christopher" tatuado en el antebrazo... con dialecto divino.

-¡Ve eso Airi! ¡Te dije que sería interesante!- exclamó Mellona.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Todos los que lo conocieron sintieron su poder como demonio; ¿Por qué portaba algo que solo un ángel poseería?

Nanael miró al demonio con curiosidad, pero luego volvió a su expresión malvada. -Interesante, pero esto se acabo.

-Espera

-¿Te has arrepentido al fin?

-No es así, sólo... sólo quiero pedirte perdón.

Nanael, confundida, dudó unos segundos, pero luego volvió a su actitud. -¡Ah! Ya veo, quieres mi piedad... pues no te la daré, ahora debes hacer mucho por mí, esclavo.

-Tampoco me refería a ello… ¿Estás sola, verdad? Toda tu vida estuviste sola, dejada atrás por los tuyos, ¿No es así?

Nanael se sintió turbada. Su expresión disminuyó en confianza.

-¿T...tú cómo sabes eso?

-Es triste, ¿No es cierto? Sin importar lo que hagas, sientes que los demás ven algo mal en ti y deciden que ignorarte es mejor que lidiar contigo.

En ese momento la ultima venda en su rostro bajó y dejó a la vista un ojo color zafiro con un aro blanco a lo largo de la iris; la prueba definitiva de un ángel.

-¡Woooow!- Mellona ahora sonreía, gustosa de semejante giro en la trama.

-...¡No puede ser!- Airi se veía igual de sorprendida que ella.

Christopher, ahora que tenía la atención de la Nanael, continuó su discurso.- En un principio pensé que sólo eras como eras, pero... cuando peleamos, cuando sentí tu poder, entendí que no provenía de una tentación; te volviste así por la negación de lo que compone tu mundo. Sin importar lo que hagas eres dejado atrás y a fin de cuentas la única manera de seguir es por como uno lo crea conveniente, sin importar lo que el resto piense, te pido perdón por no haberlo comprendido antes, después de todo somos iguales…

Nanael estaba muy alterada después de oír esto. -¡S...sólo son Tonterías! ¡Dices eso sólo para contenerme! ¡NO quiero escuchar mas!

Rápidamente la energía oscura se concentró en la palma de Nanael, que la liberó en una gran ráfaga dirigida al demonio, éste levantó su espada con ambas manos resistiendo lo más que pudo el poder oscuro, con esto más rajaduras aparecieron en la espada.

-¡Esto no termina todavía!-gritó el demonio.

Y se lanzó una vez más hacia Nanael con la espada levantada en un has rojo, esta vez, en medio del rojo intenso una luz celeste se colaba proveniente de su brazo izquierdo, Nanael embocó su espada, formada en sus propias manos, y atacó con toda su fuerza, en un intercambio de golpes donde cada choque generaba una explosión que destruía el área circundante. Se separaron varios metros para luego embestir una vez más contra el otro en una explosión que ennegreció el cielo del área.

Justo cuando las fuerzas chocaron, algo se rompió ruidosamente en el Demonio.

La felicidad de la victoria duró muy poco en Nanael, que conforme pasaban los segundos miraba triste a la persona que ahora la abrazaba pese a sus heridas, al fin y al cabo... ¿Por qué él, por qué alguien que parecía su opuesto resultaba ser su igual?

"¿Por qué estoy tan triste? ¡Debería estar celebrando!" pensaba Nanael.

-Recuerdo que… aún si no lo pareciera tenías un lado amable...- dijo. Poco a poco, dejando de lado su enojo Nanael se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por el demonio, ahora que lo veía tan indefenso.

-No es amabilidad…

-Es difícil creerlo... si realmente eres como yo sabes cuando alguien muestra amabilidad, después de todo casi nunca tenemos eso.

-Tienes razón… ¿Sabes algo? He llegado a la conclusión de que yo...

-No, no es necesario que lo digas.

-Gracias, fue divertido mientras duró, Nanael…

Los brazos del demonio dejaron de abrazarla y el comenzó a caer dejándola ver que efectivamente la espada del demonio se había roto mientras que la suya se había incrustado por completo a través del pectoral derecho de Christopher, rápidamente lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, derramando algunas lágrimas.

-A fin de cuentas ambos fuimos tontos por nos darnos cuenta…

Entonces la oscuridad fue desapareciendo, dando paso a una luz cálida, y las alas de la angelita comenzaron a tornarse blancas lentamente mientras una voz hablaba.

-Nanael… Renombrada ángel Nanael.

Y con eso la angelita cayó inconsciente, antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar qué sucedía.

Cuando Nanael abrió los ojos, un largo rato después, estaba acostada sobre una nube y ,recodando lo que había pasado, buscó frenéticamente al demonio, para que al instante apareciera el arcángel con Christopher en brazos.

-Nanael.

-¡Arcángel-sama!

-Esto había sido una prueba para ti y Hachi... pero con todo y las intervenciones aún así lograste tu objetivo, de una manera que el cielo jamas usaría.

-¿Objetivo?

-No es necesario que lo sepas, pero tengo gran esperanza en tu flexibilidad para hacer frente hacia los demás... y también este demonio Christopher, aún siendo un hijo del mal, pudo ver en ti lo que yo sabía que existía, quiero que te conviertas en un ángel maravilloso que cambie el cielo y sea nuestro mediador en la tierra. Además fue gracias a ti que puede encontrar lo que anhelaba con todo mi ser…

Nanael miró confundida a su superior. Parecía ocultar un secreto. -Arcángel, ¿Quién es él realmente?

La arcángel miró a Nanael con serenidad. -¿Realmente quieres saber?

-Quiero... quiero conocer todo sobre la persona a la que quiero llamar amado de aquí en mas.

Nanael y el arcángel permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Nanael, pese a lo bizarro de dicha frase, y pese al sonrojo visible en sus mejillas, se sentía como librada de un peso enorme al haberlo dicho.

-Ya veo... después de todo ambos son iguales en el corazón. Él es algo que no debía existir; es el fruto del amor que compartí con el único hombre que amé y amaré.

Nanael abrió los ojos como platos. -¡¿Eso significa...?!

-Así es, él es mi hijo…- La arcángel, pese a su mirada serena y llena de sabiduría, parecía recelosa al respecto. -Nanael este es un secreto que confío mantendrás oculto por tu bien y el suyo... nadie, aparte del creador, sabe de esto.

-¿Pero... no está…?

-No está muerto, pero no puedo tenerlo aquí, debe regresar al mundo humano.

-Pero, arcángel-sama...

-Él estará bien, Nanael, no te preocupes: todavía no te he liberado de la tarea de vigilarlo y derrotarlo.

-Pero si lo vencí… por eso está como está.

-No eras un ángel cuando eso paso así que el trabajo sigue sin completarse.

Nanael sonrió ampliamente y dio un salto de entusiasmo. -¡De acuerdo, prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!

-Seguramente… -ahora la arcángel se dirigía al demonio, aun inconsciente. -Mi pequeño, has crecido tanto. Tu padre cuidó de ti al punto de dar su propia alma para seguir haciéndolo después de muerto…

En ese momento lentamente el cuerpo de Christopher desapareció de entre los brazos del arcángel que derramó algunas lágrimas de felicidad, mientras Nanael miraba hacia la tierra, preocupada por el demonio… no, para ella ya no era sólo un demonio: era esa persona igual a ella.

Entonces, se concentró en otro detalle de la historia.

-¿Ar... Arcángel-sama usted amó a un demonio?

-Nanael, sólo no vuelvas a repetir toda esa tontería del Queens Blade. Hiciste bien tu trabajo esta vez, pero en la tierra has alborotado innecesariamente a las guerreras y has sumido tanto a Christopher como a Claudette en un gran problema.

-Eeeheee...- Nanael ya no tuvo mas ganas de preguntarle cosas al arcángel.

Regresando al pantano, o lo que había quedado del mismo después de la pelea de Christopher contra Nanael, Aníbal frenéticamente recorría el lugar con la esperanza de encontrar a al demonio.

Ya estaba por rendirse cuando un destello le llamó la atención: fue hacia allí, y lo encontró tirado inconsciente en el piso. Corrió a su lado y pudo ver que tenia varias heridas, la peor de entre ellas era la que presentaba el pecho del demonio; parecía hecha por una espada ancha que lo atravesó de lado a lado. No había mucha sangre pero lo mejor sería sacarlo de allí rápidamente.

Las vendas en su brazo y rostro estaban intactas y hasta parecían frescas y nuevas.

Con cuidado Aníbal se puso a Christopher en la espalda, y se preparó a alejarse del pantano, sin saber que no muy lejos de ahí un montón de mujeres lo vigilaban minuciosamente.

-Objetivo encontrado.

Irma los observaba desde una loma cercana y al lado de ella tenía la joya rota que antes adornaba el pecho de Christopher, junto con las dos partes de la espada del demonio. La guarda tenia el ojo cerrado.

-Ahora si los tengo...

Mellona y Airi ya se habían retirado hacía rato, rumbo al castillo de la Bruja donde de seguro serían castigadas otra vez. Pero, ¿Qué importaba? Como decía Mellona, luego de un combate con tantas revelaciones... le recordaba el gusto de las batallas del Queens Blade, que, ambas habían comprendido, no comenzaría realmente hasta unos años más.

**Fin Del Capítulo.**

**Gracias a todos los lectores! Esta vez la tardanza excesiva se debió a un virus que arruinó el archivo terminado... tuve que hace la corrección dos veces.**


	13. Undecimo Capítulo

**Disclaimmer:**

**Queens Blade no nos pertenece ni a mí ni a mi editor.**

**Capitulo** **11****:**

**Un Demonio En Hinomoto**

Este episodio comienza con la escena de un conocido rubio corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, cargando a su compañero de peleas en la espalda. Aníbal sacaba fuerza de donde pudiese para mantener una buena velocidad, pues era perseguido por un gran numero de mujeres a caballo.

Para resumir cómo había caído en tal situación:

Después de la batalla que su compañero acababa de tener contra el ángel caído, Aníbal casi lo había dado por muerto, pero necio como era se había metido en cabeza la idea de buscarlo (Aunque fuera para enterrar el cadáver). Luego de mucho buscar entre escombros y piedras, terminó por encontrarlo; Christopher no estaba muerto pero sí en un estado crítico.

Por alguna razón no se regeneraba como antes, estaba pálido y se sentía en su aura que algo se había desvanecido. Estaba inconsciente y débil.

Al conocer a Christopher, Aníbal se sintió intrigado que un demonio tuviese un nombre dado comúnmente en iglesias humanas; un nombre de la religión del hombre. Aunque sus otros nombres seguían siendo demoniacos, Christopher sonaba demasiado piadoso y devoto para el guerrero.

Era muy extraño, porque podía sentir tanto su poder demoniaco como algo cálido y casi angelical en su aura. Entre estos, además, un poder sólido como una barrera. Fue apenas hasta el combate contra Nanael que Aníbal comenzó a darse cuenta de que su compañero era un híbrido, igual que él.

Después de salir del pantano, limpió la herida y la tapó a orillas del río más cercano. Christopher seguía inconsciente, y extrañamente con él no estaba ni la armadura que usualmente llevaba ni aquella inquietante espada... espada que parecía estar viva, dado que el ojo de la empuñadura de vez en cuando se movía.

Mientras terminaba de tratar de curar a su amigo fue cuando el daguero se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba siguiendo. Oía claramente cerca de él cómo muchas personas se acercaban, o lo vigilaban, o seguían sus pasos. Intrigado, decidió apurarse, no tenía idea de por qué los seguían, pero era claro que alguien venia siguiéndoles el rastro, seguramente no con buenas intenciones.

Este temor se hizo claro cuando cayó en cuenta de que no eran dos o tres enemigos, sino todo un equipo armado claramente con el objetivo de atraparlos. Aníbal comenzó a huir.

Comenzaron días sumamente estresantes, agitados y sobretodo agotadores dado que Christopher no despertaba y el daguero tenía que cargarlo a la vez que corría. Sus perseguidores los habían alcanzado algunas veces, pero gracias a sus habilidades Aníbal lograba distraerlos o hacerlos cambiar de rumbo; escondía al demonio, luego atraía la atención de los perseguidores y cuando estaba seguro que iban para otra dirección volvía por su compañero y reemprendía la marcha.

Dicha técnica le funcionó dos veces pero el cansancio comenzaba a hacerle perder la facilidad para escapar. Además, su espalda resentía los efectos de traer cargando a Christopher casi todo el día. Por si esto fuera poco, Aníbal comenzó a sudar enserio y a preocuparse cuando se dio cuenta de quienes les seguían el rastro.

La guardia real de Claudette, liderados por la asesina del colmillo, Irma.

Eso era un problema. El daguero supo de inmediato que la guerrera no había mostrado su verdadero poder esos dos días, pero ahora que comenzaba a verse harta de seguro comenzaría a mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades.

La tercera vez que los alcanzaron, Aníbal logró engañar al resto de las guerreras, quienes partieron en otra dirección. Pero esta vez Irma no fue con ellas, quedó atrás y lo confrontó en persona cuando pudo localizarlo.

Sobra decir que era una excelente guerrera, y a Aníbal esto lo intimidó un tanto. Mientras ella lo atacaba con mucha rapidez, Aníbal podía esquivarla pero no igualar la fuerza de sus ataques. Afortunadamente para él, en una pelea de asesinos siempre gana el mas rápido y ser mitad elfo le dio la ventaja necesaria para escapar de ella sin resultar demasiado herido.

Aprovechando un momento de distracción de la chica, logró robarle algunas de las pertenencias que llevaba: los restos de la espada de su amigo y la ornamenta que este siempre traía en el pecho. Esto le costó no sólo que una kunai casi le arrancara la oreja izquierda, sino oír el odio de la guerrera creciendo conforme él se alejaba.

Luego de eso logró llegar a una ciudad portuaria, donde finalmente perdió la ventaja gracias a que la guardia secreta se desenvolvía visiblemente mejor en zonas urbanas, no dejando ninguna otra opción que ir lo mas rápido posible con Christopher en la espalda.

Aníbal corrió y corrió, por lugares estrechos y con obstáculos, hacia los lados, en zig zag y dando saltos, para tratar de evitar que lo alcanzaran las chicas a caballo. Pese a que iban pisándole los talones, sus técnicas de escape le daban una pequeña ventaja para seguir huyendo... aunque sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Especialmente considerando que el temperamento de Irma se iba poniendo cada vez peor.

-¡Al diablo esto! ¡Te atraparé más fácilmente!- exclamó la líder, dejándose caer del caballo y echándose a correr.

Irma lo perseguía personalmente otra vez, Aníbal sintió cómo gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente mientras lo pensaba.

¡No Irma otra vez! Conocía las habilidades de la aprendiz de Echidna gracias a su ultimo encuentro, no muy alentadores a su situación. Además, estaba agotado, su compañero parecía pesar cada vez más y la espalda le dolía horriblemente, en ese estado sería Irma la ganadora sin duda, además de que no había lugar seguro dónde dejar al demonio para entablar un combate.

Si antes tenia a las chicas pisándole los talones, pronto se dio cuenta de que Irma lo seguía con mucha más facilidad. Los obstáculos que él buscaba que la retrasaban parecían hacer lo contrario. No lograba distinguir dónde estaba la mujer, el cansancio le estaba mermando los sentidos.

Aníbal huía, ahora esquivando las kunais que parecían salir hasta del suelo. Seguía siendo un asesino, y podía predecir en su mayoría como serían los ataques: el entrenamiento de parte de su padre y la herencia de su madre le seguían dando la ventaja suficiente para escapar.

Pero eso no duraría mucho más.

-¡Deja de resistirte y detente!- Irma estaba cansada, no podía creer que este tipo la hubiese eludido por tres días. Además en el momento que había logrado acorralarlo, resultó que se enfrentaba a otro asesino. Había algo extraño en el rubio. Tanto en esa vez como en esta, dos golpes seguros entrarían pero en el útimo instante cuando la punta de su arma iba a atravesarlo él se movía y lo esquivaba ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Esta manera de esquivar le recordaba a cómo Echidna lograba esquivar sus ataques cuando la entrenaba, y este pensamiento no hizo más que fastidiarla. Ese rubio había escapado por todo ese tiempo, pero ahora estaba por ser rodeado y esta vez no habría escape.

-¡Jamás!- le gritó Aníbal. Necesitaba buscar un plan. Si esto seguía así Irma no tardaría en atraparlo. Logró escabullirse por un callejón sumamente estrecho, que le costó trabajo a la mujer debido a sus atributos y le valió a Aníbal tiempo extra para buscar un modo de huir .

Irma lo perdió de vista y enojada comenzó a buscar sus pistas otra vez. Primero volteó hacia lo lados, pero al no encontrar nada significativo comenzó a dar fuertes brincos que la llevaron rápidamente hasta el techo de un edificio. Lo mejor sería buscarlo desde las alturas.

Le pareció distinguir al rubio corriendo por otro callejón, pero justo cuando cuando se disponía a saltar hacia la calle otra vez...

-Miau.

Un sonido la hizo estremecerse. Irma volteó hacia donde provenía el sonido, sólo para que sus ojos se toparan con un precioso gatito bebé que la miraba lleno de tristeza. Irma lo miró unos segundos, dudó, y terminó por resignarse:

Bajó la cabeza mientras se disponía a recoger el gatito, esperando que no le llevara mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto Aníbal seguía corriendo lo más posible, llegando al puerto sin más contratiempos... "Qué extraño" pensó "Irma ya estaría a la vista otra vez"

Bueno, lo mejor sería aprovechar esos segundos extra. Aníbal comenzó a pensar alguna forma de acabar con toda la persecución y demás, o de poner a Christopher a salvo, y comenzó a frustrarse de no encontrar ideas hasta que un objeto frente a el llamo su atención. Una magnifica embarcación ocupaba su vista.

Justo entonces, en medio del ruido de barcos zarpando y marineros gritando órdenes, al daguero se le ocurrió una idea descabellada, arriesgada y que de seguro le costaría muchos golpes más tarde, si es que siquiera se volvía a encontrar con el demonio.

Echó a correr hacia el barco, que estaba zarpando, en la orilla del río que desembocaba al mar, y al buscar con la mirada encontró una oportunidad perfecta, la puerta de carga todavía estaba abierta. Rápidamente corrió dentro del barco, que tenía aspecto oriental, y con todas sus fuerzas terminó lanzando a Christopher sin delicadeza entre el equipaje de la pequeña embarcación, seguido de los restos de su espada y la ornamenta del demonio.

Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, el daguero ya estaba corriendo hacia otra dirección, e internándose dentro de la cuidad nuevamente con el fin de que Irma lo viera otra vez para alejarla del puerto. Pronto volvió a sentir que lo seguían, y siguió corriendo, ahora más ligero y más rápido, pero aun así con preocupación de lo que le deparara a su compañero.

Irma estaba cabreada; no le gustaban las persecuciones tan largas. Lanzó muchas más kunais, e hizo una señal para que sus seguidoras fueran tras él también. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que Aníbal estuviese acorralado en la plaza de la cuidad, agotado y ya sin fuerzas.

Irma dio unos pasos hacia el daguero, al que sostenían dos de las mujeres, y le propinó una bofetada.

-¡Odio que me hagan perder el tiempo! ¡Y tú me hiciste perderlo más de lo que puedo soportar!

Aníbal sonrío, aunque le dolía horriblemente la mandíbula. -¡Bueno, me rindo! ¡Ojalá hayan disfrutado este juego del gato y el ratón…

-¡Miau!- exclamó en respuesta un bebé gato, desde los brazos de una de las guardias. Ahí, todos guardaron silencio.

-¡Un gatito!- exclamó Aníbal con una sonrisa infantil.

-¡Cállate!- exclamó Irma, que se veía sumamente avergonzada. -¡Bueno, todos en marcha otra vez!

Todas las chicas comenzaron a alistarse, varias atraparon a Aníbal y lo aprisionaron, mientras Irma se dirigía a la que tenía el gatito en brazos y volvía a sostenerlo contra su pecho. Aníbal se preguntó si el pobre animal no moriría de asfixia, pero el gatito se veía feliz.

-Eto... mi señora...- una de las guardias interrumpió el gusto de Irma por tener el gatito en brazos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué no eran dos?

Irma abrió los ojos grandes como platos y se quedó paralizada al darse cuenta de su error. Ay no. Otra vez debía empezar todo.

Tuvieron que detenerla de propinarle mas golpes al pobre Aníbal, que sin embargo estaba seguro de haber logrado un plan perfecto, solo restaba esperar que su compañero estuviera bien.

-La mitad de ustedes, busquen a su compañero, no se preocupen: está gravemente herido y sin ningún arma o medio de defensa, el resto de la fuerza y yo regresamos al castillo. Estoy segura que la reina querrá interrogar a este hombre, después de todo estaba con el objetivo.

-¡Sí mi señora!- respondieron el resto de las mujeres dispersándose para ir por el demonio mientras que el resto ponían en marcha a Aníbal y alistaban todo para el regreso al castillo.

Este por su aparte aún si se mostraba derrotado, por sus adentros estaba mas que contento, logró darle mas tiempo a su amigo y ahora se dirigía al castillo, esta vez el se encargaría de los problemas del demonio, después de todo era lo mínimo que podía hacer... para nada tenía que ver el hecho de estar rodeado de bien dotadas mujeres con armaduras que poco cubrían. Sí, definitivamente eso no tenía nada que ver en el tema.

Dentro del barco de estilo oriental, en cambio, comenzaba una escena más tranquila.

-¡Shizuka-san! ¿Estás segura que empacaste el kimono ceremonial de flores?

-Tomoe-sama, el baúl está tan lleno que sería imposible buscar algo en él sin desordenar su contenido por todo el barco. Ten confianza.

-¡Dije que era Demasiada Ropa!

En la bodega de carga, Christopher abrió lentamente los ojos. Se sentía muerto de cansancio y la cabeza y pecho le dolían horriblemente, pero sobretodo casi no podía moverse, sumado a esto el echo de que estaba totalmente desorientado.

¿Dónde estaba? Lo ultimo que recordaba era su pelea contra Nanael, donde tuvo… cierto, tuvo que terminar su contrato con el dragón para tener el poder suficiente para pelear contra el ángel caído. Aun así había perdido ¿Por qué seguía vivo?

Sin ese contrato la mezcla de su lado de ángel con su lado demoniaco habría envenenado su sangre y matarlo... tal vez lo mejor sería no pensar mucho en ello por el momento, por ahora lo principal era ver donde se encontraba.

Miró a su alrededor viendo lo que parecían varios baúles, mochilas, bolsas, sacos. Por lo pequeño del lugar debía estar en algo así como una pequeña bodega. Aun así, lo que realmente le molestaba era que todo no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, en un balanceo suave y constante.

¿Y dónde estaba el cretino de Aníbal?

Junto a la bodega, la discusión entre varias voces femeninas continuaba.

-Tal vez sea mejor poner todo en la bodega.

-Shizuka-san, ¿Ahí está el baúl?

-Eso creo...

-¡Hay que revisarlo! Mis ancestros no me perdonarían el olvidar ese kimono en un país extranjero.

-¡Oh vale! Ve y revisa todo, Tomoe, entre las toneladas de ropa que llevas...

-Que mala eres Aldra-chan, tú también llenaste mucho espacio con tu hábito de monja.

-¡Pero no tanto como esta mujer y sus kimonos!

-Pfff... ¡Ustedes dos necesitan tanto espacio para viajar!

-Lo dices porque eres una ninja...

Christopher frunció el ceño. ¿Qué eran esas voces? ¿De dónde provenían? ¿Qué rayos era un kimono? ¿Qué baúl?, prefirió no darle importancia: era hora de moverse. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar su espada.

Miró alrededor y luego de buscar un poco la encontró, sintiéndose inmediatamente triste; porque justo como él, la espada estaba rota y derrotada, el ojo de la empuñadura estaba cerrado, desolador porque le indicaba cuan dañado estaba, miró un poco más y vio la ornamenta con la rajadura en la joya del centro, el precio que pagó por pelear contra el arcángel fue su espada y el ultimo regalo de su padre.

¿Realmente valió la pena?

Justo cuando trató de incorporarse, para tomar los restos de su espada la bodega se iluminó, y el demonio se topó con una mujer extranjera de largo cabello negro, usando un vestido extraño y largo, que la miraba sorprendida. La chica de inmediato se puso en guardia, por lo que Christopher pudo deducir que era una guerrera. No tardó nada en sacar su espada y apuntar con ella al demonio que estaba sentado contra un baúl.

Era Tomoe, la sacerdotisa guerrera, pero eso Christopher lo averiguaría mas tarde.

-¡Desconocido! ¡Di tu nombre y qué haces en la bodega!

El demonio la miro unos instantes más, al menos sabía que ese sitio efectivamente era una bodega, decidió no hacer esperar más su respuesta.

-Esto es una bodega entonces….. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No lo sé…..

-...vino a robar tu ropa interior.- dijo Aldra, desde la puerta. Shizuka entró como un rayo y tomó a Christopher por el cuello, no tardando nada en ponerlo contra el suelo con un kunai cerca de la garganta. El demonio estaba tan debilitado y mareado, que no encontró fuerzas para resistir.

-¡Ey! ¡En este barco no hay lugar para pervertidos, mucho menos si intentan molestar a Tomoe-sama!

-¿Barco? No... no soy un pervertido, no he hecho nada...

-¡Shizuka-san espera! ¡Parece estar herido!- exclamó Tomoe al ver que debajo del hombre había un charco de sangre.

-...Me recuerda a alguien...- comentó Aldra pensativa ojeando al hombre.

-¿Qué no es el demonio del torneo?- mencionó Tomoe -¡Con razón se me hace conocido a mi también!

Shizuka, sorprendida, dejó ir al demonio. -¡Vaya! Lo siento... ¡O demonios tengo sangre en las medias!

Sin más el demonio intentó incorporarse sin lograrlo, y sin dar segundo intento comenzó a arrastrarse, era una vista algo triste para las tres mujeres, ¿Era él realmente el terrible demonio que empató a Leina y venció a Mellona y Alleyne? Ante esto Aldra se acercó al demonio.

-¿A dónde vas?

-…mis cosas- señaló a donde se encontraba lo que parecían una espada rota y una joya partida, Aldra asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a ellas, las tomó y las depositó enfrente del demonio.

-Estás mal herido, permíteme atenderte.

-¿Por qué?

-Es mi deber de monja.

-¿Una monja?- A Christopher la situación llegaba incluso a parecerle graciosa.- Sabes que soy un demonio, ¿No?

-Sí, pero también lo es ella- dijo, señalando con un dedo a Shizuka, quien frunció el ceño.

-Aldra, ¡No se supone que vayas diciendo eso de mí como si nada!

-...No me molesta ayudar a demonios.- concluyó Aldra, sin hacer caso de la ninja.

-Entiendo… de-acuer-do…-dijo el demonio antes de cerrar los ojos y caer definitivamente inconsciente de nuevo.

Las dos extranjeras reaccionaron asustadas. ¿Contra quién o qué había peleado para estar en semejante estado?

-¿Oye estás bien? ¿Demonio-san?- Tomoe se acercó a él y comenzó a tratar de reanimarlo sin resultado.

-Oh... no te preocupes Tomoe-sama- Shizuka se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros. Aunque quería ayudar, el hombre seguía sin inspirarle demasiada confianza. No fuera a ser realmente un pervertido.

-Él sólo está inconsciente... y parece que realmente está mal herido...

-Lo mejor será dejarlo descansar, no es un enemigo.- comentó Aldra mientras comenzaba a levantar el demonio para llevarlo hacia algún lugar más cómodo. Shizuka se ofreció para ayudar a cargarlo (Aunque ver a Aldra siendo tan pequeña tratando de levantar al demonio era una imagen fuertemente cómica) y entre las dos comenzaron a llevarlo fuera de la bodega.

Tomoe las siguió con las cosas del demonio en brazos.

-Aunque algo es gracioso de todo esto. -comentó Shizuka cuando salieron de la bodega. -concuerdo con él en que es muy raro que justo ustedes quieran ayudarlo; ¡Una monja y una sacerdotisa curando a un demonio ! Jejeje...

-¡Tú lo eres también y sin embargo eres nuestra amiga!- respondieron Aldra y Tomoe al mismo tiempo.

-...¡Hey! Dos contra una no es justo.- protestó la ninja.

Apenas había empezado el viaje de vuelta a Gainos, pero Irma ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Entonces tu fuiste alumna de Echidna ¿No?

-...

Irma frunció el ceño y guardó silencio, sin dignarse siquiera a ver al prisionero que marchaba detrás de su caballo, escoltado por otras mujeres. El gatito en sus brazos dormía plácidamente.

-Bueno, eso es algo de lo que sé, debió haber sido una experiencia ahm... ¿Cómo decirlo? Interesante, según lo que se cuenta de ella... ¿Algo así como "_entrenamientos nocturnos_"?

Irma gruñó pero siguió sin voltear. En cambio, una de sus soldadas abrió la boca para opinar.

-¡Waaa! ¿Es enserio?

Rayos.

-¡Sí, se dice que Echidna-san ha salido con más mujeres que todos los hombres de Gainos juntos!

Irma tragó saliva, ya sabía a donde iba esto.

-Me pregunto- comenzó otra de las chicas.- ...si el entrenamiento de Leina-sama habrá incluido ese tipo de cosas...

Y súbitamente todas las soldadas comenzaron a comentar acerca de la antigua maestra de su superior, sin importarles que Irma fuera delante de ellas y pudiera escuchar todo. La guerrera comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más irritada, y se esforzaba en no reaccionar para evitar más palabrerías.

-Nee nee Aníbal, ¿Qué más sabes sobre la guerrera veterana?

Aníbal ahora iba sonriente, feliz de haber ganado tan rápido la atención de tantas chicas.

-Oh, no muchas cosas, estoy seguro de que ustedes sabrán más que yo sobre Echidna.

-¡Dicen que tiene más de 500 años!

La soldada que había iniciado la discusión de pronto estaba roja. -T... también dicen que una noche con ella es algo que se recuerda toda la vida...

Silencio de unos cuantos minutos. Todas las soldadas tenían las mejillas sonrosadas de sólo pensarlo, y si hubiesen podido ver la cara de Irma, habrían descubierto que estaba completamente sonrojada.

-... d...dicen que nadie en Gainos ni en ningún otro lugar sabe satisfacer a una mujer tan bien como Echidna-san.

Y todas las mujeres empezaron a gritar emocionadas un "¡Kyaaaaa!" mientras Aníbal comenzaba a sentir que perdía el protagonismo de la conversación.

Irma estaba roja como tomate y seguía sin decir nada, forzándose a mirar el camino. Forzándose también a no pensar en su propia experiencia con respecto a su maestra...

Poco a poco las soldadas se tranquilizaron, y poco a poco Irma fue perdiendo su sonrojo. Pero Aníbal seguía planeando más conversación para obtener la atención de las chicas y de paso seguir fastidiando a Irma.

-Les diré, muchachas, no estoy seguro de que sea cierto, pero según fuentes muy confiables... Echidna también ha compartido noches con hombres.

La espalda de Irma se erizó bruscamente. Las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos.

En el barco, mientras tanto, Aldra terminaba de vendar al maltrecho Christopher, con ayuda de Tomoe. Cuando terminaron, Ambas se quedaron en silencio observando al demonio, satisfechas del trabajo realizado, pero algo preocupadas.

-¡Perfecto! Con estos cuidados seguro sanará en breve, ¿No crees, Aldra-san?- dijo Tomoe, sonriendo.

Aldra no respondió. Seguía mirando fijamente al demonio, mejor dicho el pecho de Christopher, donde una mancha roja comenzaba a verse en los vendajes de la zona.

-Esa herida no sana…..

-Si se despierta le preguntaremos sobre eso, no podemos hacer nada más por él y eso no parece una herida común.

-Sí, lo sé, ojalá no fuera así- dicho esto volvió a mirar al rostro del demonio con los ojos entrecerrados y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Tomoe la miró extrañada.

-Eto... ¿Aldra-chan? ¿Te sientes bien?

La monja tardó unos segundos en responder, parecía absorta por sus pensamientos.

-Es un hombre muy atractivo.

Tomoe se quedó confundida. Ese comentario de parte de la monja la hacia sentir incómoda y sin nada que responder.

¿Acaso Aldra se estaba enamorando de aquel demonio? Eso no podía ser bueno.

Entonces, para su fortuna Shizuka entró a la habitación cargada con ungüentos, vendas extra etc haciendo que Aldra desviara su atención y el silencio incómodo se rompiera.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo sigue el _pobre lesionado_?

Tomoe suspiró aliviada al escucharla hablar.

-Parece que no muy bien, Tomoe y yo logramos curar un poco sus heridas, pero ese corte en el pecho parece que no sana -dijo Aldra señalando a la mancha roja que crecía.

-Interesante..- La ninja dejó junto a ambas todo su cargamento, luego se dio cuenta de la mirada extraña de Aldra. -...¿Aldra, por qué parece que estás ebria?

-No estoy ebria.

-Estaba segura de que debíamos guardar mejor el sake.- Shizuka se golpeó la cabeza con una mano.

-No es eso... sólo dijo que el extranjero le parece atractivo.- explicó Tomoe desconcertada.

Shizuka sonrió con malicia. -Ahaaa... ¿Con que aún las monjas tienen deseos, eh?

Aldra elevó una ceja y la miró sospechosa. -No empieces a usar eso para burlarte de mí, o me obligarás a decirle a Tomoe acerca de los deseos de ciertas ninj...

Shizuka la interrumpió tapándole la boca, mientras Tomoe miraba la escena muy extrañada.

-¡No es nada, Tomoe-sama, retiro lo dicho!

Tomoe entrecerró los ojos y las miró con recelo. ¿Que se traían entre manos esas dos? "Bah" pensó mientras se encogía de hombros y comenzaba a sacar más vendas "De seguro otro chiste de doble sentido que no entiendo"

-¿Waaaa enserio, Echidna... con hombres?

-Eso me han contado...

Irma se mordió los labios tratando de retener su enojo. ¿ Qué calumnias eran esas? Echidna jamás se habría acostado con un hombre, no tenía sentido. Cerró los ojos y recordó su sueño, cada segundo la hacía sentir más frustrada.

¡Y pensar que las respuestas a esas interrogantes se le había escabullido de las manos y por culpa del idiota que llevaban, que en tope de eso hablaba de temas que la hacían hervir de enojo!

-¡Quien lo diría! Echidna-san es fascinante.

-Es como... ¡Como la lujuria hecha elfa!

-¡Waaa! ¡Irma-sama tuvo mucha suerte de ser su alumna!

-¡Y Leina-sama!

Irma ahora estaba furiosa. En primer lugar ¿Quiénes se creían sus subordinadas para comentar cosas tan morbosas sobre temas que no les incumbían? ¿De hecho, cómo era posible que sus valientes soldadas resultaran tan fanáticas de los rumores? ¿Con qué derecho lo comentaban en su presencia? ¿Quien se creía, también, el prisionero?

Lo que comentó Aníbal a continuación fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-No quiero sonar malvado, chicas, pero con eso en mente tal vez algún día tenga la suerte de poder probarlo por mí mism...

Antes de terminar, movió la cabeza hacia un lado esquivando una kunai que le había pasado rozando la mejilla causándole una cortada en la mejilla, no muy profunda. Todas las chicas y el mismo Aníbal dejaron de hablar y el escándalo de voces cesó en un instante.

Irma, volteada hacia ellos, había bajado del caballo y lanzado el arma en una fracción de segundo, casi echando humo. Las soldadas la miraron aterradas y luego bajaron la mirada. Aníbal supo que se había pasado de la raya, pero quería saber cual era la calidad de esta asesina.

-¡Basta de cotilleos estúpidos sobre mi maestra! ¡Ni una palabra más o tendrán que lidiar con la reina en persona!

Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada. Ni siquiera las que habían iniciado los comentarios. Sólo el gatito, que ahora estaba en el hombro de Irma agarrándose con las garras y visiblemente asustado, parecía atreverse a decir algo, maullando.

-¡Miau!...

Irma miró a su equipo, resopló, tomó al gatito en brazos otra vez y volvió a subirse al caballo, sin dejar de mirar severamente a las soldadas.

-Debería darles vergüenza. Prisionero, si vuelves a iniciar una conversación sobre ese tema, pediré que te cubran la boca durante todo el viaje.

Aníbal la miró decepcionado: había visto venir el ataque de la chica, debido a los sentimientos de ira que tenia, un verdadero asesino no deja que nada altere su modo, prefirió no seguir colmándole la paciencia.

Sabía que lo mejor era seguir este viaje tranquilo, todavía tenía que verse con la reina Claudette para saber por qué la guardia los había perseguido, o mejor dicho por qué buscaban a Christopher, a quien rezaba estuviera vivo todavía. Luego debería ir en su busca si las razones atentaban a su vida.

-Vale, vale, sólo era para hacer conversación.

Aunque con todo y que prefería no alterar más de la cuenta a la asesina del colmillo (después de todo, era mejor llegar a Gainos sin tantos embrollos), ahora sabia que botones presionar para fastidiarla, y tenía pensados grandes usos a dichos botones.

No por nada su madre era una elfa algo pervertida, y su padre alguien un tanto sádico. Para orgullo de sus padres, rasgos heredados.

Tomoe había comisionado a las otras dos chicas para que prepararan algo de comer, tanto para ellas como en caso de que el demonio despertara, y ahora estaba haciendo guardia en el camarote, mientras Christopher seguía inconsciente en un futón.

Mientras la sacerdotisa terminaba de coser una rasgadura en el kimono que traía puesto, preguntándose por qué su ropa tenía que romperse con tanta facilidad, el demonio comenzaba a recuperar consciencia.

Tomoe dejó sus labores de costura rápidamente y se dirigió a él con una sonrisa.

-¡Estás despertando!

Christopher aun se sentía horriblemente mal, no sólo por las heridas, sino que sentía un mareo terrible.

-...Eso creo...- dijo, con la voz temblorosa sin poder mover siquiera un dedo.

-¡Kami-sama Arigato!- exclamó Tomoe con una sonrisa. Christopher no entendió qué quería decir la chica, pero a juzgar por su expresión era algo así como una frase de alivio.

Era seguro que era extranjera. Sus ropas y su manera de comportarse eran muy diferentes de las mujeres que había visto hasta entonces.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Christopher.

-Soy Tomoe, La Sacerdotisa Guerrera.

-Christopher Abyss... el guerrero demoniaco, supongo.

-¡Encantada de conocerlo!- y la chica hizo una reverencia que dejó al hombre desconcertado.

-Vale... ¿dónde estoy?

Christopher sabía que estaba en un barco, pero realmente no tenía demasiada información sobre qué hacía allí o quienes eran esas mujeres.

-En un barco rumbo a Hinomoto. Te encontramos herido entre el equipaje y no sabemos qué hacías allí, o cómo terminaste así, pero no podíamos dejarte en ese estado. Mis acompañantes y yo decidimos atenderte.

-Gracias, lamento ser una molestia- dijo Christopher intentando nuevamente incorporarse, sólo para ser detenido por Tomoe.

-No te muevas, una de tus heridas no sana y si te mueves sólo empeorará.

-Entiendo- dijo el demonio dejando de pelear

Tomoe sonrió al ver que Christopher aceptada quedarse tranquilo. -En cuanto lleguemos a Hinomoto podremos darle un mejor vistazo a tu herida.

-¿Hino...moto?- dijo Christopher extrañado, ese nombre no le sonaba para nada

Tomoe asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, es un país hermoso. Mi patria.

-Ah.- Christopher no sabía que responder, no conocía el mundo humano, mucho menos el tal "Hinomoto" del que la mujer hablaba tan sonriente.

Entonces entraron a la habitación las otras dos mujeres. Al ver que el hombre estaba despierto, Shizuka sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Ja! ¡Despertó junto cuando traemos la comida! Eres muy oportuno, demonio.

-…..lo siento.

-Vamos hombre no te preocupes, estaba bromeando.- La chica se sentó junto al futón con dos tazones de arroz en las manos y le dejó uno a Christopher en el regazo. El demonio trabajosamente se incorporó sólo lo suficiente para poder comer.

-Hmm... ¿Realmente eres alguien muy reservado, no?- preguntó la ninja.

-Sólo cuando realmente no tengo un agarre de la situación.- respondió Christopher mirando confundido los dos palillos que le habían dado en lugar de cubiertos.

-Se nota. Supongo que Tomoe-sama se habrá presentado. Yo soy Shizuka, ninja-demonio. Mi deber es acompañarla y protegerla a donde vaya. Por eso, realmente espero que no seas un pervertido que trate de molestarla.

-Pierda cuidado.-Christopher no entendía por qué la ninja parecía aun tenerle desconfianza, pero tampoco estaba siendo grosera con él.

-Yo soy Aldra. Una simple monja. Ambas aceptaron que las acompañara en su viaje.

-Christopher Abyss, Demonio caballero, guardián de una de las cuatro puertas principales del infierno. Gracias por brindarme su ayuda, estoy en deuda con ustedes.

Tomoe se veía encantada con los tres que la acompañaban, aunque se había vuelto a dedicar a sus labores de costura. Shizuka, luego de escucharlo, simplemente se dispuso a comer su tazón de arroz bajo la mirada extrañada del demonio. Aldra era la única que no había desviado su atención de él.

-Estás a salvo con nosotras- dijo, sacando de entre sus ropas un cambio de vendas.

-Gracias…

Christopher agradeció la frase mientras intentaba usar los palillos tal y como lo hacia la ninja. Ni su paciencia ni sus fuerzas servían para ello, y Aldra terminó retirándole los palillos y el tazón de arroz.

-No se preocupe, antes de comer permítame cambiar las vendas de su pecho... las actuales estas llenas de sangre.

El demonio aceptó y Aldra se dispuso a cambiarle las vendas viejas por nuevas. Realmente el demonio estaba maltrecho.

-Christopher-san, ¿Cómo fue que terminó con esa herida?- preguntó Tomoe.

-…..Pelee contra un ángel caído y perdí, fui herido con su espada... así que seguramente no se cierra debido a los rastros de energía que entran en conflicto conmigo, necesitaría alguien con un arma sagrada que pueda purificar la herida

-¿Arma sagrada, dices?- Shizuka y Tomoe que se miraron para luego mirar al demonio

-Sí, la energía de un ángel caído es algo conflictiva y mi mezcla no puede deshacer los rastros de energía... por eso no se cierra la herida.

Shizuka dejó el plato de arroz en el piso y miró a Tomoe, quien otra vez dejó su labor de costura.

-Tomoe-sama... usted podría...

-¡Si eso es todo lo que se necesita permítame ayudarlo con eso!- exclamó Tomoe.

Christopher la miró extrañado mientras Aldra terminaba de ponerle los nuevos vendajes -¿Tiene un arma así?

-Por supuesto, soy una sacerdotisa, mi espada esta hecha para purificar el mal- dijo Tomoe, yendo por su katana.

-No sé como podré enmendar esto...

Shizuka sonrió burlonamente. -No te preocupes, nosotras somos gente que ayudamos sin esperar nada a cambio, sobretodo Tomoe-sama. Además…..

-¿Además?

-Además una de nosotras parece tener interés en t- en ese momento Aldra pisó el pie de Shizuka con mucha fuerza, justo cuando Tomoe regresaba a la habitación.

Entre miles de insultos en lenguaje desconocido que Shizuka descargaba contra Aldra, a la vez que se sobaba el pie y esta ultima se limitaba a encogerse de hombros, Tomoe sacó la majestuosa katana obteniendo de inmediato toda la atención del demonio.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Sólo entierre el filo del arma en la herida y use su poder.

-Pero….. eres un demonio, ¿Eso no te matará?

-No se preocupe, le aseguro que no.

Sin más Aldra se acercó a Tomoe, le arrebató la espada, fue hacia Christopher y en un rápido golpe enterró el filo de la espada en el demonio. Tomoe corrió para sostener ella misma el arma, desconcertada ante la acción de la monja.

En ese momento Christopher aguantó el terrible dolor como pudo, dejando marcas de garras en el suelo, llegando al punto de liberar un horrible grito, Tomoe retiro su espada, sólo para ver como la herida comenzaba muy lentamente a cerrarse, dejando un corte no muy profundo.

-Gr-gra-gracias ahora podrá sanar normalmente- dicho esto cayó inconsciente de nuevo sobre el futón.

Todas las chicas se miraban preguntándose como era eso posible.

¿Como es que el demonio estaba vivo después de que Tomoe usara la espada sagrada en él?

Aldra fue la primera en recuperarse de la sorpresa, se acercó al demonio retirando la almohada para posicionarse de manera que la cabeza de Christopher descansara sobre su regazo.

-Interesante.

-Definitivamente, ni yo sobreviviría a algo así...

Tomoe miraba con meditativamente al demonio, tratando de comprender lo que sucedía con él.

-Mmm... A menos que no sea enteramente demonio o...

-¿O qué, Tomoe-sama?

-O tal vez podemos confiar en él: mi espada en un principio desvanece el mal. Si está vivo a pesar de ser un demonio, no es tan maligno como creíamos.

-¿Un demonio bueno? ¡Eso si que es raro!

-Lo dice la demonio que viaja con una sacerdotisa y una monja- respondieron Aldra y Tomoe al mismo tiempo.

Christopher por su lado se encontraba bastante relajado: ya sea por la muy cómoda almohada o que sus heridas comenzaban a sanar, es a opinión del observador.

El camino hacia Gainos de nuevo era algo tedioso para Aníbal, con tantas mujeres hermosas y él atado de manos.

Podría escapar sin problemas de las guardias con algunos actos violentos,dado que al fin había descansado, pero no quería tener de nuevo a Irma persiguiéndolo. Pese a que la guerrera solía dejarse llevar por sus emociones en algunos casos y era fácil de ofuscar, era una digna oponente y muy peligrosa a la hora de cazar un enemigo.

Además, Aníbal como animal curioso que es, no podía resistir la tentación de conocer en persona a la probablemente muy hermosa Reina, Claudette, antes generala del trueno y el relámpago. También necesitaba averiguar qué impulsaba a tal figura monárquica para enviar a su caballería personal por su compañero de viaje y él. Hasta donde recordaba él no había echo nada notorio, es mas se esforzaba mucho para pasar desapercibido; nadie da atención a un pervertido.

Tener ese papel era algo divertido, aun si una leve parte de esa perversión provenía de su madre.

-Que aburrido es esto- dijo finalmente lleno de hastío. Algunas guardias lo miraron, unas con enojo, otras con curiosidad, otras más con cierto cariño y una sola se atrevió a hablarle.

-Perdón pero no puedes hablar, si no habrá mas problemas para ti- dijo algo tímida.

Eran muchas, pero este hombre las evadió por tres días y lo hizo mientras llevaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su objetivo principal, es más, de no ser por Irma tal vez no lo hubieran atrapado, y sin que lo notaran, logró engañarlas una vez más ocultando el cuerpo del demonio que buscaban, este hombre por mas sonrisas que mostrara, todas sabían, podría ser alguien peligroso.

-Ooh... Una hermosa mujer se preocupa por mi bien estar, me siento halagado belleza, pero no puede evitarse: esto es muy aburrido- dicho esto la guardia se sonrojó. No podía evitarlo. Pasaban casi todo el tiempo en misiones o entrenando en el castillo y que un hombre guapo repentinamente la halagara así era muy embarazoso, si no muy bien recibido.

-No se ve muy preocupado de lo que le sucederá.- siguió la guardia.

Irma por su parte no apartaba la vista de si prisionero, aun en la situación en la que estaba no parecía nervioso en lo mas mínimo, yendo tan lejos como coquetear con sus subordinadas, realmente ese hombre era un enigma, alguien de quien desconfiar y a quien no debía darle la espalda bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Siempre que pueda ver a una mujer tan hermosa y de cuerpo tan bello como el suyo, mi espíritu se siente tan revitalizado que es imposible estar preocupado.

...no, mas bien sólo era un pervertido estúpido.

-Eto... gracias por el halago pero por favor deja de hablar... nos meterás en problemas a todos- dijo ya reponiéndose la guardia.

-Je lindura no se preocupe por mí, me hago responsable de la incomodidades que provoque... pero intentare tomar su advertencia ¿Señorita...?

-Luvia, soy la guardia Luvia ¿Y su nombre sería...?-

-¿Dónde están mis modales?- dijo, haciendo una reverencia que sonrojó a la guardia y sus compañeras- Mi nombre bellas damas es Aníbal Harmony, un lobo del desierto- Y por arte de magia las orejas de lobo en la capucha de Aníbal se movieron para acentuar el nombre y causar un masivo "awww" de parte de las guardias -No dejen que mi nombre las intimide, sólo soy un simple viajero del mundo.

Tanto las guardias como Irma quedaron algo atónitas ya sea la presentación o el hecho de que una capucha de piel de lobo mueva las orejas es a opinión de uno mismo, pero no fue hasta que hizo la reverencia que notaron algo más interesante.

-Eto... Harmony-san- dijo Luvia algo nerviosa.

-Sólo llámame Aníbal, no hay necesidad de ser formales.- el prisionero seguía sonriendo de forma casi risible, parecía estar feliz de haber causado tal efecto con su presentación.

-...¿Y sus esposas?- dijo finalmente la guardia, intimidada.

-No tengo soy soltero y no he probado la poligamia.

-No.. ¡Me refiero a sus grilletes!

-¿Mis gri...? ¡Ah! ¿Éstas?- dijo mostrando las esposas abiertas -Me las apretaron mucho y me lastimaban así que me las saque, ¿Sucede algo?- dijo Aníbal confuso.

-ehm... sí, se supone que no te las saques.

Irma se golpeó la cabeza con una mano. Ya no sabía quienes eran mas idiotas del grupo. El gatito en su regazo seguía dormido.

-¿De verdad? Pensé que sólo esposaban a quienes no quieren cooperar o quieren escapar y estoy seguro que no planeo hacer ninguna, estoy rodeado de la guardia mas eficaz y hermosa, además de que su líder tiene mis armas y finalmente estoy interesado en saber por qué la reina se tomaría tantas molestias en capturar a mi compañero y a mí... he decidido que es más prudente y correcto acompañarlas.

Irma bufó fastidiada.

-Soldada, espósalo por favor.

-Pero no quiere escapar, Irma-sama ¿Enserio es necesario?

El sol le pegaba a Irma en plena cara, sus guardias no sabían que hacer, el gatito estaba dormido... su nivel de paciencia estaba por desbordarse. Ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de enojarse.

-Sí, es necesario, ¿Qué cara crees que pondría nuestra reina de ver que le llevamos un objetivo sin esposar?

Luvia reflexionó unos segundos. -Oh cierto... Aníbal-san, ¿Puedes ponerte los grilletes?

-Bueno, si son requisito indispensable para que me reciba Claudette-sama, me parece bien. Además creo que tu líder no se siente muy bien. No sé si por el calor o por el bochorno de recordar lo que hacía con su maestra las noches de verano.

Una venita saltó en la frente de Irma.

¿Qué tanto faltaba para Gainos?

El barco continuó su trayecto durante varios días monótonos y tranquilos. Christopher había tenido tiempo para descansar y comenzar a recuperarse, bajo los cuidados y la hospitalidad de las tres viajeras.

Había tenido tiempo, también, para conversar con cada una de ellas. Las experiencias a bordo eran muy extrañas, puesto que no se parecían en nada al tiempo que pasó con las otras guerreras. Especialmente el tiempo que pasaba con Tomoe.

La mujer era sumamente discreta, sumamente educada, sumamente recatada y sobretodo resultaba muy agradable. Le había contado un poco del lugar a donde se dirigían, siempre con voz serena y ensoñación en sus ojos.

De las guerreras que había conocido, era la única que demostraba tal emoción al hablar sobre un lugar, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era a que se dedicaba hacía tiempo, una doncella del templo destinada a exorcizar demonios, en otras palabras una guardiana, algo con lo que él podía identificarse.

Era divertido intercambiar anécdotas como la primera vez que había sido derrotado por una mujer, o cuando ella conoció a Shizuka, pero más que nada ese extraño entendimiento, que sólo alguien que sacrificó el interés personal por el resto de la gente podría comprender; ambos más de una ves debieron matar algo que juraron proteger, ya sean humanos invocando demonios o demonios queriendo cruzar el portón resguardado.

Por otro lado, hablar con Shizuka era otra cosa.

Desde el momento en que había entendido que él no era un pervertido ni estaba siguiendo a Tomoe con fines malvados, la actitud de la chica se había relajado mucho, y hablaba con él con mucha más simpatía.

Dado además que compartían un poco de la misma especie, se había instalado una cierta empatía entre ambos. Tenerle simpatía a la chica era muy fácil por su modo de ser y su humor... Aunque era algo sospechosa por la forma en que se comportaba con Tomoe. Christopher pudo notar de inmediato que algún tipo de intención escondida tenia la ninja, pero prefirió no preguntar.

Sobra decir que Tomoe no se había dado cuenta absolutamente de nada.

Y finalmente estaba Aldra.

Con Aldra, la relación era un tanto más rara. Le agradaba la mujer, pero esta siempre mantenía una misma expresión estoica. Aunque le respondía siempre con cortesía no era muy parlanchina, cosa que no significaba que lo evitara.

De hecho, la monja era quien más tiempo pasaba con el demonio.

Como si lo buscara.

El viaje, así, trascurrió tranquilamente hasta que ocurrió un incidente, una noche mientras el barco se acercaba a Hinomoto. Podía inclusive verse la costa a lo lejos.

Esa noche, Tomoe y Aldra habían salido a la cubierta para observar la tierra de Hinomoto a lo lejos, pero Shizuka y Christopher habían preferido quedarse en el camarote compartiendo los restos de la última botella de sake en la reserva.

El demonio se decía mentalmente que debería comprar más botellas del líquido, pues extrañaría mucho su sabor al momento de regresar.

-Y en conclusión- dijo Shizuka mientras se servía otro vaso de sake.-Los ángeles me trajeron de vuelta para seguir protegiendo a Tomoe-sama.

-Para terminar tu misión.

-A veces me pregunto si no dejé _algo_ inconcluso además de la misión...

Entonces sucedió. Un estallido tremendo hizo que todo el barco se sacudiera. Shizuka y Christopher se levantaron de inmediato, alarmados por el sonido. Parecía que algo había explotado en el barco, cosa que quedó sin dudas cuando el olor a quemado de la madera comenzó a sentirse en el aire.

-¡Tomoe-sama!- exclamó Shizuka precipitándose hacia la puerta, seguida de Christopher.

-¡Aldra!

Mientras tanto, Irma acababa de entrar al patio principal del palacio, arrastrando los pies. El gatito que había recogido se mantenía en su cabeza de manera muy graciosa, y la guerrera tenía una expresión infinitamente cansada.

En el patio, Claudette ya la esperaba, rodeada de toda su corte y de Elina en su nuevo puesto militar. Ambas miraron a Irma con un signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Irma?... ¿Está todo bien?

Irma las miró con los ojos entrecerrados y visiblemente fastidiada.

-...un baño... mi cama.

-¡Miau!-exclamó el gatito.

Las Vance miraron extrañadas como Irma, sin más se retiraba murmurando algo como "No... quiero... oír... nada... más"

Luego voltearon hacia el grupo de soldadas que iban detrás de Irma, como esperando respuestas. Las mujeres se limitaron a sonreír y entre tres llevaron al prisionero frente a la reina.

Aníbal estaba sonriente, pero tenía un ojo morado y varios moretones. Lo hicieron arrodillarse frente a la reina y luego hablaron.

-¡Su majestad! Sólo pudimos capturar al cómplice del fugitivo.

-...¿Por qué está tan dañado?- preguntó Elina mirándolo casi con repulsión. -¿Tan peligroso es?

-¡No, Es simpático!- opinó Luvia desde atrás de las demás. -Sólo que le colmó un poco la paciencia a Irma-san.

-Esa mujer se enoja por un nada. No sabe mantener la compostura... -opinó Aníbal, que seguía bastante relajado.

-¡Calla, prisionero!- exclamó Elina.

Claudette lo miró unos instantes, luego a las soldadas, luego a Elina. Su mirada volvió a Aníbal, que aun no había levantado la cara -Luego se te interrogará sobre todo esto, fugitivo. También tendrás que confesar en donde se encuentra el hombre que iba contigo.

-Bueno, eso es algo que no puedo hacer. Y finalmente, no se si será mucha falta de respeto, pero prefiero hablar a la cara.-y levantó la mirada con cara decidida...

...que se arruinó a los cinco instantes cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Claudette. Justo ahí fue cuando Aníbal se quedó pasmado.

-No me molesta que se me mire a los ojos. Sólo me molesta que no se responda a mis preguntas.

-Dios... ¡Pero qué hermosa es, su majestad!

Claudette frunció el ceño. Elina casi se infarta. Las soldadas comenzaron a armar un alboroto entre comentarios, cambios de lugares, búsqueda de cómo reaccionar y gritos de asombro.

-Luego se te realizará el interrogatorio. -Claudette se retiró formalmente mientras su hermana menor era detenida de golpear al hombre por dos guardias, esto mientras las otras comenzaban a llevar a Aníbal hacia su celda.

Aníbal, por su parte, tenía una sonrisa aún mayor, incluso algo boba.

¡Qué bella Mujer Reinaba en Gainos!

En el barco a Hinomoto, mientras tanto, las cosas no iban mejor. Shizuka y Christopher habían corrido por las otras dos chicas, pero los habían rodeado infinidad de ninjas que se denominaban "Kouma" y que aparentemente ya conocían a Shizuka.

Christopher estaba aun débil, y eran muchos para la ninja, por lo que no pudieron buscar a las otras dos chicas.

Al mismo tiempo, Tomoe y Aldra habían sido rodeadas en el otro lado de la cubierta, y ahora peleaban contra un monstruo gigante creado a partir de técnicas de los Kouma. Tomoe se había defendido fuertemente pero el gigantesco pulpo la tomó entre sus tentáculos de un modo sumamente inapropiado.

"¿Por qué siempre tengo que terminar así?" se preguntaba, mientras intentaba zafarse.

Aldra había recibido propuestas de unirse a los Kouma, pero rechazó. El enfrentamiento duró un poco más hasta clavarle un puñal en el ojo al monstruo, que finalmente Tomoe derrotó con una técnica poderosa, antes de lanzarse al agua con Aldra.

Lo mejor seria alejarse de allí, de seguro Shizuka y Christopher encontrarían la forma de alcanzarlas mas tarde. Estos dos seguían peleando con los ninjas, que no los dejaban moverse por el barco para encontrar a sus compañeras.

El barco comenzó a hundirse, y todos los ninjas se echaron a correr, o a nadar. Shizuka y Christopher se arrojaron al agua también para alejarse de las llamas y de los ninjas. Unos metros más adelante se detuvieron y miraron el antes glorioso barco.

-Mierda... espero que Tomoe-sama esté bien. ¡Tenemos que encontrarlas!

-Por el momento podemos recuperar un poco del equipaje.- Pese a la oscuridad, aun podían distinguir algunos restos del barco. Entre ellos, el baúl de Tomoe y las cosas de Christopher.

El demonio no pudo evitar recordar lo que sucedió en el barco, durante la pelea cuando por unos instantes se separó de Shizuka, le pareció ver un ente que le había lanzado algo como un hechizo, en lenguaje demoniaco. Al terminar, había desaparecido tan rápido como había aparecido, dejando al demonio extrañado ¿Qué había sido eso y qué fue lo que le hizo?

Prefería no contárselo a Shizuka. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiese sido real.

Al día siguiente, Tomoe despertó trabajosamente sobre la arena de la playa. Aldra la estaba mirando igual de seria que siempre.

-Aldra-san... estás a salvo.

La monja asintió mientras Tomoe se incorporaba.

-Me alegro... pero ¿Por qué te persiguen los ninjas Kouma?

-Nadie me quiere a donde sea que vaya...

-¡Eso no es verdad!

Tomoe comenzó a hablar con Aldra acerca de cómo la gente conocería a su maravilloso ser interior si les daba tiempo. Aldra estaba aun muy asustada del mundo exterior y tenia miedo de que la rechazaran, o de no encontrar a su hermana perdida. Pese a que estaba preocupada por lo que les habría sucedido a los otros dos, Tomoe prefirió hacerla sentir mejor con sus palabras. Era parte de viajar con ella, después de todo.

-Oh, vaya...

Una mujer interrumpió la charla entre ambas. Aldra y Tomoe se voltearon hacia la mujer, que se veía muy vieja y les sonreía amablemente.

-Ustedes dos son sacerdotisas guerreras, ¿Cierto?

-Oh, sí.

-Hmmm y pensar que vendrían hasta aquí, no somos dignos de su presencia... parecen tener algunos problemas, dejen que esta anciana cuide de ustedes.

La mirada de la mujer, pese a ser gentil, pasaba extrañamente por los pechos desnudos de Tomoe y el pecho que el vestido desgarrado de Aldra dejaba a la vista. Aldra encontró esto extraño, pero Tomoe se limitó a tapar su desnudez avergonzada.

La mujer las llevó por un camino no muy largo hasta un barrio bastante poblado. Muchas mujeres vestidas con elegantes kimonos y peinados sumamente elaborados caminaban por las calles, acompañadas por un montón de hombres que parecían estar más que contentos.

Tomoe había logrado arreglar su kimono lo suficiente para verse recatada, pero las miradas seguían posándose sobre ella. Aldra, por su parte, había tenido que ajustarse de modo distinto el vestido para no dejar nada a la vista (a petición de Tomoe).

Llegaron a una posada muy grande, donde la anciana las invitó a pasar generosamente.

-Podrían quedarse aquí por la noche. No les pediré dinero a cambio. Sólo... sólo necesito que me ayuden con la posada. Estamos algo cortos de personal.

Tomoe estaba tan agradecida que aceptó de inmediato. Era una posada ¿Qué mal podía haber? Aldra seguía mirando con cierta sospecha a la anciana, pero no dijo nada.

-¿¡Dónde está!?- Shizuka estaba vaciando el contenido del baúl de Tomoe en la arena. Todo estaba húmedo y olía a sal, pero la ninja necesitaba arreglar al menos uno de los kimonos.

-¿Por qué tanta desesperación? Al menos el resto de las cosas están relativamente bien.

-¡El kimono! Rayos, ni siquiera lo usa pero es muy importante para ell... ¡Ajá! ¡Aquí está!- y Shizuka sacó del baúl, triunfante, un kimono precioso que incluso hizo que Christopher se quedara fascinado viéndolo.

La tela estaba bordada con miles de diseños complejos, los colores blanco y rojo tan bien combinados... ni siquiera a quien no le interesara la ropa podía quedarse indiferente. Shizuka se veía contenta.

-Sólo necesito ponerlos a secar.

Christopher miró los alrededores, buscando alguna pista de las otras dos mujeres. Al principio no encontraba nada, pero luego de unos minutos su mirada se topó con una posible pista:

Un sendero de piedra que parecía conducir a algún lugar habitado, y sobre este un pedazo de tela negra muy familiar. El demonio caminó hacia él y lo tomó en sus manos para luego mostrárselo a Shizuka.

-Hmm...- ella analizó el tejido unos segundos- Esta definitivamente no es tela de Hinomoto. Probablemente es parte del vestido de Aldra.

-Entonces parece que tomaron esa dirección.

-Es muy probable, Tomoe-sama no soporta dormir a la intemperie.

Ambos se miraron un momento teniendo la misma idea de hacia donde dirigirse.

-Bueno, empacaré las cosas otra vez. Lo mejor será rentar un lugar donde quedarnos, dejar ahí las cosas y buscarlas.

Christopher asintió con la cabeza y le ayudó a empacar de vuelta la ropa y las cosas.

Tomoe y Aldra terminaban de asearse en los baños del lugar, descansando un poco de lo vivido ese día.

-Me pregunto si Christopher-san y Shizuka-san estarán bien...- comentó Tomoe, mirando preocupada hacia el techo. -También espero que puedan encontrarnos pronto.

-Esta ciudad no está muy lejos de la costa, y ellos de seguro cayeron cerca de nosotras.

-Hm... es extraño, generalmente buscar alojamiento y todo eso son cosas de las que se ocupa Shizuka-san... que suerte tuvimos al lograr que nos alojara por una noche. ¡Así mañana podremos ir a buscarlos!

Aldra asintió con la cabeza.

-Este sitio no me gusta. Nada.

Christopher miró de un lado a otro buscando algún defecto en el lugar, pero no lo encontraba. Lo único que podía ver el demonio eran muchas mujeres muy hermosas, vestidas de forma muy extraña, maquilladas exageradamente y con peinados sumamente complicados. No parecían ser malas personas, pero Shizuka no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué, Shizuka? No alcanzo a ver nada perjudicial en el ambiente.

-Bueno, es normal, eres extranjero. Pero este sitio sospecho que es un paraíso para todos los vicios humanos, especialmente uno.

-¿Vicios Humanos...?- Christopher volvió a mirar. Se dio cuenta de que habían muchos hombres caminando por las calles, se veían de muy buen humor y estaban rodeados de mujeres con quienes se reían.

Otra vez, ¿Qué tenía de malo todo eso?

-Me supongo que sabrás a lo que me refiero cuando hable de mujeres que venden su cuerpo.

-Ehm... ¿Sí?

-Bueno, estamos rodeados de miles de ellas.

El demonio se veía confundido. -¿E...Enserio? Si se ven sumamente elegantes Hasta tú estás vestida de modo más atrevido.

-En Hinomoto así se visten. Casi todas las mujeres en este sitio son o Geishas o Prostitutas.

-¿Geisha...?

-Algo así como una acompañante... algo complicado.

-Tu pueblo es muy extraño.

-Un poco, pero lo que veo es que la mayoría aquí son prostitutas. Se les reconoce en el modo de comportarse, el kimono atado por delante o otros detalles sutiles... este sitio es muy peligroso.

-¿Y tú crees que Tomoe y Aldra estén por aquí? Tomoe debería ser capaz de reconocer un lugar así de peligroso.

-Hm... Tomoe-sama es muy inocente, de seguro este sitio le pareció sospechoso pero nada más. Además no parece haber más población en los alrededores.

-Lo único que tienen que hacer es sentarse y servirles alcohol a los clientes... y ser educadas.

Tomoe y Aldra asintieron mientras las sentaban y las empezaban a arreglar en ese cuarto. Junto a ellas, una mujer sumamente arreglada las observaba con mala cara.

Fue un rato muy largo de maquillaje, cambio de kimono (Tomoe no entendía por qué se lo anudaban por adelante, si un kimono como ese normalmente iba anudado por atrás, pero prefirió no decir nada), y sobretodo el peinado. Ahí sí, fue todo un problema.

Tomoe sintió aterrada como, con inusitada violencia, el hombre encargado de arreglarla jalaba y jalaba su hermoso cabello para llenarlo de miles de lociones, cremas, fijadores y demás, luego apretándolo con broches, luego con palillos, luego con adornos y...

Tomoe se apretó los labios recordándose a sí misma que había prometido ayudar, y recordando lo poco que le gustaba dormir fuera de una casa, y aguantó.

La cabeza le pesaba enormemente.

Pero cuando la mostraron al espejo, dejó de sentirse tan mal. Sí, todo el maquillaje le hacia sentir la cara pegosteosa y el peinado pesaba como una piedra, además de que el kimono era un tanto incómodo, pero al menos tenía la satisfacción de verse bonita.

Extraña, pero bonita.

Aldra no dejaba de mirar la ropa que le habían puesto. Le parecía extraña, aunque como extranjera tal vez era sólo que no era como la ropa occidental. El maquillaje, por otra parte, le gustaba. Se miró en el espejo varias veces:

Nunca en su vida se había maquillado, y le gustaba el efecto que le daba a sus ojos. Aunque el moño gigante sobre su cabeza... no le gustaba.

-Hey, ¿Supiste de las nuevas en la casa de Sakurahana?

Si hubiese tenido orejas de gato, Shizuka las habría levantado de inmediato. Le hizo un gesto a Christopher de que detuviera la marcha y se quedara en silencio.

Junto a ellos caminaban dos hombres, a juzgar por sus mejillas sonrosadas vagamente alcoholizados. Lo mejor sería seguirlos y estar pendientes de sus palabras, tal vez traerían alguna pista.

-Si, según la dueña son dos jovencitas muy bellas, dijo que una de ellas parece una muñeca occidental.

-¿Y la otra?

-¡No lo vas a creer; una sacerdotisa guerrera! De verdad que Sakurahana no tiene vergüenza, con razón es tan popular en el barrio.

Shizuka y Christopher se sobresaltaron y siguieron escuchando.

-Con todo y que se está quedando sin trabajadoras...- siguió el hombre.

-Bah, lo peor del caso es que de seguro el cretino de Kiyonaga va a ganar el lugar. Siempre es lo mismo, Sakurahana todo el tiempo le da preferencia.

-¡Ese gordo! ¡No lo soporto!

-Si ni la dueña lo soporta, pero prácticamente vive allí.

-Y el enfermo de Shousho se seguro va a pedir por la chica occidental.

-De seguro.

-Disculpen, y esa casa de Sakurahana... ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Shizuka interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Eh?- Los dos parecían perturbados tanto por la interrupción como por las ropas de la chica, y luego por la expresión de Christopher tras de ellos. Vale mencionar que ni Shizuka ni Christopher se veían contentos con lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Disculpe, Soy Tomoe y me han enviado a servirle sake... soy nueva en esto así que disculpe de antemano mi torpeza.

Tomoe hizo una reverencia haciendo un esfuerzo gigante por no destrozar el complicado peinado en el proceso, y el hombre le sonrió de modo no muy tranquilizador.

"Espero que esto no sea muy largo" pensó la sacerdotisa preocupada.

-No seas tan formal, vamos...- la sonrisa del hombre se volvió aun mas amplia. -Ven aquí junto a mí.

Realmente era la ultima cosa que Tomoe tenia ganas de hacer, pero había prometido ayudar así que obedeció y comenzó a servirle sake.

Mientras tanto, Aldra era llevada a otra habitación de la gigantesca posada, donde la dueña la dejó frente a la puerta corrediza antes de advertirle que el cliente tenía algo así como un "fetiche" y que hiciera todo lo que le pidiera.

Si todo era sospechoso, esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Aldra. Ese lugar era raro en serio.

Dudó en entrar a la habitación, pero la vieja la empujó ligeramente y se retiró.

Todo fuera por la hospitalidad.

Su kimono tenía demasiado escote. No era normal.

Y estaba anudado por enfrente. Eso tampoco era normal.

Esto pensaba Tomoe mientras el hombre poco a poco se ponía mas ebrio, porque no despegaba la vista del escote de la chica. Todo el tiempo la sacerdotisa se estresaba ante la idea de que el escote se abriera demasiado o el nudo se deshiciera.

En ese momento fue cuando el hombre hizo su primer movimiento y acercó lentamente la mano hacia sus pechos. A Tomoe sólo le quedó sobresaltarse y abrir los ojos como platos cuando sintió una mano intrusa acariciar firmemente su pecho izquierdo.

-Tu cuerpo realmente es atractivo.- dijo el hombre felizmente.

-¡Que demonios!- exclamó Tomoe apartándolo. -¡Que vergonzoso!

Y se levantó decidida a alejarse e ir a protestar con la dueña. ¡Ese hombre no sólo quería alcohol!

El problema fue que sintió que el hombre retenía el obi de su kimono, jalando a la chica hacia él, y comenzando a darle vueltas mientras le quitaba el obi. Tomoe no sabía cómo zafarse, y comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!- exclamó el hombre antes de terminar de jalar el obi y quitárselo por completo, lo que ocasionó que la sacerdotisa perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en el tatami.

-No sabes cuando rendirte, chica.- dijo el tipo acercándose a ella. -¿O tal vez eres virgen?

Tomoe se sonrojó escandalizada.

-¡Oh, que afortunado soy!- el hombre se veía cada vez más contento, con esa sonrisa desagradable en su cara.

Tomoe estaba tan perturbada que no supo como reaccionar a la primera, entre más se acercaba el hombre peor sentía el ambiente. Además seguía algo mareada... ¡Y no tenía a la mano su katana!

¿Qué hacer?

Junto cuando el tipo se atrevió a ponérsele encima impidiendo que la chica se levantara, un estruendoso golpe lo hizo detenerse.

La patada que dio Shizuka casi destroza la estructura de toda la habitación, mandando a volar la puerta corrediza.

-¡Shizuka-san!- exclamó Tomoe, feliz.

-¡Otra chica!- exclamó el cliente, feliz.

-¡Aléjate de MI Tomoe-sama bastardo!- y Shizuka corrió hacia él para propinarle tantos golpes como le permitieron sus brazos y piernas sin importarle los gritos de dolor y de susto del hombre, para finalmente lanzarlo por la ventana destrozando, ahora si, gran parte de la pared.

Tomoe apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. -¡Shizuka-san! ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme! Yo...

-Oh, Tomoe-sama, lamento que hayas debido pasar esta humillación!- dijo Shizuka, inclinándose hacia la otra chica y tomándola por las manos. -¡Debí haber estado mas alerta!

-Oh, Shizuka-san, no fue tu culpa...

-¡No! Tú tuviste que soportar esto y yo... yo no pude protegerte de ello...

-¡Pero gracias a ti no pasó a mayores!

Shizuka seguía agitada, pese a que Tomoe trataba de tranquilizarla. En lugar de ello, sólo la alteraba más ver a la otra chica vestida como geisha, con el kimono a medio abrir y mirándola con esos ojos tan bonitos...

-Tranquila, Shizuka-san, todo está bien, sólo tenemos que buscar a Aldra-san y salir de aq...- pero la ninja la interrumpió cuando unió sus labios con los de la sacerdotisa.

El desagradable tipo de lentes acababa de abrirle el kimono para poner sus manos sobre sus pechos, y Aldra ahora entendía por qué todo resultaba tan raro. ¡Ese tipo de negocio era!

En la habitación llena de muñecas occidentales, a semi oscuras el ambiente la estaba mareando.

Justo cuando Aldra comenzaba a preguntarse cómo salir de la situación, el tipo de pronto se vio alterado y se desmayó, como si acabara de recibir un golpe, cuando terminó de caer vio lo que parecía una cola metálica y la siguió para ver que terminaba en el demonio que habían rescatado.

Christopher, desde la puerta, acababa de enviarle al tipo un golpe fulminante a la nuca, que Aldra ni siquiera había visto venir. Perfecto, acto seguido miro a Aldra para confirmar que estuviera bien, sólo para parar en seco al ver como estaba vestida.

-Ah… Christopher.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Sonrojándose un poco al ser vista así por el demonio se levantó y caminó hacia él, ni siquiera preocupándose por cerrar su kimono abierto.

-Gracias. Debemos ir por Tomoe.

Y salió de la habitación seguida de Christopher, que antes de retirarse le dedicó una mirada extrañada al cuarto repleto de muñecas. Ese país era muy, muy raro.

-"Y después dicen que nosotros los demonios somos los pervertidos"

Tomoe abrió los ojos como platos, demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar de cualquier forma. Shizuka seguía besándola, buscando una respuesta de parte de la otra chica.

Y luego, la sacerdotisa cerró los ojos. Se acercó un poco más, rodeo con sus brazos a la otra chica y acarició su cabello mientras intentaba responder el beso, que subió de intensidad poco a poco.

-¿Sabes en dónde están?

-La vieja llevó a Tomoe con un cliente antes que a mí, así que pude ver donde la dejó. Hmm...- miró a su alrededor algo confundida.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Son muchos cuartos y se parecen mucho. No estoy segura de si era ese que tiene una linterna amarilla, o el de la linterna roja.

-Lo mejor será registrar ambos, aunque interrumpamos cosas que no queremos ver.

-Empecemos con éste.- Aldra señaló en de la linterna amarilla y caminó decidida hacia él, seguida del demonio.

No se toparon con dos desconocidos ocupados en cosas de la carne.

Pero se toparon con dos conocidas haciendo algo parecido.

-Hum...- Shizuka separó sus labios de los de Tomoe, ambas respirando agitadas. -Lo... lo siento, Tomoe-sama... no... no sé qué me ocurrió... cómo pude...

-No, no... está bien, Shizuka-san, está bien, sólo... - Tomoe empezó, mientras repasaba con el dedo sus propios labios. -...no sabía que sentías ese tipo de cosas por mi.

-Ah mira eso, la ninja por fin se animó.- comentó Aldra haciendo que las dos otras se sobresaltaran y sonrojaran.

-...no tengo comentarios para esto, lo mejor será no interrumpirlas- dijo Christopher, cerrando nuevamente la puerta, llevándose a Aldra a buscar algo mas modesto mientras oía a las dos mujeres gritarles, sí, definitivamente la humanidad en algún punto se hizo más pervertida que su raza.

Ya estando alejados del lugar, aun se podían oír los gritos de los empleados del burdel buscando a Tomoe y Aldra junto a los dos que las ayudaron a escapar, los mencionados pararon cerca de un árbol viejo con las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos, Christopher se recostó contra el árbol, aun muy débil como para mantener una marcha prolongada, Aldra inmediatamente se dispuso a revisarlo, mientras Shizuka y Tomoe mantenían cierta distancia.

Cuando estuvieron seguros que las heridas del demonio estaban bien Tomoe se dispuso a hablar.

-Lo siento mucho esto fue por mi descuido, que termináramos en un lugar tan asqueroso- Tomoe estaba algo apenada por eso.

-No se preocupe, ninguna de las dos fue abusada- Dijo el demonio restando importancia- Tuvimos suerte de llegar en el momento justo

-Se podría decir que fue un interesante giro de eventos, ¿No Aldra-chan?- Reía Shizuka ante los errores comunes de sus compañeras de viaje

-Sí, ciertamente podría decirse que sí… sobre todo para ustedes

Dicho esto Tomoe y Shizuka se sonrojaron al punto de parecer faros en la noche. Christopher por su parte sólo se acomodó mejor, dispuesto a descansar un poco para el día siguiente; todavía debía encontrar a Aníbal y descubrir por qué seguía vivo.

Cuando vio que el demonio se disponía a dormir, Aldra se acurrucó junto a él apoyando su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del demonio, quien la miró extrañado. Tomoe y Shizuka se quedaron con la misma cara desconcertada.

-Tu me salvaste de algo horrible- le dijo Aldra.- Debes tomar responsabilidad de tu acto y velar por mi seguridad de aquí en mas, pues ese es el deber de quien salva la vida de otra persona…

-…De acuerdo…- Esa regla era algo que él ya conocía, en el pasado muchos amigos le habían dicho esto y el veló por ellos. Esta chica no sería menos, extendiendo sus colas posó una sobre las piernas de Aldra, otra en su cadera y la última cola en el hombro para brindarle algo de calor.

Mientras Christopher posaba su brazo en la pequeña cintura de la ex-reina, Shizuka y Tomoe compartían una sonrisa cómplice. Era obvio que su amiga sentía algo por aquel demonio, que hasta ahora probaba ser muy confiable.

Hasta que un aire frío le sacó un escalofrío a Shizuka y le hizo pensar en otra cosa.

-Ehm... Tomoe-sama, ¿Crees que nos dejen unirnos?... de verdad olvidaba que las noches son algo frías aquí por estas épocas. Y... no sería prudente volver al barrio después de lo sucedido.

-… no creo que haya problema.- Tomoe se encogió de hombros.

Dicho esto Shizuka se recostó rápidamente y sin pedir permiso en el lado disponible del demonio, seguida por Tomoe algo nerviosa y pensando todavía en lo que había sucedido con su amiga en el burdel. Aldra ya casi estaba dormida pero hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la acción de la ninja.

Tomoe se instaló junto a la ninja quien la recibió en un abrazo desenfadado. Se sentía aún nerviosa pero se atrevió a reposar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Shizuka, quien complacida uso la cabeza de la sacerdotisa para descansar la suya. Mientras Tomoe comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, Shizuka se dirigió al demonio.

-Disculpa la molestia- dijo, mostrando algo de cortesía -Y gracias por ayudar a Aldra.

-No se disculpe, estoy en deuda con ustedes por salvarme, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-¿Entonces nos prestarías tu ala para cubrirnos?

Sin responder y con un poco de trabajo Christopher extendió su ala, que había perdido su apariencia de dragón y ahora se asemejaba más a la de un murciélago. Ahora de tamaño ligeramente mas grande que su vieja ala.

Aprovechó esto para cubrir no solo a la Ninja y la sacerdotisa, si no también a Aldra y él mismo. Las tres mujeres descansaron contentas de tener al demonio para ayudarlas.

Cuando todos estuvieron dormidos, Aldra abrió un ojo y se dedicó a mirar a Christopher, por alguna razón el cuerpo del demonio a pesar de la musculatura no era duro y emanaba cierto calor reconfortante, sus facciones eran extrañas, uno esperaría algo horrible pero él poseía un rostro firme y guapo, una piel intacta excepto por las marcas que adornaban su ojo visible, y las vendas que tapaban casi la mitad de su cara.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención era cómo alguien como él podía ser capaz de buenos actos, aun cuando dijera que sólo estaba en deuda, un demonio al menos los que ella conocía se hubieran aprovechado de la situación, pero el la salvó sin aprovechar su situación.

El era un misterio, y por alguna razón sentía que podría entenderla mejor que su dos amigas. Ya decidiendo que lo mejor sería dormir, se acomodó mejor y posó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del demonio, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Aún si estaba dormido era lo menos que podía hacer por el hombre que la había salvado.

Christopher, al sentir que Aldra dejaba de moverse, abrió su ojo y la miró por unos segundos. Era la primera vez desde que llegaba a este mundo que una humana lo trataba así, y debía admitir que le gustaba esa sensación. Recordado lo que ella le dijo, pensó que no sería nada malo tomar esa responsabilidad, presentía que en las peleas venideras necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir.

Así, la noche siguió con completa tranquilidad a no ser por un detalle que despertó a Tomoe en medio de la noche.

-¿Shizuka-chan?...

Shizuka respondió con un gruñido adormecido. -¿Hm?

-...no me gusta dormir a la intemperie.

Ya a la mañana siguiente, en una de las típicas posadas de Hinomoto donde servían comidas para los viajeros, el grupo de Tomoe tomaba un desayuno disfrutando de que el asunto de la noche anterior no parecía haber trascendido demasiado. Shizuka y Tomoe disfrutaban una cálida taza de té mientras que Christopher y Aldra probaban los pasteles dulces de esa tierra.

-Esas masas dulces se llaman Dangos, son muy populares en Hinomoto.- explicó Shizuka.

-Ya veo, un plato tradicional...- comentó Christopher llevándose a la boca el pastelillo.

-Sí, un platillo típico y delicios...- comenzó Tomoe.

-No sabe tan mal- interrumpieron la monja y el demonio, ante lo que Tomoe dejó cae una gota al ver la poca reacción de ambos. Decidió no insistir y continuó su desayuno.

-Ah, Aldra, tienes un poco en la mejilla, Christopher-san ¿Podrías limpiarla por mí ya que estás más cerca?- Dijo la sacerdotisa, pasándole un pañuelo.

-Sí…- tomando el pañuelo se giró hacia la monja pero cuando estaba por limpiarla, la visión se le oscureció y calló de rodillas al suelo ante la sorpresa general de las tres mujeres.

-¡Christopher! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Aldra, levantándose preocupada. Tomoe y Shizuka hicieron lo mismo para poder atenderlo.

-M...me disculpo, se ve que aun estoy muy débil y los últimos eventos no contribuyeron mucho a mi estado...

Prefirió no mencionar que por unos instantes había vuelto a sentir el mismo dolor que cuando se levantó la primera vez, su sangre divina y demoniaca estaban en conflicto y comenzaban a destruir su cuerpo lenta pero seguramente.

-Interesante.-comenzó Aldra-...que incluso el Caballero demoniaco pueda cansarse tan fácilmente.

-Si tan solo fuera enteramente un demonio...- murmuró Christopher para sí mismo, para luego dirigirse a las mujeres, que le ayudaban a incorporarse –Es algo vergonzoso admitir que en mi estado actual no soy capaz de retener mucha energía, lo siento.

-Me disculpo, no quise sonar ofensiva.

-Vaya, si ustedes dos si que son tal para cual, qué dramáticos. ¡Sólo disfruten y sonrían, que cualquier malestar se pasa!- intervino Shizuka con una sonrisa.

Los dos la miraron por unos segundos para después sonreír. Por primera vez para todos, Aldra y Christopher liberaron un risa sincera, que alegró a Tomoe al ver que ambos mostraban progreso en su forma de relacionarse. Shizuka por su parte estaba contenta de verlos, pero a la vez no podía dejar de sentir que alguien los seguía.

Miró por sobre su hombro con cautela hasta divisar al Ninja que los seguía. Lo mejor sería esperar para actuar al respecto.

A lo largo del día, y luego de recuperar sus equipajes entre malentendidos y pequeños altercados, el grupo viajó por algunos poblados cercanos hasta verse lejos del barrio sospechoso. Ahora en un lugar más confiable, los cuatro se dedicaron a buscar un lugar donde alojarse y descansar.

A donde fuera que iban, cuando los encargados miraban a Christopher y Aldra hacían muecas de desagrado, pedían disculpas y rechazaban al grupo. Esto sucedió varias veces, afectando la moral del equipo, y después del último fracaso mientras bajaban unas escaleras, Tomoe habló apenada.

-Lo siento mucho, sabía que unos extranjeros sobresaldrían pero no pensé que habría tantos problemas...

-Qué gente más desconfiada...- comentó Shizuka.

-Mis esfuerzos son en vano, siempre ha sido así- Aldra comenzaba a perder su frialdad habitual.-Si tengo que sentirme así una y otra vez, entonces no tiene sentido vivir.

-¡Aldra-chan!-Tomoe exclamó, tratando de animar a la otra chica.-No debes perder la esperanza, yo misma hablaré con las autoridades, lograremos encon...

-¡Ya basta! Tú ya tienes a Shizuka, y aun así no la comprendes, ¿¡Cómo puedes entender como me siento!?

Dicho esto la monja salió corriendo para sorpresa de Tomoe y Shizuka, Christopher por su lado miró a las dos mujeres, luego al camino hacia el que Aldra había ido, y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección.

-No se preocupen, la traeré de regreso- Y así como la monja el demonio desapareció entre la niebla.

Shizuka y Tomoe se quedaron en silencio, incómodas. Desde lo sucedido en aquel lugar, ninguna de las dos había sabido como seguir con la situación. Tomoe comenzó a sentirse mal de no haber tomado ninguna acción desde entonces.

-Shizuka-chan... lo siento mucho, Aldra tiene razón. Has estado conmigo tanto tiempo y realmente nunca llegue a entenderte a ti o tus sentimientos, incluso ahora... perdóname.

Shizuka le sonrió y se acercó a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos. -No hay nada que perdonar, te amo, y no me molesta darte tiempo, Tomoe-sama... - La miró y comenzó a acercarse a su rostro.

-Lo siento- Para sorpresa de la Ninja fue Tomoe la que eliminó el espacio restante y la besó.

Mientras esto sucedía, Aldra finalmente se había detenido cerca de un árbol. Su búsqueda seguía sin dar indicios de mejorar y realmente la entristecía el echo de no encajar en ningún lugar o que nadie la entendiera. Todavía debía encontrar a esa persona.

Ya algo recuperada miró al frente para sorprenderse al ver la figura del demonio salir de entre la niebla, lo miro algo apenada por haberse portado así frente a él, por su parte Christopher mantenía su mirada estoica sobre la monja, así por algunos segundos hasta que el demonio decidió hablar.

-Supongo que debe doler… sin importar donde vayas, sólo por como te veas, el resto automáticamente no te considera digno ni de la hora del día. Sólo te ignoran y hasta te miran con cierto odio...

-Tú qué puedes saber de eso…

-Lo sé, porque cada día de mi existencia es siempre así... eres rechazado por todos excepto esa persona especial que era la única que realmente te amaba y comprendía, sin importar el resto mientras esa persona esté cerca de ti, tú puedes soportar el odio del mundo, y cuando ese ser querido desaparece sólo podemos caer ante los mas oscuros sentimientos, y asegurarnos que nadie más sea feliz, llenándonos las manos de sangre sin importar de quien sea...

Al oír eso Aldra comenzó a llorar y corrió hacia el demonio abrazándose a él y enterrando su cara en su pecho.

-¿¡Por qué tiene que ser así!?

-Esa es una pregunta que no dejo de hacerme cada día que abro los ojos... por la memoria de esas personas sólo podemos intentar vivir tal y como lo hicieron... tú todavía tienes esperanza de encontrar esa persona ¿Cierto?

-sí…

-Me dijiste que era mi deber y responsabilidad velar por tu bien, como salvé tu vida... aun te debo demasiado a ti y a las dos chicas, por todo lo que han hecho por mi. No puedo ayudarte en tu búsqueda, a menos que hagas un contrato conmigo.

Aldra lo miró por unos momentos, sin saber que responder. -Yo...

-¡Ajá! Al fin están separados- interrumpió un hombre salido de la nada. Llevaba ropas de Ninja, tenía cabello rojo y ojos purpura, Christopher se volteó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Eres tú... pensé que estabas muerto.

-Los llevaremos con nosotros- Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa cínica. Dicho esto 13 ninjas mas aparecieron, tanto el demonio como la monja sabían que no había sentido en resistir, ninguno tenía la mas mínima capacidad de combate disponible en ese momento.

Tomoe y Shizuka se encontraban compartiendo un momento en silencio, abrazadas y con los ojos cerrados, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Christopher y Aldra tardaban en regresar. Las dos mujeres se separaron y decidieron que sería mejor buscarlos.

Cuando encontraron el lugar donde Aldra y Christopher habían estado, vieron las ropas de la monja y la camisa del demonio clavadas por varios kunais al tronco del árbol, con una nota que detallaba el lugar a donde los secuestradores los llevaron.

-¡La nota fue echa por los Kouma!- exclamó Tomoe.-¡Este acto es imperdonable!

Shizuka tomó la nota y la leyó para la sacerdotisa. -_La puerta oriental de la capital_… _Vengan a Kinjikyu_ ¡Tomoe-sama ese lugar es…!

-¡No hay tiempo que perder, Shizuka-chan, vamos!

-¡Como desee Tomoe-sama!

Y las dos mujeres echaron a correr ágilmente, esperando no tardar demasiado en toparse de nuevo con sus amigos.

Más tarde, cuando la noche ya ocupaba el cielo, en lo que parecía la sala principal de un templo, una enorme flama se elevó, y un trío de lo que parecían ser sacerdotes admiraban la captura que los ninjas les acababan de traer.

-¡Oh... excelente!

-Es un honor servirles- mencionó el Ninja pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Ahora todo está perfecto... ¡Y quién pensaría que también traerían al otro espécimen, es invaluable!- dijo el líder sonriendo ante las desnudas y aprisionadas figuras de Aldra y Christopher

Aldra lentamente recuperó la conciencia y vio a las personas responsables de su actual situación.

Les dirigió la palabra con calma.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Uno nacido de los demonios, regresara a los demonios, Aldra.

-¡Y nos desharemos de esa molesta sacerdotisa y su guardiana!- exclamó uno de los tres sacerdotes, algo alterado.

-¡No digas tonterías, no te ordené tal cosa!

En ese momento el fuego se torno oscuro y una vos escalofriante se hizo escuchar, interrumpiendo la escena.

-Ah… ha pasado mucho tiempo mi querida Aldra...

Al reconocer la voz, Aldra abrió los ojos como platos y empalideció. -…¡Delmora…!-

Mientras tanto, cerca del templo Tomoe y Shizuka se acercaban, rememorando un poco la historia detrás de tan escalofriante lugar.

-No puedo creer que eligieran este lugar- dijo Shizuka algo intrigada por la acción del enemigo.

-Depende de para qué quieran este lugar… Kinjiku... el templo donde un sacerdote enloqueció y realizando incontables sacrificios humanos intentó llamar demonios poderosos.

-Una lástima que el emperador lo descubrió y cerró el lugar...- acotó la Ninja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Quien sabe, tal vez invocaba a algún conocido mío jejeje.

-Shizuka-chan, no deberías bromear en una situación así.

-Lo siento Tomoe-sama, pero no ganaremos nada estando tan serias, todavía debemos saber por qué este lugar de entre tantos...

-Llegamos a la puerta, lo averiguaremos en poco tiempo.

Ante ellas se alzaba ahora la puerta del templo, cerrada con un sello y cuerdas gruesas.

-¡Soy la sacerdotisa guerrera Tomoe!

-¡Y yo La Ninja Demonio Shizuka!¡Hemos sido invocadas y ahora nos presentamos!

Dicho esto, las cuerdas se cortaron solas y el papel se rompió para dejar que la puerta se abriera lentamente con un desesperante chirrido.

-Je, cualquiera diría que con tanto tiempo al menos engrasarían las bisagras de las puertas...

-Shizuka-chan…

Con paso lento y seguro ambas avanzaron al patio del templo sólo para que detrás de ellas el Ninja pelirrojo apareciera.

-¡Aplaudo el valor de ambas por venir, Sacerdotisa Tomoe, Ninja Shizuka!

-¿Dónde están Aldra-san y Christopher-san?- preguntó Tomoe.

-...Si les hicieron algo...- comenzó Shizuka.

El Ninja sonrió y negó con la cabeza -Ni un rasguño a personas tan importantes...

-¿Importantes?

-¡Hinomoto se dirige hacia una nueva era! ¡Los ministros del gabinete opinan que el emperador no debe seguir gobernando Hinomoto, así avanzaremos del emperador a nuevos gobernantes!

-Creo que alguien aquí se entretuvo demasiado con política hipotética. ¿De qué tipo de gobernantes hablas?- preguntó Shizuka burlonamente.

En respuesta se escuchó una voz familiar para ambas peleadoras por todo el templo. -¿Así que ustedes son… las tontas con el valor para desafiarme?

Ambas voltearon y para su sorpresa, era Aldra portando sus vestimentas de reina. La chica les sonrió cruelmente.

-Yo soy la reina de los demonios, Aldra.

Shizuka y Tomoe no salían de su asombro al ver a Aldra así otra vez, ¿Qué había sucedido? Y ¿Dónde se encontraba entonces su otro compañero?

-Aldra-san... esa apariencia… ¿Podrá ser posible que...?

-Tomoe-sama, me temo que sí: puedo sentirlo dentro de ella, la presencia de Delmora...

-¡Correcto, soy yo!- La sobra de Aldra cambió y una forma se hizo presente, con una vos distorsionada y dos luces rojas donde irían los ojos.

-E... esto no es bueno Tomoe-sama.

-Mi querida Aldra...-comenzó la voz demoníaca.-¿Por qué no comenzamos alejando estas moscas, frente a nosotros?

-No me ordenes algo que ya sabía- dijo la ex-reina extendiendo su mano y materializando su espada. Y sin ninguna señal se lanzó hacia adelante creando un arco de energía roja que destruyó todo a su paso incluyendo al Ninja que estaba cerca de la puerta, Tomoe y Shizuka esquivaron el ataque por poco.

Era obvio que la fuerza de Aldra era mucha y la victoria se veía muy lejos de sus alcances.

-Shizuka-chan... ¡Yo retendré a Aldra lo más que pueda, entra y busca a Christopher-san!

-¡Sí Tomoe-sama!

Entre los escombros, la forma de Aldra se hizo ver. -Me temo que no podemos dejarlas hacer eso... con la ayuda de ese ser ¡Engendraremos al ser mas poderoso!

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?!- exclamó Tomoe escandalizada.

-Ahm... quiero estar equivocada, pero creo que se refiere a que probablemente hará a Aldra violarlo y embarazarla...

-¡El ser que emergerá de esa unión será magnánimo... digno de ser mi cuerpo!

Ante la simple idea Tomoe se sonrojó, indignada-¡No dejaremos que lo hagas!

-Y creen poder derrotar a mi querida Aldra...

-¡Los salvaremos a ambos!... ¡Shizuka-chan ve!

Sin más la Ninja corrió hacia el templo. Viendo esto Aldra lanzó un golpe que rápidamente fue bloqueado por la espada de Tomoe.

-¡Aldra, no debes sucumbir ante Delmora!

-¡Silencio! Tú no me entiendes y tampoco permitiré que alejen de mí otra vez al único ser que me comprende.

Usando su enojo para aumentar su poder el siguiente ataque que lanzó resulto demasiado para Tomoe. La explosión la hizo caer al suelo. De entre el humo Aldra se lanzó hacia ella con la espada levantada lista para aniquilar a la sacerdotisa, Tomoe rápidamente se recuperó y vio venir el ataque, esquivandolo rodando en el suelo fuera del camino del golpe. Levantándose lo mas rápido que pudo tomó su posición de ataque con pie firme en la tierra.

"Date prisa, Shizuka-chan"

Mientras, dentro del templo Shizuka eliminó la oposición hasta llegar a la recámara central, de dónde le provenía el aura del demonio. Para su suerte, había intuido bien y ahí estaba el demonio. Habían estacas en cada una de sus extremidades clavándolo al suelo, incluyendo las colas y el ala, y parecía estar en medio de un círculo, seguramente un hechizo para mantenerlo quieto.

Corriendo velozmente, la ninja se acercó a Christopher, retiró una a una todas las estacas y acercó su oído al pecho de él, relajándose un poco cuando pudo oír que su corazón todavía se encontraba latiendo.

Shizuka sonrió. -¡Vaya, menos mal! ¡Qué susto!

El demonio sólo contestó con un gruñido debilitado.

-¡Despierta, Christopher!- exclamó la ninja dándole golpecitos en las mejillas.

Con ese grito y los golpes el demonio abrió los ojos, sintiendo de golpe un horrible dolor proveniente de todas las partes de su cuerpo, y liberando un quejido dirigió la mirada la Ninja, recordando como fue que terminó en ese lugar.

-¡Argh... S...Shizuka! ¿Dónde está la señorita Aldra?...- habló dificultosamente el demonio con preocupación.

-¡Sucedió algo malo, debemos darnos prisa y ayudar a Tomoe-sama!

-¿Qué pasó?

-...Aldra fue poseída nuevamente por el demonio Delmora. Creo que tiene intenciones de procrear contigo un demonio poderoso.

-¿Eh...?...-el demonio no tuvo tiempo de asombrarse cuando el dolor interrumpió sus pensamientos. -¡AARGH!

-¡Parece que tus heridas se agravaron!

Christopher miró su propio cuerpo notando que además de no llevar nada puesto (Detalle que a la ninja parecía pasarle completamente desapercibido) casi todo estaba sangrando. ¿Qué le habían echo? Maldijo para sus adentros pensando en que sólo había una manera de ser de alguna utilidad, Shizuka al ver que estaba por desplomarse en el suelo se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros ayudándolo a sentarse.

-Shizuka, en mi estado actual sólo seré una carga, debe dejarme aquí.

-No puedo hacer eso. Tomoe-sama se pondrá triste si mueres.

-Soy un demonio, no deberían haberse encariñado con alguien como yo…

-¡No digas tonterías, yo también lo soy y sin embargo conocí a Tomoe-sama! Nunca digas algo así.

-Lo siento.

-No lo menciones, por ahora debe haber algo que podamos hacer.- La ninja se rascó la mejilla buscando en su mente algún truco ninja que hubiera dejado sin usar, hasta que Christopher se atrevió por fin a sacar su propia solución.

-…Lo hay.

-¿Qué es?

-Bueno... eres una demonio, por ende puedo extraer de ti algo de energía y usarla para al menos movilizarme.

Shizuka sonrió aliviada. -¡De acuerdo, te daré la que necesites!

-Gracias.-Sin ningún otro aviso, los dientes del demonio se tornaron puntiagudos y en un instante mordió el espacio entre el hombro y cuello de la ninja ocasionando que esta liberara extrañamente un gemido en vez de un grito de dolor. Tan rápido como comenzó, terminó y el caballero se levantó rápidamente ayudando a la Ninja a ponerse de pie.

-¿Awww ya terminaste?- preguntó la ninja.

-…señorita Shizuka no es momento para eso.

-Mmh... le pediré a Tomoe-sama que me haga lo mismo.

-¡Shizuka!

-¡Ups, sí, lo siento debemos ayudar a Tomoe-sama!

Ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el patio del templo, en el camino Christopher rápidamente tomó los pantalones de uno de los cadáveres para cubrirse. Cuando llegaron a su destino el lugar estaba echo una zona de guerra, con grandes zanjas y escombros por todo el lugar. Una gran cantidad de humo y tierra en el aire contribuían a este escenario.

Cuando se despejó un poco, en el suelo pudieron ver a Tomoe todavía sosteniendo su katana sagrada, con sus ropas echas harapos dejando a la vista su busto y ropa interior. Algunos pasos mas atrás se encontraba Aldra con sus ropas inmaculadas.

-Tomoe-sama!- exclamó Shizuka.

-¿¡Qué es esto?- preguntó Christopher.

Sin esperar otro segundo ambos corrieron hacia la sacerdotisa, Shizuka se agachó para ver que no estuviera muy grave mientras que Christopher se posicionó frente a las dos para dar alguna cobertura.

Sintiendo cerca a su amiga, Tomoe les dedicó una mirada y empezó a hablar débilmente.

-Shizuka-chan...

-¿Tomoe-sama estás bien?- Shizuka revisó velozmente a la chica a la vez que conseguía cubrir un poco su desnudez usando lo que quedaba de su ropa.

-...Debemos ayudar a Aldra-chan, su corazón fue arrebatado por el mal... pero no es una pecadora, si dejamos esto así Hinomoto será... el imperi...- y empezó a toser.

-Salva tus fuerzas, Tomoe-sama.- dijo, mientras la besaba sobre la cabeza.

-...Christopher-san…- Tomoe quería dirigirse al demonio.

-Shizuka -habló Christopher.- lleva a la señorita Tomoe dentro del templo, para que recupere el aliento.

-¿Y tú qué harás?

-No soy de estas tierras, y francamente no me importan Hinomoto o el imperio al que sirves, pero todavía tengo un deber hacia esta mujer. Si es tan débil como para ser poseída por tan débil ser entonces la muerte será lo mejor para acabar con su sufrimiento.

-¡No puedes... hacer... eso! Ella... n...no tiene la culpa- dijo Tomoe con un hilo de voz.

-¡Siempre somos responsables de lo que nos sucede, no hay tal cosa como destino, sólo lo que hacemos cada momento de nuestra existencia!

-¡No le digas a Tomoe que Aldra morirá, está suficientemente debilitada!- intervino Shizuka.

De pronto Aldra se lanzó al ataque, pero cuando estaba por cortar al demonio un objeto repentinamente golpeó su arma y en un movimiento instintivo salto hacia atrás, sólo para ver en la mano del demonio una espada rota.

-¡Que burla, pretendes enfrentar a la reina de los demonio con una espada rota!

-…Señorita Tomoe y Shizuka...- Christopher tragó saliva y decidió apelar a su lado más compasivo. -Creen en el corazón de Aldra, entonces sabrán como terminará todo esto. Yo no creo en la fe pero ustedes sí. Mientras tanto, Tomoe, permítame su espada, la mía no esta en muy buenas condiciones. Prometo sacar a Aldra de esta como sea.

-¡Pero... l...l a mano de un demonio... no puede tocar la espada sagrada!

-No se preocupe, cuando esté mejor vea qué puede hacer para ayudarme.

Y sin más con su mano vendada se acercó al arma sagrada y todos pudieron ver como a medida que la distancia entre su mano y el arma se acortaba, los vendajes se desenvolvían de la mano dejando ver piel suave y blanca.

Cuando Christopher tomó la katana la mitad de su brazo estaba al descubierto, todos pudieron ver el tatuaje en el antebrazo, no podían entender bien qué decía pero Tomoe podía sentir una fuerte energía sagrada proveniente del mismo.

Christopher realizó un revoleo para sentir mejor el arma, era la primera vez que sostenía una espada tan ligera, al menos pesaba casi lo mismo que su arma rota, pero dudaba que fuera suficiente para ir en contra del enemigo enfrente suyo. Por ahora confiaría en las capacidades extorsionadoras del arma de Tomoe y rezaría que el arma misma no lo matara primero.

Aun si esta parte del él no era afectada, por el contrario parecía darle mas fuerza a la reliquia, causaba que su lado demoniaco se degenerara rápidamente, seguramente no duraría mucho, pero era su misión asegurarse que cosas como Delmora estuvieran donde deben.

Después de todo era su trabajo asegurarse que nada saliera del infierno, y lo que hallara fuera sin un permiso del mismo satán debía ser eliminado inmediatamente.

-¡Soy Christopher Asazel Abyss!- exclamó. -¡Guardián de una de las cuatro puertas principales del infierno! Reina Aldra, vengo a deportar al culpable del delito de cruzar al mundo humano sin permiso del rey de los demonios.

Aldra no dijo nada en respuesta, sólo lo miró esbozando una leve sonrisa. Tomando posición de ataque se lanzó hacia el demonio, Christopher rápidamente adoptó una nueva posición, de costado con las piernas extendidas y separadas, espada izquierda enfrente con la punta hacia el cielo y derecha a nivel de la cabeza apuntando al oponente, y usando parte de la energía que tomó de Shizuka, se lanzó por fin hacia Aldra, sin temor o preocupación.

No importaba la situación, esta era su misión.

**Fin Del Capítulo**

**¡Uf! Este capítulo resultó largo pero muy disfrutable de escribir. Un saludo a todos nuestros lectores, sigan enviando sus comentarios y gracias por leer.**

**¡Próximamente, más aventuras, más peleas impactantes, más personajes de Queen's Blade, más yuri, más comedia y más de nuestros personajes y sus aventuras en este complejo mundo de mujeres de ropa ligera!**


End file.
